Family Bonds
by SennaFan4ever
Summary: Takes place after S1's finale! After having her bending taken away by Aman, Korra is in for a difficult road. Along the way, she discovers just how far her family and friends will go to help her. R/R
1. Chapter 1

**DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with Senna's special name for Korra.  
><strong> 

**A/N: This is my first LOK story, so please be kind. When I originally started writing this, I hadn't seen Turning the Tides, so I didn't know about Rohan. Also, I'm writing this from the stand point of Korra not receiving her bending back at the end of Book 1. With those two changes established, Enjoy!**

"**Family Bonds"  
><strong> 

**Chapter 1**

Korra walked out of the healing hut in a daze. She felt completely numb. She couldn't believe what Katara had just told her. Of all the healers in the world, Korra was sure Katara would be able to help her. As the disappointing outcome rang in her ears, Korra was unaware of anything around her. She hardly felt the arctic cold biting into her skin or heard the concerned voices of her parents and friends around her. The first time she noticed someone approaching her was when she felt a hand on her right shoulder. She shrugged it off, but the person was persistent. Turning around, she saw it was Mako.

"Go away," Korra demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Mako was officially confused now.

"Go home to Republic City. I'm not the Avatar anymore. You don't have to do me any favors."

"I don't care if you're the Avatar or not," Mako grabbed her right wrist and held fast. He made sure he wasn't hurting her, but he wasn't about to let her go this time. "When Tarlaq took you, I was going crazy thinking I would never see you again. I Realize…I love you, Korra."

Korra shook her head as tears welled up behind her cyan eyes. She wrenched her hand free of Mako's grip and turned around. Without looking back she ran. She had to get away from everyone.

Mako frowned. He hadn't meant to upset her. He started as a gentle hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"Let her go. Korra needs time."

Mako glanced back to see Korra's mother standing there. As he gazed into her eyes, searching for reassurance, he was struck by the fact that they were identical in shape and color to Korra's.

"Stay here," she instructed. Her tone was gentle, but Mako could hear an underlining order to it.

He nodded.

"I don't think Korra should be alone right now," he said.

"I'll go check on her," she assured him. With that, she started walking in the same direction Korra had gone moments before.

"I hope you can get through to her," Mako whispered.

"Don't worry, son," Tonraq came to stand next to Mako, "if anyone can help Korra find her way it's Senna."

Mako nodded. He just hoped Korra's father was right.

*****

Meanwhile, Korra sat on the cliff's edge, staring into the depths of her native element. She still felt numb after Katara's announcement that she couldn't restore her bending. Korra couldn't understand why this had happened to her. She had saved the world. Was this the thanks she got? As Mako's words from earlier hit her, she fought hard against the flood of tears stinging her eyes. She wasn't the Avatar anymore. How could she protect the world now? The sudden sound of approaching footsteps caught her attention. Not moving, she begged, her voice tearful and lost, "Not now, Tenzin! I just wanna be left alone. Please!"

As the footsteps stopped, Korra hoped against hope that the person, whether or not it was Tenzin had heard her and would leave. She was proven wrong when someone sat down just behind her. She felt the familiar touch and realized she had been wrong. It wasn't Tenzin after all. There was only one person in Korra's life who had a touch so gentle and reassuring.

"Honey, I can't do that."

As Korra felt her mother pull her into her arms from behind, the dam finally burst. She buried her face in her mother's parka as heart wrenching sobs escaped her throat.

"Shh, shh, just let it out, Korra, I have you," her mother soothed.

That's what Korra loved about her mother the most. She didn't tell her everything was going to be okay unless she was 99% sure of it. She just let Korra do whatever she had to do and she was just there. She had always been there ever since Korra could remember.

Once Korra had regained her lung power, she spoke. Her voice was less tearful, but no less distressed.

"Mom, I'm sorry!"

"Little one, you don't have anything to apologize for," her mother assured her. "Your father and I are so proud of you."

This caught Korra off guard.

"For what?"

"You saved the world. You saved all of us."

"And look what I got in return," Korra muttered.

"Honey…your father and I love you. Tenzin and his family feel the same way. It doesn't matter to us whether you can bend one element, four or none at all."

"It matters to me!" Korra shouted.

Senna let her daughter's outburst go. She knew it was Korra's way of releasing stress.

"I know," she softly replied. "You didn't disappoint us. You need to know that. Your father would tell you the same thing if he were here with us. He's busy helping those boys of yours settle in for the night."

Korra felt a glimmer of hope when she heard her mother refer to Mako and Bolin as her boys.

"They're staying?" Korra sniffed back more tears.

"Uh-huh," her mother replied. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Korra whispered, matching her mother's usual tone. "Mom, can I stay here a little longer? I missed you."

Senna smiled.

"You never have to ask. Of course you can. I missed you more than you'll ever know, little one. We can stay here for a few more minutes. Then we need to go back. Everyone's worried about you."

Korra sighed. The last thing she wanted was more attention. Somewhere deep down, she knew her mother was right.

"Do we have to go to Katara's? I really don't want to see anyone right now."

Senna sighed.

"We don't have to," she hedged, "but I thought you would want to see the airbender kids at least. They're really worried about you. Jinora was in tears when I left to check on you."

"She was?" Korra frowned.

Senna nodded.

"Can they come to our house instead? I really don't want to be around a lot of people," Korra whispered.

"If that's what you want," her mother drew calming circles on her daughter's back in an attempt to keep Korra calm.

"Please…" Korra whispered.

"Okay," her mother replied. She planted a kiss on Korra's head before gently pulling away. Standing, she extended her hand to her daughter.

Korra accepted it and stood as well. She let her mother lead her back to the village. Halfway there, Korra suddenly stopped as she felt the wind blow her hair back.

"Little one?" her mother turned to face her. Her expression was one of concern.

"Mom…I…I can't do this!" with that, a new wave of tears flowed as the hard truth smacked Korra in the face as bitter as the wind swirling around them.

Without a word, Senna reached out and pulled her daughter into her loving embrace. She ran a hand through her hair and rubbed her back once again.

"You're going to get through this. You're not alone, honey. Your father and I are here for you. That goes for Tenzin and his family too."

"I know," Korra said as she tried to fight back more tears with little success.

"Come on, let's get you home," her mother gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her the rest of the way to the village. Once they got there, Ikki's excited voice met their ears.

"Korra's back! Korra's back!" she was about to run and give her eldest sister a hug, but her father lifted her into his arms instead.

"Remember what we just talked about," he gently, but firmly reminded her.

Ikki nodded.

"But you said Korra needs all of us to help her get better."

Tenzin smiled at this.

"You're right, I did say that. Go slowly." He set Ikki upon the ground.

Ikki heeded her father's warning and walked over to Korra instead of running. She wrapped her arms around her eldest sister's waist, hugging her.

Korra managed to pat Ikki's head with her left hand, but didn't say anything.

"Do you wanna sit next to me at Gran-Gran's feast?" Ikki asked. She glanced hopefully up at Korra.

Korra shook her head.

Ikki frowned.

Senna caught on to how the little girl may have interpreted Korra's response or lack of one and hastened to help her understand.

"Korra's not feeling well, sweetie. She's not going to the feast," Senna's tone was gentle as she crouched down to Ikki's level.

Ikki frowned.

"Does her tummy hurt?"

"A little," Senna replied. She figured it might be true by now considering everything her daughter had been through. "She needs to rest for a few days."

"Then she'll be all better?" Ikki hopefully asked.

"It's going to take a little longer than that," Senna patted Ikki's shoulder before standing again.

Just then, Jinora approached them. She took Korra's free left hand in hers and gently held it. She leaned up and whispered something in Korra's ear.

To Senna's surprise, Korra nodded.

"If Korra's not going to the feast, do I still have to go?" Ikki turned to her father.

"Yes," Tenzin replied.

Senna smiled at the little girl. She beckoned to Tonraq with her eyes as her husband returned to their side. She indicated Korra before taking her daughter's hand and leading her in the direction of their igloo.

******

Korra lie in bed long after she and her parents had returned home. She had tried to eat some dinner, but after a few bites, she had to stop or risk throwing up. She told her mother what was going on and Senna had made her some tea. She tucked her in bed soon afterwards. She had offered to stay, but Korra had declined. She just needed some time to herself. She absently pet Naga's head as a fresh set of tears started. Burying her face in her best friend's fur, she let them fall. She wasn't even aware of someone entering her room. The first indication she had that someone was there was when she felt her mother's hand on her shoulder.

"I feel so lost!" Korra admitted.

"I know, little one. I'm going to do everything I can to help you find your way again. I promise. But you need to take that first step."

"I'm scared!" Korra lifted her face from Naga's fur and buried it in her mother's chest as she felt her mother wrap her arms around her.

"It's okay to be scared," her mother assured her. "But you won't be taking that first step alone. I'll be right there beside you as well as your father. I promise, you won't have to do this on your own." With that, Senna started stroking Korra's hair, hoping the technique would calm her down.

As Korra felt her mother's arms encircling her in a hug of love and protection, she felt the knot in her chest loosen just a fraction. She could hear her mother's words of reassurance in her head. And it was enough to help her breathe again. She no longer felt so alone. The road ahead would be long and probably one of the hardest roads Korra ever had to travel, but like her mother said, she wouldn't be alone. And to Korra, that was all that mattered at the moment…

**********

**Korra sighed as she rolled over in bed for the umpteenth time that night. It seemed like no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't fall asleep. Trying to get comfortable for what felt like the thousandth time, she heard her bedroom door open slightly. Squinting in the semi darkness, Korra could just make out the silhouette of her mother in the doorway.**

"**You can't sleep again?" Senna entered the room and walked over to Korra's bed. Sitting on the edge of it, she ran a hand through Korra's hair.**

**Korra shook her head.**

"**You know Tenzin and the girls will understand if you want to stay home for a little while longer," Senna stroked Korra's right cheek as she spoke.**

"**I know," she whispered. She sighed in frustration. "It's harder than I Thought it would be."**

"**That's understandable," her mother placed her hand on her shoulder before resuming the stroking of her cheek. "Little one, you've been through something horrible. I won't think any less of you if you decide to stay home for a little while longer. I know your father would feel the same way. We just want you to do what's best for you. We love you, but we understand if you feel it's time to leave."**

**Korra nodded. She turned away as sudden tears sprang to her eyes. She felt her mother's hand come to rest on her shoulder again. Turning around, she chocked back a sob as the tears flowed down her cheeks like a rain storm.**

"**Korra…" Senna pulled her in for a hug, hoping it would help her feel safe. "It will get better. I know you don't believe it right now, honey, but it will. I promise. Have I Ever lied to you?"**

**Korra shook her head against her mother's chest.**

"**And I never will," Senna planted a kiss on the top of Korra's head. "Whatever you decide to do, your father and I will support you 100%."**

"**Mom?" Korra's soft tone matched her mother's usual one perfectly.**

"**Yes, sweetie?"**

"**Stay, please?"**

"**Of course I will," Senna started rocking Korra a little in an effort to help her calm down. She started humming, knowing it would do the trick. It wasn't long before Korra was fast asleep in her arms. Senna whispered that she loved her before getting comfortable for the rest of the night.**

*********

**Korra put her bag by the door the next day. Tenzin and the girls would be arriving soon to take her back to air temple island. She was still a little hesitant about going, but she knew it was where she needed to be right now. The girls were happy to have her back home again but Korra was still going to miss her parents. She had gotten used to being able to go to them whenever she needed to. Thanks to the white lotus, she hadn't had that privilege growing up. There were times she actually needed her parents and The OWL had refused to allow her to see them. They claimed Senna and Tonraq were a distraction and wouldn't allow Korra to see them much. Katara had broken the rules a few times, but she couldn't do it all the time. It had been nice to be able to go to them during this time without anyone to stop her.**

**Korra smiled sadly as her father pulled her in for a hug.**

"**Take care of yourself, princess," he kissed the top of her head. "I love you. And you better tell Mako to keep his hands off of you…"**

"**Dad…" Korra forewarned. She rolled her eyes at his over protectiveness.**

**TOnraq raised his eyebrows.**

"**What? I have to protect my little girl."**

**Korra nodded in agreement just as her mother joined them. Korra watched her set a basket down near her bag.**

"**I know how much the girls like my kale cookies," Senna explained. She held her arms out and Korra responded by running into them and clinging on for all it was worth. "I love you so much my little one," Senna whispered so only Korra could hear her. "Please, be careful," she said in her normal tone.**

"**I will, Mom, I promise. I love you," Korra tried her best to fight back the tears, but they came anyway. She felt her mother tighten her hold.**

"**Are you sure you don't want to stay? It's okay if you change your mind," Senna said softly.**

**Korra shook her head. She fought back more tears as she forced herself to calm down.**

"**I'll be okay. I'll call you guys tonight to let you know I got there safely," she clung on for a minute more before forcing herself to pull away.**

"**I'll hold you to that," Tonraq patted her shoulder just as someone knocked at the door.**

**Korra answered it to find Ikki and Tenzin on the other side.**

"**Korra! Korra!" Ikki threw herself at her older sister.**

"**Hey, Ikki," Korra hugged back. She pulled away and picked up her bag just as Ikki ran to give Senna a hug.**

"**Be careful," Senna repeated as she and TOnraq waved to Korra as their daughter boarded Oogie.**

"**I will!" Korra called back. "Love you both!" she waved until Oogie was high in the sky. Heaving a sigh, she took a deep breath. She would be okay. She wouldn't be that faraway after all. If Korra was honest with herself, a part of her really was looking forward to being with the kids again. She had missed them since everything with Amman had taken place. She had been away for nearly a month. That was a long time to an eleven and seven-year-old.**

"**Korra, are you okay?" Ikki asked.**

"**Yeah," Korra managed a sincere smile for her little sister. She ruffled her hair with one hand while the other fished in the basket for a kale cookie. "I'm okay. I really am." And as she bit into the treat and handed one to Ikki, Korra knew in her heart she would be just fine.**

**~*******

**Later that night, Korra stood outside the nursery room door, not sure if she should go in or not. Pema had said she was welcome to hold the new baby any time she wanted, but she was sure the young mother had meant when Kierna was awake.**

** Placing her hand on the doorknob, Korra hesitated again before finally turning it and going inside. Standing next to the four-day-old's crib, Korra gazed down at her in awe. Being an only child, she had never had a younger sibling to look after. And now that she was living with Tenzin and his family, the teenage Avatar felt like she had gained four siblings in a matter of months. Gazing down at the new baby, Korra suddenly felt the knot in her chest loosen a little. She no longer felt like she couldn't breathe.**

**Ever since Amman had taken Korra's bending away, she hadn't felt complete. She had been more jumpy than usual and she snapped at everyone defensively, especially Tenzin. She didn't mean to do it, but she just felt so frustrated that she ended up lashing out at whoever happened to push her buttons. Unfortunately, Tenzin could do it better than anyone, except for Mako. As though sensing her presence, the infant opened her eyes and locked them with the teenager's.**

** "Hey, Kierna," she greeted, "it's okay. It's me, Korra. I won't hurt you. I know we haven't had a chance to be formally introduced, with me having to save Republic City and all. Your Mama was right when she said you were cute." And before Korra realized what she was doing, she lifted the baby out of the crib and cradled her in her arms. The teenage Avatar held still, not wanting to startle the infant. She needn't have worried though. As she gazed down at Kierna, she noticed the baby looked content as ever. Making a split second decision, Korra took her over to a chair and sat down with Kierna in her lap. Rocking her a little, Korra gazed out the window. As much as she fought it, her gaze travelled to the full moon. Feeling tears of fear come to her eyes, she stubbornly blinked them back. She was pulled from her emotional battle by Kierna, who decided to let out a cross between a wine and a sigh. Glancing back down at her, Korra tried to laugh, but all she managed was a shaky half sob. "You know how I'm really feeling, don't you?"  
>Kierna responded by reaching out and grabbing Korra's right ring finger with her left hand.<br>"You know something, Kierna? You came into the world at just the right time. I know it was full of chaos when you arrived, but you gave me hope. Just like I give the world-or I gave the world. I know Tenzin and everyone keep telling me it's gonna be okay…" her voice trailed off as tears stung her eyes. She tried hard to fight them back, but a few escaped before she could stop them. Taking a deep breath, she continued to speak. "…the truth is…I'm scared. I've never been scared of anything in my entire life. Well except for when Amman almost took my bending the first time around. Now that it's gone…I don't know if I can handle it. I know I can still airbend and I'm glad I was able to unlock it. Without the other elements, it feels like I'm not complete. I mean waterbending is the gift I didn't have to work to master. I knew it just like I knew how to breathe. And now that I can't do it anymore…" Korra let the sentence trail off as she once again found her eyes locking with Kierna's. "I know we're not related, but I love you. I'm gonna teach you wonderful things as you grow up."**

** "I have no doubt about that," a familiar voice stated from the doorway.  
>Starting, Korra whirled around, Kierna cradled against her chest to find the speaker was Pema.<br>Seeing the look on the teenager's face, Pema frowned.  
>"I didn't mean to scare you," she apologized.<br>Korra nodded. She looked away for a minute before turning to face Pema. Extending her arms out, she offered Kierna to her.  
>"I'm sorry. You can put Kierna back to sleep. I shouldn't have picked her up in the first place. It's late and…" Korra stopped speaking when she noticed the small smile spreading across the young woman's face.<br>"Sweetie, calm down," Pema reached out and rested a hand on her shoulder, "you're allowed to hold Kierna. You're a part of her life too."  
>"Thanks," Korra managed a tiny smile for her.<br>"You couldn't sleep?" Pema frowned in concern.  
>Korra shrugged.<br>Pema turned her attention to her youngest daughter who looked very happy.  
>"Do you like Korra?" She cooed at the baby, "Do you like her?"<br>Kierna let out a sigh of contentment in response.  
>Pema turned her attention back to Korra.<br>"Do you want to hold Kierna?" Korra asked.  
>"It's okay. If holding her is helping you then you can keep holding her for a little bit longer."<br>"Are you sure?"  
>Pema smiled warmly in reply. Her smile turned into concern when she heard Korra choke back a sob.<strong>

"**Sweetheart…" she reached out in an attempt to comfort the teenager, but Korra shrugged her off while trying to get her emotions under control.  
>"I'm fine," Korra insisted.<br>Pema sighed.  
>"Honey, you're not fine and that's more than okay," Pema assured her.<br>Just then, Kierna started to fuss.  
>"Shh, shh, Kierna, it's okay," Korra started swaying back and forth, but Kierna wouldn't be calmed so easily this time.<br>"Kierna knows something's wrong," Pema informed her, "you might feel better if you talk about it. Hmmm?"  
>K<strong>orra sighed.  
>"Are you gonna tell me it's gonna be okay like everyone else?" she accused.<p>

"No. What I will tell you is the truth. We all love you. We want to help you. We love you because you're you. We're all worried about you. The girls especially. I know you're not related to them, but they view you as their older sister-Jinora especially."  
>"She does?" Korra asked in disbelief.<br>Pema nodded.  
>"If you wanna talk, we're here for you."<br>"Mako's been trying to drill that into my head for the past few days."  
>"Well he's a pretty determined young man. And he cares for you very deeply."<br>"I love him too," Korra admitted aloud.  
>"With what you're going through now, it's good to have someone outside of the family to bounce ideas off of and talk to."<br>Korra nodded.

"Pema?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"Thanks," Korra managed a weak smile as she handed Kierna to her.  
>"No thanks needed," Pema gave her a one armed hug, "you're family."<br>Lying down in her room a few minutes later, Korra heard Pema's words in her mind. Korra hadn't thought about it since she had come to stay with Tenzin and his family, but Pema was right. Somewhere along the line, Tenzin's family had become an extension of Korra's family. Closing her eyes, Korra let sleep find her within time. Little did she know how much she would come to rely on her new family bond in the next few hours…


	2. Chapter 2Chapter 2

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars you recognize! They belong to Mike and Brian. I do however own anyone you don't recognize as well as the plot of this story.  
>Enjoy!<p>

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 2

Korra shot up in bed a few hours later, shaking and in tears. She wiped them away furiously, but they just kept coming. She tried to catch her breath, but it took her a few minutes. She was so engrossed in calming herself down; she didn't notice her bedroom door open. The first indication she had that she wasn't alone was when she heard Jinora's voice.

"Korra? What happened? Did you have another nightmare?"  
>Korra turned towards the eleven-year-old and took a deep breath.<p>

"Yeah. It's not a big deal. I'll be okay."  
>"Do you want me to get Dad?"<p>

"It's okay," Korra insisted.

"You're shaking," Jinora observed, putting her hand on Korra's left shoulder, "are you sure you don't want me to get my Dad?"

"I'm sure," Korra told her.

"Do you want me to stay with you for a little bit?" Jinora offered.

"That's okay, kiddo."  
>Jinora raised her eyebrows and Korra almost laughed.<br>"I'll be okay. Go back to sleep."

"If you're sure," the eleven-year-old said.  
>"I'm sure," Korra lay down and allowed Jinora to cover her with the blanket.<br>Jinora stood there for a second before holding out her arms.

Korra sat up and returned the pre-teen's hug.  
>"I love you," Jinora told her, "Ikki and I were so afraid you weren't coming home."<p>

"I'm okay now," Korra comforted. She frowned when she heard the choked sob escape Jinora's throat. Pulling her younger sister closer, she ended up pulling her onto her lap. "Hey, hey, shh, shh, everything's okay. I'm right here," Korra ran a hand through Jinora's shoulder length brown hair in an attempt to calm her down.

"I know," Jinora whispered. She said something else, but Korra couldn't make it out due to the fact that Jinora was crying so hard.

"Shh, hey, talk to me," Korra gently coaxed. She pulled away so she could look into her younger sister's eyes. "It's okay. Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm sorry!" Jinora sobbed.

"For what?" Korra was truly taken aback by her younger sister's words.

"It's our fault you lost your bending!" Jinora practically wailed. "You saved us and that guy took your bending away ba-because of us!"

"It is not your fault," Korra firmly stated. "Jinora, look at me right now."

Jinora did so, recognizing the tone in Korra's voice.

"I mean it when I say it was NOT your fault. It wasn't Ikki's fault or Meelo's."

"You promise?" Jinora locked eyes with her older sister.

Korra nodded.

"I promise. And you know what else?"

"What?" Jinora shook her head.

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat," Korra gently revealed.

This caused Jinora to lift her head from her older sisters' shoulder.

"You would?" she looked confused.

Korra nodded.

"Why?" the eleven-year-old asked.

"Because you guys are a part of my family. And no one messes with the people I love," Korra planted a kiss on Jinora's head and hugged her close.

"I love you, Korra," Jinora said as she sniffed back more tears.

"I love you too, sweetie. Do you feel better now?"

"Uh-huh," Jinora replied. She glanced at Korra in concern. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

Korra's heart melted. Jinora was a sweetheart.

"I'm sure," with that, Korra pulled away and playfully jabbed Jinora in the ribs. "Now go back to bed."

"Okay!" Jinora smiled, stood up and left the room. Stopping at her door, she turned back. "If you need me, I'm right across the hall."  
>"Thanks," Korra sighed, lay back down and tried to get back to sleep. As images from her nightmare invaded her mind as she closed her eyes, she had a feeling it was going to be a very long night…<p>

******

Meanwhile in the bedroom across the hall, Jinora turned over for what seemed like the thousandth time. She couldn't fall back to sleep either. She was too worried about Korra. She knew her "older sister" wasn't okay. She knew she and Korra weren't related, but she still thought of Korra as an older sister.

"Jinora?"  
>Jinora glanced up to see her father standing in the doorway.<p>

"Sweetie, did you have a bad dream? It's a little late for you to be up." He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"No. Korra did. Daddy, is she gonna be okay?"

"In time," Tenzin reached out and stroked Jinora's brown hair.

"I wanna help her. She was really scared," Jinora informed her father.

"I know you love Korra. She'll let us help her soon," Tenzin comforted, "now try to get some sleep. I Love you, sweetie."

"I love you, Daddy," Jinora returned her father's kiss, snuggled underneath the covers and closed her eyes. "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Check on Korra, please?"

"I sure will. Sweet dreams."  
>Once her father left, Jinora closed her eyes and eventually fell back to sleep-not knowing how short it would last…<p>

Korra bolted upright sometime in the wee hours of the morning, shaking and sweating. She gazed around, not sure where she was at first. It took her a few minutes to realize she was safe. She heard Naga whimpering nearby, which caused her heartbeat to slow down. She soon felt Naga's head come to rest on her right leg.  
>"Naga, it's okay, I'm okay, girl," she stroked the polar bear dog's head while trying to get her breathing under control. She suddenly became aware of how cold she felt. Shivering slightly, she pulled the covers tighter around her, hoping it would help her warm up. As she continued to shiver, trying to get comfortable, Korra tensed as she heard movement outside her door.<br>'Get a grip!' She silently scolded herself. 'It's probably just Pema or Tenzin checking on the kids.' But as the footsteps got closer, she shivered once again. As the door creaked open, Korra forced herself to sit up straighter, even though she was starting to feel dizzy.

Naga let out a warning growl, but calmed the minute she heard Ikki's familiar voice.

"Korra, are you okay? Did you have another bad dream?"  
>Rather than answer the question, Korra asked one of her own.<br>"Ikki, what are you doing awake? It's really late."  
>Ikki frowned as she gazed up at Korra.<br>Korra was surprised to see unshed tears in the seven-year-old's eyes.  
>"I wanted to make sure you were okay. Daddy said you were, but I got up to go to the bathroom and I heard you crying…" her voice trailed off as a few tears of her own fell. "…I was scared you weren't coming home!"<br>Korra sighed.

"Come here," she held out her arms to the little girl.

Ikki wasted no time in shortening the distance between herself and the teenager she viewed as her "eldest sister." As she felt Korra pull her close, she buried her face in her shoulder, letting the tears fall.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, Ikki, I'm home now. I'm here," Korra soothed, putting a hand through Ikki's hair. She forced the sudden dizziness to the back burner and focused completely on the distraught little girl in her arms.

"I love you like I love Jinora and Kierna and Melo," Ikki confessed.

'Pema was right,' Korra thought as she continued to comfort Ikki, 'the girls really do think of me as their sister.'

"I don't love you because you're the Avatar," Ikki continued, sniffing back more tears, "I love you because you're Korra. You're nice and fun to hang out with. You helped me when I got sick after I ate too much candy at the fair last week and you stayed up with me when we had that big thunderstorm. You didn't have to, but you did."

"I wanted to help you," Korra told her truthfully, "I didn't mind."

"That's why I love you," Ikki finished explaining, "I was afraid Amman was going to hurt you!"  
>"He did," Korra said softly. She was praying Ikki hadn't heard her. She was proven wrong when the seven-year-old declared, "I know he took your bending. Mommy and Daddy told us what happened. I know you're scared because you can't bend water, earth and fire anymore. But you still have airbending. I'll help you learn it, so will Daddy and Jinora. We love you. It's okay to be scared and sad, but I'm glad you're okay."<p>

"That's just it," Korra said, fighting to control her emotions as well as the sudden nausea that had come over her, "I'm not okay."

"But you will be," Ikki declared confidently, "I know you will. Do you wanna talk about your bad dream? Mommy and Daddy always tell us it helps to talk about things that scare us. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."  
>Korra grinned a little for the first time since Amman took her bending away.<p>

"Ikki, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I just want to try and sleep."  
>"Okay." With that ,she pulled away from Korra and made herself comfortable next to her.<p>

"Ikki, what are you doing?" Korra asked while trying to fight off another wave of dizziness.

"I'm staying with you for the night," Ikki said simply, "so you won't be scared anymore."

Korra managed a small smile for the child, wrapped an arm around her and hugged her.  
>"Thank you," she whispered while closing her eyes.<br>"You're welcome," Ikki replied. She glanced over at Naga before closing her own eyes. "Night, Naga. Night, Korra."

"Night, girl," Korra added, reaching over with her free hand and patting Naga's head. She turned her attention back to Ikki, "Night, Ikki. I love you."

"Love you too," Ikki mumbled as she drifted off to sleep… 

*********

Korra was out of breath as she ran down the hallway. She took a left, hoping to lose him. She had to. She couldn't let him catch up with her. She had to protect her from him. Rounding a corner, Korra saw another door up ahead. Taking it, she found herself at a set of stairs. She was concentrating so hard on escaping, she didn't notice the person come up from behind her. As she felt herself fall, she put her hands out to break it. Landing on her stomach, she gasped as tears came to her eyes.

"No! No! Please, no! Not her! Please, not her! NO!"  
>"Korra? Korra! Korra, wake up. It's just a bad dream…Korra!"<br>Korra sat up quickly at the sound of someone calling her name. She closed her eyes as the dizziness swept over her once again.

"Ikki?" She asked, recognizing the child's voice.

"It's okay, I'm here," the child answered. She knelt down in front of Korra, a look of worry on her usually joyful face.

"Ha-how did I Get down here?" Korra glanced down to discover she was on the floor.

"You were moving around a lot," Ikki explained, "you must have fallen out of bed." She extended her hand towards the teenager.

Korra took it and allowed Ikki to help her stand. The second she did, she had to sit back down.

"Are you okay? Your cheeks look red."  
>"Ikki, I'm ok…" Korra started to assure her, but stopped when the dizziness increased. "…maybe I'm not so okay."<br>"I'll go get Daddy. I'll be right back." With that, Ikki jumped up and ran out of the room.

Korra heard her calling for Tenzin the minute she reached the hallway. Taking a deep breath in an effort to keep the nausea at bay, Korra hoped they would return soon…


	3. Chapter 3

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars you recognize! They belong to Mike and Brian. I do however own anyone you don't recognize as well as the plot of this story.  
>Enjoy!<p>

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 3

Before Korra knew it, Ikki was back with Pema.

"Daddy was helping the police with something," Ikki explained. She sat down next to Korra. "Mommy will help you feel better. She always helps us when we're sick."

"Korra, what's wrong, honey?" Pema asked. She reached out and put the back of her left hand to the teenager's forehead. She frowned as she felt the heat emanating off of her. "Well you definitely have a fever. Is anything hurting?"

Korra shook her head.

"I feel dizzy and weak and a little queasy."

"Okay. This might just be from stress. You had a lot happen to you in the last few weeks. Let's get you back in bed and then I'll take your temperature." With that, Pema gently lifted Korra off the ground and laid her down in her bed. She covered her with a blanket before leaving to get the thermometer.

"I'll stay with you," Ikki offered.

Pema returned a minute later with the instrument she needed. She stuck it in Korra's left ear and waited for it to beep. Once it did, she took it out and frowned at the results.

"How high is it?" Korra asked.

"It's up there," Pema frowned, "102.3 degrees. We need to bring it down. Do you think you can hold some water down?"

Korra shook her head.

"I don't think so," she took another deep breath as the sick feeling grew.

"Okay. I'm gonna keep you cool another way. I'll be right back."

"You're gonna be okay," Ikki soothed, squeezing Korra's hand reassuringly.

"Thanks," Korra said just as Pema returned.

"Here we go." She set a basin of water down next to Korra and dipped a cloth in it. Setting it across the teenager's forehead, she rubbed a cool wash cloth over her cheeks as well. Once that was done, she set an empty basin on the table and sat down beside Korra.

"Mommy, can I stay with Korra too?" Ikki asked.

"Of course you can, sweetie. You need to get some sleep though."

"Okay," Ikki lay down next to Korra and tried to do as her mother said. She kept a firm, but gentle grip on Korra's right hand as she tried to sleep.

"Has Ikki been with you all night?" Pema asked.

"Yeah," Korra replied, "she was worried about me."

"I know," Pema sighed, "she'll be okay once you're okay. The same goes for Jinora."

"So when is Tenzin coming back?" Korra asked.

"He should be back in a little bit. They had some trouble downtown and the new Chief of police wanted him to help them round up the teenagers responsible."

Korra nodded. She just wanted the dizziness and weakness to go away.

"I've never felt like this before," she confided in Pema, "not even when I was bloodbended for the first time by Tarlaq."

"We'll figure it out," Pema assured her, "just try to get some rest."

Korra did her best, but it was easier said than done. Closing her eyes, she tried to relax in an effort to let sleep find her. It wasn't so easy the second time around. Flashes of her nightmare kept playing in her mind along with the previous week's events. She fought back tears as she remembered how safe she felt when her mother had held her a few nights ago. A small part of Korra regretted not staying home for another few days. She could really use her mother's comfort right about now. Somehow, Korra managed to fall back to sleep.

******

Korra's eyes flew open sometime later that same night. She sat up quickly, making her head spin. It didn't take her long to figure out what had woken her as she felt her stomach do an unpleasant flip.

"Korra?" Iki asked. She sat up and gazed at her older sister in concern. "What's wrong?"

Korra took a deep breath before answering the seven-year-old's question.

"My stomach…" Korra's voice trailed off. She swallowed hard which made the pain worse.

Ikki jumped out of bed and ran over to the door. She was back at Korra's side in seconds.

Korra caught sight of the trash can in her hands as the child knelt down in front of her.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

Korra jumped, her nerves on edge. She regretted it as her stomach lurched at that moment. She managed to get most of it in the trash can just as they were joined by Tenzin.

"Korra, what's going on?" Tenzin rushed to the teenager's side, his face full of concern.

"Korra's sick Daddy," Ikki informed him.

"I know. Mommy told me when I got home an hour ago. I was just coming to check on you two."

"I guess you were wrong," Korra said as she tried to catch her breath.

"What do you mean?" Tenzin questioned.

"When you said everything will be okay," Korra explained.

"I didn't mean right away," Tenzin sighed.

Just then, they were joined by Pema.

"Is everything okay in here?" she asked.

Korra's reply was a painful whimper.

"Korra threw up," Ikki explained unnecessarily.

Pema frowned.

"I'm gonna clean this up. I'll be right back."

"I'm sorry," Korra apologized, gesturing to the mess on the floor.

"Korra, you don't have to be sorry for anything. You had a stressful few weeks. That's probably where all this is coming from." Pema left and returned with some towels. She cleaned up the mess and threw the towels away. After that, she returned to Korra's side and took her temperature again.

"How high is it?" Tenzin asked.

Pema held the instrument out to her husband.

Tenzin frowned when he read the results.

"We need to get it down."

"I tried to get it down with cool compresses," Pema informed him. "What else do you think we can try?"

Tenzin turned to Korra.

"Do you think you can drink any water?"

"I don't think so," Korra said breathlessly.

"Korra, it's okay," Ikki soothed. She sat down beside the seventeen-year-old and took her hand. "It's gonna be okay. Take a deep breath."

Korra tried, but it was hard.

"That's it, again. Good girl."

Tenzin and Pema smiled at their middle daughter. She was definitely something special.

"I might have another way to bring her fever down," Pema announced. With that, she left the room.

"Ikki's right," Tenzin encouraged, "you're gonna be fine. We're gonna take care of you."

"Thanks," Korra said before going silent again.

Pema returned a minute later with a jar in her hands.

"What's that?" Ikki asked.

"It's the healing cream Katara made us," her mother explained.

"I almost forgot we had that," Tenzin mused.

"This might feel a little cold at first, but it'll help," Pema told Korra. She rubbed some in her hands and applied it to Korra's forehead.

"How does that feel, Korra?" Tenzin asked.

"Okay," Korra mumbled.

*******

Korra slept off and on throughout the day. She could only keep small amounts of water down, but Tenzin and Pema were relieved with her progress. Ikki stayed with Korra for most of the day. Leaving her only when she had to eat.

It was late in the afternoon when Korra awoke from another nightmare. She gasped in fear before the tears came. Feeling herself starting to shake, she heard a familiar male voice address her from somewhere to her left.

"Korra? Korra, its okay. You're not alone."

Korra glanced up to see Tenzin sitting near her bed. She tried to wipe the tears away, but they wouldn't stop. She allowed Tenzin to give her a hug. Ordinarily she would have resisted, but she knew she needed it. It felt like they were back on Memorial Island again right after Amman had threatened to take her bending away and had his chi blockers trap her. Back then, it had only been a threat. But now the threat had become a reality.

"Korra, it's okay, you're okay," Tenzin comforted, hoping he could help her calm down.

"No I'm not!" she tearfully contradicted him.

"Daddy?"

Tenzin glanced up to see Ikki standing in the doorway.

"What is it, sweetie?" he asked.

"What's wrong with Korra?"

"She had another bad dream. She'll be okay soon."

"Can I help?"

"Could you get her some water?" he asked.

"Okay."

"I'm not thirsty!" Korra protested.

Tenzin ignored Korra's remark for the time being. He took the cup of water from Ikki when she returned a minute later. Setting the cup on a table near Korra's bed, Tenzin focused on helping the teenager calm down.

"Tenzin, I'm so sorry!" Korra cried.

"What are you apologizing for?" the airbending master asked.

"I didn't listen to you. I almost got you guys…I got Pema and Kierna thrown in jail…" Korra's voice trailed off as more tears came. She started to cough. Feeling Tenzin press the cup of water to her lips, Korra managed to take a few sips.

"Listen to me," Tenzin gently instructed, "it wasn't your fault. You saved our lives. You're not responsible for other people's actions, Korra. You're only responsible for your own. And I'm very proud of you."

"You are?" Korra blinked in confusion.

"Yes, I am," Tenzin confirmed. He made sure Korra was warm enough before getting comfortable in a chair beside her bed. As he heard the seventeen-year-old let out another sob, something told Tenzin it was going to be a long day...


	4. Chapter 4

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars you recognize! They belong to Mike and Brian. I do however own anyone you don't recognize as well as the plot of this story.  
>Enjoy!<p>

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 4

It had been four days since Korra's bout with the flu. She was feeling a lot better. She didn't feel queasy anymore and her stomach was accepting food once again. She still hadn't recovered emotionally, although she was trying to fake it for her family. She knew Ikki wasn't fooled and Tenzin was definitely not buying it.

Korra had called her parents and told them what had happened. She assured both of them that she was being taken care of and that she honestly felt better. After promising to call more often, she hung up and went to join the airbender kids in a game of airball.

Late on Wednesday afternoon, Korra sat on the front steps of Tenzin's home, practicing airbending. She grinned over at Kierna. The baby was watching her from her bassinet.

"I'm glad you approve, sweet girl," Korra laughed softly.  
>"Hey," a familiar male voice greeted them.<br>Glancing up, Korra's grin grew when she saw Mako walking up the path.  
>"Hey yourself," Korra replied. She leaned into her boyfriend as Mako pulled her in for a hug. Pulling away, Korra took a few steps back. Mako gave her a questioning look.<br>"Why did you do that?" he asked.  
>Korra indicated Kierna with her eyes.<br>"She's not even watching us," he pointed out.  
>"She was," Korra insisted.<br>Just then, they heard a giggle.  
>"Ikki!" Korra shouted. She whirled around and glared at the seven-year-old.<br>Iki raised her eyebrows at the teenager.  
>"Were you spying on us?" Korra demanded.<br>"No. Mommy told me to come and get you for lunch," Iki answered.  
>"Okay. Are you hungry?" Korra turned to Mako.<br>"I was hoping we could go somewhere to eat alone," Mako frowned.  
>"I'll ask Pema. I'll be right back." With that, Korra went over to Kierna and picked the infant up. "Come on, sweet girl. Let's get you some lunch."<br>Kierna giggled in Korra's arms as she snuggled in.  
>"You're great with her,," Mako observed. "You're gonna make a great mother someday."<br>Korra blushed. She entered the house and handed Kierna off to Pema. To her dismay, the infant started crying.  
>"Hey, shh, it's okay, Kierna. I'll be back. I'll hold you again later," Korra gave the baby a quick pat on her shoulder. Turning back to Pema, she asked, "Is it okay if Mako and I go to lunch? I'll be back and I'll take it easy."<br>"I don't see why not," Pema answered.  
>"Thanks!" With that, Korra left the house and rejoined Mako. "Pema said yes. So where do you wanna go?"<br>Mako shrugged.  
>"Why don't we go to that restaurant near the pier?"<br>"Sounds good to me," Korra took Mako's hand and the two made their way downtown.

*****

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Mako said as he took a sip of his tea.  
>"Me too," Korra agreed. "I hated feeling like that."<br>"So how are you doing?" Mako asked.  
>"I'm okay," Korra shrugged.<br>"Korra…" Mako raised his eyebrows.  
>"I'm fine," Korra insisted.<br>Mako sighed. He knew Korra was lying or at best keeping something from him. He also knew Korra would talk to him when she was ready.  
>"I forgot how much I liked this dish," Korra said as she swallowed a bite of the noodles and vegetables.<br>After the two were done eating, Mako paid the bill and they left the diner. Walking a little ways from the diner, Korra stopped at a railing supporting the pier. She leaned against it, letting the breeze from the sea hit her face. Blinking back tears, Korra jumped when a hand came to rest on her shoulder.  
>"Hey, it's just me," Mako assured her.<br>"Right."  
>"It's okay if you're afraid," Mako made to pull Korra in for a hug and was surprised when she pushed him away.<br>"I wish everyone would stop telling me that!" she exclaimed in frustration.  
>"I was just trying to-"<br>"Help, I know. But you're not helping!"  
>Mako sighed.<br>"I'm gonna get back," Korra turned to leave.  
>"Korra, wait, is it okay if I come by later to check on you?" Mako asked.<br>Korra didn't answer. She just kept going. She returned to air temple island in record time. Getting inside, she was about to go to her room when she heard Kierna crying. Entering the baby's room, she pushed her own feelings aside and concentrated on the infant.  
>"Hey, shh, its okay, it's okay…" she picked Kierna up and cradled her close. She was about to sit down in the rocking chair when she discovered the source of Kierna's tears. Changing her, Korra decided to take her to her room. She sat on her bed still holding Kierna. "I shouldn't have yelled at Mako. I didn't mean to, it just happened. He's right. I'm still afraid. I hate being afraid! I'm sorry, sweet girl. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanna be myself again."<br>Kierna gazed up at Korra, her brown eyes trusting and so full of life.  
>Korra was about to say more when Jinora's voice made her glance up.<br>"Korra, I didn't know you were back. Daddy wanted me to tell you it's time for airbending training."  
>Korra sighed. Training was the last thing she wanted to do.<br>"I'll be right there," she said resignedly.  
>Jinora raised her eyebrows.<br>"You're not feeling better, are you?" she guessed.  
>"I'm fine," Korra insisted for what felt like the thousandth time.<br>"You're still scared, aren't you?"  
>"Come on, let's get downstairs," with that, Korra stood up with Kierna in her arms and made her way back to Kierna's room. After tucking the child back in, she kissed her and continued downstairs. Entering the sitting room, she found Tenzin reading a scroll.<br>"Jinora said you wanted me to practice my airbending?" Korra asked.  
>"I thought it might help you get used to it," Tenzin put the scroll down and stood.<br>"What were you reading?" Korra glanced down at the scroll in time to see Tenzin roll it up.  
>"It's just a letter I got from my sister," Tenzin answered.<br>Korra nodded. She followed Tenzin outside. When they got to the training area, Korra smiled when she saw Iki waiting for them. 'Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all,' Korra thought.  
>Already accustomed to the routine of airbending training, Korra got into a meditative position and tried to free her mind. It was easier said than done. The harder she tried, she just couldn't do it.<br>"Okay, I want you to watch what Iki does and try to mimic her movements," Tenzin instructed.  
>"It shouldn't be so hard," Korra declared.<br>"Don't get ahead of yourself," he cautioned.  
>Korra sighed. She watched Iki do a few airbending moves before attempting them herself. She did the first one nearly perfectly, but the second one was a little harder. Finally, after four tries, Korra could feel herself becoming frustrated.<br>"It's no use!" she threw her hands up, creating a small gust of wind.  
>"Korra, you have to concentrate," Tenzin reminded her.<br>"What do you think I've been doing for the past five minutes!" Korra retorted, glaring at him.

Tenzin sighed and closed his eyes for a minute.  
>"You can't expect to master airbending just like that."<br>"I wasn't expecting to mast…you know what? I'm done!" with that, Korra turned around and left Iki and Tenzin behind. She didn't stop until she reached the other side of the compound. Taking a left, she knocked on a familiar door. She didn't think the person living there would answer, not after the way she had treated him earlier. She didn't expect him to. She was surprised a minute later when the door opened, revealing Mako on the other side.

"I know I don't deserve to, but is it okay if I come in?" Korra held her breath, not sure how her boyfriend was going to react.  
>"Sure," Mako stepped back and allowed Korra entry. Closing the door behind her, he lead the way into the room.<br>"I'm really sorry for earlier. I'm not mad at you. I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on you."  
>"It's okay. I know you're going through a lot."<br>Korra nodded. She turned away as she felt the tears again. She blinked furiously to try and hold them back.  
>"You can talk to me," Mako reminded his girlfriend.<br>"I can't…I can't do this! I don't know how to…I just feel so…lost…" Korra's voice trailed off as an unbidden sob escaped her lips. She felt Mako pull her in for a hug. A part of her wanted to struggle, but another part was tired of struggling, tired of fighting. She allowed him to hold her as more and more tears fell.  
>"Shh, shh, that's it, I have you. You're safe. Just let it out. I'm right here…"<br>For once, Korra listened to Mako and let all of her emotions go. She felt Mako stroking her hair and kiss the top of her head. As she calmed down, she felt him lift her into his arms and carry her somewhere. She soon felt herself relax into his embrace as the remaining tears fell. She felt him kiss her again and this time, she returned it. As she felt him kiss her a third time, she let go of everything and just focused on the here and now…


	5. Chapter 5

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars you recognize! They belong to Mike and Brian. I do however own anyone you don't recognize as well as the plot of this story.  
>Enjoy!<p>

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 5

Korra's eyes opened slowly a few hours later. She was surprised to see moonlight streaming into the window of Mako's room. She tried to stretch, but found she couldn't. Glancing down, she smiled inwardly when she saw Mako's arms around her. Her smile quickly turned into a frown of worry as her mind floated back to the previous hours events. She couldn't be sure of it, but she had a feeling they had just made a huge mistake!

Taking a deep breath, Korra decided to focus on the here and now and worry about the future consequences when they happened.

"Mako? Mako," Korra shook his left shoulder in an attempt to wake him up. She was rewarded with his eyes opening a few minutes later.

"Hey, what time is it?" he asked. He disentangled himself from Korra's embrace and stretched, allowing her to do the same.

"It's almost midnight. I need to get back. Tenzin's not gonna be happy."

"I guess you're right. Do you feel any better?"

Korra stopped to consider her answer for a minute.

"Yeah, I do. A little at least."

"I'm glad," he gave her a hug, which she returned before turning around and leaving the room.

As Korra walked back to Tenzin's home, she tried to figure out what she was going to tell him when he asked her where she had been for the last few hours. She had stormed off nearly six hours before, which meant the 'I went to clear my head' excuse definitely wasn't going to work this time. Rounding the corner, Korra wasn't surprised to find Tenzin waiting for her. Kierna was in his arms and only one of them looked happy to see her. As Korra reached the steps to the house, Kierna let out a happy squeal while reaching out her arms.

Almost hesitantly, Tenzin extended his youngest daughter to Korra.

Taking Kierna in her arms, Korra sat on a low stone wall facing Tenzin.

"I know you were worried," she started, "I'm sorry. I went to clear my head a little. I ended up at Mako's and I lost track of time. I'm really sorry."

Tenzin sighed.

"I accept your apology. I forgive you, Korra. But you're grounded."

Korra almost shouted in protest, but refrained when she remembered Kierna.

"Why?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. "I apologized."

"That's not the point," Tenzin glared at her. "You left without telling anyone where you were going. You know better than that. You've been living with us long enough to know our rules."

"I know," Korra agreed.

"And yet you don't respect them," Tenzin pointed out.

"Yes I do," Korra protested.

"If you respected them, you would have called me and told me where you were so I didn't worry," Tenzin raised his eyebrows. "I know your parents didn't let you do whatever you wanted all the time."

"No," Korra agreed. She sighed as she held Kierna close and rocked the one-month-old. "How long?"

"A week," Tenzin answered. "You can't go anywhere except for airbending training and anywhere else we go as a family."

"Okay," Korra sighed. She knew she deserved to be punished, even if she didn't want to admit it aloud. She also knew Tenzin was worried about her for other reasons as well. Heading inside, Korra tucked Kierna back in before going to her own room for the rest of the night. She needed some time to clear her head and sort some things out in her mind. The whole day had been long for everyone.

*******

Over the next few days, Korra tried to concentrate on her airbending training. She was determined to master a few moves before the week was over. Sitting down on the steps after a particularly long training session, Korra gazed out at the pier without really seeing it. She was still having strange dreams about protecting someone, but she couldn't figure out who it was. Korra was pulled from her thoughts by Pema calling her in for lunch. She went back inside and washed up with the others. Sitting down at the table, Korra caught the familiar and comforting aroma of vegetable steamed rice with some type of fish. She had had the dish before and liked it a lot. To her surprise, the minute Pema set a plate down in front of her, the teenager felt her stomach churn in protest of being fed. Pushing her chair back from the table, Korra stood.

"Korra, are you okay?" Ikki asked.

"Yeah. I'm just not that hungry after all. I'm gonna go feed Naga," with that, she left the room. Once out in the hallway, Korra took a deep breath. To her relief, her stomach stopped churning. What was going on? She had felt fine a few minutes ago. Beating a hasty retreat to her room, Korra fed Naga and sat down to rest for a little bit.

Naga gazed up from her meal and let out a worried whine. The polar bear dog walked over to her best friend and nuzzled her right arm.

"It's okay, girl," Korra tried to comfort, "I'm gonna be-" her sentence was cut short as she felt her stomach start to churn again. Jumping up, she ran for the bathroom. In her haste, she forgot to close the door all the way.

Catching her breath a few minutes later, Korra poured some water from a tap and rinsed her mouth out. As she tried to ignore the remaining nausea, she jumped at the sound of Ikki's voice behind her. Big mistake. She soon felt the little girl's hand on her shoulder as she heaved again.

"Korra, it's okay, you'll feel better soon," Ikki soothed. "Do you want me to get Mommy?"

"No," Korra managed to say in between painful breaths, "I just need to lie down for a little bit."

"I'll stay with you," the seven-year-old offered. She extended her hand, helping Korra to her feet.

"That's really sweet, sweetie, but I'll be fine. Besides, I don't want-" she was cut off by the sound of someone knocking at the door.

"Is anyone in there?"

Korra forced herself to remain calm when she heard Tenzin's voice.

"I am, Daddy," Ikki replied. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay, honey. Have you seen Korra?"

"Isn't she in her room?" she asked.

"No," Tenzin sighed.

"Maybe she went to get more food for Naga. She'll be back," Ikki assured him.

"I hope so. She knows she's not supposed to go anywhere other than training until tomorrow. Let me know if you see her."

"I will," Ikki promised.

Korra let out a sigh of relief the moment she heard Tenzin walking away. She let Ikki guide her back to bed. She even allowed her to tuck her in.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Ikki asked.

"I'm positive, kiddo. I just need a nap. I'll feel better after that," Korra could feel her eyes closing already.

"I love you," Ikki whispered, planting a kiss on her older sister's cheek.

"Love you too," Korra mumbled. With that, she was in dreamland once again…


	6. Chapter 6

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars you recognize! They belong to Mike and Brian. I do however own anyone you don't recognize as well as the plot of this story.  
>Enjoy!<p>

A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this next new chapter!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 6

The next thing Korra knew, she was waking up to the sensation of someone shaking her right shoulder.

"Korra? Korra, it's time to wake up. It's dinner time now."

Opening her eyes, they came to rest on Ikki.

"Are you feeling any better?" Ikki asked.

"Not really," Korra admitted. "I just need a little more rest."

"Are you sure?" the seven-year-old looked worried.

"I'm sure," Korra gave Ikki a small hug and sent her on her way. Once she was gone, the teenager let out a sigh before her gaze landed on Naga. She was starting to get an idea.

Just then, there was a knock at her door.

"Korra, it's Pema. Can I come in?"

"Uh-huh," Korra sat up.

The door opened a few minutes later and Pema stepped through it. She sat down on the edge of Korra's bed and regarded the seventeen-year-old with a frown.

"Ikki told me you got sick again. Are you feeling the same way you felt a few weeks ago?"

"No," Korra replied. "It was probably something I had for breakfast."

Pema sighed.

"I told Tenzin that bread was passed the expiration date. He never wants to throw anything out."

Korra rewarded the young woman with a small smile. She allowed Pema to check her for a fever.

"I think I'm gonna just rest for a little longer," Korra explained.

"Okay. If you need anything just let me know."

"I will. Thanks, Pema," Korra lay back down and closed her eyes. She was tired, but she wasn't planning on sleeping. She needed to figure out how she was going to put her plan into action. Despite her best efforts, she was asleep again not long after that.

Korra awoke with a start a few hours later. Listening hard, she tried to gauge whether everyone was asleep or not. Satisfied when she didn't hear any noises from downstairs or voices from any of the bedrooms, she swung her legs over the side of the bed. When she could stand without feeling dizzy, Korra went over to Naga.

"Come on, girl," she gently nudged her best friend, "it's time to wake up."

Naga's eyes slowly opened. She gazed up at Korra and let out a questioning sound.

"It's okay, girl. Ready for another trip? We're going back home." With that, Korra slung her pack over her shoulders, took one more bathroom break and prepared to leave. She was about to guide Naga downstairs when she remembered someone. Entering Kierna's room, Korra bent down and kissed the baby's cheek.

"Thanks for always being there for me whenever I needed to talk to someone. I'm gonna miss you. But I'll be back. I love you, sweet girl," Heaving a sigh, Korra left and lead Naga downstairs. She was almost home free when she heard a set of small footsteps making their way towards her. Thinking quickly, she threw her bag atop Naga's saddle and closed the door as quietly as she could. The teenager wasn't surprised when Ikki joined her a minute later. Her hair was half out of the ponytail she usually wore and her pj's were wrinkled as if she had been tossing and turning all night. Her favorite plush polar seal was dangling from one hand. She fixed Korra with a knowing look.

Korra was about to speak when Ikki beat her to it.

"Where are you going?" she demanded.

"I was just going to take Naga for a walk," Korra answered.

"No you're not," Ikki insisted. She gazed into Korra's cyan eyes, "Please, tell me what's going on. I won't tell anyone, I promise."

"There's nothing going on," Korra tried. If she was honest with herself, Ikki would be the first person she would trust with what she thought was happening. But since she wasn't sure yet, she couldn't bring herself to tell the little girl.

"You're lying," Ikki accused.

"Ikki, listen to me, please, I can't explain it right now. I just need to go back home for a while. I'll be back. I promise. I love you," with that, Korra reached out to give Ikki a hug. As she turned to leave, she heard Ikki's breath catch and she knew tears weren't far behind. Unfortunately, Korra also knew time wasn't on her side.

"Why are you leaving? Did I do something to make you mad?"

"Of course not," Korra assured her.

"Then why are you leaving? You're mad at Daddy, aren't you?"

"No. That's not it either. There's just something I have to do. Will you tell Tenzin I'm all right so he doesn't worry?"

Ikki nodded.

Once Korra was sure the seven-year-old was safely upstairs, she opened the front door and stepped out into the night. Going over to Naga, Korra gently climbed aboard and told her where to go. As she watched Republic City disappearing from her place on a ship fifteen-minutes later, Korra started to wonder if she was doing the right thing. She was awoken sometime later by Naga licking her face and a voice announcing they were almost at her stop. Getting her stuff together, Korra lead Naga off the ship as soon as it docked. As her familiar home came into view, Korra's vision started to swim a little. Gripping Naga's saddle tighter, she tried to hold on. A few feet away from her family's home, Korra lost the battle. Slipping from the saddle, she collapsed in the snow, too exhausted and dizzy to go any further. Before her eyes closed completely, she felt Naga licking her in an effort to keep her awake.

"Naga, go…go get…get Mom…I need help…" her voice trailed off as she passed out.

It wasn't long before Korra's eyes opened again. When they did, she felt someone stroking her hair. She also felt some kind of cloth being placed across her forehead. She tried to move, but was gently restrained by a familiar hand.

"Huh? Wha-what's going on?" Korra asked, still a little out of it.

"Shh, little one, it's okay."

Korra settled down almost immediately when she heard the familiar special name and the voice who called her it. She knew who it was without even opening her eyes fully. Once more, she knew she was safe with her.

"I found you unconscious on the walkway. Korra, what happened? Why did you leave Tenzin and his family?"

Korra opened her mouth to start explaining everything to her mother. But instead of an explanation, she managed to get one word out before clapping a hand to her mouth.

"Ma-Mom, I'm…" her voice trailed off as she swallowed hard. She soon felt something being slipped underneath of her chin. Despite her willingness to hold them back, tears streamed down her face as her stomach lurched. She let them fall, feeling safe enough to do so now that she was back home.

"Shh, little one, you'll feel better soon. You probably caught something from being outside for a few hours."

Korra didn't bother to contradict her mother as she felt a cup being gently pressed to her lips. She took a few sips of water before it got to be too much. Lying back down, she soon felt her mother begin to stroke her hair again.

"Just rest for me little one. We can talk once you're feeling better," with that, Senna landed a kiss to her daughter's right cheek.

"I missed you, Mom," Korra mumbled as her eyes closed once again. She wasn't sure, but she thought she heard her mother whisper, "I missed you too, sweetie," before sleep found the teenager…


	7. Chapter 7

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars you recognize! They belong to Mike and Brian. I do however own anyone you don't recognize as well as the plot of this story.  
>Enjoy!<p>

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 7

***Korra's Dream*****

Korra awoke to the sudden sound of a baby crying. Opening her eyes, she jumped to her feet. She was surprised she didn't feel dizzy anymore. Taking advantage of her recovery, the teenager made her way out of her room. It was only when she got to the end of the hall that she realized she wasn't in her room at her house anymore. Starting to ponder where she could be, the crying grew more insistent. Following the noise, Korra found herself in a room not far away from the one she had been in moments before. Seeing a dark figure leaning over a crib, Korra made her presence known with a water whip to the intruder's head. She made a mental note to thank Katara for showing her that move. As she readied another attack, she wondered how she could suddenly waterbend again. It was then that she realized she must be dreaming. For a dream, everything felt surprisingly real.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" she demanded. One hand was planted on her hips while the other readied another attack.

"That's none of your business, Avatar. Now move aside before I am forced to hurt you," a cold, female voice advised.

"I don't think so," with that, Korra bent a wall of water in between the intruder and the crib, reached in and carefully but quickly extracted the precious bundle from her confined space. Holding the baby to her chest, Korra made one more water wall before turning around and running for her life. Seeing a window up ahead, she just about made it. Once outside and on the ground, she took a minute to gather her thoughts. Taking off again, she didn't stop until she was a few blocks away from the building.

"Hey, it's okay, you're safe now," she soothed the baby girl in her arms, "I'll protect you. Are you hungry?" Glancing down at the baby for the first time, Korra gasped. The baby looked a lot like her. Seeing an abandoned store nearby, Korra ran for it. She couldn't figure out why the baby hadn't cried since she had rescued her. The only explanation she could think of was that the baby knew her well. But it didn't make sense. This baby wasn't Kierna. Still, she felt a strong connection to her and a strong instinct to protect her. Almost like a…Korra's thoughts were interrupted as the baby started to fuss. Ducking into the store, Korra was surprised to see it was not only open, but thriving. A few people were browsing, while a woman chatted with the sales clerk. Slipping behind a shelf of skirts, Korra sat against a wall. She was now cradling the baby whose cries were still insistent, but thankfully not as loud.

"There you go. You're okay. I guess you must be hungry. When we get out of here, I'll get you some milk. How does that sound?" she gently tickled the baby's tummy. She was rewarded by a cute giggle. "You're adorable, you know that, Aisha?" she wasn't sure how she knew the baby's name. It had just come to her all of a sudden as though she had named her herself…

Just then, Korra felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. Realizing they had to leave, she gathered Aisha in her arms and followed the rack of skirts until she found a backroom. Taking a chance, she darted down a flight of stairs. In her haste to get away, she didn't see the extra three stairs ahead. Bending air around Aisha to break her fall, Korra landed hard on the concrete below. As she heard Aisha start to cry loudly, Korra sat up and made her way over to her. Reaching her side, she was about to pick her up when someone else did it for her. She glared when she saw who it was.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Korra jumped to her feet and prepared to throw another water whip at the kidnapper. The minute she threw it, she felt something hit her right shoulder. Falling to her knees, she suddenly felt dizzy again. She could hear Aisha crying, but she couldn't get to her. Fighting whatever had come over her, Korra managed to get to her knees and crawl closer to where the kidnapper was heading with Aisha. Brushing frustrated tears away, Korra growled in frustration. Sighing to herself, she had to rest due to how bad she felt.

"Don't worry, Aisha, I'll save you. I promise." As Korra fought to stay asleep, she heard someone familiar calling her.

"Korra? Little one, wake up, it's only a dream."

Korra fought the urge to listen to her mother. She had to save Aisha before the kidnapper hurt her. She just had to.

*****

Despite her best efforts, Korra opened her eyes to find herself back in her real bedroom. Bolting upright, she fought the growing dizziness even as she felt herself starting to shake. The sound of her mother's voice calmed her if only for a second.

"Korra, it's okay. You're okay. Are you feeling better? You were moving around a lot in your sleep. Your fever broke a little earlier."

"No," Korra replied. Pushing the covers back, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and attempted to stand. She was immediately stopped by two things. First was a wave of nausea, second was her mother's hand on her right shoulder. Fighting through the urge to throw up, Korra knew well enough not to fight against her mother's attempt to help her.

"Korra, you need to rest some more," Senna gently advised her daughter. Getting a good look at the teenager's face, she frowned. "Do you feel like you're gonna throw up again?"

"I'm fine," Korra insisted through gritted teeth as she swallowed back the bile inching its way up her throat.

Senna gave her daughter a look that clearly said she didn't believe her for a second but she would let it go for now. Deciding to try something that used to work when Korra was younger, the older waterbender got closer and wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders. Without a word, she gently guided Korra to lay her head in her lap.

Korra sighed, but followed her heart. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she knew her mother was right. Closing her eyes once she was settled, Korra felt some of the earlier nausea decreasing.

"How do you feel now?" her mother asked.

"Better," Korra mumbled.

"I'm glad," Senna kissed Korra's forehead before starting to stroke her hair.

"Mom?" Korra said suddenly.

"Yes?" she replied.

"None of the women we know have had babies while I was in republic city have they?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"No special reason," Korra tried.

"Little one…" Senna warned, although her voice was full of nothing but love. "I've known you since you were born. You always have a reason for whatever you ask. You know you can talk to me."

Korra thought for a long time before taking her mother up on the offer.

"I had a dream about a baby. She was being pursued by the fire nation, but she was water tribe. I saved her or I tried to. And now I can't stop thinking about her. When I was holding her, it felt like…like…"

"Like you already knew her," Senna finished the sentence for her.

Korra gasped.

"How did you know?" she glanced up at her mother.

"Because I used to have dreams about you before you were born," Senna explained.

Korra nodded. She was silent for a few minutes, taking in everything her mother had just told her. As she locked eyes with one of the three people she trusted wholeheartedly in the world, Korra wondered if it was time to voice her suspicions aloud…


	8. Chapter 8

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars you recognize! They belong to Mike and Brian. I do however own anyone you don't recognize as well as the plot of this story.  
>Enjoy!<p>

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 8

"Korra, what is it?"

Korra shook herself in an effort to return to the present. She locked eyes with her mother before deciding what to do. She knew she could trust her, there was no doubt in her mind about that. The only thing was, she hadn't even told Mako of her suspicions yet. He had a right to know. Yet here she was, in the presence of a person she trusted with her life, no questions asked. Taking a deep breath, Korra broke eye contact with her mother before saying the four words she knew she couldn't take back once they were out in the open.

"I think I'm pregnant." Korra couldn't bear to look her mother in the eye. She could feel tears of shame welling up, even as she fought them back. Suddenly, she felt a gentle hand underneath her chin. A second later, she found her eyes gazing into her mother's matching cyan ones. Surprisingly, Korra didn't see disappointment or anger there. She did see a desire to know more, but she also saw understanding and compassion. The last emotion didn't surprise her in the least, but the second one did. What was her mother hiding? Deciding to ask her about it later, Korra averted her gaze after a minute. She expected her mother to try and make her look at her again. The sound of her mother's voice made it harder to keep the tears at bay.

"Korra, I'm not mad at you. I know you didn't set out to do this. But if you are pregnant, you have a long road ahead of you. I'll help you. I love you, honey."

Korra let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding in.

"What about Dad?"

"When the time comes to tell him, I'll be there with you," her mother promised. "Not that I don't believe you, but what makes you think you might be pregnant?"

"I threw up a few times this week. One time it was after I smelled a dish of Pema's that I normally love," Korra explained.

Senna nodded.

"Have you been feeling unusually tired lately?" she asked.

"Uh-huh. At first I Thought it was just stress from…" Korra's voice trailed off at the unpleasant memory. "…losing my bending. But now I'm not so sure."

Senna sighed.

"Okay. Do you mind if I examine you to see if you are pregnant or not?"

Korra shook her head. She allowedh er mother to help her lay down. She tried to relax as she felt her mother gently examine her abdomen with water gloved hands. Letting out a breath she wasn't even aware she had been holding in, Korra waited for her mother to speak.

"Well it looks like you might be right. We need to have Katara look at you to be sure, but it looks like you are pregnant," her mother concluded.

"Dad's gonna kill Mako," Korra let out a half laugh.

"Your father might surprise you," Senna smiled a little. "Why don't you try and get a little more rest. I'll bring you some tea in a little bit. Then when you wake up, we'll go see Katara."

"Okay. I love you, Mom," Korra snuggled down underneath the covers once again before reaching a hand out and stroking Naga's fur.

Senna kissed Korra's forehead before leaving the room. Even though she was worried for Korra, she was proud of her for coming to her when she needed to. It showed she trusted her.

******

Meanwhile, back on air temple island, Tenzin woke up with the sudden urge to check on his children. He found Jinora fast asleep. One of her favorite books was lying beside her. Smiling to himself, Tenzin kissed the eleven-year-old on the cheek and made sure she was warm enough. Moving on to Meelo, he picked his son's blankets off the floor and tucked them around the sleeping five-year-old. When he reached Ikki's room, he was shocked to find it empty! Taking a calming breath, Tenzin forced himself to be rational. Ikki had to be in the house somewhere. She just wasn't in her room. Passing the bathroom on his way to Korra's room, he noted the door was wide open. This meant the seven-year-old wasn't in there. Deciding to check on Kierna next since her room was almost at the midway point in between his an Pema's and Korra's, he went inside. He sighed with relief when he found not only Kierna but Ikki as well. He was about to go over and check on his youngest daughter when a soft voice stopped him mid step.

"Shh, don't wake her up, Daddy. I sung her to sleep a few minutes ago."

Tenzin smiled with pride at Ikki. She was really stepping up as a new big sister.

"Was she hungry?" he whispered as he joined Ikki near the window. He pulled his daughter onto his lap, holding her close for the first time in a while.

Ikki shook her head. She bit her lower lip and blinked quickly.

"Honey, is something wrong?" Tenzin asked.

Ikki shook her head. She knew Korra had given her a message to give to her father, but she just couldn't do it. The pain from her eldest sister's absence was still fresh. It felt like a new cut knee or a bruised ankle from playing too much air ball. Only ten times worse. Burying her face in her father's right shoulder, she managed to keep the tears at bay for the moment. The last thing she remembered was feeling her father rock her a little. Then she was fast asleep again.

Kissing the top of Ikki's head, Tenzin held her for a few more minutes before tucking her back in her own bed.

"Sweet dreams, Ikki. I love you," with that, he went to check on Korra. Pausing outside the teenage Avatar's door, he tried to be as quiet as he could. He didn't want to startle Naga by accident. He wasn't afraid of her, but he also knew how protective she was of Korra. Opening the door a minute later, Tenzin found he didn't have to worry about startling Naga because she wasn't anywhere to be found. And as he gazed around, worry flooding his being, he realized Korra wasn't there either. As he thought of what to do, his mind flashed back to how sad Ikki had looked when they had been sitting together in Kierna's room. Putting two and two together, Tenzin decided to talk to her the second she woke up for the day. Closing Korra's bedroom door, Tenzin went back to the room he shared with Pema. But as he lay next to his wife, he had a feeling sleep wasn't going to come so easily.

****

A few hours later, Tenzin was drinking some tea in the dining room while holding Kierna when he was joined by Ikki. She was rubbing her eyes and it looked like she had been crying. Sighing, Tenzin knew it was time. Patting a seat next to him, he invited his daughter to join him. Once Ikki sat down, he put his free arm around her and gave her a hug.

"I was wondering why Kierna was up this morning if she wasn't hungry," he started lightly. "do you think she had a bad dream?"

Ikki shrugged. She twisted a strand of brown hair around her finger while trying to avoid her father's gaze.

"Maybe she had a bad dream after all," she suggested.

Tenzin nodded.

"Or maybe she's still teething."

Ikki nodded.

Tenzin let a few minutes of silence pass before speaking again.

"I went to check on Korra last night," he started conversationally, "but she wasn't in her room. Naga was gone too. Do you know where she is?"

Ikki tensed with apprehension.

"Maybe she's at Mako's," she suggested helpfully.

Tenzin shook his head.

"I already checked with both Mako and Bolin. They haven't seen her since I grounded her last week. I was thinking maybe you could help me look for her."

"You won't find her on the island," Ikki mumbled.

"And why is that?" Tenzin was remaining calm with great self-control, but it was hard. He kept thinking of the time a few months ago when Korra had been kidnapped by Tarlok. "Ikki, do you know where Korra is?"

Ikki nodded.

"She told me to tell you she was safe and she would be back," she said in one breath.

"Thank you for giving me Korra's message. But I still need to know where she went. She could be in danger."

"She's not," Ikki mumbled.

"What was that?" Tenzin raised his eyebrows.

"Korra's not in danger, Daddy," Ikki repeated more clearly this time.

"Do you know that for sure?" he inquired.

"Yeah," Ikki said.

"Then you know where she is," Tenzin concluded.

Ikki nodded miserably. She knew it was now or never.

"She went back home," she revealed before the tears of guilt and fear finally began to fall….


	9. Chapter 9

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars you recognize! They belong to Mike and Brian. I do however own anyone you don't recognize as well as the plot of this story.  
>Enjoy!<p>

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 9

"Korra went back home?" Tenzin repeated.

"Uh-huh," Ikki whispered.

"Did she say why?" Tenzin rubbed Ikki's back in an effort to calm her.

"No. She said she had to go back home and she would be back. I'm sorry I didn't tell you last night! I miss Korra. Kierna does too. That's why she was crying," Ikki revealed.

"I had a feeling that was the reason," Tenzin sighed. "Ikki, I want you to know you're not in trouble. You should have told me straight away when Korra left, but you told me eventually. But next time, I need to know right away."

"Okay," Ikki sniffed. "What are you gonna do? Are you gonna bring Korra back home?"

Tenzin sighed.

"I know you love Korra like a big sister. She loves you and your siblings too. But Korra is almost an adult. I can't just go find her and demand she come back."

"Why not?" Ikki innocently asked.

Tenzin chuckled, despite the situation.

"Because this isn't Korra's home, sweetheart. Her home is with her parents in the southern water tribe. And if she feels she needs to be with them now for whatever reason, I need to respect that. And so do you. One thing I've learned about Korra is that she always does the right thing in the end. If she says she'll be back, then I believe her. She won't let you down. She loves you too much. I'll bet it was really hard for her to say good-bye to you."

"It was," Ikki agreed. "She didn't cry, but I could tell she was sad."

"That means she loves you," Tenzin told his middle daughter.

"Can we see if Korra got home okay?" Ikki asked. She gazed up at her father pleadingly.

Tenzin smiled for the first time since the night before.

"We can definitely do that, sweetie," he told her. Giving Ikki one more hug, Tenzin let her go before setting Kierna in her crib. Going over to the phone, he dialed a number and waited for someone to answer. Once they did, he spoke quickly in order to get the info he needed. Setting the phone down, he turned to Ikki. "Korra's safe at home," he reported. "Her mother told me herself."

"I thought they didn't have a phone?" Ikki questioned.

"They just got one a few months ago. I just talked to Senna. She told me Korra's there and she's fine. She just needs some time with them."

"I'm glad Korra's okay," Ikki sighed. "But I still miss her. I hope she comes home soon."

"Honey, this isn't her home. At least not her first home," Tenzin tried again to help Ikki understand.

"It's her second home," Ikki declared. "She's a part of the family."

Tenzin smiled.

"You're right about that," Tenzin ruffled Ikki's hair.

******

Meanwhile back in the South Pole, Korra sighed as she waited for Katara to finish her examination. She held her mother's hand as the war heroine hit a sensitive spot.

"Almost over, little one, almost," her mother soothed.

Korra nodded.

Finally, a few minutes later, Katara pulled her hands away and glanced up at Korra and Senna.

"Well, it appears you're right, Senna. Korra is pregnant," Katara shared a significant look with Senna that Korra didn't miss. Something was definitely going on.

Katara turned to Korra.

"Korra, did you and Mako…" her voice trailed off.

Korra hesitated. She really didn't want to reveal her romantic ventures to her mother and waterbending master. She turned away as an embarrassed blush crept up her cheeks.

"Little one, you can be honest with us," her mother assured her.

"Yes," Korra's voice was so soft, it matched her mother's exactly. But when she next spoke, her tone was insistant. "We didn't mean to go that far. Honest!"

Senna sighed. She put a hand on Korra's shoulder to help calm her.

"Honey, I believe you," she assured her.

Katara sighed.

Korra glanced up in time to catch her mother and Katara exchange another look.

"What are you two not telling me!" she demanded, glaring at her mother.

"Korra, please don't raise your voice at me," Senna advised. "It won't help."

"Sorry," Korra mumbled. "I just hate being left out of things. What's going on?"

Senna exchanged another glance with Katara, who shook her head.

"I'll tell you later," Senna placed an arm around her daughter's shoulders. "Right now, we need to get home so you can rest." She turned to Katara and thanked her for her help.

Katara waved her gratitude away as she bade them both good-bye.

Once Korra and her mother arrived home, Korra allowed her to tuck her in. Even if she wouldn't admit it aloud, she was tired. But as she fell asleep, she couldn't get her mind off of what her mother and Katara were keeping from her. She just hoped her mother would tell her soon...

*****

A few days later, Korra made her way to the diner where she was meeting Mako. She knew she couldn't put this off any longer. She had put it off for too long as it was. Taking a deep breath, Korra entered the building. Seeing Mako sitting at a table, Korra joined him. She gave him a half smile.

"Hi," she sat down and gazed out the window before forcing herself to look at Mako.  
>"Are you feeling better?" Mako asked.<br>"A little," Korra admitted. "Actually, I need to tell you something. Can we go somewhere private after lunch?"  
>"Okay," Mako hesitated. "Are you sure you can't just tell me here?"<br>"I'm positive," Korra gazed at her menu. She ordered something she knew she would be able to keep down and prayed Aisha behaved herself.  
>Once lunch came, they talked about this and that. After it was over, Mako paid and the couple left. They headed for the pier. Once there, Mako turned to Korra.<br>"So what's going on?" he asked.  
>Korra sighed. Gazing into Mako's eyes, she knew it was now or never. And she knew never wasn't an option.<br>"I'm pregnant." Korra held her breath, not sure how Mako was going to react. She was waiting for him to yell or call her a liar, but he did neither. Instead, he glanced directly into her eyes.  
>"Are you sure?" he asked.<br>"Yes. My Mom checked me and so did Katara," she replied.  
>Mako shook his head.<br>"I need to think things through. I need some time," he turned to leave.  
>"What do you mean think about things? What's there to think about?" Korra asked.<p>

"A lot," Mako pointed out. "Do you know for sure?"

Korra nodded.

Mako sighed.

"If you are pregnant, do you know if you're keeping it?"

"Like I told you, I am pregnant. And of course I'm keeping her," Korra declared, "Aisha's ours. She deserves a chance at life."

"How do you know what the baby is?"

"I just have a hunch," Korra explained. "Take all the time you need to think about it," she spit out the last three words as though they were poison. "But I've already made my decision." With that, she turned on her heel and left Mako standing there. She ran the length of the pier and was halfway down the street before she heard someone calling her name. Turning around, she glared at the person the voice belonged to.

"Korra, wait! We need to talk!"

"There's nothing left to talk about," Korra threw up her hands in frustration. This caused a few stray pebbles sitting in a ditch to rise before falling back down to the ground. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm down. She knew getting all worked up wasn't good for Aisha or herself. "I'm sorry if I caught you off guard, but I didn't want to keep this from you."

"You did the right thing," Mako assured her, "but I still need some time."

"What's there to think about?" Korra asked.

Mako hesitated before answering the question.

"I don't know if I'm ready to be a father," he looked away as he spoke the words.

"Well that's just great! And here I thought we were in this friendship together. I guess I was-"

"Korra, look out!" Mako warned.

"Look out for wha…" Korra's voice trailed off as she heard gurgling that quickly turned into a rumbling from behind her, followed by a growling noise. Turning around, she found herself face-to-face with a creature that resembled an octopus with the head of a snake! It reared out of the water from a nearby grate like a serpent looking for its next meal. Korra knew that if she didn't do something soon, she would be that meal. Bending the air around the creature, she tried to push it backwards. Seeing it had no effect, she thought of one other thing to try. But just before she put her plan into action, she suddenly felt herself being pulled towards the water by two tentacles!

"Korra!" Mako cried.

Korra fought for control, but the creature was stronger. As she tried to break free, she soon found herself under the water. But that wasn't the worst part. Gazing ahead, Korra gasped when she saw where she was headed. The creature's mouth was wide open and ready to rip her apart!


	10. Chapter 10

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars you recognize! They belong to Mike and Brian. I do however own anyone you don't recognize as well as the plot of this story.  
>Enjoy!<p>

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 10

Korra tried her best to remain calm as she felt herself being dragged further and further under the water. She wasn't afraid of drowning since she had airbending to protect her. She was more afraid of the creature tearing her apart with its gigantic teeth! As the water became deeper, Korra felt her head start to spin. All of a sudden, she felt a piercing pain in her right shoulder. She tried to remain awake, but it was getting harder and harder to keep her eyes open. Before she knew it, everything went black.

A sudden thrust woke Korra from her half asleep state. She felt herself land on sand before her eyes closed again. As she let exhaustion have its way with her, she wrapped her arms around her stomach in an attempt to protect Aisha from any further harm. She just prayed she hadn't lost her.

******

The sound of people talking brought Korra back to consciousness a few hours later. She heard a female voice as well as a male one. She didn't recognize any of them, which made her heartbeat speed up in fear. She felt tired and dizzy, not to mention disoriented. She just wanted to sleep. Feeling someone place their hand against her forehead, she started to struggle.

"No! No! Get off! Let me go! Don't hurt my…please….leave her alone! Leave me alone!" With that, she bent a jet of air in an attempt to throw off her attacker.

"Take it easy, sweetheart," a soothing female voice said, "we're not going to hurt you. We want to help. It's okay, Avatar Korra. You're safe now."

Korra continued to struggle for a few more minutes before weakness forced her to stop.

"That's it, honey, just relax," the female voice encouraged.

"What's the last thing you remember, Avatar Korra?" a male voice asked to Korra's left.

"I…I don't know," Korra said tiredly. She tried to sit up, but was gently restrained by the female who had soothed her moments before. "Aisha….Is Aisha…is my…is she…" Korra's voice trailed off as she sucked in a breath of pain.

"Shh, shh, you're going to be okay. Just take a deep breath and try to calm down," the woman encouraged.

""Do you remember who attacked you, Avatar Korra?" the man on her left persisted.

"Rendaz, give her some space," the woman interjected, "she's weak and scared. Chances are she may not remember much. We need to nurse her back to health before we start bombarding her with questions."

"We need to know," Rendaz insisted.

"Not now. Let her rest. I will tend to her injuries and keep her calm until she's well enough to tell us what happened. Someone needs to notify Senna and Tonraq that Korra is here and what happened to her. Why don't you do that." Turning her attention to Korra, the woman continued. "You need to rest now. You're safe. My name is Raina. You have to excuse Rendaz. He's suspicious of anyone who washes up on our island. We've had trouble with strangers before. But I know you won't cause any trouble. Korra, do you remember what happened?"

"No…I'm sorry…I can…can't remember anything…I…" Korra's voice trailed off as she swallowed hard. She soon felt something being placed underneath of her chin and a gentle arm helping her to sit up. She heard Raina assuring her as she lost the contents of her stomach twice in a row. Once she was laying back down, she felt Raina put a blanket around her.

"You have a pretty high fever," Raina explained. "I'm gonna try to bring it down by placing you in a cool pond. Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you."

"Aisha…Aisha…." Korra mumbled as her eyes drifted shut once again. She opened them a minute later as she felt herself being lowered into a pool. She started to struggle, but stopped just as quickly when she remembered Raina's words from earlier.

"Whose Aisha?" Raina asked softly as she began to bend water across Korra's forehead.

"My….she's my baby…please let her be okay…" she pleaded tiredly.

"I'm sure she's fine," Raina soothed. "I'll get you out in a little while. We need to break your fever and I also need to make sure the infection has left your body."

"Infection?" Korra asked. She was alert now and starting to shake.

Raina frowned while placing a hand on Korra's shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm going to help you. You'll be fine. And so will your baby." With that, she dipped her left hand in a container and started rubbing some sweet smelling ointment across Korra's forehead. "How does that feel?"

"Okay," Korra mumbled. She was fighting sleep along with another wave of nausea. She figured Aisha didn't like the smell of the cream either. As she lay there, trying to sort her thoughts out, she wondered how she could remember her unborn daughter, but not what had brought her, Korra, to this place. Wherever she was. As she tried to piece the puzzle together, her stomach twisted unpleasantly.

"I'm almost done, sweetie," Raina assured her.

Korra swallowed hard, trying to fight what she knew would happen eventually. As she took a deep breath, she lost the battle. Tears were now streaming down her face as her stomach rebelled against her. She could feel the basin under Neath of her chin once again. She just wanted to sleep and not have to feel anything for a while.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she felt Raina press a cup of water to her lips.

"You don't have to be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. You're not feeling well. You can't control it. Why don't you rest. I'm not going anywhere."

Korra didn't need to be told twice. She closed her eyes and was asleep within minutes. Her last thought was of Aisha. She prayed she was okay...

******

When Korra awoke a little while later, she heard two women talking. One she recognized as Raina. The other she didn't recognize. As she continued to listen to them talk, a memory flickered in the back of her mind. But as hard as she tried to grab onto it, it slipped away.

"We found her on the beach," Raina was saying to whomever had joined them. "She had a pretty high fever. I managed to get it down with healing cream and water. She's also suffering from slight amnesia and she vomited three times. I think that's from being scared and her fever."

"It's probably from her pregnancy too," the second woman surmised.

This threw Korra for a loop. How did this woman know she was pregnant? The second woman spoke again before Korra could come up with anymore questionable thoughts.

"Do you know what happened to her?"

"No. She's been too worked up to tell us. I was hoping maybe seeing a familiar face would help her be able to explain."

"I'll try my best," the second woman said. "Do you think she'll remember me?"

"I'm not sure. She knows her unborn child's name, so maybe she'll remember you too."

Korra tried to relax as the two women got closer to the hut she was in. She was still feeling pretty bad, but she knew she had to try and remember what happened. If not for her sake, then for Aisha. She didn't have long before they entered the hut.

"Korra? There's someone here who wants to see you," Raina explained. With that, she left as another woman entered. As the second woman got closer, Korra backed up in fear. Seeing the frown on the woman's face, she stopped.

"Korra, little one, thank the spirits you're okay!"

When Korra heard the person call her 'little one, something connected in her mind. As she locked eyes with the woman now kneeling in front of her, she knew who she was.

"Mom," was all she managed to say before the tears spilled over her cheeks again.

"Oh little one, shh, it's okay. It's okay…" With that, Senna reached out and took her distraught daughter into her arms. She was careful with her, but she knew Korra needed her now more than ever. She had been scared to death when she had received the message from Rendaz. Now that Korra was in her arms, Senna wanted nothing more than to take her pain away, but she knew she couldn't. She could only do everything in her power to help her regain her memory and get better, no matter what it took.

"Mom, I'm so scared!" Korra sobbed. "I don't know what happened and I…I can't remember how I got here! I was so scared that Aisha was hurt!"

"Shh, shh, little one, I'm gonna help you. You'll remember soon. I promise. And Aisha's fine. She's strong, just like you."

"Please, don't leave me! Please!" Korra coughed as she tried to calm down.

"I won't, sweetheart, I promise you," Senna stroked Korra's hair as she continued to hold her.

"Why do I remember you and Aisha, but I can't remember anything else? I don't understand!"

"I don't know, honey. I wish I did, but I don't. We'll figure it out though. Just try to sleep. I have you now," Senna soothed as she rubbed Korra's back.

Korra tried her best to obey, but it was hard. She just prayed she remembered soon…


	11. Chapter 11

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Legend of Korra. They belong to mike and Brian. I do however own anyone you don't recognize.  
>Enjoy!<p>

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 11

Korra's eyes flew open later that night. She sat up with some effort and gazed around. She could see a fire flickering in the left corner of the hut. Pulling a blanket securely around herself, the teenager tried to calm her quickly beating heart. She didn't have to think hard about what had woken her. She had just experienced another nightmare. Hearing someone approaching the hut, Korra's right hand instinctively went to her stomach while her left one readied a water attack as she spotted a container of water on a small table.

"Korra?"

Korra slowly lowered her left hand at the sound of her mother's familiar voice.

"Little one, what are you doing awake?"

Korra watched her mother walk into the hut. Her breathing went back to normal as she watched her sit down next to where she was partially laying.

"I guess I couldn't sleep," Korra admitted.

Senna frowned.

"Do you wanna talk?" she offered. Reaching her hand out, she placed it on her daughter's shoulder.

"What's there to talk about?" Korra asked.

"Was it another nightmare?" her mother asked.

Korra turned away, fixing her gaze on the slither of moon light coming into the hut.

"I wanna remember again," Korra whispered.

"I know, honey. I wish I could make it better," her mother sighed.

"You're here now," Korra managed a small smile.

"How's your face?" her mother asked.

Korra reached up and touched the half healed cuts there.

"It still hurts a little," she admitted.

"I could fix it," her mother offered.

Without a word, Korra let her mother heal the cuts to her right cheek.

"Thanks," Korra yawned just then.

"Try to get some more sleep, little one," her mother advised. "I'll be right here in case you need me. I love you."

"I love you too," Korra lay back down and let her mother tuck her in. Closing her eyes, she felt her mother start to stroke her hair. She finally let sleep find her a few minutes later…

********

The next morning, Korra awoke to the sound of her mother humming. The familiar sound made her relax almost instantly. Opening her eyes, she glanced around before slowly sitting up.

"Mom?" she asked.

Senna turned around at the sound of her daughter's voice and smiled.

"Korra, you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Okay," Korra replied. "I still feel a little tired."  
>Raina told me that was normal. Listen, she wants to try a special kind of healing on you."<br>"What kind of healing?" Korra raised her eyebrows.

"It's a healing technique using both fire and water," Senna explained. "She told me I could be there with you."  
>"I guess it can't hurt to try," Korra decided.<p>

"Are you hungry?" her mother asked.

"A little."  
>After Korra had drunken some water melon juice and eaten some plain noodles, she and her mother went to meet Raina. They found her near the same pond she had placed Korra in the night before.<p>

"This is painless," Raina assured the Avatar. "You're going to feel some warmth, but that's it. I want you to relax once I set you in the pool. Think about something that calms you."  
>"Okay," Korra allowed Raina to set her in the pool of warm water. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something that relaxed her. Almost immediately, an image came to her mind. She saw herself practicing waterbending. Soon, the image changed. Someone had joined her. The little girl looked to be about five at the most. She looked a lot like Korra herself. Korra smiled in realization. All of a sudden, other images started flashing through her mind. She saw a young man firebending as well as the same man waterbending. Then he earthbended! What was going on. As the images changed, Korra watched various other people doing the same thing. It soon occurred to her that she was seeing her past lives. But why now? What felt like hours later, she heard Raina say her name.<br>"Korra, can you hear me?"

"Yeah," Korra replied. "I'm sorry. I must have almost fallen asleep."

"That's okay," Raina assured her. "I'm done. I want you to sit up slowly. Take it easy."  
>"There you go, little one," Senna put her arm around Korra to help support her.<p>

Once she was sitting up, Korra adjusted herself before facing raina.  
>"Thank you," she breathed.<br>"You're more than welcome," Raina gave her a small hug. "It was my pleasure. How do you feel?"  
>"A lot better than I did before," Korra admitted. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes before opening them a minute later. "I remember now. I know how I got here. I…I was arguing with Mako about…" her voice trailed off as a wave of sadness and frustration washed over her. Pushing it away for now, she forced herself to continue. "…I turned to leave and Mako yelled for me to watch out. I turned to see what he was talking about and that's when I saw the dark spirit. It looked like a snake. I tried to fight it, but it was too strong for me. It…It pulled me under the water and the next thing I knew, I was waking up here."<br>Raina and Senna both nodded in relief.  
>"Korra, I'm so glad you're feeling better," Senna took her daughter into her arms for a hug.<br>"I still feel tired," Korra confessed.  
>"That'll wear off," Raina assured her.<p>

"Okay. Can I ask you something, Raina?"  
>"Anything," the woman smiled warmly at her.<br>"Can anyone learn how to heal that way?" Korra inquired.

"Not everyone," Raina frowned. "But you already have the gift inside of you."

"I do?" the teenage Avatar frowned.

"Uh-huh," Raina confirmed.  
>"I've never used it before. How will I know what to do?"<br>"The knowledge will come to you when you need it most," Raina said wisely. "Now why don't you get a little more rest and then you can go home."  
>Korra liked the sound of that. She and her mother walked back to the hut and Korra lay down for a quick nap. It would be nice to get back home again. As she fell asleep, Korra's thoughts kept floating to what Raina had told her about healing. She was excited to try it. Little did she know how soon she would get the chance.<p>

After Korra had rested, she and her mother returned home. Tonraq was happy to see them both. He gave Korra a hug and told her how worried he had been.

"Princess, I'm so glad you're okay," Tonraq kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll try not to worry you like that again," Korra kissed his cheek. As she went to rest in her room, she started getting a bad feeling about the airbender kids. She couldn't put her finger on it. All she knew was something was definitely wrong…


	12. Chapter 12

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Legend of Korra. They belong to mike and Brian. I do however own anyone you don't recognize.  
>Enjoy!<p>

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 12

Over the next few days, Korra practiced airbending and tried her hardest to distract herself from her recent experiences. As hard as she tried, she couldn't get her mind off the airbender kids. She wasn't sure which one of them was in trouble. All she knew was that something didn't feel right. She highly doubted it was Kierna, but she couldn't be sure of that.

As she walked Naga down a familiar trail, Korra let her mind wander. The other person she couldn't get off of her mind was Mako. She hoped he would come to his senses soon. Aisha needed both of them once she was born, not just her mother. Maybe Mako had spilled his troubles to Bolin and his brother had talked some sense into him. While Korra didn't think that had happened, she could dream, couldn't she? Taking a minute to gather her thoughts, she started for home once again. She was just putting Naga back in her hut when her mother joined her.

"Are you hungry for lunch?" She asked.

"A little," Korra admitted.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," her mother rested a hand on her daughter's shoulder. She frowned when she saw the far off look on Korra's face. "Little one, what are you thinking about?"

"I miss them," Korra admitted.

Senna nodded. She didn't have to ask Korra who she was talking about.

"It's natural. You spent a lot of time with Tenzin's children. You know you can return at any time. I'm sure they would welcome you back."  
>Korra sighed.<p>

"Do you wanna talk?" Her mother offered.

"Not right now," Korra replied. "I'm gonna go rest for a little bit."  
>"Okay. Let me know if you need anything."<p>

"I will," with that, Korra left in the direction of the house and her room. Getting there, she lay down on the bed and was asleep a minute after her head hit the pillow.

****Korra's ream****

Korra awoke suddenly to the sound of someone calling her name. She sat up, only to find herself back in her room at Tenzin's home. How had she goteleven here? Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Korra stood before going to investigate. As she walked the familiar hallway, she had a feeling she was dreaming. But why would she dream about a place she had left two weeks before? It didn't make sense. Entering the living room, she found it empty. Deciding to check on Kierna, Korra made her way back upstairs. When she found the baby fast asleep, she sighed with relief. Her thought process had been right. Kierna was fine. She wasn't the one who needed her help. As Korra was about to go back downstairs, she felt a sudden pull in a completely different direction. She soon found herself in Jinora's bedroom. She could see Tenzin sitting next to the young girl with a worried look on his face. He was glancing down at his daughter with a look Korra remembered her own father having on his face the time she had caught a really bad cold when she was eight. What was going on? Korra watched as Jinora started to toss and turn. She seemed to be having a nightmare of some kind. Her face looked flushed as though she had a fever. All of a sudden, the young girl cried out. Korra was surprised when she heard her name escape Jinora's mouth.

"Korra! Korra, please, help me!" her voice trailed off as she let out a sob.

Korra gasped. She was shocked. Out of the four airbender kids, she never thought it would be Jinora who needed her help. She always seemed so confident and strong. As this thought crossed Korra's mind, she reminded herself that Jinora was also still a child. She was only eleven and she was still vonerable. As Korra continued to watch the scene unfold before her, she made a promise to herself that she wouldn't let Jinora down, no matter what.

*****

Korra bolted upright a little while later, sweat streaming down her face. The dream she had just experienced had been a little confusing, but one thing was clear. She needed to go back to air temple island. She needed to be there for Jinora. Glancing outside, she could see the moon just starting to come out. She had a feeling her mother wouldn't be comfortable with her leaving just as it was getting dark, even if she was almost legally an adult. As she tried to calm down, she started making plans to leave first thing in the morning. Taking a deep breath, Korra lay back down. As she did so, she glanced over and saw a tray of food on her nightstand. Making a mental note to thank her mother, Korra sat up and pulled the tray onto her lap. She ate all she could before placing the tray back on her nightstand and lying back down. She had a long journey ahead of her tomorrow. Therefore, she needed all the rest she could get…

*****

Meanwhile back on air temple island, Jinora was sitting in the living room, staring out of the window. She had started reading a book, but she couldn't concentrate. Heaving a sigh, she jumped about five feet in the air when someone joined her.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing?"

Whirling around, hand over her heart, Jinora found her mother standing behind her. She shook her head before sitting back down.

"Nothing," she replied.

"I miss Korra too," her mother assured her.

This got Jinora's attention right away.

"You do?'

"Uh-huh. I know you love her and I know you two had a lot of fun together while she was staying with us. She'll be back."

"I hope you're right," Jinora turned away as she felt a few tears come to her eyes. She soon felt her mother pull her in for a hug.

"Ikki told me you yelled at Meelo this morning," her mother informed her.

"I'm sorry," Jinora whispered.

"I know you didn't mean it," her mother assured her. "You're a lot older than Meelo. You guys are gonna fight more than you and Ikki sometimes. It's normal. Do you wanna talk about what's bothering you? You hardly ever yell at them."

Jinora shook her head.

"It's just that…Meelo doesn't even care Korra's gone!" she burst out.

"I'm sure he does in his own way," her mother said.

"He's out there playing with poky like nothing happened!"

"Well maybe he's just dealing with her absence the only way he knows how. He, like Ikki, believes Korra will come back when she's ready. And until she does, Meelo figures he might as well play with Poky and do his normal thing until Korra returns. Ikki was sad earlier too, but she's trying to be happy in spite of how much she misses Korra. And I'll let you in on a little secret."

"What?" Jinora sniffed back more tears.

"Meelo crawled in our bed early this morning after he had a bad dream. While I was rocking him back to sleep, you know what he told me?"  
>Jinora shook her head.<p>

"He said he missed Korra singing to him after he would have bad dreams," her mother winked at her eldest daughter.

"He told you that?" Jinora asked.

"Uh-huh," her mother replied.

"SO I guess he does miss Korra," Jinora concluded.

Pema nodded.

"Do you wanna help me make dinner?" she offered.

"No thanks," Jinora decided. "I'm gonna go say I'm sorry to Meelo and then I think I'll take a nap. I'm kind of tired."

"Okay." Frowning, Pema put the back of her left hand to Jinora's forehead. "You feel a little warm to me. Are you feeling okay, honey?"

Jinora thought about this before nodding.

"Yeah. I'm just tired," she answered. She gave her mother a hug. "Thanks, Mom."  
>"No thanks needed, sweetie. I love you," she kissed the eleven-year-old on the cheek.<p>

"I love you too," with that, Jinora got off her mother's lap and headed upstairs. Laying down ten minutes later, Jinora pulled the covers around herself just as a shiver coursed through her body. As she closed her eyes, she suddenly felt a little dizzy. But as the feeling went away, the pre-teen let sleep find her…


	13. Chapter 13

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Legend of Korra. They belong to mike and Brian. I do however own anyone you don't recognize.  
>Enjoy!<p>

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 13

Meanwhile back on air Temple Island, Jinora awoke with a start. She could feel shivers coursing throughout her body. As she lay there, she realized how badly her head was throbbing. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to ignore the pain. Hoping the dizziness would go away, she prayed one of her parents would come to check on her soon. She didn't think she had the strength to call out for them even if she wanted to. Just as it seemed sleep had found her again, Jinora's eyes flew open as her stomach clenched with pain. As she tried to sit up, she found she felt weak. Doing the only thing she could think of, she lay back down and slowly inched her way to the edge of the bed. Once there, she stayed still while waiting for what she knew would happen soon. As she lost the contents of her stomach, she could feel tears streaming down her face. What was wrong with her? As she tried to get comfortable, her bedroom door opened. She soon heard her father's voice meet her ears.

"Jinora? Sweetie, what's wrong?" His gaze was fixed on her as he made his way to the side of her bed, so he hadn't seen the mess on the floor yet.

"Daddy," Jinora whispered as she turned slowly to face him, "Daddy, I don't feel good. I don't know what's going on. I'm scared!"

Tenzin's breath caught in his throat at his eldest daughter's last statement. He hardly ever heard those words come out of Jinora's mouth. It was usually Ikki or Meelo who expressed that feeling to him and Pema.

"I'm gonna help you, sweetie," Tenzin said. Sitting down on the side of the bed, he brushed a few strands of Jinora's shoulder length hair out of her face. "You're really warm. I'll be right back."  
>"Daddy, please, don't leave me," Jinora begged. She reached out and with the last bit of strength she had, grasped her father's right hand.<p>

"Okay," Tenzin sighed.

Just then, Ikki joined them. She frowned when she saw her sister lying in bed.

"Is Jinora sick, Daddy?" She asked.

"Yes. Can you go get Mommy for me?"  
>Ikki nodded. She paused for a second and glanced at her sister.<p>

"Is Jinora gonna be okay?"  
>"She's gonna be fine," Tenzin assured her.<p>

"Okay," the seven-year-old said. With that, she left.  
>Once she was gone, Tenzin sighed. He just prayed he was right.<br>It wasn't long before Pema joined them. She examined Jinora for herself before taking her temperature.  
>"Honey, when did this start?" Pema ran a hand through her daughter's hair.<br>"When I woke up a little while ago, " Jinora replied.  
>Pema nodded. She glanced down and saw the mess on the floor.<p>

"I'll be right back, honey."

"I'm sorry," Jinora apologized.

"Shh," Tenzin shushed her, "it's okay. Just rest for me, sweetie."

"Okay, Daddy," Jinora closed her eyes and tried to do as her father said. She heard her mother return and place something down on her nightstand. She figured it was an empty bowl. As she finally fell into a restless sleep, Jinora's last thought was of Korra and how much she missed her.

Tenzin and Pema kept watch over Jinora for the next few hours. They made sure the other kids were okay, but they took turns sitting by Jinora's bed just in case she needed them.

As Tenzin sat there a few hours after everything had started, he glanced down to see Jinora starting to toss and turn. She started whimpering, which worried Tenzin greatly. Jinora hardly ever had bad dreams anymore.

"Jinora, sweetie, it's okay, everything's okay. Daddy's right here," Tenzin assured her. "I'm here, sweetie."  
>For a minute or so it looked like he had gotten through to her. Then the whimpering and thrashing started up again. This time, Jinora cried out in her sleep. When Tenzin heard the name escape Jinora's lips, he grew confused along with worried.<p>

"Korra! Korra! Help! Help me, please! Korra!" With that, Jinora's voice broke as tears streamed down her face.

Tenzin sat there, feeling more helpless than he had in a long time. He wanted so badly to take Jinora's pain away, but he had a feeling he couldn't. All he could do is sit with her and pray she would recover soon. It was then that he got an idea. Whispering to Jinora that he loved her, he left her room and dashed for his own. Picking up the phone, he dialed a number.  
>"Hello?" a male voice asked.<p>

"Bolin, is your brother there?" Tenzin asked.

"Yeah. Hold on a sec."  
>"Please, hurry!" Tenzin urged. What felt like hours later, but was really only a few minutes, the person he needed came on the line.<p>

"Hello?" Mako asked.

"Mako thank goodness! Listen, I need you to get Korra for me," Tenzin started.

"I would, but she and I aren't exactly speaking right now," Mako informed him. "I'd doubt she'd listen to anything I have to say."

"Mako, please. We need her immediately. It's a matter of life or death," he finished.

"Are you okay?" Mako asked, a worried note in his tone.

"I'm fine. It's Jinora who needs her."  
>"I'll leave right now."<p>

Tenzin heard the phone go dead a minute later. Placing it back on the cradle, he hoped Mako would be able to find Korra before it was too late.

****

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Senna asked as she watched Korra pack for her journey back to Air temple island.

"Mom, I'll be fine," Korra assured her. She hugged her and smiled inwardly when her mother kissed her on the cheek. "I'm fine now. I need to be there for Jinora and the others. I love you."

"I love you too, little one," her mother replied.

"So do I," a familiar male voice stated from just behind the teenage Avatar.

"Dad," Korra turned and embraced her father tightly. "I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to spend that much time together. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Tonraq ruffled Korra's hair with one hand.

"It's okay. We'll see each other again soon," he kissed the top of her head. "Be careful, princess. And don't let Mako get you into any more trouble in the city. Hmm?"

Korra's stomach did a nasty summersault at her father's last statement. She knew he had meant it as a friendly warning. A father protecting his daughter, but to her it felt like someone had just poured ice into her chest.

"You don't have to worry about that, Dad," she assured him. She pulled away and turned back to packing as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Korra?" her mother questioned.

"I have to go," with that, Korra kissed her mother, hopped onto Naga's saddle and headed for the nearest dock. She knew a ship was leaving for republic city in the next half an hour and she couldn't miss it.

******

Jinora's eyes opened suddenly. She still felt weak and queasy, but her head wasn't hurting much anymore. As she gazed around, she gasped when she didn't recognize anything about her surroundings. Forcing herself to take a deep breath, she took a closer look at where she was. She could see a meadow to her left with all different colored flowers. A structure that looked like a jewel castle stood in the center of it. To her right, she saw mountains and some type of valley. As she went towards the meadow, she felt a rough hand pull her backwards.

"Hey!" she shouted in surprise. "Let me go!"

"I don't think so," a female voice stated in a growl. "You're just the bait I need. When the Avatar comes to save you, I'll have her right where I want her!"

As hard as Jinora struggled, she couldn't break free. As the valley got closer, Jinora felt her strength giving out again. She fought valiantly to stay awake, but it was getting harder to do so. The last thing she remembered was the female spirit throwing her into some sort of small cave before everything went black…

*****

By the time Mako arrived at Korra's parent's house in the south pole, he was out of breath. He had taken a boat and had run the rest of the way. Trying to catch his breath, he knocked on the door the second he reached it. The minute it opened, he glanced up to see a woman who looked a lot like Korra standing there.  
>"Senna?" he asked.<p>

"Mako, right?" she said.  
>"Yes. Listen, I don't have much time. I need to speak to Korra. I know she's probably still mad at me, but this doesn't have anything to do with us or Aisha. It's important. Jinora's in trouble. Her life depends on Korra."<p>

Senna frowned.

"I think Korra sensed the same thing."

"What do you mean?" Mako asked. He took a seat on the second step leading up to the house and Senna joined him.

"Korra's on her way there right now. I'm afraid you missed her," she explained.

Mako sighed.

"I hope she gets there in time," Mako frowned. He soon felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder. Glancing up, he saw Senna gazing down at him.

"Have faith, honey. Korra's never let any of us down before. She can do this."

Mako nodded.

"Come inside," Senna offered, "I'll make us some tea. We need to talk."

Caught off guard by Senna's intuition and kindness, Mako found himself following her into the house...


	14. Chapter 14

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Legend of Korra. They belong to mike and Brian. I do however own anyone you don't recognize.  
>Enjoy!<p>

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 14

Back on air Temple Island, Ikki was sitting in the living room holding Kierna. She sighed as she gazed down at her baby sister.

"I miss Korra too," she told the baby in her arms. "Daddy said she'll be back. I hope she comes back soon." With that, she started singing the baby a lullaby.

"Is she asleep?"

Ikki glanced up to see her mother standing in the doorway.

"Yeah," Ikki replied. She gently held the baby out to her.  
>"Thanks, ,sweetheart. You've been a big help," with that, Pema took Kierna and held her close.<p>

"Is Jinora gonna be okay, Mommy?" Ikki gazed up at her mother, her eyes full of worry. "I know we fight, but I love her."  
>"I know you do, honey," Pema's voice caught in her throat. "Jinora will be fine. Daddy and I are doing all we can to help her."<br>Ikki nodded.

"I'm gonna put Kierna down for her nap," Pema said. "After that, how about you help me make lunch?"  
>"Okay," Ikki agreed. She turned her gaze to the window once again as her mother left with her baby sister. The little girl had been staring at the trees and statues in the yard for a while when her eyes widened in surprise as she caught sight of a familiar figure running for the front door. Jumping from the chair, the seven-year-old dashed into the hallway and was at the door to meet her just as she was joined by her mother. Flinging open the door, Ikki flew into the figure's arms with joy and abandon.<p>

"Korra!" she shouted as the teenager hugged her back, lifting her off the ground for a minute. "You're back! We missed you!"

"I missed you guys too," Korra assured her. She set Ikki down and followed her into the house.

"Are you here to help Jinora?" Ikki asked.

Korra nodded. She turned to Pema.

"Where is she?"

"She's in her room. Tenzin's with her," she explained. She led Korra up the stairs and down the hallway.

Entering Jinora's room, Korra had to take a minute to gather her thoughts. The scene was almost the same as the one she had dreamt about the night before, only this time it was real. Walking over to Jinora's bed, Korra reached a hand out and placed it on the young girl's shoulder.

"it's okay now," she said softly, "I'm gonna help you."

As if she sensed Korra's presence, Jinora stopped thrashing for a few minutes.

Just then, Tenzin joined them. He sighed with relief when he saw Korra sitting next to his daughter.

"Korra, thank goodness you're here. Did Mako tell you what happened?" he asked as he took a seat on a chair.

"No. Mako and I haven't spoken much in the last few days," the seventeen-year-old answered.

"Then how did you know what was going on?" Tenzin raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"I just got this bad feeling a few days ago that something was wrong with one of the kids. I wasn't sure who it was until I had a dream last night. In it, Jinora was sick and she was calling out for me to help her," Korra explained.

Tenzin nodded.

"It makes sense. From the time you came to train with us, you and Jinora bonded the most. Do you know how to help her?"

"Yes. But you have to trust me," Korra locked eyes with Tenzin.

"I do," he assured her. "Just please, bring my little girl back to us safely."

"I will," Korra said earnestly. With that, she moved her hands to Jinora's forehead. As she did this, she bent her right wrist slightly to get a better angle. A minute later, some water from a nearby jug started to bend as well.

"Korra, did you get your bending back?" Tenzin asked.

"Not that I'm aware of," Korra replied, still concentrating on Jinora. "Why?"  
>Tenzin gestured for her to glance up. When she did so, she gasped in surprise. Flicking her right wrist, she was successful in bending the water across Jinora's forehead.<p>

"Aisha…" she quietly breathed. There was no other explanation.

"What was that?" Tenzin asked.

"Na-nothing. Maybe my bending is coming back slowly," Korra guessed. Quickly, she changed the subject. "There's some cream in a blue bag near Jinora's bedroom door. Can you get it for me, please?"  
>"Sure," Tenzin got up and retrieved the cream Korra requested.<p>

"Thanks." With that, she rubbed some in her hands and gently worked it into Jinora's skin. It was the same cream Raina had used on her back in the south pole. Once that was done, she glanced up at Tenzin. "I need to put Jinora in a cool bath."  
>"Pema and I tried that," Tenzin informed her, "it didn't do much good."<p>

"Trust me," Korra replied. She gently picked the young girl up and carried her into the bathroom. She filled the bathtub up with a special kind of water Raina had given her and set Jinora in it.

From the doorway, Tenzin watched Korra work. He had never seen her concentrate so hard in the whole nine months he had known her.

"You'll feel better soon, kiddo," Korra spoke gently to Jinora as she rubbed more cream into her younger sister's skin. Once that was done, she bent some of the healing water across her forehead. After twenty-minutes had passed, she grabbed a towel sitting on the side of the tub and gently dried the young girl off. Dressing her in a clean pair of pj's, she gently lifted her out of the tub and handed her off to Tenzin. "You can tuck her in. I'll be right behind you."  
>"Thanks. When do we know if what you did worked?"<p>

"We'll know soon," Korra said as she followed him back to Jinora's room. She sat down next to Jinora's bed and watched Tenzin tuck her in. Once Jinora was settled, Korra reached out a hand and took the eleven-year-old's left one in hers. "it's okay, Jinora. You're gonna be okay," she soothed.

"Now what?" Tenzin asked.

"Now we wait and let her sleep," Korra explained. "We'll know in a half an hour if anything I did helped. Why don't you get some sleep. I'll watch her for a while," Korra offered.

"I don't wanna leave her," Tenzin sat down near her bed.

"Tenzin, you've been up for almost twelve hours. You need your rest."  
>Tenzin whirled around to see Pema standing in the doorway. "Jinora will be safe with Korra. She'll come get us if anything's wrong," Pema managed a small smile towards the teenager.<p>

"You can count on it," Korra promised. "If it makes you feel better, you can come check on her in a half an hour. That's when I'll know more."

Heaving a sigh, Tenzin finally gave in. Bending down, he kissed his eldest daughter on the cheek and whispered that he loved her. After that, he let Pema lead him out of the room.

Once they were gone, Korra glanced down at Jinora.  
>"You have a lot of people who love you, including me. You'll get through this. I'll make sure of it. Just rest for now."<p>

****

Forty-five minutes later, Korra jumped slightly when someone entered Jinora's room. She sighed with relief when she realized it was Tenzin.

"How is she?" he glanced at Korra for the answer.  
>"She's doing better. She's not thrashing as much, which is a good thing. Her fever's down too. The cream and the healing bath seem to be helping. Now we just need to let her sleep," Korra explained just as a yawn escaped her own lips.<p>

"Thank goodness," Tenzin sighed with relief. "Korra, thank you. You saved her life."  
>"You're welcome. Why don't you get some more rest," she advised.<p>

"You look like you could use some yourself," Tenzin observed.

"I don't want to leave her," Korra echoed her mentor's words from earlier.

"Just rest here," Tenzin suggested. "I'll watch her for a little bit."  
>"Are you sure?" Korra asked.<p>

"I'm sure."

"Wake me up if she wakes up or she starts thrashing around again," Korra instructed.

"Will do," Tenzin promised.

Closing her eyes, Korra tried to get some rest herself. She still had a firm, but loving hold on Jinora's hand and she wasn't planning on letting go any time soon.

****

When Korra opened her eyes next, she gasped when she realized she wasn't in Tenzin's house anymore. This place looked totally unfamiliar to her. What was she doing here? And how was she gonna get back to Jinora? Jinora needed her and she wasn't about to let her down now. Taking a deep breath, Korra gazed around. She could see a meadow with some sort of castle in the distance to her right. To her left, she saw a valley that looked in need of some gardening. She was about to enter the meadow when something stopped her. She turned and headed towards the left. Entering the valley, Korra took a deep breath and pushed her fear to the back burner. Now wasn't the time to let her fear get the better of her. As the path grew darker and more ominous, Korra wished she could lightbbend. Taking a moment to gather her wits about her, Korra caught sight of a cluster of bushes to her right. It looked like they were concealing something. Running over, Korra pushed the greenery aside and gasped at what she saw. Jinora was laying there, half unconscious! But how could she be here if she was in bed fighting a fever? It didn't make sense. Unless…the answer came to Korra just as the sudden sound of evil laughter caused her to whirl around. Glaring at the figure standing in front of her, she gritted her teeth.

"You won't get away with this!" she declared. "I'll save Jinora. And then I'll make you sorry you ever messed with me and my family!"

"I'd like to see you try," the female figure sneered.

"I'll do better than that. I'll succeed!" Korra proclaimed. All of a sudden, she felt herself waking up. She let herself awaken, knowing she didn't have much time. Bolting upright a few minutes later, Korra heard a male voice address her from somewhere to her left.

"Korra? Are you okay?"  
>Korra glanced in the direction of the speaker and shook her head.<p>

"And neither is Jinora," she said breathlessly.

"What do you mean?" Tenzin asked. "She's resting comfortably. She hasn't thrashed in an hour."  
>"Trust me, she's still in trouble," Korra explained quickly.<p>

"Korra, what are you talking about? Take a deep breath and tell me what's going on," Tenzin half ordered and half coached.

Korra tried and succeeded the second time.  
>"That's it. Now what's wrong?"<br>"I had a dream just now. Jinora's life is still at stake," Korra started again.

"How? I thought you healed her?" Tenzin looked confused now as well as worried.

"I did," Korra assured him, "physically." Taking another deep breath, Korra locked eyes with her mentor before letting the rest of the explanation escape her lips. "someone has Jinora trapped in the spirit world. And I'm the only one who can save her."


	15. Chapter 15

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Legend of Korra. They belong to mike and Brian. I do however own anyone you don't recognize.  
>Enjoy!<p>

A/N: I wanna thank my friend, Heather, for helping me finish this chapter by coming up with the name for the villain!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 15

"Are you sure?" Tenzin searched Korra's eyes for any sign of confusion. Maybe she had read the situation wrong. Maybe Korra had mixed up the events in the dream with a similar one from the past. Maybe…

"I'm positive," Korra frowned. "I'm so sorry, Tenzin. I promise you, I'll save Jinora."

"I know you will," Tenzin said confidently. He placed his hand on Korra's shoulder as she prepared to enter the spirit world. "Be careful, Korra."

"I will," Korra promised her mentor. With that, she relaxed as best she could and closed her eyes. Breathing deeply, she let it out as she felt her body relax even more. Opening her eyes a few minutes later, she found herself in the spirit world. Taking a step forward, she glanced around before doing anything else. It didn't quite look like the place from her dreams, but she figured she had to find the exact location. There was a forest in front of her while a similar meadow stood off to her left. Taking a right instead, Korra started running towards an open field.

"Jinora! Jinora!" she called. She knew Jinora wouldn't be able to answer her. If she was truthful with herself, Korra hoped Jinora had answered her. She only prayed that by calling out to her sister, she let her know she was looking for her. Unfortunately, Korra didn't take into consideration the fact that she might not be alone in the immediate area. And that the creatures or spirits that inhabited this part of the spirit world might not like strangers in their neighborhood. It occurred to her just as a spirit that looked like a cross between a bird and a squirrel rushed out of a clump of bushes directly for her.

"hey!" Korra jumped back before putting her hands up in a peace sign. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm here because I have to-" she cut herself off as the spirit started sniffing her.  
>"You're not from around here, are you?" the spirit asked.<p>

"No," Korra admitted. "If you help me, I'll be out of here faster."  
>The spirit thought for a minute before shaking its head.<p>

"I don't help strangers. Now get out of here before I get really mad!" The creature bared its teeth.

Korra laughed aloud even as she tried to hide her amusement.

"Sorry," she managed to say as she tried to stop laughing. She calmed down a minute later. Unfortunately, the glare the creature gave her started her up again. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to stop laughing.

"You dare laugh at me!' the creature demanded.

"I'm sorry," Korra apologized. This time, she kept a straight face. With that, she turned to leave.  
>"Where do you think you're going?" the creature growled.<p>

"You're not gonna help me, so I guess I'm on my own," Korra shrugged before walking in the opposite direction.

"Nobody walks away from me!" the creature shouted after her.

"Whatever," Korra muttered as she continued on her way. Heaving a sigh as the path became darker, she glanced around in search of light of any kind. Spotting what looked like a bright star made up of jewels to her left, she went for it.  
>"I just wish I wasn't all alone," she said to herself.<br>"You're never alone," a slightly familiar voice said from just behind the teenage Avatar.

Whirling around, Korra gasped when she saw who was standing there.

"Iroh…" she breathed.

"Hello, Korra," Iroh smiled warmly at her.

"Can you help me?" Korra asked. "I'm looking for Jinora."

"I'm aware of your mission," Iroh explained. "While I cannot accompany you, I can point you in the right direction."  
>"That would be great," Korra smiled sincerely at him. She followed his lead and soon found herself staring at the same valley she had seen in her dream.<p>

"This is as far as I can go," Iroh explained. "You'll be fine. If you need any more help after you're done, I'll be around."  
>"Thank you," Korra watched him leave before turning to face the valley. 'You can do this,' she coached herself. Entering the wooded area, she tried to remember where she had found Jinora the last time. She had a feeling the person or spirit who had kidnapped the young girl wasn't going to make it easy for Korra to find her a second time. Korra was proven right as she tried to retrace her steps. Soon she found she had gotten all turned around. Passing an old oak tree, Korra was sure she had seen it before. Glancing at it properly, Korra realized it was a treehouse. Taking a closer look at it while stepping nearer, she saw it for what it really was.<br>"Wan shi tan's library!" she gasped. Getting an idea, Korra started climbing up to the entrance. Once she had gained the inside, she started her search for Jinora. It wasn't long before she got the feeling she was being watched. It was confirmed when a male voice made her whirl around for the second time in ten minutes. Only this voice sent shivers down her spine.

"Looking for something?"  
>Turning around, Korra saw the owl spirit glaring at her.<br>"As a matter of fact, I'm looking for someone," she explained. "My name is Korra. I'm the-"  
>"I know who you are. But it doesn't matter to me. Get out!" he ordered.<p>

"Wait!" Korra protested. She prayed she got the information right from Jinora. "I thought anyone could enter your library if they brought you knew knowledge." Seeing the slight frown cross the owl's face, Korra was sure she had gotten him.

"Those were the old rules, Avatar," he growled. "Now, I'm warning you, get out while you still can. That's if you wanna save that little girl."  
>Realizing this wasn't a good time to argue, Korra turned around to leave. She hadn't taken more than a few steps when something occurred to her. Facing Wan shi tan again, Korra glared.<p>

"I didn't say I had to save anyone," her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What do you know?"

The owl remained silent.

"Do you have Jinora? Do you know where she is?" Korra asked.

When Wan Shi tan stayed silent, Korra got closer and fixed him with an intense stare.

"Tell me what you know!" she demanded.

"That was the wrong move," Wan shi tan's tone was deadly calm. "When will you learn that childish demanding will not get you the information you seek? Well you'll have plenty of time to figure out that lesson…" he said ominously just as the library itself started to shake.

Korra turned around and managed to hold onto a column just as debris and tomes of all sizes rained down around her. She was about to try and fight her way out when a voice beyond the library grabbed her attention.

"Korra, quickly, this way."  
>Korra didn't question Iroh's ability to know when she was in trouble. Letting go of the column, she sprinted towards the exit and managed to reach the first stair just as the library shook more violently. Diving off the top, Korra put out her hands to break her fall. Landing on grass a few minutes later, she put as much distance between herself and the library as possible. Once they were far enough away, Korra turned to thank Iroh.<p>

"You don't have much time," Iroh spoke first. "You must find Jinora before it's too late."  
>"I think she's in the library," Korra panted, out of breath.<p>

"No she isn't," Iroh corrected her. "Wan shi tan lied to you. He did help Liras hide her."  
>Korra did a double take.<br>"Liras? Who's Liras? And why would she or he want to kidnap Jinora? And why would Liras want to get revenge on me?"  
>Iroh sighed.<br>"It's a long story. One I don't have time to go into right now. Time isn't on your side. You have to find Jinora before the next day dawns in the physical world."  
>Korra nodded.<br>"I'm on it. Thanks for all your help."  
>"It's my pleasure," Iroh smiled encouragingly at her before leaving her side.<br>Taking a deep breath, Korra made her way in the opposite direction, hoping she would find Jinora soon. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but she had a feeling she was running out of it. Rounding a corner where a grove of trees were hanging, Korra pushed them aside in order to keep looking. The minute she did so, she gasped.  
>"Jinora!" she exclaimed. Kneeling down, she examined her "little sister" for herself. The child didn't look hurt, but Korra wasn't taking any chances. "Don't worry, kiddo, I'm gonna get you out of here." She was about to stand up when a female voice made her whirl around.<p>

"And what makes you think I'm going to let you and your little friend leave here alive?"  
>Korra glared at the figure now standing before her. The stranger resembled someone Korra had heard of before, but she couldn't put her finger on who it was exactly.<p>

"You're Liras, aren't you?" Korra said in an effort to distract the woman from her goal.

"You're a smart girl," Liras leered at her.  
>"What do you want!" Korra demanded. She planted her hands on her hips before getting into a bending stance.<br>"I want you gone," Liras replied. She eyed Korra up and down. "But since I can't have that, I want the next best thing."  
>Korra raised her eyebrows as though to ask what's that just as she heard a soft groan from behind her. She prayed Jinora would stay quiet for a little longer.<p>

"I want power," Liras concluded.

"Doesn't every villain?" Korra quipped. She was about to say more when she suddenly doubled over in pain. She was taken aback at first. She was in the spirit world. Why was she feeling physical pain? As the pain came again, her eyes widened in realization. It all made horrible sense now.  
>"You want…my baby's power, don't you?" she gritted her teeth against the pain in her stomach and forced herself to stand up straight.<br>"Very good," Liras clapped her hands together.  
>"Well I hate to disappoint you, but you're not getting it. Is that why you captured Jinora?"<br>Liras nodded.  
>Just then, Jinora's voice made both of them look her way.<br>"Korra, you came for me."  
>Reaching back, Korra put one hand on Jinora's right arm to let her know she had heard her and was there.<br>"I'll always come for you," she said before turning her attention back to Liras. "And as for you, you're gonna be sorry you messed with me!"  
>Liras acted like she was considering Korra's words before shaking her head.<p>

"I'm afraid you're the one who's going to be sorry." With that, she thrust out her hand and a blue lightning bolt appeared there. Aiming it at Korra, she was surprised when it barely touched her.  
>Korra smirked.<br>"It looks like I have someone looking out for me." With that, she was about to pick Jinora up and get out of there when she felt something hit her stomach. Sucking in a breath of pain, she threw her left hand out, forgetting for a second that she couldn't bend here. As the flame appeared, Korra was just as surprised as Liras. Taking advantage of the distraction, she picked Jinora up and ran in the direction of the meadow. She could hear Liras shouting after her as she ran. When she felt she couldn't run anymore, Korrra sank down in the grass and shut her eyes tightly. Gasping for breath a minute later, Korra opened her eyes to find herself back in Jinora's bedroom.  
>"Thank goodness!" Tenzin was at her side in seconds. "Korra, are you okay?"<br>"Yeah," Korra replied. She glanced over at Jinora and saw her eyes open.  
>"Daddy," was the first word out of the eleven-year-old's mouth.<br>"I'm here, sweetie, " Tenzin went over to his daughter and gave her a hug. As they broke apart, he glanced over to see Korra double over in pain. "Korra!" he and Jinora shouted in unison. Tenzin rushed over to the teenage Avatar.  
>"Korra! What is it?" he urgently asked.<br>"I…I'm not sure…It's my stomach…I feel like its being ripped from the inside!"  
>"I'll go get Pema," Tenzin was about to leave the room when Korra's voice stopped him.<br>"No, I…I need…my…I need my Mom, please…hurry!"  
>Despite the little pain she was still in, Jinora got off the bed. She sat next to Korra and allowed her older sister to squeeze her hand.<br>"Thanks," Korra whispered.  
>"No thanks needed. You saved me. It's my turn to help you. Korra, what's wrong? Did that spirit lady hurt you?"<br>Korra shook her head. She locked eyes with Jinora before speaking the two words she knew would change everything once they were out in the open.  
>"I'm pregnant," Korra revealed just as something wet hit her right leg. She was about to glance down when Jinora's alarmed voice made her heart skip a beat.<br>"Korra, you're bleeding!"


	16. Chapter 16

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Legend of Korra. They belong to mike and Brian. I do however own anyone you don't recognize.  
>Enjoy!<p>

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 16

Korra wasn't sure how long she sat there, squeezing Jinora's hand. All she knew was how dizzy and weak she felt. She could feel her hands starting to shake from fear. But it wasn't fear for herself, it was fear for Aisha. She couldn't lose her.

"You're gonna have a baby?" Jinora asked once Korra was done her explanation.

"Uh-huh," Korra gasped in between a bout of pain. She gritted her teeth against the sudden urge to throw up. If there was one time she needed her mother's help, it was now.

Just then, Pema rushed in.

"Korra, you're gonna have to trust me," were the young woman's first words as she knelt in front of the teenage Avatar.

"I do," Korra assured her, "but I need my…" her voice trailed off as a whimper of pain escaped her lips.  
>"Tenzin's gone to get her himself," Pema assured her. "They should be back in a little bit. Until then, you need to work with me."<br>"Okay," Korra breathed.  
>"Good girl," Pema reached out and smoothed a few strands of Korra's hair out of her face. The sound of a much younger female voice in the doorway made all three of them look around.<p>

"Mommy, is Korra's baby gonna die?"  
>Korra's eyes widened at Ikki's innocent question. She knew the little girl was concerned for her, but she was already worried about that very real possibility herself. She didn't need Ikki voicing it aloud.<br>"No," Pema said, directing her statement at her middle daughter.  
>"Please, Pema, you have to…you have to save her, please! I can't lose her!" Korra could feel tears streaming down her face as she locked eyes with the young woman.<br>"I'm gonna do my best. Take a deep breath, sweetie," Pema gently advised.  
>Korra tried her best, but it was easier said than done. She thought of Aisha's wellbeing and forced herself to calm down.<br>"That's it. Now, what hurts?" Pema asked.

"My stomach," Korra breathed through the pain. "It feels like it's being torn from the inside…"  
>"Okay. I'm gonna help you. You need to trust me. That's the only way this is gonna work."<br>Korra nodded.

"Mom, how can I help?" Jinora asked.  
>"Can you go get me the bag in our room. It's purple."<br>"You're gonna put Korra to sleep?" Jinora gasped.

"I have to for this. She'll be okay, I promise."  
>Jinora nodded. She turned to her older sister.<p>

"Korra, I'll be right back," she patted her shoulder and left to get what her mother had requested.

A minute later Korra felt someone take her hand gently into theirs. She knew who it was. What's more, she didn't want her help right now. Jerking her hand out of Ikki's grasp, she turned her head away.

"Korra, it's okay," Ikki's gentle voice assured her, "I'll stay with you until Jinora comes back."  
>"No thanks," Korra said.<p>

Figuring Korra was just worked up and didn't realize what she was saying, Ikki tried again.

"Korra, it's okay, you're gonna be okay. Let me help you," with that, she once again took Korra's hand in hers.

"No!" Korra jerked her hand back once again. She was going to get her point across, no matter how long it took.

"Ikki, why don't you sit next to Korra," Pema suggested.

Ikki frowned.

"I know you're scared," she soothed, this time putting her hand on Korra's shoulder, "Mommy's gonna help you."

"Ikki, leave me alone!" Korra shouted. Pushing the seven-year-old's hand away again, she was shocked when a fire blast appeared in her palm. Aiming it away from Iki, Korra thrust her hand to the far left. Unfortunately, the fire didn't go out. Instead, it found a new target.

"Mom, I got the-" Jinora started to announce. As she felt the sudden heat and pain on her right cheek, she dropped the bag and covered her face as tears came.

"Jinora!" Korra gasped. She glared at Ikki who was close to tears herself. "This is all your fault!"

Ikki got to her feet and ran out of the room.

Pema heaved a sigh. She could tell this was going to be a long night. Rushing to her eldest daughter's side, she picked her up and brought her over to where Korra was sitting.

"Jinora, I'm so sorry!" Korra apologized. She reached her hand out in an attempt to heal her friend.  
>"I know!" Jinora sobbed. "Mommy, it hurts! My cheek hurts!"<p>

"I know, baby, I know. Will you let Korra help you? She's really sorry," Pema said quickly. She knew they were running out of time to help Korra. She also felt bad for her daughter.

Jinora nodded as a small sob escaped her lips.

"That's my girl," Pema rubbed Jinora's back as she brought her over to Korra.

With shaking hands, Korra managed to heal Jinora's burns.

"Does that feel better?" Korra asked softly.

"Yeah," Jinora replied. She had stopped crying a minute before. Giving her mother a hug, she went back to sit beside her older sister.

Korra blinked in confusion just as more pain came.

"What-why are you helping me? I don't deserve it after what I did," her voice lowered in shame.

"Korra, you're scared. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. Ikki will forgive you too."

"I hope so," Korra said breathlessly. She swallowed hard, making Jinora frown.

"Here," Jinora placed a basin underneath Korra's chin.

"I'm all right," Korra took a deep breath. To her relief the nausea seemed to go away. Reaching her hand out, Korra relaxed the minute Jinora made contact with her.

"Okay, Korra, here we go," Pema came over to where Korra was laying and helped her sit up a little. Once that was done, she placed a bowl of an herbal mixture close to Korra.  
>Jinora turned her face away from it while still holding Korra's hand.<p>

"I want you to take a deep breath," Pema gently instructed.

Korra started to obey. A minute later she felt her stomach twist. As she tried again, she swallowed hard. She suddenly started to heave. She turned the other way as she started to vomit.

"It's okay, it's okay," Pema assured the teenager. With that, she placed the basin underneath Korra's chin just in time. Once Korra's stomach had calmed down, Pema was about to try a different tactic when the sound of voices were heard in the hallway. A minute later, Tenzin and Senna joined them.

"Mom!" Korra gasped out as she tried to control her riving stomach.

"Korra, I'm here. You're gonna be okay," Senna placed a comforting hand on her daughter's right shoulder and turned to Pema, "were you able to fix Korra's injury?"  
>"Not yet," Pema explained everything that had happened in the last hour.<p>

"Okay, I think I can get Korra calm enough to take the sedative," Senna told her.

"We don't have a lot of time," Pema informed her.

"I know," Senna assured her. Turning back to Korra, she started by gently rubbing her shoulder. Once she felt her daughter relax a little, she proceeded with the next part of her idea. She took the bowl from Pema and set it down.  
>"Little one, come here," she gently, but quickly guided Korra to lay her head in her lap. Once she was comfortable, Senna resumed rubbing her shoulder. When she felt Korra relax, she took some of the herbs and slowly brought them in front of Korra's face.<p>

"Just take a deep breath, honey," she coaxed.

"Mom…I'm…I'm scared!" Korra admitted.

"Shh, I know you are, but you're gonna be fine and so will Aisha. Pema and I are gonna help you. That's my girl...deep breath now…nice and slow…"  
>Korra obeyed her mother without a second thought. To her surprise, her stomach didn't protest as much this time. She was able to quell the nausea and actually let the herbs do their job. She heard her mother whisper that she loved her before everything went black…<p>

"Pah…please….save Aisha…." Was the last thing Korra mumbled before sleep took over.

Senna waited to make sure Korra was out before she gently laid her back on the bed. She sat beside her and helped pema when she needed it. Before long, the two adults and young girl were just waiting for Korra to wake up. Senna just prayed her daughter and granddaughter were going to be okay.

"Mom, is Korra gonna wake up soon?" Jinora asked.

"It's hard to tell," her mother replied. Then seeing the look that crossed Jinora's face, she amended her statement. "Korra will wake up. I just don't know how long it will take."  
>"She's stubborn," Senna observed as she lovingly tucked a strand of hair behind her daughter's left ear.<p>

"She definitely is that," a male voice agreed.

They all turned to see Tenzin standing in the doorway.

"Dad, is Ikki okay?" Jinora asked. She got up from her place and gave him a hug.

"She will be. I'm gonna talk to her now. I tried before, but she asked me to leave her alone for a little bit," Tenzin set Jinora upon the ground and ruffled her hair. "Has Korra woken up yet?"  
>"No," Pema replied.<p>

"Would you like some tea, Senna?" Tenzin turned to Korra's mother.

"I'd love some, thank you," Senna smiled at him.

"I'll bring everyone some," Tenzin left the room a minute later.

"What happened to Ikki?" Senna inquired, gazing at Pema.

Pema sighed.

"She upset Korra. Then Ikki got upset when Korra wouldn't let her help her. They'll work it out once Korra's feeling better."  
>Senna sighed.<p>

"May I ask what Ikki did or said? Korra doesn't get upset at the kids too often."

"She asked if Aisha was going to die. She was concerned."  
>"I understand," Senna assured the other young woman. "Ikki's little. She didn't know it would upset Korra. They'll be okay again soon." She was about to say more when a tired groan caught everyone's attention. It was quickly followed by Korra's hoarse voice meeting their ears.<p>

"Mom?"  
>"Korra, you're awake. I'm right here, little one. How do you feel?" Senna put her hand on her daughter's right shoulder before kissing her forehead.<p>

"Is Aisha okay?" Korra asked.

"Yes, she is," Pema smiled at her.

Korra glanced to her mother for confirmation.

"She's going to be fine, just like you will," Senna smoothed a few strands of Korra's hair out of her face.

"Thank you," Korra turned to Pema, "you don't know what this means to me."  
>"You're very welcome. But it was my pleasure. I love you," Pema reminded her.<p>

Korra nodded.  
>"Korra, you're okay!" Jinora was at her side in seconds. "So is Aisha," Korra informed her. This made Jinora's smile grow. Korra accepted the young girl's hug and hugged back. Pulling away suddenly, Korra's breath started to quicken as her stomach twisted. She clapped a hand over her mouth as a familiar feeling came over her. She soon felt something being slipped underneath of her chin and a gentle hand trying to pull her hand away from her mouth. She allowed her mother to do so as she lost the contents of her stomach for the third time that night. Once her stomach had calmed, the teenager lay down and closed her eyes.<p>

"You should be okay now," Pema assured her, "that's one of the effects of the sedative."

Korra nodded before trying to rest. She could feel her mother combing her hand through her hair and hear Jinora humming. Both actions were enough to help her drift off once again. Little did Korra know the surprise that awaited her once she awoke in the morning…


	17. Chapter 17

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Legend of Korra. They belong to mike and Brian. I do however own anyone you don't recognize.  
>Enjoy!<p>

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 17

Korra opened her eyes the next morning to find her mother sitting next to her bed. She sat up a little, hissing in pain as she did so.

"Korra, you need to rest," her mother advised. She helped her lay back down. "Are you hungry?"  
>"A little," Korra replied. "Why does my stomach still hurt?"<br>"Little one, it's going to hurt for a day or so," Senna informed her. "You just had a small procedure done. You're gonna be okay. I'm going to get you some toast and tea. I'll be right back." With that, she gave her daughter a kiss before leaving the room. She returned a few minutes later and put a tray on the nightstand. Handing Korra a piece of toast, Senna sipped at her own cup of tea.

Korra chewed her toast slowly. There was something she wanted to ask her mother, but she wasn't sure how to phrase it. She also didn't know if now was the best time. Instead of pushing the issue, Korra changed tactics.

"I need to talk to Ikki today. I didn't mean what I said."  
>"I'm sure she knows that," her mother comforted.<p>

Korra shook her head.

"I was really mean to her. She just wanted to help me. And I push her away literally and then I…" her voice trailed off as she gazed at the floor in shame.

"Korra?" Senna put her hand underneath her daughter's chin. "Look at me."  
>Korra did so after a minute.<p>

"What happened, sweetheart?"  
>"I pushed Ikki's hand away and then a flame appeared in my hand. I don't know how! I Promise! I didn't think I was that mad. Besides, I haven't been able to firebend for the last four months."<p>

"I believe you," her mother assured her. "It's probably Aisha."  
>"That's what I Thought," Korra agreed.<p>

"Did you accidentally burn her?" Her mother asked. Her tone wasn't accusatory in the least.

"No," Korra whispered.  
>"Okay. That's good," she said.<p>

"You don't understand. I…I burned Jinora instead," Korra turned away as tears came to her eyes.

"Korra, you didn't mean to do it. Jinora knows that," her mother placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I still feel bad. I didn't mean to hurt either of them," the teenager insisted.

"I know and so do the girls."

Korra nodded. She finished her toast while letting her eyes wander around the room. Locking eyes with her mother, Korra averted her gaze just as quickly. But it wasn't quick enough.

"Go ahead, it's okay," her mother assured her.

"What?" Korra tried to act innocent.  
>"I know you want to ask me something. It's okay," her mother gazed at her gently.<p>

"Are you sure?" Korra frowned.

Senna nodded.

Taking a deep breath, Korra locked eyes with her mother before the words left her mouth. She knew she wouldn't be able to take them back once she asked the question.

"Why were you so understanding when I told you I was pregnant?"

Senna took a deep breath as she gathered her thoughts together.

"Korra, this isn't easy for me to explain," she began, "your father is one of the only two people who knows what happened."

Korra frowned, but she didn't dare interrupt her mother at this point.

"When I was sixteen, I was…" Senna's voice trailed off as a shudder coursed through her body. She never thought she would have to tell anyone what happened, let alone her teenage daughter. "…I was raped."  
>Korra gasped. She wasn't ready for that.<p>

"Mom, I'm so sorry," Korra frowned. She reached out and gave her mother a hug. "You know it wasn't your fault, right?"  
>Senna nodded. She continued her explanation as they pulled away.<p>

"I became pregnant. I just thank the spirits that I was living with Katara at the time."

"Why were you living with Katara?" Korra couldn't help but ask.

"That's another story for another time," her mother sighed. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "Everything was okay until three months later. I woke up one day and Katara did her routine check of the baby. And that's when she discovered something was wrong…"  
>Korra let out the breath she had been holding. She didn't even know she had been holding it in for the last minute or so. She prayed what she was thinking didn't happen. As her mother finished her story, Korra focused on her once again.<p>

"I lost the baby," Senna concluded.

"No," Korra breathed. She wasn't even aware she had placed her hand upon her own stomach. She had come close to losing her own baby and she couldn't help but shiver at the possibility of it becoming a reality again. She loved Aisha too much.

"Little one, you're gonna be okay," Senna assured her. "And so will Aisha."

Korra managed a small smile for her mother. She just prayed she was right.

Once Korra was ready for the day, she crawled back into bed for a little while. She was still tired from the day before. Her mother advised her to get some more rest and Korra wasn't going to argue. She had been laying there for a few minutes when someone knocked at the door.

"Come in," Korra called.

A minute later, Jinora entered the room.

"Hey," Korra smiled at her.

"Dad told me you were awake. I wanted to check on you. Are you feeling better?"

"A little," Korra answered. She made room for Jinora and the pre-teen sat beside her.

"I'm glad," Jinora gave her a hug. "I was scared for you last night."  
>"I'm gonna be okay," Korra put an arm around her younger sister. "How's your cheek?"<br>"It's better," Jinora replied.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," Korra frowned, "I didn't mean to."

"I know," Jinora smiled at the older girl.

"I hope Ikki will forgive me," Korra sighed.

"Did you talk to her yet?" the eleven-year-old asked.

Korra shook her head.

"I know it's not fair to ask her to come to me when I owe her the apology, but my Mom and Tenzin don't want me getting up yet," Korra explained.

"It's okay. I'll get her for you," Jinora offered.

"Thanks," Korra patted her shoulder.

Jinora nodded, got up and left the room. She returned shortly with Ikki.

"Just talk to her," she was saying to the younger girl. With that, Jinora left the two alone. Silence fell the minute she was gone. Korra finally broke it.

"Ikki, I'm so sorry I pushed you away last night. I know you were just trying to help."

Ikki turned away as tears came.

"I didn't mean to make you mad," Ikki whispered.

"I wasn't mad at you," Korra tried.

"Then why did you yell at me?" Ikki asked as more tears fell.

"I was scared," Korra explained.

"Why?" the little girl asked.

Korra sighed.

"When you asked your Mom if Aisha was gonna die, I got mad because I was scared of it happening."

"I'm sorry," Ikki whispered.

"I accept your apology. I forgive you. I know you were just worried about me. And I'm the one who needs to say I'm sorry to you. I didn't mean to yell at you. And I would never hurt you intentionally. I honestly don't know where the fire came from," Korra finished explaining.

Ikki nodded. She stared at the floor for a few minutes before her gaze locked with Korra's. Taking a deep breath, she asked the question that had been worrying her all night.  
>"Do you still…" her voice trailed off.<br>"It's okay," Korra assured her, "you can talk to me."  
>Ikki nodded. Locking eyes with Korra, she tried again.<br>"Do you still love…" this time tears choked her as she tried to finish her sentence.  
>Catching on immediately, Korra reached her arms out and pulled Ikki onto her lap.<br>"Of course I still love you!" she assured her. "I never stopped, kiddo. And I never will." Planting a kiss on Ikki's head, Korra continued. "In fact, I have a surprise for you."  
>"Ya-you do? What is it?" the seven-year-old asked.<br>"How would you like to help me design Aisha's nursery?"  
>Ikki's eyes lit up even though she was still crying a little.<br>"You want me to help you decorate her room?" she asked.  
>Korra nodded.<br>"I'm gonna talk to your Dad and see if he'll let you come back home with me for a week after I heal. You can spend time with Katara and help me decorate Aisha's room. Would you like that?"  
>Ikki grinned. She snuggled into Korra's embrace and rested her head against her shoulder.<br>"I'm glad we're friends again," she sighed.  
>"Me too, kiddo," Korra agreed.<br>"Can I pick the color of Aisha's blanket?" Ikki asked.  
>"Sure!" Korra smiled down at her. "but remember, I need to talk to your Dad first. If he says no, you can still help me even if you can't come."<br>"How?" Ikki frowned.  
>"Well we can talk about what you want the color of the blanket to be and when I go home, I'll look for that color," Korra explained.<br>"I hope Daddy says yes," Ikki said.  
>"Me too," Korra replied. She was about to say something else when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" the teenage Avatar called out.<br>"Korra there's someone here to see you," her mother informed her, stepping into the room.  
>Korra raised her eyebrows as she adjusted her position on the bed. "Who?"<br>Her mother's reply made her feel dizzy as well as a rush of anger surge inside of her.  
>"Mako."<p>

Sensing her older sister's mood change, Ikki made to get off her lap.  
>"Ikki, it's okay," Korra assured her. "You don't have to leave."<br>But at that moment, they all heard Tenzin calling Ikki's name.  
>"Coming, Daddy!" Ikki called back. She gave Korra a hug, told her she loved her and was gone. Once she left, Korra turned her attention to her mother.<br>"What should I do?" she asked.  
>"I can't make this decision for you little one,," her mother sat down on the bed next to her. "I love you and I'll support you no matter what. But you need to make this decision on your own." Kissing her daughter's forehead, Senna stood.<br>Sighing heavily, Korra thought about it for a few minutes. She knew she couldn't stay mad at Mako forever. If she was honest with herself, she had missed him. Despite her feelings, she was serious about him being involved and totally committed to their daughter. Coming out of her thoughts, she glanced up at her mother.  
>"You can let him in," she said.<br>Senna eyed her daughter.  
>"Are you sure, honey? I don't want you to get stressed out. It's not good for you or Aisha."<br>"I'm sure," Korra replied. "I promise, I'll stay calm."  
>"Okay. I'll tell him to come back," with that, her mother was gone.<br>In the few minutes she was alone, Korra let her thoughts wander. She was still a little angry at Mako, but she did want to try to work things out with him. But as she heard a knock at the door a minute later, Korra started to have second thoughts…


	18. Chapter 18

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Legend of Korra. They belong to mike and Brian. I do however own anyone you don't recognize.  
>Enjoy!<p>

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 18

Korra glanced to anywhere but the doorway as she heard the door open and close a second later. As her eyes finally landed on the person standing in front of her, she sighed.  
>"I know I'm probably the last person you want to see," Mako began. He glanced around the room before his gaze landed on Korra. "I was worried about you. When that spirit dragged you under the water, I was afraid I would never see you again," he admitted.<p>

Korra shrugged.  
>"So have you decided what you're doing?" She asked.<br>"About what?" Mako asked, truly confused.  
>Korra glared at him.<br>"About Aisha?" her eyes boar into his. It was an intense stare he knew only too well.  
>"Korra, I don't know. I need a little more time," Mako replied.<br>"You've had months," Korra pointed out.  
>"Four," Mako corrected her.<br>"Four, six what's the difference? It's not a hard decision to make! Either you're in or you're not."  
>"Korra, it's not that easy," Mako contradicted her.<br>"How come?" Korra asked.  
>"I don't want to mess this up. I want to do this right," his eyes were pleading with her to understand.<br>"What do you call not talking to me for three months?" Korra shot at him. As she felt her anger rise, she forced herself to calm down as the promise she made to her mother mere minutes before came back to her.  
>"I'm just trying to be honest with you," Mako threw up his hands in frustration, "but you're not making it easy."<br>"Do you think this is easy for me? I haven't even told my Dad yet."  
>"Well at least your parents are alive," Mako spat.<br>Korra felt like she had been punched in the gut even though Mako had never raised a hand to her in a violent way.  
>"Mako, I'm sorry," she apologized.<br>"Forget it," Mako frowned as he turned away. "I'll come back in a few days when we both have had some time to cool off."  
>"What am I supposed to do until then?" Korra called after him.<br>Mako shrugged.  
>"You've gotten this far without me. I'm sure you'll figure it out," with that, he was gone.<br>As she felt the fire building inside of her, Korra let the flame burst forth in her right hand. She threw it towards her pitcher of water. Satisfied when it fizzled out, Korra glared at Mako's retreating back. Once Mako had left, Korra picked up a book from her nightstand and threw it against the wall. Breathing heavily, she choked back a sob as the anger started to recede. How dare Mako tell her she wasn't sure what she wanted. Korra knew what she wanted at that very moment. And that was for Mako to get his act together and be a part of Aisha's life. The only problem was, he wasn't getting it. Taking another deep breath, Korra felt her right hand start heating up. Slowing her breathing, she was relieved when the fire didn't appear. A few minutes later, the teenager sighed as she heard Kierna start to cry. It was her 'I want Korra cry and Korra found herself smiling inwardly. Kierna definitely had good timing. Entering the room, Korra closed the door partway before going over to Kierna's crib. She glanced down at the baby who was gazing up at her while holding her arms up.  
>"Hey, hey, it's okay, Kierna. I'm right here." Korra's arms reached down, all intentions of picking the baby up. Her arms were positioned in the right way, but something stopped her from lifting the six-month-old into her safe embrace. A feeling of fear crept up from her stomach and settled in her chest as she felt the warmth from Kierna's blanket cover her hand. Glancing down at the baby, Korra almost laughed at the confused look on her face. It was like Kierna was saying, "What are you waiting for?"<br>'Get a grip on yourself, Korra,' Korra scolded herself, 'you've never hurt Kierna a day in her life. Just pick her up already.' After another minute of battling with herself, Korra lifted Kierna into her arms and held her close. The minute the two made physical contact, Korra felt her anger disappearing a little.  
>"You know something, kiddo," Korra glanced down at Kierna as her blue eyes locked with the infant's identical ones, "we make a good team. I hope you know how much I love you." As her eyes landed on the window and travelled to the path leading up to the house, she glared as the anger returned in earnest. Before Korra knew it, she was pacing back and forth, Kierna protectively in her arms. "I can't believe him! How much time does he need to decide whether to be in Aisha's life? She needs both of us, not just me. How can he be so selfish! He's being a real jerk." Realizing what she had just said, Korra made eye contact with Kierna before blushing. "Don't repeat that word. It's not a good one."<br>Kierna just cuddled into her favorite person and giggled.  
>"I'm glad we understand each other," Korra let a small smile play at her lips. Kierna had that effect on her. But as quickly as the reprieve came, it disappeared. "I don't know what to do!" she resumed pacing. "I can't do this by myself." A sudden pulling sensation near her forehead caused Korra to yelp in pain. "Ouch! What the-" she glanced down to see Kierna holding a lock of her hair. "Did you just…?" her voice trailed off as Kierna repeated her earlier action. "Ow! That's enough," Korra gently scolded. It was then that she realized two things. She was focused on something else besides Mako and her anger. For another, she could feel both hands heating up. Acting fast, she put Kierna back in her crib and sat beside her. "Shh, shh, it's okay. I'm not mad at you. I…I'm sorry I almost hurt you," she whispered, blinking back tears of remorse and fear. "Kierna, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, sweet girl." the tears came steady and fast down her face. Feeling a tiny hand on her shoulder, Korra shrugged so that the contact broke. She felt worse the second she heard Kierna start to cry loudly. She tried to hush her, but the baby was wailing now. At the sound of the door opening, Korra jerked around to see Pema standing there. Her eyebrows were raised when she saw the scene before her.<p>

Not being able to stay there any longer, Korra jumped up and raced out of the room. She could hear Pema calling her name, but she ignored her. She ran into the first room she came to and slammed the door behind her. Sliding down to the floor, Korra let the tears fall. She was crying so hard, tears were blinding her vision. Breathing was also becoming difficult. The first indication her body gave her that she was going to throw up was when she almost heaved. Managing to make it to the toilet in time, more tears came as her throat burned. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Korra almost jerked away, but the sound of her mother's familiar voice made her stop.  
>"Korra…it's okay, you're okay…"<br>"Na-no, I'm not," Korra whimpered just as she managed to gain control of her stomach for the time being.

"You'll feel better soon," her mother soothed, pushing a few strands of hair off the teenager's face. "I think you might have over done it." Senna filled a cup with water and gnetly pressed it to her daughter's lips.

Korra managed to take a sip or two before pushing it away.

"Come on, little one, I'll help you back to your room if you're ready," her mother offered.

"No!" Korra whimpered.  
>"Okay. We'll stay in here as long as you need to," Senna placed the back of her hand to Korra's forehead. She was surprised when her daughter backed away from her.<br>"Mom, don't touch me!" Korra pleaded.

"Little one…" Senna sighed. She had to walk this line carefully. Hearing her swallow, Senna battled what to do. She wanted to help her, but she could tell something was very wrong.  
>"Don't…I don't want to-" Korra cut herself off as she tried her best to make it back to the toilet as her stomach twisted painfully. Knowing she wouldn't be able to make it on her own and not wanting to risk hurting her mother, Korra moved slightly to the left while covering her mouth with her right hand. Once she reached her destination, she leaned over the bathtub as her stomach rebelled again.<br>Not being able to stand seeing her daughter so afraid and broken, Senna started moving toward her. When she got within a few inches, she spoke so she wouldn't startle her.  
>"Little one, I'm behind you. You need to let me help you."<br>"No! What part of don't touch me wasn't clear to you?" Korra snapped.  
>"Korra!" Senna admonished.<br>"I'm sorry," Korra gazed at the tub's bottom as shame filled her heart. "Mom, I don't want to hurt you," she whispered.

"You would never hurt me on purpose," her mother gently explained. Reaching out a hand she placed it on her daughter's shoulder.

At the contact, Korra started to shake with the effort of keeping her emotions and firebending at bay. As she felt her right hand grow warmer, she knew she had lost.  
>"Mom, let go!" Korra frantically urged.<br>"You're burning up again," her mother revealed, "we need to get you in a bath."  
>"Mom, please…" Korra made eye contact with her mother, praying she would listen to her. When it became apparent she didn't understand, Korra jerked away just as a flame appeared in her hand. But unlike before, it grew bigger as she tried to quell it. Thrusting her hand to the far left, she watched as the flame soared out of the window. Glancing down, a fresh set of tears started.<br>Senna frowned as she closed the distance between the two of them.

"It's going to be okay, shh, come here…" with that, she took her shaking daughter into her arms and hugged her close.  
>"Mom, I'm scared!" Korra admitted.<br>"I know you are," her mother kissed the top of her head and made calming circles on her back, "but you're gonna be okay."  
>"I don't want to hurt you!" Korra took a shuddering breath as she tried to calm down.<p>

"I'm gonna take care of you," her mother assured her.  
>"Mom, I'm tired…" Korra mumbled as she felt her mother pick her up. "Really tired."<br>"I know little one, I know," Senna soothed. She tucked her in and left for a few minutes. She returned with an empty basin and some water and a wash cloth. Setting the things on the nightstand, Senna draped the wet washcloth across her daughter's forehead. "Try to get some sleep. I love you so much," her mother kissed Korra's cheek and put a hand through her hair.  
>"Please…don't leave," Korra whispered as her eyes closed.<br>"I won't, I promise," her mother assured her.

*****

Korra awoke suddenly a few hours later. Taking a deep breath, she glanced around the room to find it empty. Figuring her mother had gone to get a drink of water, she waited for her to return. As she went to get comfortable, Korra heard Kierna start to cry. As much as she wanted to go to her, she forced herself to stay put. She knew someone would eventually tend to the baby. Sure enough, a few minutes later, Korra heard Tenzin talking softly to the one-year-old. Feeling sudden tears in her eyes, Korra let them fall. What if she was never able to hold Kierna again? And if she couldn't hold Kierna without fear of burning her, what did that mean for Aisha?


	19. Chapter 19

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Legend of Korra. They belong to mike and Brian. I do however own anyone you don't recognize.  
>Enjoy!<p>

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 19

That's how Senna found Korra a few minutes later. She frowned when she saw how upset her daughter was.  
>"Honey, what's wrong?" Senna was at her side in seconds. Sitting down beside her, she placed a gentle hand on the teenager's right shoulder. "Did you have a nightmare?"<p>

Korra shook her head as she let out another sob.

"Little one, what is it?" her mother gently inquired. She ran a hand through her daughter's dark chestnut brown hair in an effort to calm her down.  
>Korra said something, but Senna couldn't make it out due to how hard the teenager was crying.<br>"What did you say? It's okay. Just talk to me," her mother encouraged.  
>"I…I didn't mean to almost burn…if I can't hold Kier…then what about…" Korra's voice trailed off as more tears came.<br>Senna's heart broke right there. She knew Korra was in pain, but as she gazed into her cyan eyes, identical to her own, she saw just how raw the pain was.

"Sweetheart, it's okay to be scared. You'll be able to hold Kierna again. And you'll be able to hold Aisha."  
>"How do you know!" Korra challenged.<br>Senna let her daughter's outburst go for the moment.  
>"I know because I'll help you through this. So will Tenzin and his family. It won't be easy, but you can do it."<br>Just then, they were joined by Tenzin. He frowned when he saw the state his student was in. He saw Korra as one of his own and he wanted to help her.  
>"What's the matter with Korra?" he asked.<br>"She's just really scared," Senna explained. "Her firebending is a little out of control. She doesn't want to hurt anyone."  
>Tenzin sighed.<br>Korra suddenly lifted her head from her mother's shoulder and locked eyes with her airbending master.  
>"I'm so sorry, Tenzin! I never meant to hurt Jinora or Ikki. I'm so…" her voice trailed off once again as she coughed.<br>"Korra, you don't have to be sorry for anything," Tenzin assured her. "I know you didn't mean to do it. The girls know too. They forgive you. They're not afraid of you."  
>"They should be!" Korra exclaimed.<br>"Korra, listen to me, please," Tenzin tried. "How long have you been with us?"  
>Korra blinked in confusion at the question. It took her a minute to realize what Tenzin meant when he had asked her.<br>"Almost a year," Korra choked out.  
>"That's right. And in all that time except for yesterday, have you ever hurt any of your siblings?"<br>Korra was caught off guard by the term Tenzin had used. She felt the pressure in her chest lessen just a fraction at his words.  
>"Never," she whispered.<br>"What was that?" Tenzin asked.  
>"Never," Korra repeated, a little louder this time.<br>"That's right. This was beyond your control. I know that, Pema knows that and so do the kids. They love you. They have no reason to fear you. And you have no reason to blame yourself." Tenzin reached out and placed a hand on Korra's back. He was surprised when she jerked away.  
>"Korra…" he sighed.<br>"Tenzin, don't touch me," Korra pleaded.  
>Tenzin exchanged a look with Senna.<br>"How do we help her?" he asked the young water tribe woman.  
>Senna shook her head.<br>"I'm not sure. For the first time in Korra's seventeen and a half years, I don't have a right answer. It's just going to take time. We just need to be there for her. Gently force her to be with the people who love her and accept physical affection and touch from them again to show her she can be around them without hurting them. That's all we can do."  
>Tenzin managed a small smile.<br>"I think that is a good solution. I might also have an idea as well. I'll see you two in the morning." With that, the airbending mastere left. Once he was gone, Senna tried to gain Korra's attention.  
>"Korra, do you want me to stay with you tonight?" she asked.<br>"Please," Korra whispered.  
>"Okay," with that, Senna tucked Korra in and made herself comfortable for the rest of the night. She laid a hand on Korra's right shoulder and was relieved when her daughter didn't reject her touch. She had a feeling it was going to take time for Korra to overcome whatever was going on.<br>"I love you, honey," Senna whispered.

*****

Korra shot up shaking in bed a few hours later. She could feel tears streaming down her face as she tried to grasp where she was. She suddenly felt someone take both of her hands in their own. The touch was gentle and loving, so she forced herself not to struggle against it.  
>"Korra, it's okay," Senna assured her.<br>"Mom," Korra managed as more tears fell.  
>"I'm here little one," her mother reassured her. She kept a gentle, but firm hold on her daughter's hands. She could see the internal` battle waging itself in her daughter's cyan depths and Senna was going to make sure it stopped here and now. She was going to see that Korra stayed afloat no matter how long it took her holding her above the waters of her fears and doubts to keep her from drowning in them.<p>

"Mom, I can't do this!" Korra cried suddenly.  
>Senna fought back her own tears as she watched her daughter's pain flash across her face.<br>"Korra, you can do anything you set your mind to. I know you can," her mother encouraged. Letting go of her daughter's hands, Senna reached out and pulled her into her arms. She held her for a few minutes, just soothing her through touch and encouraging her to cry.  
>As Korra slowly started calming down, she took a deep breath before locking eyes with her mother.<br>"Thanks," she said softly.  
>"Korra, you don't have to thank me. I love you. I want to help you. But I'm not the only one who can do that. You need to let Tenzin and the kids help you too. And Mako as well."<br>Korra felt her heart skip a beat at her boyfriend's name.  
>Senna felt her daughter tense and decided to leave the Mako subject alone for the time being. She was about to continue speaking when there was a knock at the door.<br>"Who is it?" she called out.  
>"It's Jinora," came the pre-teen's voice. "Can I come in?"<br>"Go away!" Korra demanded.  
>"Little one!" Senna scolded. Then to Jinora she said, "You can come in, sweetie."<br>The door opened a minute later and the eleven-year-old entered the room. She had a determined look on her face, but Senna could feel nothing but love surrounding her for Korra.  
>"Jinora, please, leave," Korra locked eyes with her younger sister, pleading with her to turn back.<br>Jinora shook her head. She walked determinedly over to where Korra and Senna were sitting. She sat down next to Korra and took her right hand in hers.  
>"No," she said simply.<br>"Jinora, I don't want to…" Korra's voice trailed off as she choked back a sob.  
>"Korra, I'm not leaving. I wanna help you. You're my sister. I love you. Dad wants to try something to help you. He wants me to be there with you. I told him I would help."<br>"Jinora, let go!" Korra demanded.  
>Jinora ignored her.<br>"It's okay," she gently assured her. "Look at me."  
>Korra couldn't bring herself to do so at first. Finally, she raised her head and locked eyes with the eldest of Tenzin's children.<br>"See? Everything's okay. You're gonna get better. We wanna help you. I wanna help you."  
>Senna smiled at the pre-teen even as a few tears slipped from her eyes before she could stop them. Jinora was definitely something else.<br>"Jinora, I don't think anyone can help me," Korra whispered.  
>"Just let us try," Jinora bargained. "You saved me from the spirit world. Now it's my turn to help you."<br>Korra locked gazes with Jinora for a few minutes before nodding her head.  
>"Okay," she finally decided.<br>"I'll be there with you the whole time," Jinora comforted.  
>"Can I be there too?" Senna asked.<br>"You have to ask my Dad," Jinora turned to face the young woman. "I'm sure he'll let you. And if you can't be right near Korra, you can watch from the gate of the training area."  
>Senna nodded.<br>"I'm gonna get you something to eat," she kissed Korra's forehead and gently disentangled herself from her daughter's grip.  
>"Mom, I'm not hungry," Korra tried.<br>"You need to keep your strength up," her mother advised. With that, she was gone.  
>Korra turned her attention back to Jinora once her mother had left.<br>"Jinora, please let go," she tried. She made sure she didn't sound demanding. She was truly afraid she would lose control at any minute and she didn't want to hurt the girl again.  
>"No," Jinora insisted. "You're fine. I've been holding your hand this whole time and you haven't firebended at me once. Just keep focusing and you'll be okay," she gently encouraged.<br>Korra nodded. She tried to obey, but it wasn't easy. A few minutes later, she suddenly felt her hand heat up. She tried desperately to pull away from Jinora, but the eleven-year-old was stronger than she looked.  
>"Take a deep breath," Jinora instructed.<br>"Jinora, let-" Korra's voice trailed off at the look of determination on the pre-teen's face. Heaving a sigh, the teenage Avatar tried her best to do so. She succeeded after two attempts.  
>"That's it. Again," the young airbender requested.<br>Korra obeyed instantly. As she did so, she could feel the heat decreasing. By the time she had taken two more deep breaths, the heat was almost completely gone.  
>Jinora smiled at her with gentle approval.<br>"Good," she praised.  
>Just then, Senna returned. She smiled at the sight that met her eyes as she entered the room. She set a tray of food and drink down on the table before approaching her daughter and niece.<br>"Korra, I'm back," she announced so she didn't startle her. She sat down next to Jinora, facing Korra. "Are you feeling better?"  
>"A little," Korra admitted.<br>"I'm glad, little one. Will you try to eat for me?" Senna requested.  
>Korra sighed in frustration this time.<br>"I'll split it with you," Jinora offered. "I didn't have breakfast yet."  
>"Fine," Korra complied.<br>Just then, there was a knock at the door.  
>Korra jumped, her nerves on edge. She broke contact with Jinora just as a tiny flame appeared in her left hand. She made a fist, extinguishing it as she felt her body start to shake.<br>"Korra, it's okay," Jinora tried to assure her, "you didn't hurt me."  
>"But I could have," Korra whispered.<br>"Who is it?" Senna called out while slowly wrapping an arm around Korra.  
>"Tenzin."<br>"Come in," Senna said.  
>Tenzin walked in a minute later. He smiled when he saw Jinora sitting next to Korra.<br>"I wanted to explain the idea I had to try and help Korra overcome this firebending problem."  
>"Okay," Senna gave him her full attention.<br>"I want to help Korra open up her chakras. I Think it'll help release the fear she has and also help her over this block. I also want Jinora to help because she'll be able to keep Korra calm," he smiled at his eldest daughter.  
>"Can I be there with her?" Senna asked.<br>"I'm afraid not," Tenzin frowned. "But rest assured, Korra will be safe with us."  
>"I know," Senna assured him. "When do you want to do this?"<br>"Sometime today if you're up for it," Tenzin turned to Korra.  
>"Yeah, okay," Korra said in a way that told both adults in the room that she was less than on board with the idea.<br>"Korra, I promise, it's relatively painless," Tenzin assured her. "So we'll start after lunch." With that, he left the three of them alone.  
>Korra locked her eyes with Jinora's brown ones as she tried to calm her quickly beating heart. She trusted Jinora with her life. She just prayed she wasn't making a mistake in agreeing to try this idea of Tenzin's…<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't' recognize and the storyline for this story.  
>Enjoy!<p>

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 20

Korra sighed as she got into a meditative position four hours later. She was sitting in the training area outside of Tenzin's home. She could feel Jinora sitting next to her, which calmed her a little. She could feel her heartbeat quicken a little in nervous anticipation of whatever was gonna happen.

"I want you to meditate before we start," Tenzin advised. He smiled a little at Jinora as he added, "both of you. It'll help you clear your minds so this will work easier."

"Yeah, like I can actually clear my mind right now," Korra said sarcastically.  
>"Korra, please," tenzin sighed. "Just trust me."<br>Korra took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down. She felt Jinora give her left hand a quick squeeze before maintaining her own meditative stance. Taking a few deep breaths, Korra actually felt her body relax. Trying to clear her mind, she found it slowly emptying of everything she had been bogged down with over the last few weeks. She could still feel the frustration, but it was lessening somehow. She didn't know how much time had passed when she suddenly felt Jinora take her hand in hers again. Her touch was gentle, so Korra didn't pull away. The teenage Avatar heard Tenzin's voice address her from somewhere in front of her.  
>"Korra, I want you to drink this," he instructed.<br>Korra soon felt a cup of some kind being placed in her free hand. She took a tentative sniff and smiled inwardly. It smelled like water melon juice, which was one of her favorites. As the first mouthful went down, she fought against the urge to be sick.  
>"Uggh! What was that? It smelled like water melon juice, but it tasted awful!" She took a few deep breaths to keep from gagging.<br>Tenzin sighed.  
>"It was water melon juice mixed with raspberry," he answered.<br>"Can I have some water?" Korra requested as politely as she could.  
>"Not right now," Tenzin replied.<br>Korra made a face before forcing herself to relax again.  
>"I want you to close your eyes. Try to relax your mind. IN a few minutes, we're going to start. Jinora's gonna hold your hand the whole time so you have a connection back to us if it gets to be too much," Tenzin explained.<br>"I don't like the sound of this," Korra frowned.  
>"Trust my Dad," Jinora coaxed. "You trust me, don't you?"<br>"With my life," Korra answered without a second thought.  
>"Then you can trust him," Jinora gave her sister's hand a gentle squeeze, "he loves you too."<br>Korra nodded. Taking another deep breath, she tried to do what Tenzin had instructed.  
>"Good girl," Tenzin praised. "Now we're gonna start with the earth chakra. Jinora, do you wanna tell Korrra where it's located and what it deals with?"<br>"Sure," Jinora agreed. "The earth chakra is located at the base of your spine. It's all about survival, but it's blocked by fear."  
>"That's right," Tenzin smiled over at his eldest daughter, "very good, Jinora." He turned his attention back to Korra. "What are you afraid of?"<br>Korra closed her eyes and let her mind do the rest. As the images came to her, she could feel hot tears stinging the back of her eyes.  
>"Korra?" Tenzin said tentatively.<br>"I…I..I'm afraid of hurting the people I love. I'm afraid I won't be able to hold Aisha without burning her…I'm afraid I won't be able to control the fire inside of me…" her voice trailed off as the tears threatened to fall. She could feel Jinora squeeze her hand once again.  
>"You need to believe you'll be able to overcome this problem," Tenzin said quietly. "You're strong, Korra. You will be able to be around the people you love and who love you without hurting them. You must surrender your fears and let your inner courage take their place."<br>Korra tried to take a deep breath, but it was hard. She could feel tears streaming beneath her eyelids as she tried to do what Tenzin said. She soon felt a pair of smaller arms pulling her forward. She relaxed when she realized who had her. She let the tears continue to fall, feeling strangely lighter as each one fell.  
>"Its okay, Korra, it's okay, that's it…" Jinora comforted her sister. She ran one hand through her hair as her free arm held her close. "You'll be okay. We'll help you get there."<br>"Thanks," Korra whispered as she felt the last remaining tears fall.  
>"No thanks needed. You're family," Jinora reminded her. She kissed her cheek as she gently pulled away. "Are you okay?"<br>"I think so," Korra sniffed as she started calming down.  
>Jinora gave her an anxious look.<br>"Jinora, I'm okay now," Korra managed a small smile for her.  
>"Are you sure?" The eleven-year-old asked.<br>Korra nodded. She let Jinora let go of her as she assumed her earlier position. She allowed Jinora to take her hand once again as she waited for further instructions from Tenzin.  
>"Jinora's right, Korra," Tenzin said, "Everything she said was true."<br>"I know," Korra assured him. Taking another deep breath, she faced her airbending master. "What's next?"  
>"Are you ready to go on?" Tenzin frowned at her worriedly.<br>"Yes," Korra replied. "I'm fine."  
>"Okay," Tenzin sighed as he consulted a scroll in his hands. "Next is the water chakra. It deals with pleasure, but is blocked by guilt. What do you feel guilty for?"<br>Korra took another deep breath. A part of her wanted to ask Tenzin where the water chakra was located, but she had a feeling it wasn't important. She also figured maybe it wasn't listed on the scroll. As she concentrated on her guilt, she saw herself trying to save Jinora from the spirit world as well as trying to save Mako from Aman. She also saw Katara telling her and everyone else that she could not restore her bending. Once again, Korra felt tears at the back of her eyes. Only this time, she didn't let them fall right away. They were quickly replaced by a feeling of anger. Anger towards herself.  
>"I let Jinora down," she whispered. "I let you down by letting Jinora get hurt. I should never have left you guys. If I hadn't then Jinora wouldn't have been trapped in the spirit world. I'm sorry, Tenzin."<br>"Korra, you didn't let us down," Tenzin assured her. "You felt you had to go home. It was a choice. It wasn't fueled by a desire to hurt us. I understand that and so do the kids and Pema. We don't blame you for what happened to Jinora. You came back when she needed you and helped her. That's what matters. You need to accept that it happened and forgive yourself."  
>"I don't blame you either," Jinora chimed in.<br>"I blame myself!" Korra shouted. She could feel her hand Jinora was holding heating up dangerously quickly. She almost jerked it out of the pre-teen's grip, but stopped when she suddenly felt a sense of peace flowing through her. It was like Jinora's calming energy was being passed onto her. She forced herself to take a few deep breaths. As she did so, she could feel the heat diminish.  
>"Very good, Korra," Tenzin praised. "Now, it's time to forgive yourself. That's the only way you can help the world."<br>Taking another deep breath, Korra felt a little freer. She frowned a minute later.  
>"I let everyone down who lost their bending by losing my own. I couldn't help them," she gazed at the ground.<br>"Korra, it wasn't your fault," Tenzin comforted. "You're not responsible for circumstances beyond your control, any more than you are responsible for other people's actions. You'll be able to help them soon. You need to focus on that. Forgive yourself for these things and you'll be free to do the good that you're destined to do."  
>Korra nodded and took another deep breath. As she did so, she felt a little lighter. Even as she felt better, she could still feel some residual guilt in her mind. She figured she would deal with it later.<br>"What's next?" she asked.  
>"Next is the fire chakra. It's located in the stomach. It deals with will power and is blocked by shame. What are you ashamed about?'<br>Korra tensed as the words left Tenzin's mouth.  
>"Korra, it's okay," Jinora assured her sister, "Dad's just trying to help you. We're not judging you."<br>Korra nodded. She took a deep breath as she tried to focus on what she was ashamed of. She saw herself burning Jinora before almost burning Ikki. This time she couldn't hold the tears back. She opened her eyes and faced Jinora as she spoke.  
>"I'm ashamed of hurting you," she choked out. She broke contact with the eleven-year-old, stood and walked a few feet away.<br>"Korra, wait!" Jinora jumped up and ran after her. She caught up with her and rested a hand on the teenager's right arm.  
>Korra didn't reject the gesture, but she didn't turn to face her either.<br>"Korra, I don't blame you for that. I know you didn't mean to do it. It was an accident," she tried.  
>"I was angry," Korra whispered. "I should never have used my bending in that way. I'm so sorry, Jinora."<br>"I forgive you," Jinora assured her. "I forgave you when it happened. I know you didn't hurt me on purpose. You would never hurt me on purpose any more than you would hurt Ikki or Kierna or Meelo."  
>Korra slowly turned to face the pre-teen.<br>"I love you," Korra whispered. She reached out and pulled Jinora in for a hug.  
>"I love you too," the eleven-year-old confirmed.<br>Pulling away a minute later, Korra walked back over to where Tenzin was sitting and resumed her earlier position.  
>"Korra, you need to let the shame you feel go. It's unfounded. You made a mistake. That's all it was. The only way you'll be able to move on and restrain yourself better next time is if you let go of the shame," Tenzin explained.<br>Taking a deep breath, Korra tried to do as her master said. As she did so, she could still feel a tiny piece of guilt nauling at her. She could also feel a wave of nausea sweep over her at the same time. She chose to ignore both feelings.  
>"What's next?" she inquired. As she felt Jinora take her hand once again, the urge to pull away was completely gone. She sighed with relief when she noticed this.<br>"The fourth chakra is located in the heart. It deals with love and is blocked by grief," Tenzin explained.  
>Korra closed her eyes and concentrated hard. As the image of her bleeding the night she thought she was going to lose Aisha invaded her mind, she forced herself not to cry.<br>"Korra?" Tenzin questioned when she didn't say anything for a few minutes.  
>Sighing shakily, Korra spoke.<br>"I…I was so afraid I was going to lose Aisha…I love her so much already and she isn't even here yet. I can't lose her…"  
>"You must surrender those feelings," Tenzin gently instructed. "You must replace them with faith. The faith that she'll be fine and you will carry her to full term."<br>Korra took a deep breath and felt a slight peaceful feeling come over her. It was like Aisha was letting her know she was going to be okay. Sighing, Korra opened her eyes and glanced at Tenzin for further instructions. As she did so, she again felt that strange tiny piece of guilt nauling at her stomach.  
>"The next chakra is the sound chakra. It's located in the throat. It deals with truth, but is blocked by lies," Tenzin went on.<br>Korra took a deep breath and concentrated yet again. She soon saw images invading her mind's eye. She saw she and her father saying good-bye the last time she was home. He had whispered in her ear, asking her if she was okay. She had said yes, knowing full well she was lying. Opening her eyes, she gasped as her mind cleared.  
>"Dad," she said quietly.<br>"You must tell him the truth about what's happened to you," Tenzin said gently, but firmly. "He has a right to know. Only after you do, will you be free of the lie."  
>"I can't!" Korra shouted.<br>"You have to," Tenzin insisted.  
>Korra knew he was right, even if she didn't want to admit it. Sighing, she nodded in recognition before letting Jinora take her hand once again.<br>Heaving a sigh of his own, Tenzin continued.  
>"Next is the light chakra. It's located in the center of the forehead. It deals with insight and is blocked by illusion."<br>Korra took a deep breath and concentrated hard. Letting it out, she blinked in confusion when no images came to her mind.  
>"That was strange," she mused aloud.<br>"What?" Tenzin asked.  
>"I didn't see anything this time," Korra replied.<br>"Sometimes that happens," he said. "Now let's move onto the sixth chakra. You're doing really well."  
>Korra managed a tiny smile for her mentor. She could still feel a small amount of guilt in her stomach. Again, she pushed it out of her mind.<br>"The seventh chakra is the thought chakra. It's located at the crown of the head. It deals with energy and is blocked by earthly attachment. What attaches you to the earth?"  
>Korra closed her eyes as she thought about it. She soon saw images of her parents, as well as Tenzin and the airbender kids and Mako. She also saw herself holding a baby, who was probably Aisha. As she did so, she heard a voice encouraging her to let them all go. As she listened, she felt a sense of peace about doing this. She knew she wasn't letting go of her love for her family and unborn child. She was simply letting go of the attachment so she could complete the chakra process. Letting the Avatar state takeover, she allowed the process to begin. As she felt herself leave the Avatar state, she opened her eyes to find her left hand was still in Jinora's as well as seeing Tenzin sitting in front of her. She felt the pre-teen's hand in hers, which made her heartbeat slow down. But as she tried to speak, she found she couldn't. Something was consuming her stomach and growing larger. She tried to take a deep breath, but it only made the sudden nausea worse. She was breathing hard in an effort to keep the bile down. She didn't understand. She had felt fine a few minutes ago. What was wrong now? She could hear Jinora calling her name as well as Tenzin, but she couldn't answer them.<br>"Korra! Korra? What's wrong?" That voice belonged to Jinora.  
>"Korra? Korra! Jinora, go get Senna," Tenzin ordered.<br>Korra felt the contact with Jinora break as the pre-teen jumped to her feet and ran to do as her father said. The minute Jinora's hand was no longer in hers, Korra fell to her knees as the nausea grew. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to keep from throwing up. She suddenly felt a gentle hand on her right shoulder. She would recognize her mother's touch anywhere.  
>"What happened?" she heard her demand in a concerned tone.<br>"I'm not sure. She was almost done. She came out of the Avatar state and she's been unresponsive ever since," Tenzin explained.  
>Korra felt her mother check her for a fever. The look on her face told Korra she had one.<br>"Korra, I'm gonna lift you," Senna explained.  
>At her mother's words, Korra backed up. Meanwhile, the all-consuming feeling was growing which was making the nausea unbearable. Korra whished she would just get it over with already. She doubled over as a sharp pain hit her stomach. She wanted nothing more than to vomit right there, but her body wouldn't obey in order to give her relief. She tried to gag, but her reflexes weren't cooperating with her at the moment. She soon felt her mother's hand on her shoulder once again.<br>"Little one, it's okay. Come here," her mother lifted her into her arms, making sure she was extra gentle with her daughter.  
>"What's wrong with Korra?" Jinora demanded, her eyes wide with fear.<br>"I'm not sure, sweetie. I'll know more when we get her inside," Senna replied.  
>Korra could feel herself being carried somewhere in the house. She felt her mother lay her down on a bed before kneeling beside her and placing the back of her left hand to her forehead. Reaching out her right hand, Korra made contact with the one person she knew could help her.<br>"Honey, it's okay, I'm not leaving you," Senna comforted. She turned to Tenzin and asked him to get something. Korra couldn't hear what she said because she was concentrating on reconnecting with her body as well as not throwing up just yet. Closing her eyes, Korra took a deep breath in an effort to fully come out of the Avatar state. As she heard her mother clearly tell Tenzin thanks for whatever he had brought, she knew it had worked. The only problem was, now she was very painfully aware of how nauseous she felt. She squeezed her mother's hand in an effort to get her attention. Trying to sit up, Korra felt her mother and Tenzin push her back down.  
>"Litle one, you have to rest," her mother gently advised. "I'm gonna take care of you."<br>"Ma-Mom…" Korra managed to say before the feeling she finally recognized as guilt consumed her. Before she knew what was happening, she felt her stomach lurch. She gagged before heaving unexpectedly. She felt the sensation of her mother quickly helping her to roll on her left side and someone else placing something underneath her chin. As she lost the contents of her stomach again, she heard Jinora's gentle, reassuring voice in her left ear. Feeling the need to gag again, Korra leaned over the basin, her mother's arm around her to steady her. Only this time, there was nothing more inside of her to come up. She took a few tentative sips of water from a cup her mother pressed to her lips.  
>"I'll be right back," Tenzin took the basin from Jinora's hands and went to rinse it out.<br>"Korra, are you okay?" Senna asked.  
>"Uh-huh," Korra replied. She was relieved she could speak again. Her voice was a little hoarse from just having thrown up, but she could definitely speak again. As she locked eyes with her mother, she suddenly understood what the residual guilt was about. "Mom, I'm sorry," she suddenly burst into tears for the umpteenth time that day. She wasn't even aware of Tenzin setting the now empty basin on the table. All Korra knew was that her mother had taken her into her safe embrace and was now rubbing calming circles on her back.<br>"Little one, what are you apologizing for? You couldn't help getting sick. Opening your chakras probably took a lot out of you. You'll feel better in a few days."  
>"No, I'm sorry for leaving home. I know I Hurt you and Dad when I left," Korra explained. As she thought of her father, she felt a sick twinge in her stomach. She took deep breaths to keep from vomiting again. She was exhausted from the whole day.<br>"Sweetheart, listen to me," her mother began, "while it's true that your father and I missed you terribly when you left to come to republic city, we know why you did it. We're so proud of you. You have nothing to feel guilty for."  
>"Ba-but I left and you…" Korra's voice trailed off as more tears came.<br>"Oh my little one, I'm telling you, you're feeling unnecessary guilt. You saved Republic City. You risked everything for others," her mother explained. She planted a kiss on Korra's left cheek.  
>"I love you, Mom," Korra said softly.<br>"I love you too," her mother assured her.  
>"Mom?"<br>"Yes?" her mother said.  
>"I wanna come home for a while," Korra revealed.<br>"You can once you're feeling better," Senna consented. She then posed a question to her daughter. "Not that you're not welcome home any time because you are, but why do you wanna come back after just being there a few weeks ago?"  
>"There's something I need to tell Dad," Korra replied. She locked gazes with her mother as she finished her statement. "I need to tell him the truth."<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize and the storyline for this story.  
>Enjoy!<p>

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 21 

Korra stared out of the window of Tenzin's home. She was suffering from a big case of cabin fever. She had been stuck inside for the past three days ever since her flu like symptoms began due to opening up her chakras. She was feeling almost 100% percent again, but her mother wanted to make sure she was able to eat again without throwing up before letting her enjoy some time outside or even pack to go back home. Korra smiled slightly as she watched Ikki and Jinora playing in the garden. She wished she could be out there with the girls. She waved to Ikki, who waved back and returned her smile. A few minutes later, the front door opened and Ikki ran in. She ran over to Korra and made herself comfortable on her older sister's lap.  
>"Hey, kiddo," Korra ruffled her hair, "what's up? Are you done playing already?"<br>Ikki shrugged as best she could in Korra's lap.  
>"I didn't want you to be all alone," Ikki said, wrapping her arms around the seventeen-year-old's neck.<br>Korra fought against the urge to tell Ikki to let go. Even though she had surrendered the fear of hurting the ones she loved during the chakra process, she still felt a twinge of panic whenever she was in close proximity to the kids. Taking a few deep breaths, she felt the fear slowly fading.  
>"I love you," Korra planted a kiss on the top of Ikki's head.<br>"Love you too," Ikki replied. She frowned at Korra. "Mommy said you're going back home again."  
>"Yeah," Korra confirmed. "I'll come back though. I promise. I just have to take care of something."<br>Ikki nodded.  
>"Girls, lunch!" Pema called.<br>"Coming, Mommy!" Ikki called back. She jumped off Korra's lap and extended her hand to the older girl. "Come on! You can sit next to me!"  
>Korra grinned. She stood up and let Ikki lead her into the kitchen. She found Pema and her own mother putting a few dishes on the table.<br>"Hey, sweetie," Senna walked over and hugged Korra from behind.  
>Korra relaxed the minute she felt her mother's familiar touch. She let go of Ikki's hand and turned so she could return her mother's affection. Sitting down at the table, she noticed she only had a small amount of food on her plate. She raised her eyebrows at her mother.<br>Senna shrugged.  
>"I wanna make sure your stomach is up for tolerating solid food again before I give you more," she explained.<br>"Mom, I haven't thrown up in two days," Korra pointed out.  
>"I know. I just wanna be sure," her mother patted her shoulder before going to get everyone something to drink.<br>Before Korra knew it, everyone was sitting down to eat. Ikki was on her left and Jinora was across from her. Her mother was on her right while Pema, Tenzin and Meelo were across from her on Jinora's right. Kierna was in her high chair, staring at Korra while gurgling and giggling. Korra made a few faces at her, successfully getting a giggle out of her.  
>"This is good, Aunt Senna!" Ikki exclaimed, grinning at the water tribe woman.<br>"I'm glad you like it!" Senna laughed at Ikki's words. She truly cared for all the airbender kids as much as her daughter did.  
>Korra raised her eyebrows when she heard Ikki refer to her mother as 'Aunt Senna, but she decided to let it go.<br>"How about you, Jinora?" Senna turned to the pre-teen.  
>"It's delicious!" Jinora confirmed after swallowing a bite of food.<br>As Korra took her last bite of food, the phone rang. She drank her juice and stood to get Kierna out of her high chair.  
>"Aw, up you come, sweet girl," Korra lifted the baby into her arms and was rewarded with some giggles and coos.<br>"You're gonna be a great Mommy!" Ikki declared, watching the scene unfold.  
>"Thanks," Korra felt herself blushing.<br>"Korra, phone for you," Jinora informed her. She handed Korra the phone while taking Kierna from her. The minute she did, the baby started crying. Jinora swayed back and forth in an effort to calm her, but to no avail.  
>"It's okay," Korra assured the twelve-year-old. she reached her arms out and took Kierna back. The minute she was back with Korra, Kierna calmed down. Placing the phone in between her shoulder blade and neck, Korra spoke. "Hello?"<br>"Hey, Korra!" Came Bolin's excited voice.  
>"Hey, Bolin," Korra smiled despite the fact that she and Mako weren't exactly talking. She had missed hanging out with Bolin. "What's up?"<br>"I was wondering if you wanted to come out to dinner with me. It's just me, I promise. I wanna talk to you."  
>"Okay," Korra narrowed her eyes in suspicion even though the younger boy couldn't see.<br>"I promise, it's just me. I got some extra money from a new job and I wanna treat you."  
>"Okay," Korra repeated, more sincerely this time. This was Bolin after all. He was a good guy. "Where do you wanna go?"<br>"Why don't you meet me at the same place where we had lunch a few months ago. The restaurant near the bookstore."  
>"Okay. I'll be there around six? Is that good?"<br>"That's perfect!" Bolin exclaimed. With that, he said good-bye and hung up.  
>Hanging up on her end, Korra glanced down at Kierna.<br>"Huh. I wonder what Bolin's up to," she bounced the baby on her hip, making the seven-month-old giggle. "What do you say, sweet girl? Let's go find my Mom so I can ask her if I can go." With that, she left the dining room and headed for the living room where she could hear her mother talking to someone. She entered the room to find Ikki sitting on Senna's lap. Korra smiled at the sight, remembering when she used to curl up there when she was little. "Mom?"  
>Senna glanced up and gave her daughter a warm smile.<br>"Hey, honey, what's up? Are you okay?"  
>"Yeah. I feel fine," Korra assured her. "Bolin called. He wants to take me to dinner. He misses hanging out with me. Is it okay if I go?"<br>Senna thought for a few minutes before nodding slowly.  
>"Are you sure you're feeling better?" She asked.<br>"I'm sure," Korra replied. "I would tell you."  
>Senna nodded. She beckoned Korra forward. The minute her daughter was in touching range, she put the back of her left hand to Korra's forehead. Satisfied when she felt no heat, she smiled.<br>"You can go."  
>"Yes!" Korra cheered, making Ikki giggle.<br>"But you need to be back no later than nine-thirty. And if you start feeling bad again, you need to tell Bolin so he can bring you back."  
>"I will, I promise," Korra said earnestly. She gave her mother a one armed hug. "Thanks, Mom!"<br>"You're welcome, sweetheart. I know you've been feeling trapped for the last few days," Senna revealed.  
>"Aunt Senna's telling me a story about you when you were my age!" Ikki revealed to her older sister.<br>Korra groaned as her face turned an interesting shade of red.  
>"Mom, you're not!"<br>Ikki giggled, confirming Korra's suspicions.  
>"Korra, come here! I have something for you!" Jinora called from the stairs.<br>"Okay, Jinora! I'm coming!" With that, Korra turned and left the room. She went upstairs and entered the pre-teen's room. "What's up?"  
>Jinora answered her question by placing something small into Korra's open palm.<br>Glancing down at the object, Korra gasped.  
>"Jinora, where did you get this?"<br>"Gran-Gran gave it to me," Jinora replied. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you wore it tonight."  
>"Thank you," Korra set Kierna down on the bed and embraced the pre-teen.<br>"You're welcome. I can help you put it on," the girl offered.  
>Korra allowed Jinora to place the intricate hair clip into her braided hair. The silver and blue wave design matched her outfit perfectly.<p>

"You look beautiful," Jinora announced.

"Thanks," Korra grinned.

"Come on, let's go show Aunt Senna!" Jinora said.  
>Korra nodded. She let Jinora lead her downstairs.<br>"Little one, you look beautiful," Senna said when she saw her daughter's outfit and hair clip Jinora had lent her.  
>Thanks," Korra replied<p>

******

"Mom, I'm leaving!" Korra called as she headed for the front door.  
>"Little one, be careful!" Senna called back.<br>"I will, I…" Korra's voice trailed off as a sharp pain hit her stomach. She breathed through it and straightened up once again. "…will. I promise."  
>"Okay, honey. Have fun!" Senna said from the living room where she was playing a game of piecho with Jinora and Ikki.<br>"Thanks! I love you!" Korra said as she opened the front door and exited the house. She thanked the spirits that Ikki had squealed in delight at the exact moment she had gasped in pain. Whispering to Aisha to be good tonight, Korra made her way to the dock so she could catch a ferry into Republic City. Sighing with relief when she didn't feel any more pain, the teenage Avatar started looking forward to her night with Bolin. Getting off the ferry, Korra made her way to the restaurant Bolin had suggested. She saw him waiting for her. As he had promised, he was alone.  
>"Hey, Korra! Over here!" Bolin called. Pabu chirped happily when he saw the Avatar.<br>"Hi! Hey, Pabu!" Korra greeted, petting Pabu's head. She followed Bolin into the restaurant. They were seated quickly and They both looked at their menus to see what they wanted to eat.  
>"So how are you doing?" Bolin asked. His brown eyes were full of concern as he locked them with Korra's cyan ones.<br>"I'm okay," Korra replied.  
>"How's that niece of mine?" Bolin asked.<br>"How do you know?" Korra asked. The minute the question left her mouth she felt stupid. Of course Mako would have told Bolin. Bo was his brother.  
>"Mako told me," Bolin replied. "I tried to talk some sense into him, but it didn't work. HE's just really scared. He misses you though. He was really down the last time he saw you after you guys fought."<br>Korra frowned at this.  
>"He was?" <p>

Bolin nodded as he fed Pabu part of a bread stick.

Korra thought about this throughout dinner. She tried to keep up with the conversation, but it was hard. She knew she had to sincerely talk to Mako. She had a feeling it would have to wait until she got back from her trip home.

"I had fun," Korra told Bolin as they left the diner forty-five minutes later.  
>"I'm glad," he smiled at her.<br>Entering Tenzin's home fifteen minutes later, Korra smiled. She had really had a good time. It was nice to hang out with Bolin again. She had missed Pabu as well. She jumped when a soft voice met her ears.  
>"So did you have a good time, honey?"<br>Korra whirled around, hand over her heart to find her mother standing in the doorway to the hallway.  
>"Yeah," Korra replied. "Can we talk about it in the morning, I'm a little tired."<br>"Of course. We're not leaving until after lunch tomorrow," her mother informed her.  
>"Okay," Korra replied. "I love you, Mom."<br>"I love you too, little one," her mother returned her kiss and hug before watching her go upstairs.  
>Crawling into bed a few minutes later, Korra whispered good night to Aisha before closing her eyes and falling into a restless sleep not long after that.<p>

Meanwhile, two rooms down the hall from Korra's, Jinora awoke suddenly. Shaking and sweating, she took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. Once she had her breathing under control, she spotted one of her grandfather's journals sitting on her nightstand. Feeling the sudden need to read something in it, the twelve-year-old picked it up and opened it. Flipping a few pages, Jinora came to an entry that looked different from the others. It wasn't written in her grandmother's tidy blue scroll, nor was it her grandfather's small, neat print. It looked like it had been inked with an old pen. Even though the words were worn, Jinora could still make them out. And what she read made her heartbeat speed up and her blood run cold. Tearing her eyes away from the entry, she gasped one name aloud while clutching the book to her chest as a frown of worry crossed her young face.

"Korra!"


	22. Chapter 22

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize and the storyline for this story.  
>Enjoy!<p>

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 22 

Korra's eyes opened the next morning to sun streaming into the window. She glanced to her right and was surprised to find Jinora sitting beside her bed. She had a book in her hand. The look on the pre-teen's face had worry written all over it. Sitting up slowly, Korra faced her younger sister.

"Hey," Korra whispered.

Jinora sighed. She knew it was now or never.

"Korra, you're awake. I need to show you something," slowly, Jinora opened the book and passed it to her older sister.

"What's this?" Korra asked. She had a fleeting memory of seeing this book before, but she couldn't grab onto it.

"It's one of grandpa Aang's journals," Jinora replied.

Korra gasped when she saw what was written there.

"Jinora, when did you find this?" Korra asked as her breathing started to quicken.

"A little while ago," Jinora replied.

Korra just glanced down at the page in disbelief. She closed her eyes, hoping that when she opened them again, the entry would be gone. But when her eyes landed on the page again, the words were still there. On one hand, this got her out of immediate trouble with her father when she told him her news. On the other hand, it was still a lot for Korra to take in at once.

"This is impossible," Korra whispered.

Jinora frowned.

"Maybe it won't come true," she said hopefully.

"Jinora, it's a prophecy. They always come true."

Jinora glanced back down at the text and began to read quietly to herself.

"The Avatar will give birth to a child more powerful than herself."

"Does it say when?" Korra asked.

Jinora nodded.

"A few months after your next birthday," the pre-teen replied.

Korra nodded as she took the information in. It still felt strange. She hoped and prayed the prophecy was wrong, but she had a feeling it wasn't.

"we can't tell anyone about this," Korra decided, "at least not for now. I need some time to sort it out first."

Jinora nodded.

"I won't say anything. I promise," she said earnestly.

"Thanks," Korra ruffled her younger sister's hair as she tried to calm her quickly beating heart.

"What about Aunt Senna?" Jinora questioned.

"What about her?" Korra raised her eyebrows.

"She already knows you're pregnant. Shouldn't you tell her?" the twelve-year-old reasoned.

Korra sighed.

"Fine. But it doesn't go any further than my Mom."

Jinora nodded in agreement.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Thanks, but it's okay," Korra ruffled the pre-teen's hair.

Just then, they were joined by Senna. She smiled when she saw Jinora hanging out with Korra.

"Hey little one. How do you feel?"

"A little queasy, " Korra said honestly.

"That'll subside soon," her mother kissed her forehead before patting Jinora's shoulder. She frowned and turned her attention to her daughter. Seeing the expression on her face, she posed a question to her. "Do you feel like you're gonna throw up?"

"A little," Korra admitted.

Senna nodded. She retrieved the basin from the nightstand and brought it over. Sitting down next to Korra, she placed it underneath of her chin just in case.

Five minutes later, it became apparent that there wasn't anything left to come up and Korra was just suffering from dry heaves due to nerves over telling her father the news.

"Here, sweetheart, drink this," Senna gently pressed a cup to her daughter's lips.

Korra took a few tentative sips of the water before pushing the cup away.

"I feel a little better now," she announced.

"I'm glad. Why don't you get dressed and then you can pack and we'll get going after lunch," her mother suggested. She planted a kiss on Korra's head and hugged Jinora.

"Okay," Korra said. She got dressed a few minutes later and did her hair. Once that was done, she went downstairs for breakfast. As hard as she tried to act normal, she couldn't eat much. Finally, after receiving worried looks from Ikki, Korra turned to Pema.

"Pema, it was really good, but I'm full."

Jinora gave her sister a worried look, but Korra ignored her.

"Little one, are you sure? You only ate a little bit," Senna spoke up from across the table. She stood and came over to where Korra was sitting. She reached out and put the back of her hand to the eighteen-year-old's forehead.

"I'm sure, Mom," Korra replied.

Senna frowned.

"Little one, you feel warm. Why don't you go and lie down. I'll be in with some fever reducer and water for you."

"Okay," Korra stood up and left the kitchen.

"Korra, wait!" Jinora jumped to her feet. She turned back and thanked her own mother for the meal before running after her older sister. She frowned when she heard Korra vomiting in the bathroom. Racing for it, she ran in and shut the door. "Korra, do you want me to get Aunt Senna?"

"No," Korra managed to say before heaving again. She wiped her mouth on a nearby towel before sipping gingerly at some water. "I'll be fine. It's probably the after effect of opening my chakras. I don't wanna worry my parents for nothing."

Jinora frowned as she put a hand on Korra's left shoulder.

"But what if it's the…" her voice trailed off at the look on Korra's face.

"Hopefully it's not," Korra said. "Do you mind helping me back to bed?"

Jinora shook her head and proceeded to assist her older sister.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" she asked once Korra was tucked in.

"You can if you want, but you don't have to," Korra said. She closed her eyes in an attempt to get some rest.

A few minutes later, Senna joined them. She set a cup of water on the nightstand, along with a basin. She walked over to Korra's bed, sat down and held out a cup of medicine to her.

"Hey little one. I need you to drink this for me."

Korra wrinkled her nose in disgust as the smell hit her. She had to take several deep breaths to keep from gagging.

"Mom, do I have to?" she asked. She knew she sounded young, but she didn't care.

"Yes," Senna insisted not unkindly. "You can have some water afterwards."

"Fine," Korra grumbled. She took the cup from her mother and downed the liquid in one swallow. Breathing deeply to prevent herself from throwing it back up, she accepted the water her mother handed her. Once she had drunken half of it, she laid down and closed her eyes.

"Just rest for me little one, " her mother ran a hand through her hair and kissed her cheek. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"I'm eighteen, not seven," Korra pointed out in a not so nice tone.

"Korra…" Senna forewarned. "You're also sick and you know I don't like leaving you when you're not feeling good."

"I'll call you if I need you," Korra promised. She yawned just then. "I just need some rest."

"Okay. I love you," with that, Senna gave Korra a hug, stood and left the room.

Korra thought she heard her whisper something in Jinora's ear and the pre-teen say yes, but before Korra could figure it out, she was fast asleep again.

******

Korra awoke with a start much later that night. Glancing around, she discovered she was alone. Sitting up slowly, Korra soon realized what a mistake that was as she felt her stomach churn. She was about to lay back down when she suddenly doubled over in pain. Before she knew what was happening, she was starting to heave. She managed to get most of it into the trash can. Forcing herself to stand, she made her way to the bathroom. Reaching it, she had just enough time to close the door partway before her stomach started churning again. She made it to the toilet before bringing up whatever was left in her stomach. Panting as she tried to breathe normally, she didn't hear the bathroom door open. The first indication she had that someone had joined her was when she heard her mother's voice meet her ears.

"Korra, what happened?"

Korra felt her mother's gentle hand come to rest on her left shoulder as she tried to catch her breath.

"I guess the medicine didn't agree with me," she said before heaving again. When her stomach finally settled down five minutes later, she sipped some water before closing her eyes and resting against her mother's right shoulder. "Mom, I'm tired, really tired…" she murmured.

"I know little one, I know, " Senna soothed. With that, she lifted Korra into her arms and carried her back to her room. Laying her down on the bed, she frowned when she noticed the mess on the floor.

"Mom, I'm sorry," Korra apologized. "I sat up and that's when I felt…" her voice trailed off as she coughed a few times.

"Shh, little one, you're not in trouble. Let me clean this up and then I'll check your temperature and stay with you."

"Mom, you don't have to stay," Korra whispered.

"I want to," Senna assured her. With that, she left the room. Returning a minute later, she quickly cleaned the mess up and threw away the towels before going to Korra's side. Placing her hand against her daughter's forehead, she was relieved when the teenager felt almost normal. "Well your fever's going down," she reported. "Do you think you can hold anything down?"

"No," Korra said before swallowing hard. She soon felt her mother slip the basin underneath of her chin again. By the time she was done, she was so exhausted, she didn't even notice when her mother pulled her into her lap and held her.

"I have you, little one, it's okay. Just try to rest for me," she kissed Korra on the head before stroking her hair and starting to hum.

"Ya-you need your sleep too," Korra tried to argue, but was stopped by pure exhaustion and her mother shushing her.

"Shh, you need sleep too little one," she insisted. With that, she continued to hum in an effort to help Korra drift off. It took fifteen minutes, but Korra finally fell back to sleep. "I love you, my little one," Senna whispered. "Sweet dreams." With that, she settled down and prepared herself for a long few hours.

***

"Maybe the prophecy is coming true, " Jinora surmised two days later. She and Korra were sitting outside, talking and playing with Naga. Jinora was throwing a ball for the polar bear dog to fetch. Naga was extremely gentle with the twelve-year-old even though she was rearing to play. Korra, who was still recovering from her bout with the poison arrow had even played with her best animal friend a little. The two girls were drinking some water melon juice and enjoying the sun.

"Maybe," Korra resigned.

"When are you gonna tell your Mom about the prophecy?" Jinora asked as she threw the red and blue ball for Naga.

"Tonight," Korra decided.

Jinora nodded.

"I'm gonna miss you when you leave later today," Jinora frowned.

"I'm gonna miss you too, " Korra hugged the pre-teen. "We'll see each other again soon."

"I hope so," Jinora frowned.

Korra smiled encouragingly at her younger sister. The two had definitely grown closer over the last year and a half.

The two girls stayed outside for a little longer before Jinora started getting hungry for a snack. Heading back inside, Korra drank some more juice while Jinora snacked on some kale crackers. After she was done, the two went back to Korra's room, where they played a card game before Jinora went to help her mother with lunch. Korra managed to eat most of it and keep it down. This satisfied her mother, who was worried about her. Korra convinced Senna she was well enough to travel. She had already packed as had Senna. After saying good-bye to the airbender kids, Tenzin and Pema, mother and daughter were off. Getting there, they boarded the boat. Once they were settled, Korra laid her head in her mother's lap. The comforting sound of their element, coupled with her mother stroking her hair was enough to lull Korra to sleep for the duration of the trip.

*******

Sooner than Korra would have liked, she felt someone gently shaking her awake. Opening her eyes, she glanced around to see they were docked in the southern water tribe. Smiling inwardly, Korra allowed her mother to lead her off the boat. The walk to their igloo was made in silence. It wasn't until they reached it that Senna spoke.

"Little one, it's going to be fine. You'll see," she wrapped an arm around her daughter and pulled her in for a hug.

Korra clung on as though she were a little girl again.

"I love you, little one," her mother whispered into her ear.

"I love you too," Korra said quietly, once again matching her mother's usual tone perfectly. Before Korra was ready, they were stepping into the house. She went to put her stuff away and let Naga run around before going to find her father. After she was settled, she found him in the kitchen. The smell of whatever he was cooking for dinner making her stomach churn. She ignored it for now. If Korra was honest with herself, she had missed her father. She just wasn't looking forward to telling him her news.

"Dad," Korra breathed from the doorway.

Tonraq turned around, a smile spreading across his face at the sight of his daughter. He wiped his hands on a towel before going over to embrace her.

"Korra, what a surprise! It's so good to see you, sweetheart."

"It's good to see you too," Korra said sincerely. She buried her face against his chin, his mustache tickling her like it used to do when she was a child. As the smell of the cologne he sometimes wore hit her, she breathed deeply to keep from throwing up. When she couldn't hold it back any longer, she pulled away just as she swallowed hard.

"Princess, are you okay?" Tonraq frowned at his daughter.

"I'll be right back," Korra turned and made a bee line for the bathroom. She got there with seconds to spare. She wasn't surprised when her mother joined her soon after.

"Little one, what happened?" she gently asked.

"I…I don't know. Whatever Dad was making for dinner was making me feel…and then when he hugged me…I guess Aisha doesn't like his cologne," she joked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Senna nodded. She pulled Korra's hair back and rubbed her shoulder as the teenage Avatar lost the contents of her stomach for the second time in ten minutes.

"My poor Korra," Senna frowned. "After your stomach calms down, I'm gonna tuck you in."

"Okay," Korra tried to catch her breath. She leaned against her mother for support and Senna didn't let her down. As she felt her mother pull her into her arms from behind, Korra closed her eyes and rested against her chest.

"I feel safe here," Korra mumbled.

"I'm glad," her mother planted a kiss on her forehead. Satisfied when Korra didn't feel warmer than usual, Senna ran a hand through her hair.

Korra soon felt her mother lift her up. She felt her carry her out of the bathroom and set her down upon her bed. "I'll be right back. Little one," she assured her.

"Okay," Korra mumbled. "I guess this gets me out of telling Dad about-"

"Nice try, my little one," Senna smiled a little. "No it does not. In fact, I'm going to let him know you're okay and then send him back to spend some time with you. Talk to him. Am I understood?"

"yes, ma'am," Korra saluted her mother, making Senna laugh softly.

True to her word, her mother sent her father back ten minutes later. Korra took a deep breath as she watched him sit down on a chair next to her bed. He rested a hand on her shoulder and Korra fought against the urge to pull away.

"Korra, your Mom told me you weren't feeling well. She said you've been battling a stomach bug for the past few days," her father started to explain. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry you're not feeling well."

"I'll be okay," Korra assured him. She averted her gaze for as long as she could. Finally, she locked eyes with her father before speaking again. "Dad, I need to tell you something."

Just then, the phone rang.

"Tonraq, its' for you!" Senna called from down the hall.

Tonraq glanced at Korra.

"Do you mind? I'll be right back."

Korra shook her head.

"Take your time," she said sincerely.

Tonraq leaned over and kissed her forehead, stood and left the room.

The minute her father was gone, Korra thanked the spirits for the distraction, closed her eyes and was asleep within minutes. She would tell her father tomorrow or whenever the time was right.


	23. Chapter 23

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize and the storyline for this story.  
>Enjoy!<p>

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 23 

Korra's eyes opened to find it was already dark out. She gazed around to find that she wasn't alone. She saw her mother sitting near her bed, reading a book.

"Mom?" Korra said, grabbing her attention.

"Korra, how do you feel?" her mother turned to face her.

"A little better," she admitted. "Sorry I fell asleep before I got the chance to talk to Dad. I'll tell him, I promise."

"I know you will," Senna reached over and smoothed a few strands of hair away from her daughter's face.

As their eyes locked, Korra knew what she had to do. First thing was first.

"Mom, can we talk?" Korra asked.

"Of course," her mother gave her her full attention.

Korra took a deep breath. Reaching out her hand, her mother gave her what she needed immediately. Once she had made contact with her, the teenage Avatar spoke.

"I need to tell you something," she began.

"Okay," Senna had a feeling whatever Korra had to tell her wasn't good. She waited patiently for her daughter to continue.

Korra hesitated for a second before she continued her explanation.

"Jinora found a prophecy in one of Aang's journals," Korra explained.

"What did it say?" her mother asked.

Korra was about to answer when she noticed the expression on her mother's face.

"Mom? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Senna replied.

"Are you sure?" Korra asked.

"Yes," Senna rested a hand on her daughter's right shoulder.

"The prophecy said that the next Avatar after Aang would give birth to-"

"To a bender more powerful than herself," Senna finished.

Korra's eyes widened in surprise.

"How did you know?"

"It was actually one of Katara's journals," her mother clarified. "And the reason I know is because I've heard it before."

Korra nodded.

"What do you mean?"

It was Senna's turn to sigh. She grasped Korra's hands in hers before continuing her explanation. "When you were six or seven, you came home for a weekend. You're Dad and I went out to eat alone on Saturday night. Katara watched you for us. While sitting for you, she told you a story from her journal. But she forgot the journal when she left. I found it in the living room. I set it aside before going to tuck you in bed. After you were asleep, I went back downstairs to have a cup of tea. When I returned to the living room, I spotted the journal on the table. I saw it was open. I went to close it and it fell on the floor. Bending down to pick it up, I saw it was open to a particular page. Glancing down at the entry,, I remember my breathing quickened in surprise and fear. I tried to tear my eyes away, but I couldn't. After reading it twice, I closed the journal and put it back on the table. I went up to bed, but I had trouble sleeping. Your father asked me what was wrong and I said nothing. I didn't want to worry him. He convinced me to tell him the truth and we talked for the next hour about what the entry could mean. He agreed not to tell you because you were too young at the time. You were already having trouble being away from us. I didn't want you to reject the compound altogether if you heard it. The next morning, I let your father read it. At first he just thought that Sokka had gotten a little pen happy and let his imagination get the better of him. But as we thought about it, something told us that wasn't true. But after talking to Katara, we found out the prophecy was true."

Korra nodded. She let the information sink in before speaking.

"You knew about this?" she asked.

"I had my suspicions," her mother admitted. She sighed. "When you first told me you were pregnant, I started putting the pieces together."

"Were you going to tell me any time soon? Like I don't know, maybe before Aisha was born!" Korra glared at her mother. She couldn't remember being this angry with her in a long time. It was usually she and her father who butted heads.

"Korra, please, you have a right to be angry with me, but please don't raise your voice. It won't do you or Aisha any good," Senna warned.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Korra turned away as she blinked back angry tears.

"Little one, I was going to. I just didn't-" Senna started to say, but was cut off by Korra.

"Don't call me that," Korra hissed. Hurt in her voice. "I can't believe you kept this from me! Don't you and Dad trust me at all?"

"Of course we do," Senna said truthfully. "We were just trying to protect-"

"I'm tired of you trying to protect me!" Korra shouted.

"Sweetheart," Senna reached out to place a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Korra demanded. With that, she jerked out of her mother's grasp. As she did so, she pushed away from her in order to break contact. The sound of a small thud made her turn around. She gasped in horror and regret when she saw Senna getting up off the floor. She hadn't meant to airbend at her mother, let alone hurt her. Not being able to face what she had just done, Korra turned and ran out of the room and the house altogether.

"Korra!" Senna called desperately. She shook her head as tears came. She had to fix this. The feeling of a gentle, strong hand coming to rest on her right shoulder made the woman look up. When she saw her husband standing there, Senna let the tears fall as Tonraq pulled her in for a hug.

"Senna, what happened?" he questioned as he ran a hand through her hair.

"Korra…she's mad at me," Senna revealed.

"Why?" her husband was genuinely confused at this point.

"She has a right to be," Senna whispered.

"Honey, what happened?" Tonraq gently probed.

Senna sighed as she shook her head once again.

"I can't tell you. It's not my place. Korra and I will be okay. I just hope she comes back home soon."

"I know she will," Tonraq assured his distraught wife. "In fact, I'm going to bring her back myself."

"Tonraq, no! You need to let her come back on her own," his wife reasoned. "It has to be her choice."

"You're right," Tonraq sighed. He just prayed Korra was safe, wherever she had gone. It was only when he pulled Senna close did he feel her wince. Frowning, he pulled away so he could examine her closely. He frowned when he saw the small bruise forming on her right arm. "Honey, what's that?"

"I fell," Senna said truthfully. "I'll be fine."

Tonraq nodded. Something about Senna's explanation didn't sound right to him, but he knew her well enough by now. She would talk to him when she was ready. He gave Senna a kiss before going to make them both some tea. He only prayed Korra would come back home soon…


	24. Chapter 24

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize and the storyline for this story.  
>Enjoy!<p>

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 24 

Korra just kept running. She wasn't sure where she was going. All she knew was she had to get away from her home for a while. She couldn't believe her mother had kept the prophecy a secret from her. How could she do that? Korra had always felt closest with her mother ever since she was a little girl. Now it felt like a wall of ice had sprung up between them. Korra still loved her; there wasn't a doubt about that. She just was hurt by what she had done. Stopping for a minute to catch her breath, Korra sat down. It was only when she got a good look around did she realize where she was. With a shudder of recognition, she remembered this place all too well. As the memories washed over her, she buried her face in her hands, tears streaming down her face.

***Flashback*****

Korra sat there, staring into the depths of her native element. She still felt numb after Katara's announcement that she couldn't restore her bending. Korra couldn't understand why this had happened to her. She had saved the world. Was this the thanks she got? As Mako's words from earlier hit her, she fought hard against the flood of tears stinging her eyes. She wasn't the Avatar anymore. How could she protect the world if she couldn't even bend all four elements? The sudden sound of approaching footsteps caught her attention. Not moving, she begged, her voice tearful and lost, "Not now, Tenzin! I just wanna be left alone. Please!"

As the footsteps stopped, Korra hoped against hope that the person, whether it was Tenzin or not, had heard her and left. She was proven wrong when someone sat down just behind her. She felt the familiar touch and realized she had been wrong. It wasn't Tenzin after all. There was only one person in Korra's life that had a touch so gentle and reassuring.

"Little one, I can't do that."

As Korra felt her mother pull her into her arms from behind, the dam finally burst. She buried her face in her mother's parka as heart wrenching sobs escaped her throat.

"Shh, shh, just let it out, honey, I have you," her mother soothed.

That's what Korra loved about her mother the most. She didn't tell her everything was going to be okay unless she was 99% sure of it. She just let you do whatever you had to do and she was just there. She had always been there ever since Korra could remember.

Once Korra had regained her lung power, she spoke. Her voice was less tearful, but not any less distressed.

"Mom, I'm sorry!"

"Korra, you don't have anything to apologize for," her mother assured her. "Your father and I are so proud of you."

This caught Korra off guard.

"For what?"

"You saved the world. You saved all of us."

"And look what I got in return," Korra muttered.

"Korra…your father and I love you. Tenzin and his family feel the same way. It doesn't matter to us whether you can bend one element, four or none at all."

"It matters to me!" Korra shouted.

Senna let her daughter's outburst go. She knew it was Korra's way of letting go of stress.

"I know," she softly replied. "You didn't disappoint us either. You need to know that. Your father would tell you the same thing. He's busy helping those boys of yours settle in for the night."

Korra felt a glimmer of hope when she heard her mother refer to Mako and Bolin as her boys.

"They're staying?" Korra sniffed back more tears.

"Uh-huh," her mother replied. "I love you."

"I love you too," Korra whispered, matching her mother's usual tone. "Mom, can I stay here a little longer? I missed you."

Senna smiled.

"You never have to ask. Of course you can. I missed you too, sweetheart. More than you'll ever know. We can stay here for a few more minutes. Then we need to go back. Everyone's worried about you."

Korra sighed. The last thing she wanted was more attention.

***Present***

Korra let out a sob as she stared down at the same body of water from eight months ago. She couldn't believe it had only been eight months. It felt longer than that. The only difference was, her mother wasn't coming to comfort her this time. Korra had made sure of that by her actions and angry words. If only she had stayed calm and allowed her mother to explain herself. If only she hadn't hurled that unforgiveable sentence at her or bent at her in the heat of the moment. Then things might have turned out differently. Korra knew if she went back now, her mother would forgive her. She always had before. But this time, Korra didn't think she deserved it. She sat there for a few more minutes before standing to leave. Taking a deep breath, Korra headed for home. As she walked, thoughts spun around in her head. She just prayed she could work things out with her mother. As she watched her home come into view, the teenage Avatar heaved a sigh. This was it. She couldn't turn back now. Walking up to the house, Korra went inside. It didn't take her long to find the person she was looking for. Standing awkwardly in the doorway to her parents' bedroom, Korra waited for her mother to realize she was there. She looked worried, which made Korra's heart clench. It didn't take long for her mother to realize she was no longer alone. Korra watched as her face registered relief at seeing she was in one piece before a frown of concern took its place. Before her mother could speak, Korra beat her to it.

"Is it okay if I come in?" She felt she had to ask after what she had done. Taking the silence as a no, Korra turned to leave. She deserved as much. She had crossed a major line tonight and she knew it.

"Korra, thank goodness you're safe!"

Korra whirled around to find her mother standing a few inches away from her. Tears of relief were glistening in her eyes.

Just then, they both heard Tonraq's voice call out from the front hallway.

"Senna, I'm back! Did Korra come home yet?"

"Yes!" Senna called back. "We're in here."

Tonraq soon joined his family. He frowned worriedly at Korra as he went to stand next to Senna.

"Korra, what happened? Why did you storm out like that? Is everything okay?" Tonraq was truly concerned about her. He could tell she was hiding something from him. She had never kept secrets in the past, but Tonraq was sure there was something he was missing.

Korra shook her head. But instead of running into her father's arms, she went straight for her mother, tears of remorse and regret falling freely down her tan cheeks.

"Mom, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for leaving like that and I'm sorry for airbending at you. I was just…there's no excuse. I'm so sorry!" Korra was crying hard now, her face buried in her mother's right shoulder.

"Shh, honey, I accept your apology. I forgive you. I know you were just frustrated. You had a right to be angry at me. I should have told you the truth when you told me what was going on. I'm sorry for making that mistake. You were right when you said I shouldn't have kept the prophecy from you. I promise, I'll be open and honest with you from now on. After all, you almost never lied to your father or me. You deserve the same respect from us."

"Thank you," Korra whispered. She felt a warm feeling go through her as her mother stroked her hair. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you so much," her mother planted a kiss on her right cheek. "Why don't I tuck you in. It's been a long day for all of us."

"Okay," Korra pulled away. She was about to say something to her father, but turned back to face her mother instead. "Mom?"

"Yes?" She rested a hand on Korra's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for what I said. I love when you call me 'little one. You've called me by that special name ever since I can remember…" her voice trailed off as an embarrassed blush crept up her neck.

"I'm glad," her mother smiled at her. "Come on my little one, let's get you to bed."

Korra nodded. She was about to follow her mother when her father's voice stopped her.

"Your mother's right. We both love you more than anything."

"I love you too, Dad," Korra went over and hugged him fiercely. As she felt her feet leave the ground momentarily, she laughed softly. She remembered when she was a little girl and her father would lift her into his arms, only to throw her up in the air and catch her. This would elicit giggles from the five-year-old and cautious warnings from Senna, especially if Korra had just eaten. Closing her eyes, Korra rested her head against her father's shoulder, feeling safe instantly. She felt her father pull her close and carry her somewhere. She didn't fight as he lay her down upon her bed. She heard him tell her he loved her while she drifted off to sleep. She thought she heard her mother whisper to her to have sweet dreams, but she wasn't sure. Before Korra knew it, she was fast asleep. Little did she know that telling her father she was pregnant was going to be the easiest thing she did compared to the trouble that lie ahead for her and her family…


	25. Chapter 25

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize and the storyline for this story.  
>Enjoy!<p>

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 25 

Korra entered the kitchen the next morning to find her mother hard at work. The familiar aromas of some of her favorite treats wafted from the oven in the corner. Thankfully, Aisha seemed to like them too, so Korra's stomach didn't reject it.

"Morning, little one," Senna greeted her daughter. She wiped her hands on a dish towel before going over and giving Korra a hug and kiss.

"Morning, Mom," Korra replied. She returned the affection. Gazing around the room, she raised her eyebrows at the two pies cooling on the counter. "Not that I don't like chocolate brownies and cherry tart pie, but what's the occasion?"

Senna smiled at Korra.

Something about her mother's expression was forced and Korra knew it.

"I just thought you could use some comfort food after the last few weeks you've had," her mother replied.

"And…?" Korra prompted. She knew her mother was hiding the real reason.

Senna sighed. She remembered what she had said to Korra the night before. She intended to keep her promise.

"Unalaq's coming this afternoon," she revealed.

Korra's eyes widened at her mother's announcement. She shook her head before saying anything.

"Please tell me you're joking," she looked at her mother pleadingly.

"I wish I was," Senna sighed. "He's arriving after lunch."

"Mom, I don't want him here," Korra said vehemently.

"That makes two of us,," her mother sighed. She wiped her hands on a dish towel, walked over and embraced her daughter. Pulling away, she reached out and squeezed Korra's right hand. "We'll protect you."

"I don't understand what it is," Korra sat down in a chair at the table, "I know Unalaq's never hurt me. I just get this really bad feeling whenever he's around."

"Little one, you can go visit Katara for the time he'll be here. It'll only be for the weekend."

Korra smiled.

"Thanks, Mom. But I better stay here just in case you need me."

Senna ruffled Korra's hair as she passed her chair.

"You're sweet, but your father and I can protect ourselves. We want you to be safe."

"Safe from who?" Tonraq entered the kitchen at that moment. He had his parka on and was holding a spear in his left hand.

Brightening at the sight, Korra jumped to her feet.

"Can I go with you, Dad? Please?"

Tonraq smiled.

"Of course. We haven't been hunting together in two years."

"Be careful you two," Senna forewarned them.

"You didn't have another nightmare last night, did you?" Tonraq asked. His eyes were twinkling, but he was being partly serious.

Senna shook her head.

"Very funny, sweetheart. No, I didn't."

"Huh?" Korra raised her eyebrows in confusion.

Tonraq shook his head.

"Never mind, princess. Let's get going."

"I love you both," Senna reached out and hugged Korra. Letting her go, she whispered in her left ear, "Little one, please, be careful."

"I will. I promise," Korra saluted her mother, kissed her on the cheek and went to wait for her father. As she stood there, Naga came bounding in. Korra laughed as her best friend started licking her all over. "Hey, Dad, can Naga come? She hasn't had a good run in weeks."

"Why not," her father smiled.

"Yes!" Korra pumped her fists in the air, making her father chuckle. "Come on, girl! Let's go!" With that, Korra ran out the door, Naga following close behind.

"Talk to her," Senna advised her husband.

Tonraq nodded.

"I'll try to get her to talk to Me," he kissed his wife and went to catch up with his daughter.

*****

Before Korra knew it, she and her father had caught a few artic rabbits, along with some fish. Tonraq was impressed by Korra's hunting skills, even though she hadn't done it in over a year.

"I'm glad I came with you," Korra smiled warmly at her father.

"Me too, sweetheart," Tonraq reached out and ruffled her hair.

Gazing around at her surroundings, Korra heaved a sigh.

"Korra, what's wrong?" Tonraq's eyes were full of concern as he regarded his daughter.

"I…I don't know how to tell you," she said honestly. She soon felt a strong, but gentle hand lift her chin upward. She found herself locking eyes with her father a minute later.

"You know you can tell me anything," he reminded her. "You always could."

Korra nodded. But still, she couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth just yet.

"You grew up so fast," Tonraq sighed wistfully. Then he added, "Maybe a little too fast. It feels like it was only yesterday I was throwing you up in the air and you were begging me to do it again, giggling all the while. Now look at you. You're almost a young adult and you've saved the world. I'm so proud of you, sweetheart."

"Dad…" Korra's voice trailed off as a tear slipped down her right cheek before she could stop it. She reached out and placed a gentle hand on her father's right shoulder. "I still have that little girl in me somewhere. And I'll always be your little girl. I'm just not so little anymore."

"I love you, Korra," Tonraq reached out and pulled the eighteen-year-old in for a hug, which she returned.

"I love you too, Daddy," Korra whispered.

Tonraq laughed softly. He held her in his embrace for a few minutes. They hadn't spent time together in a long time. The sudden sound of a twig breaking was quickly followed by Naga growling. The warning brought father and daughter back to the present.

"Naga, what's wrong, girl?" Korra turned her attention to her best friend. "What is it?" She put her hand on Naga's back to calm her. Standing, she was about to take a step forward when her father stopped her.

"Korra, wait. We don't know what's out there."

"It's probably just animals," Korra reasoned. Although the sudden thudding of her heart and the sharp kick Aisha gave her mid-section a minute later told her otherwise. "I'm listening, sweetie," she whispered to her unborn child. "Mama hears you loud and clear." She mumbled this last part so her father wouldn't hear her. She doubted he could hear with the racket Naga was making. Fortunately, her best friend calmed down a few minutes later. Korra turned to her father. "Dad, we should head back home."

"I think you're right," her father agreed. He put their catch in a sack before leading the way back to the house.

They were just about to pass the docks when Naga started growling again.

"Naga, what's going on?" Korra asked. She got in a fighting stance as the words left her mouth. She soon received another kick in her mid-section. Turning to her Dad, she was about to ask him if he had heard anything when she caught sight of something hurdling straight for him!

"Dad, look out!" With that, Korra jumped in front of her father. She pushed him out of the way just in time to feel something sharp hit her in the right arm. As she fell to the ground, she suddenly felt extremely dizzy and disoriented. She moaned in pain before everything went black.

"Korra!" Tonraq rushed to her side and gathered the teenager in his arms. "I have you, sweetheart. I'm gonna help you. You're gonna be fine." He was about to take off for the house when a familiar voice stopped him.

"Tonraq, I didn't expect you to meet me out here. I thought you would be out hunting."

Tonraq stiffened as he recognized who had spoken. Turning around, he tightened his hold on his daughter.

"Oh, it's you," was all he said as he glared at his younger brother.

"Is that any way to greet a relative?" Unalaq raised his eyebrows.

"I don't have time to argue with you. Korra was hit with something and I have to get her back to Senna."

"Oh my…" Unalaq frowned. "It looks like she was hit with a shershu dart."

"How do you know?" Tonraq narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"I've dealt with it before," his brother replied. "I know how to make the antidote. We should get back to your place so the affects can be reversed."

Tonraq nodded in agreement. As he lead the way back home, he just prayed this weekend would pass quickly...


	26. Chapter 26

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize and the storyline for this story.  
>Enjoy!<p>

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 26 

Senna glanced up at the sound of the front door opening.

"Did you two have a-" she started to ask, but gasped at the sight of Korra unconscious in Tonraq's arms. Jumping up from the table, Senna was at her husband's side in seconds. "Tonraq, what happened?"

"Korra was hit with a shershu dart," Tonraq replied. He turned his attention to his brother. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Trust me," Unalaq said as he got to work. He moved around the kitchen as though he had been there many times instead of only twice a year. When he was sure Senna and Tonraq were busy fussing over Korra, he reached into his bag and pulled out a beaker full of a greenish liquid. Adding a little to the mixture, he started to prepare the antidote.

"Shershu poison isn't supposed to make you lose consciousness," Senna mused aloud.

"Maybe it was a large amount," Tonraq suggested. "I got a look at the dart before we left. It was covered in it."

"Don't worry, little one, we're gonna help you," Senna whispered in her daughter's left ear. She acted like Unalaq wasn't even there as she carried Korra to her room. Naga followed close behind. She knew something was wrong with her best friend, even if she didn't know exactly what it was. Senna laid Korra down on the bed and sat next to her. Taking her left hand in hers, she smoothed a few strands of hair off the teenager's face. A few minutes later, Tonraq joined her, along with Unalaq. Senna nodded curtly towards her brother-in-law by way of a greeting before turning her attention back to Korra.

"Are you sure this will work?" Tonraq asked his brother.  
>"Would I ever put Korra in danger? Besides, I've made this a few times before. It'll take care of it," Unalaq promised.<p>

"Maybe we should have Katara check it to make sure it's done right," Tonraq suggested.  
>"Katara had to go help someone a few miles from here," Senna informed her husband.<br>"Do you want Korra to recover or not?" Unalaq glared at his older brother.

"Of course I do," Tonraq replied.  
>"Then she needs this," Unalaq held up the flask.<br>"Let me give it to her," Senna held out her hand.  
>"Be my guest," Unalaq handed the water tribe woman the object.<br>Senna took it and turned her attention to Korra.  
>"All right, honey, this'll help," with that, Senna pressed the flask to Korra's lips and tilted her head back so she would swallow it. After a few anxious seconds, Korra started to stir. She moaned in pain as her eyes opened. She locked them with her mother's identical ones.<br>"Ma-Mom, wha-what happened? Why do I feel so-" she suddenly turned the other way and heaved, vomiting over the side of her bed. Fortunately, the trash can was close by. Her throat was burning now, which caused tears to stream down her face. Korra accepted the cup of water her mother pressed to her lips. Feeling exhausted, she laid her head in her mother's lap.  
>"Little one, its okay," her mother assured her. She ran a hand through her hair in an attempt to keep her calm. "You'll feel better soon."<br>"Why do I feel so weak?" Korra whispered.  
>"What's the last thing you remember?" her mother gently asked.<br>"Talking to Dad while we were walking back here. I yelled for him to watch out and then…everything…Aisha? Is she…" Korra frantically mumbled.  
>"Shh, it's okay. Everything's okay. Just rest for me."<br>Korra nodded. As her eyes closed, she did a double take when they landed on someone she hadn't noticed before. She sat up quickly and tried to stand. She ignored the fact that the room had started to spin as she caught sight of him again.

"You!" Korra took a few steps forward, a flame appearing in her right hand.

"Korra, no!" Senna commanded. She rarely spoke to her daughter in that manner, but this was a special case.

Korra heard the tone in her mother's voice, but she was so consumed with a desire to protect her family, that she didn't listen. She took a few more steps forward, the fire growing as her rage increased. She was a few feet away from her target when two things happened at once. First, she suddenly swayed as a feeling of dizziness swept over her. She ignored it in favor of teaching this intruder a lesson. The second thing was her father's voice roaring her name.

"Korra!"

Korra hesitated for a split second. She knew her father only yelled when he meant business. Despite this fact, she wasn't about to stop now-not even for him. As she watched Unalaq get closer, she threw the flame forward at the same second her knees buckled. She soon felt herself falling again. Only this time she didn't hit the ground. She felt herself being lifted by a strong pair of arms. She started to fight, but she was no match given her current condition. She only stopped struggling when she heard her father's voice.  
>"Sweetheart, I have you, it's Dad. I'm the one holding you," Tonraq assured her. "I'm taking you back to your Mom. You need to rest." With that, he walked over to Senna and gently deposited their daughter in her arms.<br>"Ba…but he's…he…have to protect…" Korra's voice trailed off as the afternoon caught up with her.  
>"Shh, I have you, little one, it's okay," her mother comforted. "You need some more rest."<br>Korra tried to say something, but was cut off by her mother shushing her. She was vaguely aware of her father kissing her on the cheek before he and Unalaq left the room. It wasn't long before Korra was fast asleep once again…

******

Korra's eyes opened a few hours later. She was no longer in her mother's arms. She could feel a soft quilt around her and a soft blanket beneath her. She glanced around and sighed with relief when she saw her mother sitting next to her bed. Heaving a sigh, Korra spoke.

"So I screwed up royally, huh?"  
>"Korra!" Senna admonished. She shook her head as she placed the back of her hand to her daughter's forehead. "You're a little warm. How do you feel?"<br>Korra shrugged.  
>"Still a little weak, but I don't feel dizzy anymore."<br>"That's good. How's your stomach?"

"Better," Korra replied.  
>Her mother smiled.<br>"I'm glad. Now to answer your question, you didn't mess up. When you had your little slip, your father wasn't in the room. He had just left for a minute. Honey…" she reached out and took one of her daughter's hands in hers.  
>Korra nodded in understanding.<br>"I know. I'll tell him tonight."  
>Her mother nodded.<br>"Are you up for dinner?"  
>"Maybe a little. Mom, do I have to eat out there with "him"?"<br>Senna nodded.  
>"We'll be there with you," she assured her.<br>"Okay," Korra sighed. "What did I Throw up earlier?"  
>"It was the shershu antidote," her mother replied.<br>Korra nodded absently.  
>"I guess Aisha didn't like it," she mused.<br>"I guess not," her mother agreed. Leaning over, she kissed Korra on the cheek and stood. "I'll be back to get you once dinner's ready."  
>Korra nodded. She lay back down and closed her eyes again. She soon felt Naga push her muzzle into her side and smiled. Reaching down, she patted her best friend on the head. It wasn't long before there was a soft knock at her door.<br>"Korra, can I come in?" her father's voice came from the other side.  
>"Okay!" Korra called back. Her voice was stronger, but it still sounded weak to her ears. Heaving a sigh as she watched her father enter the room, she knew it was time. She waited until he had sat down beside her bed. She let him pat her shoulder before his hand found her right one.<br>"Sweetheart, talk to me," Tonraq implored.  
>"I'm not sorry," she began.<br>"I wouldn't expect any different," her father winked at her.  
>"You should have let me show him a thing or two Avatar style. He has no right to be here," she muttered.<br>"Unalaq won't stay for long. I'll make sure of it."  
>"Good," Korra locked eyes with her father. "I'm gonna hold you to that."<br>Tonraq nodded. The smile faded a minute later.  
>"Princess, I know something's bothering you. Please, tell me. I wanna help you. I love you."<p>

Korra closed her eyes as tears welled up.  
>"I love you too," she assured him. Taking a deep breath, she broke eye contact with him and continued speaking. "I don't want you to hate me," she whispered.<br>"Korra, I would never…" her father's voice trailed off. "…I could never hate you. You're my little girl. I love you. What's going on?" his voice was gentle with a hint of expectancy in it.  
>Korra steeled herself before opening her mouth. She was well aware that once she said the three words, she wouldn't be able to take them back.<br>"Dad…I…I…I'm…I'm pregnant."  
>The silence that followed her confession was thick with tension. Finally, Korra couldn't stand it anymore. She stared out of the window as tears threatened to fall from her eyes at any moment. Taking a shuddering breath, she spoke again. Her voice was choked with emotion. It ripped through Tonraq's heart to hear his daughter sounding so lost and afraid. He felt like his heart was being torn in two. "Dad, I…I'm so sorry!" with that, the tears came steady and fast down her cheeks.<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize and the storyline for this story.  
>Enjoy!<p>

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 27 

Korra struggled against the urge to pull away when she felt a hand come to rest on her right shoulder. She couldn't bear to look her father in the eyes. She didn't want to see the disappointment she was sure was there.

"I was so scared to tell you because I thought you would turn your back on me," Korra whispered tearfully.

"Sweetheart, I would never do that. I might not be happy with all the decisions you make or some situations you get yourself into, but I'll always love you. I need to ask you something and I need the truth from you," her father said.

"Okay," Korra sniffed back more tears.

"Was this Mako's fault?"

"No!" Korra shouted unintentionally.

Tonraq raised his eyebrows.

"Dad, I promise. It wasn't his fault. Jinora found a prophecy in one of Katara's old journals and it said…"

Tonraq sighed. He reached out and started to pull Korra into his arms. He felt her stiffen up and his heart shattered a little more. He never wanted her to be afraid of him for any reason.

"Princess, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Korra nodded. She forced herself to relax as she felt her father embrace her. She hugged back, the tears still flowing freely down her cheeks. She buried her face in his shoulder as she felt him comb a hand through her hair. They stayed like that until a soft voice in the doorway made Korra look up.

"Dinner's ready," Senna informed her family.

"Okay," Korra pulled away from her father and stood from the bed. She felt her mother's gentle, steadying hand come to rest on her shoulder.

"It's okay, little one, let me help you."

Korra nodded. She allowed her mother to help her to the kitchen. She sat in her usual spot and tried to ignore their guest. She took a few sips of the water melon juice her mother had just given her while letting her gaze wander. She started eating the second after her mother had said the traditional water tribe blessing. She tried to tune the conversation around her out. She knew her father was only starting one with Unalaq to be polite in order to set a good example for her.

"So what are you really doing here?" Tonraq asked. He narrowed his eyes at his brother. Feeling Senna's hand on his left shoulder, he took a deep breath. She always had a calming effect on him. He soon heard her soft voice in his right ear.

"Take it easy, Tonraq. He'll be gone soon."

Tonraq nodded. He was so focused on his wife, he almost missed Unalaq's reply.

"I heard rumors of spirits attacking down here and I wanted to make sure you were okay. We are family after all."

Korra started choking on her food at his words. She took a few sips of water after her mother had patted her back.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," Korra said as she got her breathing back under control. Despite her decision to talk as little as possible to her uncle, the Avatar couldn't help herself.

"I haven't seen any spirit attacks. I would know. I'm the Avatar."

"Yes," Unalaq turned to her and smiled in a way that made Korra's skin crawl. "Well ever since you went to Republic City, the south has fallen out of balance. It's your job to restore it. I came here to help you do that."

Korra pushed her plate away and glared at him.

"I don't need your help," she practically spat.

"KOrra…" her mother warned.

Korra ignored her. She went back to her dinner and tried to finish it. But her appetite was gone. And for the first time in a long time it had nothing to do with Aisha. Despite this, she tried to eat for her mother's sake.

"As you wish. I just thought you could use a little assistance since you have no experience dealing with the spirits," Unalaq shook his head. He stared at Korra's face before his gaze travelled to her stomach. "I would hate for anything to happen to you in your current condition."

The hair on the back of Korra's neck stood on end at Unalaq's words. Subconsciously, she draped a hand across her lower abdomen. Taking a deep breath, Korra turned to her mother.

"Mom, may I be excused, please? I'm finished."

"Of course," her mother frowned just then. "Korra, are you feeling okay?"

Korra hesitated.

"I'm still tired from the shershu venom. I'll let you know if I feel worse. I promise," with that, she stood, hugged her mother and left the room. Once behind her closed bedroom door, she let the tears of fear fall. Naga was at her side in seconds. "Naga, I'm scared, girl! I don't want anything to happen to Aisha. I just feel so alone!" with that, she buried her face in her best friend's fur and let out a sob. She didn't know how long she cried. All she knew was she suddenly felt drowsy. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep…

******

Korra awoke a few hours later to the sound of Naga growling. It was a protective growl. This got Korra to wake up fully in seconds. She sat up, a flame forming in her hand. She scanned the room. She had a glimpse of something long and skinny flying through the air before a sharp pain spread up her right arm and everything started to spin. She tried to call out for help, but was quickly silenced by a hand over her mouth.

"One sound and she dies," a male voice said in her right ear.

Korra glared at the man now lifting her up. She summoned a flame in her right hand and tried to throw it. She watched in satisfaction as it hit Unalaq in the shoulder.

"You'll pay for that," he hissed. With that, he swiftly lifted Korra and jumped out of the window. Korra could hear Naga's shrill howls as they fell. Not knowing what else to do, she airbended a cushion just as the venom took affect for the second time that day. Before Korra knew it, everything went black…

*******

Meanwhile, back at the house, Senna awoke with the sudden urge to check on Korra. Sitting up, she heard a sound that made her blood run cold. She knew what it meant and it wasn't anything good.

"Korra!" Senna shouted. She rushed out of bed and down the hallway. Entering her daughter's room, she gasped when she didn't find her there. Normally, Senna would have just thought that Korra had gone to get something to drink or to the bathroom. Or maybe her daughter had just gone for a short walk to clear her head. But not this time. This time, she knew something was very wrong. It wasn't long before Tonraq joined her. She turned to her husband, tears of fear in her cyan eyes, identical to Korra's.

"Tonraq, Korra's gone!" she cried. She clung to her husband as if her world was coming to an end.

"So is Unalaq," Tonraq said quietly. He pulled Senna in for a comforting hug and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Don't worry, honey. I'll find her and bring her back home. I'm gonna call Katara to stay with you. I don't want to leave you alone."

"Okay," Senna agreed. She locked eyes with her husband. "Please, bring her home."

"I will," Tonraq promised. With that, he pulled away from Senna so he could go make the call. He returned a few minutes later. "Katara's coming over right away. And Kya's going to help me look for Korra."

Senna nodded. She just prayed her daughter was returned to them soon. She also prayed that wherever Korra was, the spirits would watch over her.

"Please protect her," Senna whispered. She then added, "Hang in there, little one. You'll be back with us soon. I love you."

*****

Korra's eyes opened what felt like hours later. She felt disoriented and a little nauseous. She also felt sore. Sitting up, she realized with a pang of fear that she was chained to something. Glancing around, she realized the room she was in was stone from floor to ceiling. Her hands were chained as well as her feet. As she tried to get comfortable, she felt a kick in her mid-section. It was hard as though Aisha was trying to get her attention.

"I know I'm in trouble, sweetheart. Believe me, Mama is well aware of that fact," Korra said softly. "Don't worry, sweet girl. I'll get us out of here. I promise." With that, she went to work on unchaining herself. Seeing a small grate full of water in the far right corner, Korra wished she had her waterbending back. Spotting a door a few feet away, Korra got an idea. She wanted answers and she knew exactly how to get them. She took a deep breath and started calling for help. It wasn't long before footsteps were heard in the corridor beyond. A minute later Unalaq stood in the doorway. He smirked when he saw she was awake.

"You're finally back in the land of the living," he walked closer to her.

Korra glared at him.

"Why did you bring me here? Where are we?"

Unalaq waved her questions aside as though they were pesky flies.

"All in good time, Avatar Korra. First things first. I need you to do something for me."

"You're crazy if you think I'm gonna help you! You kidnapped me in the middle of the night, chained me to a wall and you expect me to do you a favor. The fire nation will freeze over before I do anything for you!"

"Oh you'll help me," Unalaq smirked knowingly. "But I'll answer your first question. I brought you here because there's a little matter I need you to take care of."

"Piss off," Korra spat. She took a deep breath and exhaled. She smiled inwardly when she saw the fire graze Unalaq's right cheek before hitting the opposite wall.

"Maybe if I explain why I brought you here, you'll start cooperating with me."

"Fat chance," Korra glared at him. She watched her uncle sit down across from her.

"When you were six, I came for a visit. I only stayed a few days, but it was enough time to get the information I needed," he started to explain.

Korra raised her eyebrows in a so what gesture.

Unalaq ignored her and continued speaking.

"It took me an hour, but I found what I was looking for. Sure enough, just as I suspected, the entry was there. And it matched the scroll I had found. Once I discovered what your future held, I knew I had to stop it at all costs."

Korra gasped at the conclusion of her uncle's words.

"Ya-you wanna kill my…you'll never succeed."

"We'll see about that," Unalaq grinned evilly. "The antidote I gave you had two purposes. One was to neutralize the shershu venom. I added something to it though. Along with reversing the effects of the venom, it also induces labor. I wouldn't have had to do this if Laris had done her part. But sadly, she wasn't up for the task."

Korra gasped yet again.

"You were working with…" Korra's voice trailed off in realization.

"For a short time," Unalaq admitted.

"What do you want with my baby?" Korra demanded.

"I'm glad you asked," Unalaq folded his arms across his chest as though he was explaining the theory behind a new invention he had come up with. "Once the labor is started, it can't be stopped. And since you're only seven months along…"

Korra shook her head as her breathing started to quicken. She could feel tears welling up, but she refused to let them fall. She wouldn't show weakness in front of this monster.

"You won't get away with this!" Korra shouted after Unalaq as he left the room.

"I already have," he turned back to face her. "Nobody knows we're out here. Enjoy the last few hours you have with your unborn child…" with that, he turned to leave. As he took a step, he was suddenly hit in the head by a giant ice spike. Glaring ahead, Unalaq launched his own attack.

It was then that Korra heard a familiar male voice demand, "Let my daughter go!"

"Dad!" Korra shouted. She strained at her chains to no avail. It was then that she realized what she had to do. Trying to block out the sounds of the fight going on in front of her, Korra concentrated harder than she had in a long time. As she felt herself going into the Avatar state, she could feel the chains bending. She continued to bend them until they broke. It took five minutes for her to bend the chains off. The minute she exited the Avatar state, she knew she was in trouble. As she hit the stone floor, she suddenly felt a sharp pain rip through her lower abdomen. It was quickly followed by two more. Each of them was more intense than the last. She tried to breathe through it, but a whimper of pain escaped her lips before she could stop it. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. But as Korra felt another contraction hit, the truth bubbled up in her stomach like bile. This was really happening. And if she didn't get help soon, she was going to lose Aisha. Taking a deep breath, she used the last bit of strength to get herself help.

"Dad!" A few seconds after the precious word left her mouth, she passed out…


	28. Chapter 28

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize and the storyline for this story.  
>Enjoy!<p>

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 28 

Korra groaned in pain as her eyes opened. She could feel herself being lowered onto a soft surface. She heard voices around her, but she couldn't figure out what they were saying. As she got her Barings, she recognized her mother's voice first.

"Korra, it's okay. You're back home with us. I'm gonna help you."

"Mom, you need…to help Aisha!" Korra whimpered. She locked eyes with her mother as a fresh set of tears fell.

"I'm gonna help you both," her mother assured her. "You need to listen to me though."

"I will," Korra whispered.

"That's my girl. Are the contractions still coming?"

Korra nodded as another one ripped through her stomach. She reached out blindly and was soon met with her father's right hand making contact with hers. She squeezed it for all she was worth. She looked at her mother with pleading eyes. "Please tell me you can stop this."

"I'm not sure I can," her mother said honestly.

"Mom, please…you have to…I can't…" Korra's voice trailed off as she lost her breath for a minute.

"Korra, look at me," her mother gently, but firmly commanded.

Korra did so even as she swallowed against a sudden wave of nausea.

"I might not be able to stop this, but I'm gonna help you through it. I won't leave you."

"Okay," Korra said softly.

"Good girl," her mother leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"She might have to deliver her," a new female voice stated from Korra's left.

Korra glanced in that direction to see Tenzin's sister, Kya, standing in the doorway.

"No! It's too early! Aisha'll..Mom," Korra turned to face her, "please, you have to do something!" her voice broke as she let out a sob.

"Little one…" Senna reached out and pulled her distraught daughter in for a hug. She ran a hand through her hair as she tried to fight back her own tears. "I'm gonna help you through this. I promise." She turned her attention to Kya. "Would you go see if Katara came back yet? If she's home, tell her Korra needs her."

"Of course," Kya bowed to Tonraq before leaving.

Senna was about to say something when the sound of Korra starting to heave stopped her. She slipped a basin underneath the eighteen-year-old's chin and tried to soothe her. Once Korra's stomach had calmed down, Senna gave her a little water before resuming comforting her.

"Senna, are you sure there's no way to reverse what he did?" Tonraq's voice was a low growl when he said the pronoun and Senna knew who her husband was referring to.

Senna shook her head sadly.

"If there was, I would do it in a heartbeat, you know that."

Korra tightened her grip on her father's hand as another contraction hit. She tried to breathe through it, but it wasn't easy. She just prayed Katara came soon.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Maybe it's Katara," Tonraq extracted his right hand from Korra's grip and stood.

"She would just come in," Senna reasoned. She frowned. "Tonraq, be careful."

"I will," he left to answer the door. He returned a minute later not with Katara, but someone else unexpected.

Senna gasped, causing Korra to lift her head from her chest and glance up. When she saw who was standing in her bedroom doorway, her breath caught in her throat before one name escaped her lips.

"Mako."

The firebender blushed before turning his gaze to Senna and Tonraq. He knew he owed them an explanation. But after what Tonraq had told him before letting him in, he knew it had to be quick.

"I'm sorry for hurting Korra. I…I want to be here for her. I want to help her. I love her and I was wrong."

Senna was the first to speak.

"I can't speak for Korra, but I think you're doing the right thing." She turned to her daughter. "Little one, is it okay with you if Mako's here?"

Korra nodded, even though she wasn't sure how she truly felt about him at the moment. All she knew was how much pain she was in.

"Mom, it hurts!" Korra cried.

"I know, Korra, I know. Katara's gonna be here soon," Senna continued to run her hand through Korra's hair hoping she could calm her until Katara arrived.

"What can I do to help?" Mako asked. He directed this comment at Senna.

"Can you get Korra some more water, please?"

Mako left to do so. He returned a minute later and set the cup on Korra's nightstand. He took a seat near Korra's bed, but far enough away so she wouldn't feel crowded.

Finally, ten minutes later, Katara arrived. Korra relaxed the minute she heard her voice.

"I'm sorry I'm late," she apologized. She came and sat on Korra's left side. Putting a bag on the bed, she prepared to examine Korra.

"Little one, I'm gonna lay you down so Katara can help you," Senna explained.

"Just don't leave me," Korra gasped.

"I won't," her mother rested a hand on her daughter's shoulder once Korra was lying down. Glancing over at Tonraq, she noticed her husband was holding his right hand at a weird angle. "Honey, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine," Tonraq dismissed.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Korra tried to sit up, but was pushed back down by her mother.

"You need to focus on Aisha right now," her mother advised not unkindly.

Korra nodded. She turned to Katara, eyes full of desperation.

"Can you stop the labor?"

Katara frowned as her eyes locked with Korra's.

"I'm afraid not. The only option we have is to deliver her. It's the only way we can insure both of you survive."

Senna gasped at her former mentor's words, but tried to stay calm for Korra's sake.

"But I'm only seven and a half months along…" Korra's voice trailed off as another contraction hit.

"Normally that would be cause for concern," Katara explained, "but in your case, it's not."

"Why not!" Korra practically yelled as more pain ripped through her body.

"Because you're the Avatar," Katara gently reminded her. "The baby is coming from you. You're a very strong person, Korra. You can do this."

"I hope you're right," Korra swallowed hard once again. She waved the basin aside as the feeling passed. "Let's get this over with…" she gritted out.

Katara didn't take Korra's attitude personally. She knew it was the pregnancy and fear talking, so she took it in stride. She bent a stream of water over both of her hands and placed them on Korra's lower abdomen.

"I'm just checking something," Katara informed Korra.

Korra nodded. She looked expectantly at Katara once she was done.

"I'm going to let you try to do this on your own," Katara started, "but if it gets too hard, we might have to get her out by other methods."

Korra shook her head. She was about to say something when she felt a hand come to rest on her shoulder. She knew his touch anywhere, even though she hadn't felt it for almost nine months. Glancing up, she met Mako's amber eyes as a fearful shudder coursed through her body.

"You can do this, Korra. I'm not going anywhere. I know I'm not high on your list of favorite people, but I'm here for you."

Korra nodded. She reached out and grasped Mako's right hand with her left one.

"Are you ready?" Katara gently asked.

"Uh-huh," Korra replied.

"Okay. I'm going to give you something to help dull the pain of the contractions. You're going to feel a slight pinch."

Korra nodded. She winced, but that was it. The pain from the contractions was overriding all other feelings at the moment.

"After this next contraction, you're gonna start pushing," Katara instructed.

"Okay," Korra focused all her attention on safely delivering Aisha. She tried to block out the pain, though it was hard. She concentrated on the sound of her natural element outside. Taking a deep breath, she felt some of the tension leave her body. As the last contraction hit, Korra squeezed Mako's hand and gritted her teeth. The shot Katara had given her had helped a little. Despite this, she still felt some pain.

"Okay, sweetie, 1, 2, 3 push!" Senna instructed.

Korra did just that. She tried to block out the pain as much as possible as she worked to bring Aisha into the world. Breathing hard when she was done, she closed her eyes in an attempt to rest.

"If you need a break, just let me or Katara know," her mother said.

Korra's response was a nod.

It wasn't until the fifth push that things started getting more difficult. Korra let out a cry as she felt a sharp pain grip her. She was breathing hard and sweat was trickling down her face.

"She's almost ready to crown," Katara informed her. "Two more pushes should do it."

"You're almost there, little one," her mother encouraged.

"Korra, are you okay?" Katara frowned down at the Avatar.

"I'm tired," Korra admitted.

"Do you need a break?" Katara asked.

"I…I…I can't do this," Korra gasped.

"Little one, you can do anything you set your mind to," her mother reached over and lifted Korra's chin so they were looking at one another. "You're almost done." She frowned in worry. "Is something wrong?"

"Mom, I'm…tired…really tired…" Korra's eyes were full of pain and desperation.

"I know you are, honey, I know. But you need to do this."

Korra nodded. She took a deep breath and pulled from a well of strength she didn't even realize she had. Gripping Mako's hand tightly in hers, she prepared to push for the second to last time.

"I see the head!" Mako exclaimed. He sounded like a kid who was about to receive a present for the Winters Solstice.

"Would you just shut up already! This is all your fault! You're never touching me again!" Korra shouted. She wrenched her hand out of his grip and took Kya's offered one since it was closest. As she realized what she had just said, she glanced over at her father. She prayed he thought it was the labor talking.

It wasn't long before Aisha was in Katara's arms and she was checking her over.

Korra could see from this distance that Aisha was the spitting image of her. She wasn't sure what color eyes Aisha had, but she would find out once she was able to hold her. She suddenly frowned as a chilling realization hit her. She hadn't heard Aisha cry yet. The Avatar glanced anxiously at Katara. The former war heroine had laid Aisha down and she was running a water gloved hand over her body. She was being gentle, but the frown on her face made Korra's insides twist.

"She's not crying," Korra said desperately. She turned to her own mother. "Mom, what's wrong with her? Why isn't Aisha crying?"

"I don't know, little one," Senna pulled her daughter into her arms for a much needed hug.

Korra closed her eyes as tears built up behind them. She prayed silently that Aisha would make it. She couldn't lose her now, she just couldn't…


	29. Chapter 29

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize and the storyline for this story.  
>Enjoy!<p>

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 29 

Korra didn't know how long she had been in her mother's arms when she suddenly heard it. It was weak at first, but the cry quickly got stronger and more intense. She thanked the spirits as she pulled out of her mother's embrace. Turning in the direction of the welcomed wails, Korra held her arms out. She sighed with relief when Katara placed Aisha in her waiting embrace. Glancing down properly at her daughter, Korra saw that her eyes were a sparkling blue. She grinned. She knew some babies' eye color changed within the first few days. This didn't bother the new mother. She was just grateful her daughter was alive.

"Hi, Aisha. Hi, my sweet girl. I'm so glad you're okay. You're finally here with us. I love you so much, honey. I promise, I'll protect you." Bending down, Korra planted a kiss on Aisha's right cheek. She ran a hand through the small amount of chestnut brown hair on Aisha's head and smiled.

"She's beautiful, little one."

The sound of her own mother's voice brought Korra back to the present. She turned to face her.

"Would you like to hold her, Mom?" Korra offered.

"I'd love to," with that, Senna gently took Aisha and cradled her close. "Hi, sweetie. You look just like your Mama when she was first born."

Aisha gazed up at the person holding her with interest. She liked her voice and the way she talked to her. It reminded Aisha of how her mother sounded when she spoke really softly.

"That's your grandmother," Korra introduced. She gasped at her words and tried to hide a teasing smile. She turned to Katara. "Thank you," her voice was choked with emotion and Katara took her hands in hers.

"No need to thank me," she smiled. "Aisha is beautiful. I'm just happy things turned out all right."

"Me too," Korra agreed. She smiled at the interaction between her mother and Aisha.

Out of nowhere, Aisha started to cry. She turned her face towards her mother and held her arms out.

"Oh, it's okay, Aisha," Korra assured her, "Mommy's right here. Are you hungry?"

"Here you go, little one," Senna gently placed her granddaughter back in Korra's arms.

"Thanks, Mom," Korra hugged Aisha close as she prepared to feed her. She blushed while glancing at her Mom for help.

Senna nodded in understanding. She made eye contact with TOnraq and Mako. They both got the hint and left the room to give Korra some privacy. Before he left, Tonraq kissed Korra on the head.

"I'm proud of you, princess. I love you."

"I love you too, Dad," Korra replied.

Once they both had left, Senna went about the task of teaching Korra how to breast feed Aisha.

"Man, she has the gums of a leopard seal," Korra commented as Aisha latched on and began to nurse.

Senna laughed softly.

"So did you," she informed her.

"I did?" Korra blinked.

"Yes you did," her mother confirmed. She smiled at both her daughter and granddaughter before speaking her mind. "Korra, I'm very proud of you. You did well."

"I couldn't have done it without your help," Korra smiled at her mother. It was then that something occurred to her. She turned to Katara. "Why didn't Aisha cry after she was born?"

"She had some water stuck in her lungs," Katara replied.

Korra nodded. She was interrupted by the sound of Aisha starting to fuss. She glanced down at her and started speaking to her softly. She was aware she was matching her own mother's tone perfectly as she did so. "Hey, it's okay, Aisha. Are you done? Is my sweet girl done eating? Okay, let's burp you and then I'll sing you to sleep and we can nap together."

Senna smiled at the interaction. She had no doubt Korra was going to be a good mother.

After Korra had burped Aisha, she rocked her while singing her a lullaby her mother used to sing to her. Halfway through, she glanced down to find Aisha was fast asleep.

"Sweet dreams, Aisha. I love you," with that, Korra kissed her cheek before getting comfortable herself. Sensing her mother was still in the room, Korra's eyes opened and locked with hers. "Mom, do you think Mako should stay?"

"That's up to you, little one," her mother put her hand on her shoulder.

"I mean Dad heard what I said when I yelled at him. He's gonna figure it out sooner or later."

"I'll talk to your father," her mother assured her. "Besides, you need your rest and so does Aisha. Mako could use some too. He travelled for a few hours. I'll make the guestroom up for him."

"Thanks. You're the best."

Senna nodded. She kissed Korra on the cheek and wished her sweet dreams before leaving her and Aisha to get some rest. Katara stayed just to make sure they would be okay. Senna thanked her before going to get lunch started.

******

Over the next few days, Korra concentrated on caring for Aisha and catching up on some sleep. Her parents helped her out whenever she needed a break, which was sweet. This meant Aisha was getting to know them as well as Katara and Kya. Kya had told Tenzin what was going on with Korra's permission. This prompted Ikki, who had missed Korra the most to ask her father if they could go to see her. Korra had managed to promise Ikki she would see her soon. She also told her she had a surprise for her. This made Ikki even more excited.

Korra shot up in bed a few nights after Aisha's birth. She let out a terrified scream as she felt herself starting to shake. Tears were streaming down her face at a fast pace. She caught her breath as she glanced over at Aisha's crib. Her daughter was sleeping soundly. Heaving a sigh of relief, Korra concentrated on calming down.

"Korra?" A soft voice said from the doorway.

Korra glanced up and watched as her mother entered her room.

"Little one, what's wrong?"

Korra shook her head.

"It was just a nightmare. I'm okay," Korra sniffed back more tears.

Senna frowned as she placed a hand on Korra's right shoulder, "Honey, you're shaking," her mother frowned in concern, "what scared you?"

Korra let the remaining tears fall as she started to explain.

"Someone's after…I think someone's after Aisha," she buried her face in her mother's shoulder as she felt her hug her close.

"Little one, Aisha's safe. She's sleeping," her mother assured her.

"I know, but the nightmare felt so real. It felt like the ones I had before Aisha was born."

Senna nodded. She was about to say something else when the sound of glass breaking caused them both to jump.

"I'll be right back," Senna released her daughter and stood.

"You can't go out there alone," Korra stood as well.

"Your father's probably already checking it out," Senna said. "I'll be fine."

"I'm coming with you," her daughter insisted.

"Korra, you need to protect yourself and Aisha," with that, she left the room.

Korra hurried over to her daughter's crib and lifted her from it. Aisha had woken up at the sound of the glass breaking and was now wailing at the top of her lungs. She calmed once she was in her mother's embrace, but she was still upset.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, sweetheart, it's okay. Mama has you. You're okay…" Korra tried to soothe her while her own heart was racing. Sitting down at the window, she tried her best to relax even though she couldn't stop shaking. Before Korra had a chance to gather her thoughts, her bedroom door opened and her mother returned.

"Everything's okay for now," Senna reported. "Your father looked outside, but he couldn't find anyone out there."

Korra nodded. She still had a bad feeling about what had just happened. She let her mother tuck her back in, even though she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep.

"Is it okay if Aisha sleeps with me just for tonight?" Korra asked.

"It's more than okay," her mother assured her. "You slept with us plenty of times as a baby."

Korra nodded. She hugged her daughter close as tears escaped her eyes before she could stop them.

"Korra…we'll get through this," her mother sat down and wrapped an arm around her. "I promise you."

"She doesn't deserve this!" Korra whispered. "She didn't do anything."

"I know," her mother ran a hand through her hair.

"Mom, would I Be selfish if I asked you to stay with me tonight?"

"Not at all, sweetheart. I'll be right back. I wanna make sure your Dad's okay. He was locking up the house when I came in here." She kissed Korra on the cheek, stood and left the room. She found Tonraq in the living room. He had a piece of paper in his hand. Senna walked over and placed her hand on his left shoulder. "What's that?"

"I found it outside," he replied. He held the paper out so she could see it.

As Senna's eyes scanned the hastily scrolled note, her breath caught in her throat.

"Enjoy having her while you can, Avatar."

"We have to tell her," she decided.

"You know Korra. She'll go after them and that's something she can't do. There's more at stake now," Tonraq said.

"I know," Senna sighed. "But we can't keep this from her either. It's not right. She doesn't deserve it." With that, she took the note from her husband's hands and held it tightly. "Korra wants me to stay with her tonight. She's terrified for Aisha and herself."

"That's understandable," Tonraq sighed. "You can show her, but you need to explain to her that she can't go and find him."

"Okay," Senna said. She walked back to Korra's room. Opening the door, she slipped inside and closed it again. Sitting on the edge of Korra's bed, she ran a hand through her hair. "Little one, I'm back. I'm all yours and Aisha's for the night. I need to show you something. Your father found it outside."

"What is it?" Korra asked.

Senna held the note out for Korra to examine.

Korra took one look at it and stood up. She adjusted Aisha as she did so.

Senna stood as well.

"Korra, what are you doing?"

"I need to go," she said simply. Then she added, "Mom, I'll be careful, I promise."

"Korra, you can't go after him."

"I wasn't going after Unalaq," Korra blinked in confusion. "At least not yet. I was going to find somewhere safe for us to stay until he gets a life."

Senna smiled a little at Korra's attempted humor.

"You can't leave tonight. Please, stay. Then if things get worse in the morning, you can go to Tenzin's."

"Okay," Korra sat back down after a minute. She let her mother tuck her back in.

"I love you, my little one," her mother whispered.

"I love you too," Korra mumbled as her eyes closed. She held Aisha close as she drifted off to sleep. She just prayed this whole thing would blow over soon…

*****

It was the Friday after Aisha was born. SO far there hadn't been anymore attempted break INS and Korra had only received one more threatening note. She figured maybe Unalaq had given up. Little did she know how wrong she was. As she helped her mother make lunch, the phone rang. Korra wiped her hands on a towel before going over to answer it. She had just put Aisha down for a nap.

"Hello?" Korra said while putting the phone to her right ear.

"Korra, it's me," Mako's voice came through. His tone sounded urgent which put Korra on edge.

"Mako, what's going on?" She asked.

"Tenzin's coming to get you and Aisha," he started to explain.

"What-why? What's this all about?"

"Someone's after you."

"I know," Korra revealed. "Whoever it is tried to break into the house last night."

"Are you okay? Is Aisha all right?" Mako frantically asked.

"We're both fine," Korra assured him.

"Just please be careful. Whoever is after you means business. I'm afraid they'll try to use Aisha to get to you."

This made Korra's heart skip a beat. She looked over at her daughter who was peacefully sleeping.

"Okay. I'll get Aisha's stuff ready and pack a bag for myself. Thanks for letting me know."

"No thanks needed," with that, the phone call ended. After she hung up on her end, Korra turned to her mother. Taking a deep breath, she spoke.

"Mom, I need to take Aisha somewhere safe. That was Mako. Tenzin's coming to get us." It felt weird for Korra to say that her home wasn't safe. She had always felt safe here.

"Korra, please be careful. I love you so much, little one," her mother pulled her in for a hug and Korra hugged back.

Once they pulled away, Korra went over and picked Aisha up. She offered her to her mother and Senna took her granddaughter into her arms.

"I love you, sweetheart. You be a good girl for your Mama. She's gonna keep you safe." Senna gave Aisha back to Korra just as Tonraq joined them.

Korra gently returned her daughter to her grandmother's arms before turning to face her father. She ran straight for him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you, princess. Please watch out for yourself," her father stroked her hair before his hands came to rest on her shoulders.

"I will, Dad. I promise. I love you. This is ridiculous!" she suddenly shouted. Her shout affectively made Aisha begin to cry. Korra felt bad, but she was frustrated. She heard Senna trying to calm the six day old while her own father concentrated on calming her.

"I agree with you, sweetheart. Everything will work out somehow. We love you and we'll do our part from here."

"Thanks, Dad." Korra pulled away just as someone knocked at the door.

Tonraq went to answer it while Korra went to pack.

"Tenzin, thank you so much for doing this," Senna said as she greeted the family's longtime friend.

"I wish I didn't have to," Tenzin sighed. "How is Korra taking it?"

"She's frustrated, which is understandable," Tonraq said.

"And she's scared," Senna added, "even if she won't admit it to you."

"I'll keep an eye on her," Tenzin promised just as Korra joined them. She had two bags slung over her shoulders. She adjusted Aisha in her arms as she approached her parents. She told them she loved them one more time before following Tenzin out to where Oogie was waiting. Using airbending to boost herself aboard, she patted the bison affectionately as her mind wandered.

"Thanks," Korra said, directing her comment at Tenzin.

"Korra, you're a part of my family. You don't have to thank me."

Korra could feel tears come, but she fought them back. She had cried enough in the past few days.

"I'm sorry I'm putting your family in danger. I love them too," she whispered.

"They feel the same way about you," her airbending master assured her. "We're going somewhere else tomorrow. The only people who know the location are your parents, Lin and my mother and sister."

This made Korra a little curious.

"Where are we heading? The Northern Air Temple?"

"Eventually. But first we're going to stay in a city called Zaofu."

"I remember Katara telling me about that place when I was little," Korra mused aloud. "Didn't Toph build the city?"

"No. Lin's sister did," Tenzin replied.

Korra gasped and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Lin has a sister?" she asked.

Tenzin nodded.

"So what makes you think we'll be safe in Zaofu?"

"It's the most secure city in the earth kingdom," Tenzin replied just as they landed on air temple island.

"What makes it so safe?" Korra clarified. She airbended herself and Aisha off of Oogie. She allowed Tenzin to take one of her bags just as the door of the house opened and Ikki ran out to greet them.

"Korra! Korra!" the eight-year-old cried excitedly.

"To answer your question," Tenzin said while putting a hand out to stop Ikki before she could knock Korra off balance by accident, "Ikki, give Korra a chance to get inside." Turning back to Korra he said, "Zaofu is home to the Metal Clan."


	30. Chapter 30

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize and the storyline for this story.  
>Enjoy!<p>

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 30 

"What's the metal clan?" Korra was sitting in the living room of Tenzin's home, holding Aisha while Ikki sat next to them.

"It's an elite force of metal benders. Their leader, Suyin, is Lin's half-sister. They haven't spoken in thirty years. Su has agreed to help you. She's always wanted to meet you. She's very different from Lin."

"I didn't even know Lin had a sister," Korra mused aloud. She adjusted Aisha as she spoke. Glancing down, she smiled when she saw the six-day-old's eyes open and alert. "You're just curious about everything, aren't you, my sweet girl?" She bent down and kissed Aisha's right cheek.

"Can I hold her, please, Korra? Please, please!" Ikki begged. She batted her grey eyes at her eldest sister.

Korra turned to Tenzin who shrugged. He raised his eyebrows as though to say it's up to you.

"Okay. But you need to be gentle and very careful," Korra forewarned.

"I will. I promise," Ikki crossed her arms over her heart.

"Okay, sweetheart, here we go," Korra said to Aisha as she made the transfer, "you're gonna meet someone new. Actually, you're gonna meet a lot of new people in the next few days. Most of them are part of our family," with that, Korra made sure Ikki had a firm grip on Aisha and was supporting her head before letting go.

"Hi, Aisha," Ikki said softly. She smiled at the baby as she held her gently in her embrace. "Hi. I'm your Aunt Ikki. I'm your Mama's sister. And you have another aunt who is excited to meet you too. We're gonna have so much fun when you grow up. I love you."

Korra grinned at the interaction. She was proud of Ikki for taking things slow with Aisha. She was surprised at how gentle and quiet Ikki was being. She figured she had grown accustomed to toning down her excited personality when Kierna was first born.

"Korra, I think she likes me!" Ikki announced.

"Why wouldn't she? You're a great kid," Korra ruffled her hair.

"Are her eyes always gonna be blue?" Ikki asked.

"I'm not sure," Korra mused. "They might change over the next few days."

"Is she a waterbender?" Ikki questioned.

"No," Korra replied. "She's a firebender."

"Okay. She's cute," Ikki giggled as Aisha reached for her nose.

"She definitely is that," Korra agreed. She was about to say something else when they were joined by Jinora. She grinned when she saw Aisha in Ikki's arms.

"May I hold her next?" she asked, sitting down next to Korra.

"Sure," the Avatar replied. She reached over a minute later and took Aisha back from Ikki. She promised the disappointed eight-year-old that she could hold Aisha again later. "There you go, sweetie," she set Aisha in Jinora's arms.

"Hi, Aisha," Jinora whispered, "you're pretty." She turned to Korra. "Aisha looks just like you."

Korra nodded.

Just then, the phone rang. It wasn't long before Tenzin joined them. He held the phone out to Korra.

Korra took it and raised her eyebrows at her former master.

"Who is it?"

"Your mother," he replied.

"Thanks," Korra put the phone to her right ear. "Hey, Mom."

"Hi, little one. I just wanted to check on you."

"I'm as okay as I can be. We're leaving for Zaofu in the morning."

"I know. Tenzin told us. Please be careful. We'll see you soon. How's my granddaughter?"

"She's good. She's currently being spoiled by Ikki and Jinora," Korra smiled sincerely for the first time since she had arrived on Air Temple Island.

Senna laughed softly.

"I'll bet the girls were happy to meet her."

"You can say that again," Korra quipped. She sighed. "I miss you. Dad too."

"We miss you too, little one, more than you know. I love you."

"I love you guys too. Is Dad around?"

"He just went out hunting," her mother informed her. "But when he gets back, I'll have him call you."

"Okay." Korra was about to say something else when Aisha started to cry. "Mom, I have to go feed Aisha."

"Okay, sweetheart. Tell her I love her."

"Will do. Love you," Korra handed the phone to Tenzin before taking her wailing daughter from Jinora's arms. "Shh, shh, it's okay, my sweet girl, it's okay. Mama has you now. Are you hungry?" she glanced up at Tenzin who was just about to leave the room. "Is it okay if I go up to my room and feed her?"

"It's more than okay," Tenzin assured her.

"Thanks," Korra stood and went in the direction of the stairs.

"Can I come with you?" Ikki asked.

"Uh, I don't think so," Korra said delicately, "I need some time alone with Aisha. I'll spend time with you before dinner. I Promise."

Ikki pouted, but obeyed.

"I'll walk you up," Jinora offered. "I need to get a book I left in my room."

"Okay," Korra agreed. She knew Jinora was most likely telling the truth, so she allowed her to follow her upstairs. As Korra fed Aisha, she started wondering what Zaofu would be like. She hoped Tenzin was right about Suyin being more welcoming than Lin had been upon first meeting the teenage Avatar.

"Well, sweet girl, it looks like you're going on your first adventure tomorrow. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe. I just hope Zaofu is as safe as Tenzin claims." With that, Korra burped Aisha before spending a little more time with her. She was about to sing her to sleep when there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Korra asked.

"It's Pema," came the familiar female voice.

"Come in," Korra consented.

Pema stepped through the door a minute later. She smiled when she saw Aisha. She hadn't had a chance to meet her yet.

"Korra, she's beautiful," Pema smiled at the six-day-old.

"Thanks," Korra blushed.

"I brought you something that might help," Pema indicated a bassinet she had just pushed up against the far right wall.

Korra smiled.

"Pema, thank you. You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to. Besides, Kierna has another one. This one can be Aisha's when you guys stay here."

Korra nodded. She turned her attention to her daughter.

"What do you say, sweetheart. Do you wanna try out your new present? You look pretty sleepy. Come on." Korra stood and gently set Aisha in the bassinet. She covered her with a blanket that her mother had given her a day or so after she was born and kissed her on the cheek. The blanket was aqua blue and had dolphins on it. The border had penguins around it. "There you go, honey. I love you. Sweet dreams. Mama will stay with you for a little bit and then I need to go talk to Tenzin." Standing up straight Korra faced Pema. She turned away as a frown crossed her face.

"What is it, sweetie?" Pema gently asked.

"I…I feel guilty for putting your family in danger. I consider you guys a part of my family and you shouldn't have to leave your home just to protect me."

"Korra, you don't have to feel guilty for anything," Pema assured her. "We love you. We want to help you. And besides, it'll be nice to get off the island and go somewhere new."

Korra nodded. She thought it was sweet of Pema to think of it like a vacation, but Korra knew the truth. While the trip might give them a few calm days, the Avatar knew better. This was anything but a vacation.

"How do the kids feel about it?" Korra asked.

"They're excited," Pema told her. "Well Meello is. Jinora's worried about you and so is Ikki. But Ikki's excited to see Zaofu as well."

Korra nodded. Heaving a sigh, she led the way out of the room. She promised the girls she would spend time with them before dinner. She figured she might as well get it done before Aisha woke up. It had been a long day for both of them and Aisha needed the rest.

*******

Much earlier than Korra would have liked, someone was gently knocking at her bedroom door the next morning. She rolled over and opened one eye. She was about to tell the person to go away, but she had a feeling her attempts at getting more sleep would be futile. As though to prove her right, Aisha started crying a minute later. Rubbing sleep out of her eyes, Korra sat up. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she stood and went to tend to her daughter.

"Korra, we need to get going soon," Tenzin informed her. He poked his head in to find Korra swaying back and forth with Aisha in her arms.

"Okay," Korra said. Her voice was a little hoarse from just waking up.

Tenzin frowned.

"I didn't mean to wake Aisha. You could have gotten ready and let her sleep a little longer."

"It's okay," Korra assured him. "I'm gonna feed her and get her ready for the day. Then I'll get ready."

"Okay. We have at least two hours before Asami gets here."

"Asami's coming too?" Korra asked. She hadn't expected this. While she knew Asami didn't harbor any bad feelings towards her over the whole disaster with Mako and she was okay with them going out, Korra still didn't know how the older girl felt towards her. She hoped they could become friends.

"Yes," Tenzin replied. "We're going to Zaofu via airship."

"Oh, right," Korra blushed. She should have realized that. They wouldn't all be able to fit on Oogie. She fed Aisha and got her ready. After that, Korra concentrated on getting herself dressed and packed. She was glad she hadn't taken too much out of her overnight bag the night before. This meant she didn't have much to pack. Pema had given her a few new outfits for Aisha. They were ones that Kierna had out grown. The clothes were freshly clean and looked adorable. Korra was grateful to Pema for her kindness.

Once they both were ready, Korra picked Aisha up and brought her downstairs. She went into the kitchen where she found the kids eating breakfast. Meelo was trying to take a piece of pancake out of Pokey's mouth while Ikki bounced excitedly in her chair and Jinora ate her food quietly.

"Korra! Hi!" Ikki greeted. "Can I hold Aisha, please?"

"Not now," Korra said. She patted Ikki's shoulder before ruffling Jinora's hair. "You can hold her later. She just woke up and I think she's still a little tired. It's pretty early."

"I thought babies wake up early all the time," Meelo interjected.

"To eat," Jinora sighed. "But they go back to sleep afterwards."

The six-year-old nodded.

Once breakfast was over, Korra helped Tenzin make sure everyone was ready while Jinora spent a little time with Aisha. Aisha was more awake and seemed comfortable with Jinora, so it worked out.


	31. Chapter 31

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize. I also own the song Korra sings to Aisha. Please ask before using it.  
>Enjoy!<p>

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 31

Once everything was packed, the group headed outside to wait for Asami to arrive. Ikki and Meelo had made a game out of seeing who would be the first one to spot the airship.

Twenty-minutes after the group had assembled outside, Ikki started jumping up and down and pointing upward excitedly.

"I see it! I see it! Asami's coming! I see the airship!"

"I see it too!" Meelo announced.

"Good job you two!" Tenzin praised his middle children.

It didn't take long before the airship landed. The minute Asami disembarked, the kids surrounded her.

"Can I go all the way up to the crow's nest?" Meelo excitedly asked.

"Can I look through the telescope? I wanna be the look out!" Ikki declared.

"You can't be a lookout," Meelo said indignantly.

"Why not?" Ikki glared at her brother.

"Because that's a job for boys," he declared.

"Actually," Asami started, but was interrupted by Ikki shouting back at her brother.

"You don't know what you're talking about! Girls can be lookouts too! Can't we?" she turned to Asami.

"Yup," Asami patted the little girl's head affectionately.

Meelo huffed.

"You know what?" the young adult smiled at both kids.

"What? What!" they answered in unison.

"I'm gonna need special helpers throughout the journey," Asami told them.

"I wanna help!" Ikki smiled up at her.

"I can help too!" Meelo went to shove Ikki out of the way, but Asami stopped him with a hand on his right shoulder.

"You both can help. Why don't you start by taking your bags onto the ship. Then you can choose your rooms."

"Okay!" Ikki ran to where her luggage was and picked it up before running back to the ship. Meelo followed suit.

Once they were safely on board, Asami joined the others.

"I'm sorry about that," Tenzin apologized the minute he saw her. "Ikki and Meelo have been bouncing off the walls with excitement ever since we told them what we were doing."

"it's okay," Asami brushed his apology aside. "I don't mind. They're adorable. Besides, there are plenty of things for them to do while we're in the air, so it'll be fine. Now, let's get everything loaded and we can get going. Where's Korra?" she glanced around in search of her friend.

"I'm right here," Korra came to stand next to Asami a minute later. She leaned over and whispered in her right ear, "Thank you so much for doing this."

"No thanks needed," Asami wrapped an arm around the slightly younger girl and gave her a hug, "we're friends. And friends help each other out. Besides, I've never been to Zaofu before."

Korra was about to say something when Jinora joined them.

"Korra, I think Aisha wants you."

"Thanks, Jinora. Aw, come here, my sweet girl. I know, I know…" she cooed as she took her daughter from Jinora. "Shh, shh, it's okay, Aisha. Mama's right here." She planted a kiss on the infant's right cheek before turning her attention back to Asami. "I'd let you hold her, but I think she's ready for a nap. She's been up since five this morning."

"Don't worry about it," Asami said kindly. "I'm sure I'll get a chance to hold her before the trip is over. She's adorable! She looks just like you."

Korra nodded. She rocked Aisha a little while watching everyone finalize things for their journey. Before Korra knew it, they were all aboard the airship and they were taking off. The minute they did, Aisha started to fuss and then cry.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, honey, it's okay…" Korra soothed. She walked in place while holding Aisha, hoping it would help her calm down.

"Aw, what's wrong, baby?" Meelo furrowed his eyebrows in concern.

Ikki turned to Korra.

"Why is Aisha crying?"

"I guess she didn't like the lift off," Korra answered.

"She's too loud!" Meelo declared.

Korra ignored him.

"Meelo, be nice," Ikki glared at her brother. "Aisha's never been on an airship before. She's' scared."

Korra reached down and patted Ikki's shoulder.

"So," Meelo said, "I haven't been on an airship before and I'm not crying." He turned to Asami. "Can I go explore, please?"

"Not just yet, buddy," Asami replied. "You can once we level out."

Meelo sighed.

Korra started to sing, hoping it would help Aisha feel better. Not being able to think of any particular song, she just sung what was in her heart.

Close your eyes  
>Everything's all right<br>You are safe and sound with me  
>I won't let you go<br>You won't face your fears alone

When you feel lost in the world

I'll always find you

My love will guide you back home again

It took a few minutes, but Aisha started to calm down. Eventually, her cries quieted down to small whimpers.

"I didn't know you could sing," Asami said, amazed at her friend's gift.

Korra blushed.

"Korra sang to us when we had bad dreams," Ikki informed the older girl. "She has a pretty voice."

"She sure does," Asami agreed.

Korra smiled a little.

"I got it from my Mom," she explained. "She used to sing to me all the time when I was scared or sick."

"Aunt Senna's voice is pretty too," Ikki declared.

This caught Korra off guard.

"When did my Mom sing to you?" she asked, truly taken aback by Ikki's declaration.

"I had a bad dream right after you lost your bending," Ikki sheepishly explained. "You were asleep, so Aunt Senna came to check on me. She heard me crying and she helped me feel better. She held me and sung me a lullaby."

Korra nodded. She glanced down to find Aisha fast asleep. Sighing with relief, she kissed her cheek before turning her attention to Asami.

"Is it safe to walk around now? I wanna go get settled and put Aisha down for an ap."

"Sure," Asami replied.

"Yay!" Meelo shouted excitedly before running off.

Korra was about to scold him, but he was gone before the reminder left her mouth. Sighing to herself, she followed the younger girls into the bed quarters of the ship. She chose a room next to Jinora and Ikki's. She wanted to be there in case her sisters needed her. She figured she could help Tenzin and Pema out since they had Kierna to take care of and they were trying to keep her and Aisha safe. Stepping into the room, Korra smiled when she saw a new bassinet sitting near the far left wall. She made a mental note to thank Asami when she was done unpacking. She tucked Aisha in, wrapped her in the blanket her grandmother gave her and went about the task of unpacking. Once she was done, Korra made sure her daughter was going to be okay before sitting down to rest herself. She laid down upon the single bed and closed her eyes. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

Korra was awoken a little while later by a knock at the door. She rolled over and opened her eyes.

"Huh? What's going on?" she glanced over to see Aisha still fast asleep.

"Korra, come on!" Ikki's voice beckoned from the other side of the door. "Daddy says lunch is almost ready."

Korra sighed, sat up and stood. She checked on Aisha before opening the door and following Ikki out on deck. She found the others eating sandwiches and drinking some water melon juice and wine in Tenzin's case.

"Where's Aisha?" Jinora asked after she greeted Korra and invited her to sit next to her.

"She's still sleeping," Korra replied. "I'm gonna let her sleep a little bit longer and then wake her up. If I don't, she won't sleep tonight."

Jinora nodded.

While Korra ate her meal, she listened to the others talking around her. As the conversation surrounded her, she let her thoughts wander. She hoped her parents were okay. She missed them, her mother especially. She just prayed they were safe. As thoughts of Unalaq started entering her mind, Korra pushed them aside. She didn't have time to worry about him. She had more important people to think about. The sound of someone calling her name made the Avatar jump.

"Korra, are you okay?" Asami asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

Asami raised her eyebrows, but continued to speak a minute later.

"I was just telling everyone that we're gonna be stopping at the first town soon. We have three stops before we get to Zaofu. Do you wanna check out the marketplace?"

Korra hesitated.

"I don't know. I don't really need anything and I don't wanna leave Aisha alone."

"Bring her along," Asami said bracingly. "Besides, the kids are getting restless. I volunteered to take the older girls off Tenzin and Pema's hands for a while."

"What about Meelo?" Korra asked.

"Tenzin's gonna show him some new airbending moves," Asami replied.

"Okay. It could be fun," Korra smiled at her friend.

"That's the spirit!" Asami smiled back at her. "Finish your lunch and then we'll take off again. We should be there in twenty-minutes."

Korra nodded. She finished eating. As she was finishing her juice, Tenzin came over to her with the radio in his hand.

"Korra, your father wants to talk to you," he informed her.

"Okay," Korra took the mouth piece and put the earphone in her ear. "Hey, Dad. What's up?"

"Not good news I'm afraid," her father replied. He sighed before continuing. "Korra, you need to be careful."

"I already promised Mom I-" Korra started to say, but her father cut her off.

"I mean extremely careful."

"Why?" Korra asked. She could feel her heart rate speed up in anticipation as she waited for her father's answer.

"I just got word from Lin."

And?" Korra prompted.

"Unalaq was spotted boarding a boat. One of Lin's officers overheard a conversation he was having with the Captain. Lin believes Unalaq is heading for Zaofu."

Korra didn't hear the rest of her father's sentence due to the fact she had dropped the mouth piece as her hands started shaking. As she felt the world start to spin, she heard someone speaking to her, but she couldn't figure out who it was. The sudden feeling of someone gently removing the ear piece from her right ear gave her the answer. It was Jinora. She soon felt a cup being pressed against her lips. She took a few sips of the liquid within right before she fell against someone else's shoulder. She heard someone gently assuring her, but she couldn't make out the words. She tried to concentrate, but it just made her feel worse. Finally, it got to be too much for her. She let whoever was helping her lie down just as everything went black…


	32. Chapter 32

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize. I also own the song Korra sings to Aisha. Please ask before using it.  
>Enjoy!<p>

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 32

Korra groaned as her eyes opened a short time later. She could feel a soft surface beneath her as well as a blanket around her. She tried to sit up, but was quickly pushed back down. The touch was gentle, so Korra didn't fight it. She tried to say something, but was shushed by the same person who had just prevented her from sitting up.

"Korra, you need to stay still. Just relax, sweetie. You're gonna be okay."

"Pe-Pemma," Korra realized.

"Shh, it's okay, honey. You just need some rest. We're almost to our second stop."

"How long have I been out?" Korra asked.

"For a few hours," Pema replied. She put a cool cloth across the Avatar's forehead.

Korra gasped.

"Aisha! Is she…" her voice trailed off as she coughed.

"Aisha's fine," Pema replied. "She's been fed and she spent some time with Jinora, Ikki and she even let Asami hold her."

Korra nodded.

"What's wrong with me?" she questioned.

"What's the last thing you remember?" the young woman asked kindly.

"Talking to my…Dad and then everything went black," Korra sipped slowly at some water and lay back down again. "I want to see Aisha. I need to know she's okay," Korra quietly requested.

"You can once you rest a little longer," Pema assured her.

"How far are we from Zaofu?" Korra asked.

"About five hours," Pema replied.

Korra nodded. She closed her eyes and tried to rest. She was grateful to everyone for taking care of Aisha. All she wanted to do was hold her daughter in her arms.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Pema called.

Asami did just that a minute later. She had a tray in her hands. Setting it down, she sat on another spare chair near Korra's bed.

"How are you feeling?" she inquired.

Korra shrugged.

"I feel great," she sarcastically replied.

Asami grinned.

"Well at least your sense of humor is still intact," she quipped. "I thought you could use some company."

"Thanks," Korra said.

"I need to go check on Kierna," Pema stood. "Will you be okay for a few minutes?"

"Uh-huh," Korra replied.

"Tenzin's feeding her now," Asami informed Pema.

"Okay," she said. "Then I'm gonna get something to eat. I'll be back." With that, she was gone.

"What happened to me out there?" Korra asked the minute the door closed.

"You fainted," Asami answered. She went onto explain in more detail as she ate the small dinner she had brought in. "Tenzin caught you before you fell and he brought you in here. Jinora and I took turns watching Aisha and Pema watched over you until you woke up."

Korra shook her head.

"What did your Dad say to you?" Asami asked. Then at Korra's raised eyebrows, she explained, "Jinora told me you were talking to him before it happened."

"I don't wanna talk about it," Korra said firmly.

"Korra, you know I'm here for you, don't you? I want to be your friend," Asami put a hand on Korra's right shoulder.

"I know," Korra assured her. "I appreciate that. I just can't…" she blinked back sudden tears.

"Okay, it's okay," Asami soothed. "I'm here if you ever want to talk."

"Thanks," Korra mumbled. She stared out the window. As her eyes found the full moon that was now high in the sky, she choked back a sob.

"You miss them, don't you?" Asami softly asked.

Korra's reply was a nod as she fought hard against the sob that was trying to escape her throat. She tried to get comfortable as she let her gaze wander. After a few minutes of blinking, she managed to force the tears back.

Just then, there was a soft knock at the door.

"Can I come in?" came Ikki's voice.

Asami turned to Korra who shrugged.

"Just for a few minutes," Asami decided.

Ikki entered and walked straight over to Korra's bed. She sat on the edge of it and reached her hand out, placing it on Korra's right shoulder. Moving closer, she wrapped her arms around her older sister's neck.

"I love you," she said. "I wanted to say good-night. I hope you feel better."

"Thanks," Korra whispered. "I love you too. Sweet dreams."

"You too," Ikki kissed Korra on the cheek and smiled as Korra ruffled her hair.

When Ikki was gone, Korra turned back to the window. She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of someone else coming into the room. Apparently, Ikki hadn't closed the door. Turning her head, Korra saw Jinora coming towards her. She smiled a little when she saw Aisha safely in her arms.

"I have someone whose been missing you," with that, Jinora placed Aisha in Korra's arms. "I wanted to say good night to you."

"Thank you," Korra breathed. "Sweet dreams, kiddo. I love you."

"I love you too," Jinora replied. She gave Korra a hug, told Asami good night and left the room. She closed the door on her way out to Korra's relief.

"Aisha, I'm so glad you're okay. Did Aunt Jinora and Aunt Ikki take good care of my sweet girl?" Korra hugged her daughter close and planted a kiss on her head. "I love you."

Aisha responded by grabbing her mother's ring finger with her right hand. She made a contented noise that caused Korra's heart to melt.

"Are you sure you don't want any?" Asami indicated the half eaten food on her plate.

"No thanks," Korra said. "I'm okay. I just wanna get to Zaofu soon."

Asami nodded. She finished eating and put the tray down on a table. She tried to engage Korra in conversation. When her attempts failed, she wished Korra good night and left to get Pema. She wanted Korra to get some more rest.

Once Asami was gone, Korra fed Aisha before singing her to sleep. After Aisha was in dreamland, Korra held her for a while before standing up unsteadily. She managed to make it over to Aisha's bassinet. Using the wall for support, Korra set Aisha in the bassinet and put the blanket around her.

"Sweet dreams, my sweet girl. I love you," with that, Korra made her way back to bed. She was halfway there when her strength gave out. She hit the floor on all fours. The sound of footsteps coming towards her room told Korra her fall hadn't been silent. Cursing herself inside, she tried to get up. When it became apparent that she felt too weak, she resigned to wait for someone to help her. She didn't have to wait long to find out who it was. Her bedroom door opened a minute later and Tenzin rushed in. He frowned as he knelt down next to Korra.

"Korra, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Korra gritted out. She managed to pull herself into a sitting position. She accepted Tenzin's offered hand as she stood. Getting back to the bed, she laid down.

As Tenzin felt her forehead, Korra rolled her eyes.

"Pema already did that. She said I was fine," she told him.

"Korra, you know we'll do our best to keep both of you safe," Tenzin sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"I know," Korra whispered. She sighed before continuing to speak. "I can understand why Unalaq and whoever he's working with would want to hurt me, but why Aisha?"

Tenzin shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Listen, we're gonna stop to stock up on some things. Do you want to go into town with Pema and the girls?"

Korra shook her head.

"I just wanna rest if that's okay."

"It's more than okay," Tenzin assured her. "I'll be staying back as well as Asami, so you won't be alone. I'll be back to check on you in a little while." He stood and turned to leave.

"Tenzin?"

The airbending master turned around.

"Thanks," Korra whispered.

"For what?" he inquired.

"For caring," she replied as her eyes closed once again.

******

Korra's eyes opened to sunlight streaming into her bedroom the next morning. She remembered waking sometime in the night to feed Aisha, but that was it. As she sat up, she was pleasantly surprised to find that she felt almost normal. She took a few minutes before swinging her legs over the side of the bed and standing. She went over to Aisha's crib and found her just waking up. Smiling down at her daughter, Korra lifted her into her arms.

"Morning, Aisha. Did you sleep okay? I think we might be in Zaofu. Let's get you dressed."

After Aisha was ready, Korra fed her before getting dressed for the day. Holding Aisha close, the Avatar made her way out of her room and onto the deck. She wasn't surprised when Ikki ran to her the second she stepped aboard.

"Korra! Hi! Are you feeling better? Daddy said we're almost there. Come sit next to me!"

Korra laughed at Ikki's antics.

"Slow down, Ikki. Let me get some food first and then I'll sit next to you. And yes, I'm feeling better."

Ikki smiled.

"Hey Korra," Jinora greeted her older sister. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Me too," Korra reached out and ruffled her hair. "Do you mind watching Aisha for me while I get some breakfast?"

"Sure," Jinora smiled. She held her arms out and Korra placed Aisha in her embrace.

"That's not fair!" Ikki protested. "Can I watch her too?"

"Maybe later," Korra replied. She wandered over to a table full of food. Filling a plate halfway, she returned to her sisters. Sitting down next to Ikki as promised, Korra started to eat. She found her gaze wandering to the ship's window. She wondered how close they were to Zaofu. Just as she was finishing her food, Tenzin joined them.

"Korra, it's good to see you up and about again. How are you feeling?"

"Better," Korra answered honestly. "How close aa we to Zaofu?"

"We should be there in twenty-minutes," Tenzin replied.

Korra nodded. She couldn't wait to get there. She was excited to see this new city. She just prayed they would be safe once they were inside the walls

****

Meanwhile, in another part of the Earth Kingdom, a man stood with his arms crossed over his chest. He surveyed the two people standing in front of him with a critical eye.

"Are you sure you can do this?" he asked.

"Oh we're more than sure," the second man replied. "You have nothing to worry about."

"We'll get her," the woman smiled with confidence.

"That's what I like to hear," Unalaq smirked. If everything went according to plan, he would have Korra right where he wanted her. And this time, she wouldn't be able to escape…


	33. Chapter 33

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize. I also own the song Korra sings to Aisha. Please ask before using it.  
>Enjoy!<p>

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 33

Korra glanced around as they walked through the city streets of Zaofu. She had never seen anything like it before. The city was made completely of metal! As they walked along the walkway to the Bayfong Estate, she tried to take it all in.

"This place is amazing," Korra breathed.

Tenzin smiled. He was glad Korra was interested in their new surroundings. Hopefully, the change in scenery and meeting some new friends would take her mind off her problems temporarily. As for the kids, Jinora was happily walking alongside Korra while Ikki and Meelo were running excitedly ahead of everyone else, eager to explore this new place.

"Ikki, Meelo, be careful!" Tenzin called as his two youngest children airbended themselves forward.

Korra was about to comment on his over protectiveness when they were greeted by a woman dressed in green and gold robes. She smiled at them as she gestured behind her at the Estate spread out before them.

"Welcome to all of you!"

Korra smiled inwardly. It looked like Tenzin had been right. Su seemed more welcoming than her sister.

"Avatar Korra, it's a pleasure to meet you," Su extended her and after bowing to the eighteen-year-old.

"It's nice to meet you too," Korra returned the bow after passing Aisha temporarily over to Jinora. Straightening up, she took her daughter back from the twelve-year-old. "Thank you for offering us sanctuary during this unexpected difficult situation."

Su waved her words aside with a hand.

"It's my pleasure, Avatar Korra."

"Just call me, Korra, please," Korra requested.

"Yeah!" Ikki chimed in, running to her older sister's side, "Korra gets mad if too many people call her Avatar."

Korra blushed and glared at Ikki.

"Don't listen to her," Korra murmured. "I just prefer my name."

"I understand," Su assured her. She turned to the little girl, "And what's your name, sweetie?"

"Ikki," Ikki replied. "Are you really Daddy's ex-girlfriend's sister?"

"Ikki!" Korra scolded.

Ikki raised her eyebrows at the teenager.

"What?"

Korra gave her a pointed look, which the eight-year-old ignored.

Su smiled at the sisterly interaction between the two girls.

"Yes I am," she answered Ikki's question.

Ikki nodded. She turned her attention to Korra and changed the subject as fast as lightening.

"Can I hold Aisha, please?"

"Not now," Korra replied.

Ikki pouted.

"Why not? Jinora got to hold her! You promised!" She crossed her arms over her chest as her tone turned into a whine.

"Ikki, I said not now," Korra frowned just as Aisha woke up and started to cry. Heaving a sigh, Korra turned to Su. "Is there a place I can go to calm Aisha down?"

Su nodded.

"Of course. Let's all go inside. There's a room right off the entrance way where you can tend to her."

"Thanks," Korra flashed Su a grateful smile. She followed her inside, all the while soothing Aisha with words and rocking her as she walked. Korra gasped as she got her first glimpse of the Estate. It was huge! She made a mental note to explore it with Jinora after Aisha went down for her nap. Going into a room that looked like the one Su had described, Korra sat down on a couch and secured Aisha in her arms.

"Shh, shh, I know, my sweet girl, I know," she cooed at her. "Are you upset because you woke up in a strange place? It's okay. Mama has you. You're safe…" with that, Korra started humming a lullaby. As she started to sing it, she felt the hair on the back of her neck prickle. Turning her head, she glanced around the room, but didn't find anyone there. As though sensing her mother's sudden unease, Aisha let out a wail. "Shh, shh, Aisha, it's okay, it's okay. You're okay…" with that, Korra started to sing again. All the while feeling as though they were being watched. She prayed the familiar lullaby would calm her daughter down. It worked after ten minutes or so. Once she was sure Aisha was asleep, Korra went in search of Pema. She explained what had happened and Pema nodded.

"I'd be happy to watch her for you for a little bit. Kierna's taking her nap as well. They can nap in the same room."

"Thanks," Korra gently handed Aisha over. She kissed her daughter on the cheek, whispered she loved her and left to find Jinora. She found her younger sister in the kitchen with Su, Tenzin and Ikki. Korra ignored the eight-year-old and sat down next to Jinora. "Hey Jinora, do you wanna go exploring after lunch?" Korra offered.

"Sure!" she agreed.

"Can I come too?" Ikki asked.

"Korra and I wanna spend some time together," Jinora explained. "You can come next time."

Ikki pouted, but didn't protest this time.

"Ikki, don't you have something you want to say to Korra?" Tenzin prompted.

Ikki shook her head. She turned away as Su set down a plate of snacks on the table.

"The boys should be in soon," Su told them. "They're outside practicing for an earth disc tournament."

"Earth disc?" Korra raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"It's a game the boys invented on their own. Most of the kids who live in the city participate in tournaments every few months." Su explained the game to her guests.

"I'd like to see that," Korra's eyes lit up.

Tenzin smiled from across the table. He was glad Korra was enjoying herself for the time being.

"You could watch them practice after dinner," Su offered, "I'm sure they wouldn't mind an audience."

"That sounds great!"

Just then, a female guard in a uniform entered the room. She did a double take when she saw the strange people sitting at the table. As her eyes landed on Korra, they widened for a minute before she resumed her neutral expression.

"Kuvira, is there a problem?" Su asked.

"Not at all," the guard replied. "I see we have guests."

"Yes. This is Tenzin and his children, Ikki and Jinora. And this is…"

"You don't have to tell me who this young woman is," Kuvira managed a welcoming smile for Korra, even though inside she was panicking. She walked over and bowed. "It's a true pleasure to make your acquaintance, Avatar Korra," she held her left hand out and Korra shook it politely. She couldn't help but notice that Kuvira's smile didn't reach her green eyes.

"It's nice to meet you too," Korra replied, although her words betrayed her true feelings.

Su turned to Korra.

"Korra, have some kiesh," she pushed the plate towards her. She turned back to Kuvira. "I was just about to give our guests a tour of the Estate. Would you like to join us?" Su offered her closest friend.

"Thank you, but no thanks. I have some duties to finish. It was a pleasure meeting you, Korra," she added.

"You can call me, Avatar," Korra growled as she gritted her teeth.

"Korra!" Tenzin hissed from across the table.

Korra ignored him. She didn't know why, but she didn't trust Kuvira. There was just something about her… The sound of Su addressing everyone brought Korra back to the present.

"So how about that tour now?" she suggested to fill the awkward silence.

"YAY!" Ikki cheered.

"I'll be right back," Korra stood and pushed in her chair. "I need to check on Aisha."

"Come on, Korra. My Mom's watching her," Jinora assured her. "She'll be fine."

"Jinora, if Korra feels the need to check on Aisha, it's her choice," Tenzin gently reminded her. "Go on, Korra. We'll wait for you."

"Thanks," with that, Korra left the kitchen. She took the stairs two at a time. By the time she reached the room where Kierna and Aisha were sleeping, she was out of breath.

Pema looked up from the book she was reading when she heard someone enter the room. She smiled warmly at Korra. Her smile turned to a frown at the expression on her face.

"Korra, what's wrong? Aisha's fine."

"Thank goodness," Korra went over and smoothed a few strands of her daughter's hair out of her face. She kissed her forehead before reaching down and picking her up.

"Korra, what's wrong?" Pema was gazing at her in concern.

Korra sighed. She sat down on a chair still holding Aisha. Her daughter surprisingly didn't stir.

"I just felt the sudden need to check on her," Korra said.

Pema raised her eyebrows as though to say, "And…?"

"I just met the Captain of the guard. I don't trust her. I don't know why. I just don't. There's something off about her."

"Okay," Pema reached out and placed a hand on Korra's shoulder. Her frown deepened as she felt the girl trembling. "Honey, you're shaking."

Korra blinked back tears as a sudden longing for her own mother came over her. It was at times like these when she missed Senna most when she wasn't with her. Senna always knew how to calm her down and help her put things into prospective without belittling her feelings.

"I'm sorry for Ikki's behavior lately," Pema apologized.

It took Korra a minute before she realized what the older woman was talking about.

"It's okay. I'm sure she'll say she's sorry soon."

Pema nodded.

Just then, Jinora entered the room.

"Korra, are you coming?" she looked hopeful.

Korra glanced down at Aisha before glancing up at Jinora and shaking her head.

"You can bring Aisha with you," Jinora suggested.

"Jinora, I don't think I'm gonna come after all," Korra heaved a sigh. "I just need to spend some time with Aisha. We'll explore the Estate when you get back."

"Okay," Jinora frowned. She came over to where her older sister was sitting and gave her a hug. Leaning over, she whispered in her right ear, "I don't like that guard lady either. She scares me."

Korra felt a shiver go down her spine at her younger sister's words. She had never known Jinora not to give someone a chance before. The fact that she too felt something off about the woman made Korra certain her instincts were right. As she hugged back and watched Jinora leave, Korra started thinking that maybe Zaofu wasn't the safest city after all...

******

"Are you sure it was her?" the man asked as Kuvira paced in his office.

"I'm positive. And she wasn't very happy to meet me."

The man swore underneath of his breath.

"Don't tell me you gave the plan away?"

"Of course I didn't! I'm smarter than that. The fact that the Avatar is here actually helps our plan," she realized.

"How so?" the man asked.

"She has a daughter. A daughter who she would do anything for. I spied on her while she comforted the baby in the parlor. Then I stayed and listened in after leaving the kitchen. The minute the Avatar thought I was gone, she rushed to check on her. She was as scared as a rabbaroo in a polar bear dog cave."

"And this helps us how?" the man asked.

Kuvira sighed with the air of someone explaining a plan to a small child.

"We get our hands on the kid, the Avatar will practically deliver herself to us."

The man smiled as the plan started falling into place.

"But how do we accomplish this? You said she hardly lets the baby out of her sight."

Kuvira smiled.

"Leave that to me. I need to make a few phone calls. Just be ready to strike after everyone has gone to bed. If everything goes according to plan, we'll all get what we want."

"I like the way you think," the man grinned wickedly as he anticipated their attack later that night. And the best part was, not only would the Avatar not see it coming, she wouldn't be able to do anything to stop them…


	34. Chapter 34

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize. I also own the song Korra sings to Aisha. Please ask before using it.  
>Enjoy!<p>

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 34

Korra wiped her mouth with a napkin and set down her fork. She smiled over at Su.

"This is delicious!" she declared.

Su and her guests were having dinner in the dining room. Korra had met Su's daughter, Opal and the two had hit it off fairly quickly. Korra had even offered to show opal some earthbending moves after she watched the boys practice for their earth disc tournament.

"I'm glad you liked it," Su smiled at her. "Is anyone up for dessert?"

"Me! Me!" Meelo and Ikki shrieked in unison.

Su laughed. She enjoyed having the airbender kids around. It made life interesting.

"I'll take some too," Korra decided. She stood up a minute later. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna check on Aisha." With that, she made her exit. She sighed with relief when she entered the room she was staying in to find Aisha fast asleep. Bending down, Korra kissed her cheek, made sure she was warm enough and told her she loved her. Straightening up, Korra was about to leave when the same feeling came over her from earlier. As if on cue, Aisha awoke and started screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Shh, shh, okay, okay, sweetheart, Mama's right here. Come here. Oh, that's a lot of noise you're making," Korra cooed. She started swaying back and forth in an effort to calm Aisha down. "What happened, sweet girl? Did you have a bad dream? Let's see if a walk around the hallway will help you calm down." After walking twice around the various passage ways on the second floor, Korra was successful in calming her daughter down. She brought her downstairs with her as she reentered the kitchen. After all, Aisha had been asleep for the past three hours. Korra was about to take her seat when one of Su's servants joined them. He turned to Korra as he stopped in front of her.

"Korra, someone requests you on the phone."

"Who?" Korra blinked in confusion. She stood up and followed the guard out of the room.

"Lady Senna of the southern water tribe?" he answered.

Korra nodded. She wasn't used to hearing her mother's official title. She rarely did. Despite her father's birthright to the throne, her family had lived a simple life. Taking the phone from the guard, Korra put it to her left ear while adjusting Aisha.

"Hello?"

"Korra! Thank goodness you're safe," her mother's relieved voice met her ears.

Korra choked back a sudden wave of tears as she listened to her mother's soft, soothing voice.

"I…I'm not really okay," Korra admitted.

"Little one, what's wrong?" Senna inquired. She detected the slight tremble in her daughter's voice and it broke her heart. Senna wanted nothing more than to give her a hug. Unfortunately, she wasn't there in person to do so.

"Mom, I'm terrified!" Korra admitted as she broke down for the first time in days. "Ev…ever since Dad told me that Unalaq was heading out here, I've been scared sick about Aisha's safety. I…I wish I were back home. I…I miss…" Korra let out a sob as she finished her sentence, "…miss you!"

"Honey, I miss you too," her mother assured her. "I love you so much. Listen to me. I know you can do this. It's okay to be scared. It really is. But you'll be…"

Korra listened to her mother's encouraging words of love as she tried to calm down. She accepted the hug Jinora offered her as she joined her a few minutes later. "Okay," Korra took a shuddering breath. "I love you too, Mom. Is Dad around?"

"That's partly why I called," her mother revealed.

Korra's blood ran cold.

"Is he okay? He wasn't kidnapped or attacked was he?"

"Little one, calm down," her mother advised, "Your father's fine. He's actually heading out to be with you. He wants to make sure you were okay. I would have come to, but I'm gonna travel up there this weekend."

"You are?" Korra felt the knot in her heart lessen a little.

"Uh-huh," her mother confirmed.

The two talked until Aisha started to cry again.

"I'll let you go so you can take care of Aisha," Senna said. "I love you both."

"We love you too," Korra assured her. She then added, "she's been like this all day. Do you think she might be teething?"

"It's a possibility," her mother said. "You started at a month or two old."

"But she's only two weeks old," Korra pointed out.

"Well maybe she just feels scared being in a new place," Senna suggested.

"maybe," Korra agreed. She said good-bye to her mother a minute later and turned her attention to Aisha. She started swaying again, hoping Aisha would calm down. Figuring some fresh air would do them both some good, Korra carried Aisha outside so they could watch the boys practice earth disc. Korra enjoyed watching the practice. She cheered along with the kids every time one of the boys made an impressive shot. As it started getting a little chilly, Korra went back inside so that Aisha wouldn't get too cold.

"I'm gonna tuck Aisha in and then I'll read with you, okay," she told Jinora.

"Okay," The twelve-year-old replied. She and Korra had started reading an adventure book series together while on the trip.

Entering her room, Korra changed Aisha into her pj's and held her for a while. She sung her a song and rocked her for a half an hour before tucking her in bed.

"I love you, Aisha. Sweet dreams. Mama's gonna go spend some time with Auntie Jinora." With that, she gave Aisha a kiss and left for Jinora's room. But it seemed Aisha had other plans. Korra hadn't taken more than a few steps when the infant let out a cry, followed by a full on scream.

"Shh, shh, okay, okay, Aisha, you're okay," Korra soothed. Heaving a sigh, she went back to her daughter's side. She tried patting her shoulder for a few minutes. When that didn't work, she lifted her out of the crib and held her close. She rocked her for a little bit longer before tucking her in again. "Is that what you wanted, hmmm? Did you just want to spend a little more time with me? I love you, honey." This time, Korra managed to make it to Jinora's room. Her younger sister was waiting for her. There was a tray with two cups of hot cocoa sitting on the nightstand. Korra grabbed one and started drinking it.

"Su asked the cook to make them for us," Jinora explained.

"It tastes good!" Korra declared. She picked up the book and flipped to the spot where they had left off. Halfway through, Korra started feeling a little dizzy. She ignored it, figuring it was the glass of wine Pema had allowed her to have at dinner. She had never drunken alcohol before. Her mother didn't allow it in their home and her father only drank occasionally at formal dinners. But as her head started to pound, Korra put the book down.

"Korra, are you okay?" Jinora frowned. "You don't look so good."

"I'm just tired," Korra assured her. "My head hurts a little. It's probably from the stress of what's going on with Unalaq. I'm gonna go to bed. Maybe having an early night will help me feel better. I love you, sweetie," with that, Korra gave Jinora a hug and kiss and left the room. She entered her room and fell into bed. As she was about to close her eyes, she remembered the half drunken cup of hot cocoa still in her hands. Drinking the rest in two gulps, Korra set the cup on her own nightstand. Checking on Aisha one last time, Korra laid down for the rest of the night. As her eyes closed, she was aware that she was starting to feel nauseous. She ignored it as sleep found her shortly afterwards.

*****

Korra awoke suddenly to the sound of glass breaking, followed by the sound of Aisha crying. Sitting up, Korra stood on shaky legs and began making her way over to Aisha's crib. She hadn't gone more than a few feet when she suddenly fell to her knees. She struggled to stand again, but her efforts only made her head pound harder and stomach churn faster. Before she knew what had happened, she had lost the contents of her stomach on the floor before everything went black. She could have sworn she heard Aisha let out a wail before unconsciousness claimed the Avatar once again.

******

"Do you think she's okay?" a familiar male voice asked.

"I won't know anything until she wakes up," a female voice replied.

Korra struggled to open her eyes as she heard voices around her. The minute she did, she shut them again due to the brightness in the room. She felt a hand on her right shoulder and soon heard Tenzin's reassuring voice in her ear.

"Korra, it's okay. You need to take it easy," he advised.

"Te…Tenzin, wha-what happened?" Korra managed to ask before turning the other way and suddenly heaving. She felt something being slipped underneath of her chin and heard Pema soothing her as she brought up the remaining contents of her stomach.

"That's what we're hoping you can tell us," Su said softly. "Tenzin came to check on you. When he couldn't rouse you, he woke Pema and myself."

"Take it easy, sweetie," Pema soothed as Korra tried to sit up. "you need to lie down. Just tell us everything you can remember."

"I…I was reading with Jinora and my head started hurting…I…I went to bed early. I woke up, Ai…Aisha was…crying and I tried to…check…but I threw up and then passed out…" she gasped in realization as her cyan eyes searched the room for her daughter. "Wha-where's Aisha? Where's Aisha!" she demanded frantically. Her voice was stronger and her words clearer than they had been since she had awoken.

"Korra, calm down, honey," Pema gently advised. "You need to rest."

Korra shook her head.

"Where's Aisha? Where is she?" she gazed around at each adult in turn, hoping they would have the answer. It was Tenzin who spoke. His voice was full of regret, but still calm as he addressed Korra.

"Korra, I'm…I'm afraid Aisha has been kidnapped."


	35. Chapter 35

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize. I also own the song Korra sings to Aisha. Please ask before using it.  
>Enjoy!<p>

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 35

Korra's eyes widened in fear and disbelief at Tenzin's words. She couldn't believe this had happened. As the weight of the truth hit her, she had to take deep breaths in an effort not to pass out again. As she gazed around the room at each adult in turn, she could see the truth reflected in their eyes. This was really happening.

Forcing herself to sit up despite the lingering nausea, Korra stood and headed for the door.

"Korra, where are you going?" Tenzin demanded. He was at her side in seconds. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he was surprised when she jerked away.

"I'm going to save Aisha," she replied.

"Korra, wait, you can't do this alone," Su pointed out.

"I can't wait. If you're coming with me, fine. If not, I'll figure this out on my own," with that, she was out of the room and heading down the stairs before anyone could stop her. As she pulled a bag she had brought with her over her shoulder, she made her exit. She would search for her daughter all night if that's what it took to get her back safely. And as Korra began her search, she had a feeling she knew who had done this. Gritting her teeth, she pushed thoughts of Kuvira out of her mind for now. She had to focus on finding Aisha. Then she would deal with the Captain of the guard. If there was one thing Korra was sure of, it was that Kuvira was going to find out the hard way what happened when she messed with Korra and her family.

*****

Meanwhile, Kuvira paced back and forth while she waited for her partner to make the phone call. She knew time was running out. She gritted her teeth as a wail was heard in the room behind her. She had tried everything she could think of, but the little brat wouldn't shut up. Kuvira had even fed her. The infant repaid her by spitting up all over her new outfit. After she had gotten changed, she put the baby down on some blankets and left her alone. That's when the crying had started. That had been over two hours ago.

"Will you hurry up and make the phone call already? That kid is giving me a migraine!" Kuvira declared.

Zaheer rolled his eyes.

"You're the one who came up with this plan," he pointed out.

"And I'm regretting it, believe me. Just call already," her emerald eyes pleading with him.

"You don't have to get testy about it," Zaheer went across the room and picked up the phone. He dialed the number Kuvira had given him and waited for someone to answer. It only took two rings for a woman to pick up on the other end. "May I speak to Avatar Korra?" He tried to act as polite as he could. After all, he wanted Korra. There wasn't any reason to be hostile to a complete stranger unless the person gave him an attitude first.

"She's not here," the woman replied. "Who is this?"

"My name is Zaheer," he answered, "could you pass along a message to her for me?"

There was a pause before the woman agreed.

"Thank you. Tell her that we have her baby. If she wants her back, she has to come to the abandoned building four miles outside of Zaofu, alone. I appreciate it. Bye." With that, he hung up.

"Well?" Kuvira asked.

"Your boss is gonna give Korra the message," Zaheer informed her.

"Thank the spirits. Then maybe that kid will shut her trap."

Zaheer sighed. He was getting tired of Kuvira's complaints.

"Is the poison ready?" he inquired.

Kuvira nodded.

"Good. This plan has to go off without a hitch," Zaheer gazed out of the window as he awaited Korra's arrival…

******

Korra growled frustration as she reentered Su's Estate. She hadn't found Aisha and she had searched for three hours! She followed the sound of voices to the sunroom where she found Su, Tenzin and Pema sitting around a table.

"Korra! Thank goodness you're all right," Tenzin rushed to her side. "Did you find Aisha?"

Korra shook her head. She sat down beside Su and heaved a sigh.

"Korra, while you were out, someone called with a message for you," Su informed her.

"Who? Was it my Dad? Did he say when he'll be here?" Korra sounded hopeful.

"I'm afraid not," Su frowned.

"Who was it?" Korra raised her eyebrows at the matriarch of the Metal clan.

"He said his name was Zaheer. He told me he and his friend have Aisha," she started to say but was cut off by Korra jumping to her feet.

"What! Are you sure?"

"That's what he said," Su replied.

"Did he say where they were?" Korra glanced hopefully at Su.

"In an abandoned building four miles outside of Zaofu," Su replied.

"Thanks!" with that, Korra was out the door before anyone could say a word.

"We can't let her go alone," Tenzin decided. "Who knows what she's getting herself into. When Zaheer and his friends tried to kidnap Korra when she was a little girl, he was ruthless in his methods. Something tells me he hasn't changed much in fourteen years."

"I'm going with you," Su declared. "I'll assemble a team of metalbenders and be ready to leave in twenty minutes."

"Excellent."

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Su stood up and headed for the entrance. She gazed through the window and saw a tall man with water tribe clothing on. He looked a lot like Korra. Opening the door, she welcomed him inside. "You must be Korra's father, come in," she closed the door once the man had followed her into the house.

"Chief Tonraq of the Southern Water tribe," Tonraq introduced himself. "I'm sorry to come so late or early as the case is. I just got in and I wanted to make sure Korra was okay. You don't have to wake her. I'll see her in a few hours when everyone wakes up."

Su frowned. She led Tonraq into the room where Tenzin was just getting ready to leave.

"Tenzin, this is Korra's father, Chief TOnraq," Su introduced.

"We know each other," Tenzin revealed.

"What's going on?" TOnraq asked. He could see Tenzin had his coat on and he looked like he was heading out.

Tenzin sighed.

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to tell you. Korra's not here."

"What do you mean she's not here? Senna talked to her just yesterday and told me she was okay when I called her from the ship's radio. What happened? She didn't run off again, did she?"

Tenzin shook his head.

"No, nothing like that. She went to save Aisha."

"I don't understand," Tonraq took a seat and accepted the cup of tea Su offered him.

Tenzin heaved a heavy sigh.

"Aisha was kidnapped by the same people who tried to take Korra when she was a little girl."

Tonraq gasped.

"And Korra went after them?"

"I'm afraid so," Tenzin replied.

"We have to go after her," TOnraq stood, setting his mug down as he did so.

"I'm going to inform my metalbenders what's going on," Su stood as well.

"Should we inform Korra's mother?" Tenzin glanced at Tonraq.

"Not yet. I don't want to worry Senna unnecessarily. Let's wait and take care of this ourselves. If we can get Korra and Aisha back safely, then there won't be much to tell her," Tonraq decided.

"Okay," Tenzin agreed.

TOnraq sighed as he followed Su and Tenzin outside ten minutes later.

"Please, Korra, stay safe, wherever you are. Hang in there, sweetheart. We're coming," with that, he climbed into a car Su indicated and closed the door as she drove off down the road. He just prayed they got there in time…


	36. Chapter 36

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize. I also own the song Korra sings to Aisha. Please ask before using it.  
>Enjoy!<p>

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 36

Korra sighed as she walked passed the same tree for the third time in twenty-minutes. She had been searching for the building Su had described to her, but so far she wasn't having any success. She knew time was running out. She had to save Aisha soon. Just as she was about to ask for help, she spotted what looked like an abandoned building some distance away. As she ran through someone's lawn, she soon found herself in the woods. Gazing ahead, she saw the building getting closer. It definitely looked abandoned, Korra thought. There were weeds growing around the front of it and two of the windows on the second floor were broken. Taking a deep breath, Korra made her way up the stairs. She thought of knocking, but then decided to just go inside. Stepping through the door, she regretted closing it the minute she was surrounded by darkness. The only light source was coming from a window to her left. Lighting a flame in her right hand, she continued forward. Hearing voices below her, she realized there was probably a basement somewhere nearby. Korra went in search of the staircase. As she searched, she kept an ear out for Aisha. Passing a door to her left, she heard the voices again. They sounded louder this time. Taking a chance, Korra pushed open the door and made her way down the staircase. Extinguishing her flame once she reached the bottom, she could see this was more of a stone passageway than a basement. Torches lined the walls. This made it easier to see by. As she edged her way down the passage, she suddenly fell to her knees as something hard hit her in the back of the head. Stars exploded in front of her eyes as she tried to stand. Turning her head even as it seared with pain, she tried to see who had attacked her. Before she could say anything, her arms were yanked behind her back and she could feel cuffs of some kind being placed around them. She tried to use airbending to get away, but it was no use. The blow to her head had disoriented her temporarily.

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you," a familiar female voice said in her left ear, "unless you want your precious baby to pay for your foolishness."

"Aisha…Aisha…" Korra said just as everything went black.

******

Korra groaned as her eyes opened. The first thing she felt was pain. Her head was throbbing as well as her wrists. She tried to move, but found it nearly impossible. Glancing down, she realized she was chained to a wall. Letting out another groan, she tried to ignore the nausea making her stomach churn. As flashbacks of being chained up a few weeks before entered her mind, the sound of a door opening to her left distracted her momentarily. She glared at the person who entered.

"You," she practically snarled.

"Is that any way to treat a member of your family," Unalaq smiled in a way that made chills irrupt on Korra's arms and travel down her back.

"Where's my daughter?" Korra demanded. Every word carried a measure of anger and fierceness she hadn't displayed in a very long time.

"She's safe for now," Unalaq replied.

As much as Korra didn't want to admit it, she knew he was telling the truth by the fact that he had made direct eye contact with her.

"Whether she stays that way depends on if you cooperate with me," he continued. He sat cross legged on the floor facing his niece.

"What do you want?" Korra winced as more pain shot through her head.

Unalaq crossed his arms over his chest as he thought about how to answer Korra's question. He smiled when he saw her wince in pain.

"Since your father destroyed my last plan, I had to come up with another one. Luckily, I was able to connect with an old friend of mine. He agreed to help me."

"Help you do what!" Korra demanded.

"You'll find out in time," unalaq informed her. He stood and crossed the room. Pulling a crate over to where Korra was chained, he opened it. Lifting a basin out of it, he set it down.

Glancing down at it, Korra gasped at what was inside. She couldn't tell what type of poison it was, but she knew it wasn't good regardless.

Unalaq smiled at her fearful expression.

"It'll all be over soon," he turned and left the room.

"Come back here!" Korra shouted after him. "You won't get away with this!"

It wasn't long before Unalaq returned, along with someone kora wanted to hurt as badly as she wanted to strangle her uncle.

Kuvira glared at her as she walked over to where the basin was.

"That brat of yours is loud," she declared.

"Where is she?" Korra growled in her face.

"All in good time, Korra," Kuvira said patiently.

"I told you…" Korra's voice trailed off as more pain surged through her wrists, "you can call me, Avatar…"

Kuvira nodded. She turned to Unalaq.

"When do you want to administer the poison?"

"In a few minutes," Unalaq replied.

"Good. I'm getting tired of her mouth. Besides, I want my money."

Unalaq rolled his eyes.

"You'll get paid," he assured her. With that, he joined her at the side of the basin and scooped some of the substance into a ladle of some kind. Walking over to Korra, he prepared to administer it.

"Why are you doing this?" Korra asked in a desperate attempt to distract him.

Unalaq stopped in his tracks before glancing at his niece.

"Like I told you before, your baby shouldn't have survived. And since you got in my way the last time, along with your father, you need to reap the consequences," with that, he handed it to Kuvira.

Korra kept on glaring at her as she got closer. When she was sure that she could manage it, Korra firebended straight at her. Her aim was a little off due to the pain she was experiencing, but she still managed to strike Kuvira in the right arm.

Rather than saying anything, Kuvira walked purposely up to Korra. She stopped a few feet away from her before metalbending the poison onto her skin. She watched in satisfaction as Korra let out a painful scream, followed by another and another.

"I did my part, now you do yours," Kuvira turned to Unalaq.

"With pleasure," he took Kuvira's spot and directed the other half of the poison, which was black in color into Korra using the same method one would use to heal.

Korra continued to scream in pain as more poison was applied. She closed her eyes, but that didn't stop her arms and legs, not to mention her stomach from searing with hot, stinging pain. At one point, she thought she might vomit, but her body wasn't cooperating with her at the moment. She just prayed help arrived soon. She also prayed Aisha was truly safe.

*******

Tonraq jumped out of Su's car the moment they pulled up to the building. He was halfway across the wooded path before Su called him back.

"Tonraq, wait!"

"I'll go find Korra, you get Aisha!" he called back. With that, the water tribe Chief was gone.

Su sighed, but radioed to Tenzin and the group of metalbenders that had joined her about the plan she and Tonraq had come up with.

"We'll get her out, " Tenzin assured the matriarch. With that, he and a metalbender entered the building after Tonraq.

******

Meanwhile, Tonraq was searching the building for his daughter. He was moving carefully, not sure if he would run into trouble. But so far, he hadn't encountered anyone. As he rounded the corner into another hallway, he heard a sound that tiered at his heart. Korra was crying out in pain. Despite the fear and pain he was feeling for his daughter's predicament, it spurred him onward. Finding the right door, Tonraq wrenched it open and bolted down the staircase. Running along the stone passage way, he soon came upon a scene that took him a few minutes to assess. Korra was firebending against Unalaq, trying to fend him off. As Tonraq looked closer, he could tell something wasn't right. Korra was going in and out of the Avatar state as she fought. Realizing she needed help, Tonraq joined the fight. HE grabbed some water from a nearby sink and ran to give her a hand.

Unalaq took his attention off Korra for a minute when he heard someone else join them. He smirked as his brother joined the fight.

"You just couldn't leave well enough alone, could you?" he sarcastically asked.

"Korra, hang on!" Tonraq encouraged. With that, he launched his own attack at Unalaq.

Unalaq was about to retaliate when he felt something hot slam into his back. He fell forward, but quickly regained his footing. But just as quickly, he was knocked down again by the same force.

Korra was fighting with everything she had in her. But the harder she fought, the worse she felt. She wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to keep it up. She could see her father fighting against Kuvira on the other side of the room. As Korra went in for a fourth attack, she let the Avatar state take over. As she continued to defend herself, she heard a male voice call out to her.

"Korra, no! Stop!"

Korra recognized the voice as her father's. For a split second, she thought of ignoring him, but something inside wouldn't let her. She stopped what she was about to do and felt herself leaving the Avatar state. The minute she did so, she fell six feet to the floor below. As Korra made her descent, her back scraped against the stone wall along the way right before she hit the floor hard, legs first. As the pain seemed to triple. She breathed deeply to try to diminish it, but it wasn't working. Korra wasn't sure how long she had been on the floor when she felt her eyes starting to close. She suddenly heard shouting all around her, followed by a distant explosion. As her vision started to blur, dizziness swept over her. As Korra's eyes closed, she heard her father's voice address her again. The strange thing was, he sounded a lot closer than before.

"Korra, sweetheart, I'm here now, it's okay. Please, stay with me. You're going to be all right. I've got you…"

Korra tried, but it was hard. As her eyes closed against her will, she felt a gentle, strong pair of arms lift her up. She knew who was holding her, but she couldn't say anything to him. She merely succumbed to the blackness as unconsciousness claimed her a minute later…


	37. Chapter 37

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize. I also own the song Korra sings to Aisha. Please ask before using it.  
>Enjoy!<p>

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 37

Korra let out a groan as her cyan eyes opened slowly. She could feel someone holding her gently. The person was speaking to her, But Korra couldn't make out the words at first. She felt the person shift her in their arms. Where one second ago she had been resting comfortably against the person's chest, now she was lying diagonally. As she felt the arms secure her, something clicked in her brain. She tried to speak, but she couldn't form words yet. Turning her head, she locked eyes with her father. Reaching out her right hand, she tried to touch his face. He said something to her. His tone sounded reassuring, comforting, but still she couldn't make out the words. She was about to try again when she sensed another pair of hands mere inches in front of her. She could see it was Su. Korra found it strange that Su was moving them upward as though she were guiding something. Korra didn't have time to figure it out because a minute later she turned away from her father as she started to heave. She felt a gentle hand holding something underneath of her chin. She glanced up to see Pema was the one who had done it. As Korra vomited for a second and third time, she felt her father's arm around her shoulders, steadying her. Leaning against his chest for support, she suddenly realized sound was coming back to her. She heard Su say clear as day, "I think I got it all." Korra coughed a little as she tried to regain the ability to speak. She felt Pema press a cup of water to her lips. She was about to take a sip when the cup was pulled away just as quickly. She blinked in confusion.

"She might need surgery," her father was saying to Pema, "it's best not to give her anything to drink until we know what the course of her treatment is going to be."

Korra didn't like the sound of this at all. She didn't like the idea of having surgery of any kind and she certainly didn't like not being able to have her native element. She was craving water in the worst way. Coughing again, she finally managed to make a noise. It was quickly followed by one word. It sounded so cracked to Korra's ears, she was surprised she was able to utter it at all.

"Aisha?"

"Shh, princess, she's fine," her father assured her. "She's with Jinora and Asami. They're watching her."

Korra nodded. Speaking that one word had exhausted her. Still, she had to say two more things.

"I…want…need to see…see her…make…sure…okay…."

"Shh, you can see her later," her father ran a hand through her hair .

Korra nodded and laid her head against her father's chest.

"Dad…I'm….sca…scared!" Korra managed to choke out between labored breaths and the tears now streaming freely down her face.

"It's okay to be scared, princess," her father soothed her, "we're gonna help you."

"Water…I'm….thirsty…" Korra glanced back at her father with pleading eyes.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry, you can't have anything to drink right now," he gently informed her. "I Promise, after we get you checked out and if you don't need any procedures done, I'll give you some."

"Dad, please…" Korra was starting to work herself up again and Tonraq had to calm her down before she made herself sick.

"Shh, Korra, it's okay. You'll be able to have water soon. Just not right now," Tonraq kissed her cheek and started running a hand through her hair again.

"It hurts!" Korra gritted out as more pain surged through her legs.

"I know it does, we're gonna get you help," her father assured her.

Korra felt herself being gently lifted and snuggled into her father's hold immediately. She closed her eyes as more tears came. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep…

Korra's eyes opened a little while later. Gazing around, she discovered she was in a room with very bright lights. She shut her eyes again as she felt the sudden sensation of being lifted up. She started to struggle when she didn't recognize the touch. She heard a familiar male voice to her left as she felt herself being laid down upon a soft surface.

"Korra, sweetheart, it's okay. I'm right here," Tonraq reached out and took his daughter's shaking hand in his.

"Dad, wha-what's going on? Where am I?" Korra felt disoriented and a little dizzy. She could hear a bunch of beeping and people talking around her. Most of the voices were unfamiliar. This just set the young adult on edge all the more.

"Shh, sweetheart, it's okay," her father assured her, "you're in the hospital. Tenzin and I thought it was best to get you checked out. We'll take you home as soon as you're examined. I'm not going to leave you unless I have to."

"No," Korra tried to sit up in an attempt to move closer to her father, but all she succeeded in doing was causing herself more pain.

"Sweetheart, you have to stay still," Tonraq told her. He laid a hand on her right shoulder and helped her to lie back down.

"Dad, I…want…I…want…Mom…I…need Mom," Korra sucked in a breath of pain as tears fell from her cyan eyes.

"Your Mom will be here soon," her father soothed. He ran a hand through her hair as a doctor joined them. She had brown hair and slightly lighter tan skin than Korra.

"Tonraq, I'm sorry it took me so long," she apologized.

"That's okay, Lena," Tonraq replied.

Korra relaxed slightly when she recognized her mother's best friend since childhood. She trusted her. If Lena was taking care of her, she knew she was in good hands. She listened to the adults talk around her. She still had a deep desire to have her mother there with her. She was used to her mother healing any bruise or cut she got as a child or just soothing her as she battled a twenty-four hour bug or her period. Senna was just always there.

The sudden sound of Lena's voice addressing Korra made the eighteen-year-old look her way.

"Korra, sweetie, I'm gonna help you. It's Lena. I'm going to take a look. I'll be gentle, I promise."

"Okay," Korra whispered. She closed her eyes as she tried to ignore the pain. She just wanted it to stop.

"When was the last time she drank something?" Lena asked Tonraq.

"I'm not sure. Yesterday maybe. It's been a stressful few days," he said honestly.

"I can imagine," Lena frowned. "I'm gonna start an IV to rehydrate Korra. Then we'll go from there. I'm also going to put some ointment on her burns and give her something for the pain. What exactly happened if you don't mind me asking?"

Tonraq explained as best he could what had taken place in the last few hours. He made sure not to leave anything out.

"We're going to have to keep her for a few days. I want to make sure the poison is completely out of her system and that there aren't any physical side effects from it."

"Dad, no, tell her no!" Korra turned wide, frightened eyes upon her father.

"Shh, princess, it's okay," Tonraq comforted. He cupped Korra's face in his hand, "I'll stay with you."

Korra shook her head. She tried to sit up, but her father gently pushed her back down. She attempted a second time with the same result. She felt her father's grip on her shoulder tighten and she knew what that meant. He would never hurt her, but he and Senna both had physical cues they used when Korra was pushing the limit.

"Dad, please, I wanna go home…I wanna go…I want…Mom…I…need…her…I…" Korra's voice trailed off as she tried to push Lena's hand away. She suddenly felt a slight pinch in her left arm. Before she knew it everything had gone black.

"She should be a little calmer when she wakes up," Lena explained. "I know she's scared, but I didn't want her hurting herself if she continued to fight me."

"I understand," Tonraq said. "May I use your phone? I need to call Senna."

"Of course. There's one in the hallway," Lena told him. "I'll stay with Korra."

"Thank you," Tonraq kissed Korra on the cheek, whispered to her that he loved her and left to call his wife.

Picking up the phone, Tonraq dialed a familiar number. He only had to wait through two rings before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

Tonraq took a minute to gather his thoughts before saying anything.

"Honey, it's me," he started.

"Tonraq! Thank the spirits. Are you okay? Is Korra all right?" Senna's questions just kept coming.

"I'm fine," Tonraq answered.

"And Korra?" Senna asked.

"Senna, it's not good. She's in a bad way. You need to come to Republic City. Lena's tending to her now. She wants to keep her in the hospital for a few days. After she's released, she'll be back at Air Temple Island."

"Bad how?" Senna's voice was laced with panic. Her next words came out shaky. "What happened to her?"

"Korra was amazing. She fought with everything she had in her. But Unalaq…he really hurt our little girl. And not just physically. Senna, she needs us now more than ever. I'm not sure if she'll ever be the same. She's been asking for you ever since we brought her here. Lena had to sedate her she was fighting so much."

Senna sighed. On one hand, she was happy that Korra was fighting. It meant she was going to be okay. On the other hand, she hated the thought of anyone sedating her daughter for any reason.

"Tell Korra…tell her I Love her and I'll see her soon," Senna managed to say through the lump that had formed in her throat.

"I will. I love you, honey," Tonraq told her.

"I love you too," Senna whispered. With that, the phone call ended.

Heaving a sigh of his own, Tonraq went back to Korra. Entering the room, he found Lena applying ointment to Korra's burns and talking softly to her.

"Did you get in touch with Senna?" Lena glanced up at him.

"Yeah," Tonraq replied. "She'll be here if not late tonight than tomorrow at the latest. Is it okay if I stay with Korra?"

"Of course," Lena smiled at him warmly. "I've already rehydrated her. I gave her some medication for the pain. I want to do a scan to make sure all of the poison is out of her system."

"Okay," Tonraq agreed. He bent down and gave Korra a kiss on her cheek. "I'm here, princess. Your Mom's coming. She'll be here soon. I love you," with that, Tonraq walked down to radiology, waiting outside until the film was taken.

********

Korra awoke sometime later to the feeling of her father's hand in hers. She squeezed his in return to let him know she was awake.

"Dad," she breathed, surprised at how scratchy her voice sounded.

Sweetheart, shh, it's okay. I'm right here," her father kissed her forehead before starting to stroke her cheek. "You need to have surgery. By the time you get out, your Mom should be here."

Korra started to shake at the mention of surgery. She didn't want to do this, but something told her she had no choice.

"Dad, I'm…thirsty…I want water, please!" Korra locked eyes with her father, the desperation and longing in her cyan depths speaking volumes.

"Princess, you can have it after you wake up," her father assured her.

Korra tried to fight back the tears, but she lost the battle fairly quickly.

"Sweetheart…" Tonraq gently pulled her into his arms as best he could with the IV in her left arm. "Shh, shh, I know, Korra, I know. You'll be able to have some water soon, just not right now," her father gently explained. He tried to calm her down while encouraging her to cry as much as she needed to. He hated seeing her like this. He wanted nothing more than to heal her right then and there, but he knew he couldn't. Once she had calmed down a little, Tonraq laid her back down and resumed holding her hand. He talked to her gently until Lena and another doctor came out to take her into surgery.

"We'll take good care of her," Lena assured him.

"I know you will," Tonraq bent down and kissed Korra's forehead. "I love you, princess." With that, he went to wait with the others until Korra got out.

Korra awoke a few hours later to the steady sound of beeping machines and her mother softly humming. She turned to face her. She tried to speak, but found she couldn't once again.

"Hey, little one, you're awake," Senna leaned down and kissed Korra on the cheek. She smoothed a few strands of her daughter's hair off of her face before standing and sitting on the edge of Korra's hospital bed.

Korra felt relief sweep through her at seeing her mother there. She had wanted to be in her arms so badly ever since Unalaq had forced her to leave the safety of her home and parents. The longing Korra had for her mother felt like a physical ache. Or maybe that was just the continuous searing hot waves of pain shooting up her legs and back. She pointed to her throat.

"The doctor will take the tube out as soon as she sees you're awake," her mother explained.

Korra gestured with her right hand as a gust of wind kicked up.

Seeing what she was trying to do, Senna grabbed both of her hands firmly in hers. But when she spoke, her voice conveyed nothing but compassion and love for her distraught daughter.

"Little one, you can't do that. You need to calm down. Look at me, honey."

Korra did so although she was still fighting the tube a little.

"That's my girl. Try to calm down. If you fight it too much, the doctor won't be able to take it out."

Korra tried to do as her mother said, but it was hard.

"Good girl," Senna praised as she saw Korra visibly relax. She continued to talk to her softly until there was a knock at the door. She told whoever it was to come in while her focus stayed on her daughter.

"Is Korra awake yet?" Tonraq came to stand next to his wife.

"Yeah. She woke up a few minutes ago. She's been fighting the vent ever since," Senna sighed.

"Princess, it's okay," Tonraq laid a gentle, firm hand on Korra's right shoulder, "I'll go tell the doctor you're awake and the tube will be out in no time." With that, he planted a kiss on her head and left the room.

"See?" Senna smiled gently at her, "Your Dad will get the job done. You know if anyone can do it, it's him."

Korra almost rolled her eyes, but a sharp pain in her legs stopped her. She squeezed her mother's hand in response to it.

"It's okay, little one. I know you're hurting. As soon as the tube's out, I'll see what I can do to help ease it."

Korra shook her head frantically at her mother's words. Something flashed in her mind and she started to shake.

"Korra? Little one, what is it? It's okay, you're okay…" Senna frowned when she saw how badly Korra was shaking. She laid a gentle hand on her shoulder in an effort to help her stop. She didn't understand what had caused Korra to become so scared all of a sudden, but she was determined to find out and help her, no matter what it took.

It wasn't long before TOnraq returned with the doctor. She had a kind face and a warm smile that reached her emerald green eyes.

"Hi, Korra. I'm Dr. McKenna. I've been helping Lena take care of you since your father and friends brought you in. I'm a good friend of Su's. Are you ready to get that tube out?"

Korra nodded.

"Okay, sweetie. You're gonna have to help me. When I tell you, take a deep breath in and after I count to three, blow it out hard."

Korra made the sign for okay with her left hand.

"All right," Before she started, she turned to Korra's mother. "Senna right?"

Senna nodded.

"Can you hold that basin underneath Korra's chin?"

"Of course," Senna did as she was instructed, all the while trying to keep Korra calm with words and touch.

"Okay, honey, here we go. Deep breath in…1, 2, 3. Blow out now."

Korra did as instructed. As she felt the tube being extracted, she started to gag and then cough. She could feel her father's arm around her once again as he helped her sit up just enough to face the basin. Gagging again, Korra threw up without warning. She coughed once more afterwards as she tried to regain her lung power.

"Shh, shh, little one, it's okay," her mother soothed, "the tube is gone. It's out, sweetie. You're okay."

"Ma…Mom," was the first fractured word out of Korra's mouth as she regained the ability to speak.

"Shh, little one, you need to rest your voice for a little while," her mother gently advised. "Try to stay as quiet as you can. Unless you're going to throw up or something else is wrong. You'll be able to talk by tonight."

Korra nodded. Even so, she had one request of her mother.

"Water, please?"

"Here you go, little one," Senna brought a cup of it to Korra's lips.

Korra drank gratefully, the cool liquid soothing her parched throat.

"Take it slowly, sweetheart," her father cautioned.

"Daddy's' right," her mother agreed, "If you drink it too fast, you'll make yourself vomit again."

Korra heeded her parent's warnings. She definitely didn't want to get sick again if she could help it. Once she was done, she laid her head against her father's chest and closed her eyes. She was craving sleep in the worst way.

"Tonraq, she's exhausted," Senna frowned sympathetically as she planted a soft kiss on Korra's forehead.

Korra started, but her mother's soft voice meeting her ears calmed her almost immediately.

"Little one, it's okay. You're okay. You're safe with us. Just try and sleep, honey. We're both here with you. We love you."

"Love you too," Korra mumbled as her eyes closed. She could still hear her parents talking, even though she was well on her way to sleep.

"We need to tell her what the doctor said," Tonraq said in a low voice so he wouldn't wake Korra.

"Tonraq, we can't tell her now. We need to wait until she wakes up and is a little more alert. The news won't be easy for her to take. She's always been so independent. I'm honestly afraid this will push her over the edge emotionally."

"Senna, she has a right to know," Tonraq pointed out.

"I know," Senna sighed. "I'm just not sure she's ready for this."

"That makes two of us," her husband sighed. "Whatever happens, we'll help her through it. That's all we can do."

"I wish we could do more," Senna's voice started to crack with emotion. "Tonraq, she's…she's our little girl. How could someone hurt her like this? She didn't do anything to deserve it…" Senna's voice trailed off as the tears came. It was killing her to see Korra this broken knowing she couldn't heal her.

Reaching out a free arm, Tonraq pulled his wife in for a hug. He stroked her hair and planted a kiss on her head.

"Sweetheart, I know it is. It's hurting me too. But Korra's strong. She'll overcome this. The important thing is she won't have to do it alone."

Senna nodded in agreement as more tears fell.

"I'm not so sure this time," she whispered.

Tonraq raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Not so sure of what?" he gently inquired.

"I'm not so sure she'll be able to overcome this," with that, Senna closed her eyes as she laid her head against her husband's shoulder. Reaching down, she stroked Korra's right cheek before her hand started running through her daughter's hair once again. It was all the comfort she could provide at the moment. Senna just prayed it was enough for now…


	38. Chapter 38

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize as well as the storyline for this epic!

Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 38

Korra awoke sometime later that night to the sensation of someone running a hand through her hair. She started, but relaxed when she recognized the touch. She tried to move, but was stopped by a very soft and gentle female voice.

"Little one, you need to stay still."

"Mom," Korra whispered.

"Shh, I'm here, little one. I haven't left you this whole time. I love you so much. I'm so sorry this happened," Senna tried her best to fight back the tears, but it was hard.

"It's not your fault," Korra said emotionlessly.

"It's going to be okay," her mother assured her, "you'll get better. We'll help you. You have a lot of people who love you."

"I know," Korra said, still in that same emotionless tone.

"Korra…" Senna said tentatively.

"What!" Korra snapped. She regretted it instantly. Her mother wasn't the one who had done this to her. She had wanted her with her ever since she had first arrived at the hospital. Now that she was here, Korra was treating her badly. "I'm sorry," Korra whispered, matching her mother's tone. "I didn't mean to…I'm just…I'm sorry, Mom."

"Little one, I understand," her mother laid a comforting hand on her right shoulder. "I know you're scared. You have every right to be. You also have a right to be angry. What you're feeling is normal."

Korra nodded. She glanced up and locked eyes with her mother. She wanted to ask her for something, but she didn't think she deserved it after how she had just treated her.

"What's up, my little one?" her mother inquired.

Korra shook her head.

"Never mind. I don't deserve it."

"Korra, look at me," Senna gently commanded.

Korra hesitated, but did so after a minute.

"What do you need? It's okay. I want to be here for you."

Korra sighed as she felt her cheeks heat up from embarrassment. Finally, she gained the courage to speak.

"I know I'm not a little girl anymore…but…could you…would you mind…holding me for a while? I've missed you."

Senna swallowed passed the lump in her throat as she nodded. She sat down on the bed and reached her arms out. Gently and carefully, she pulled her daughter into her embrace.

"Of course, sweetheart. You never have to ask."

Korra sighed contently as she laid her head against her mother's chest. Closing her eyes, she felt her mother run a hand through her hair.

"How's that?" Senna asked quietly.

"Good," Korra replied. Once again, matching her mother's usual tone. "I feel safe here."

Senna smiled as she fought back tears.

"I'm glad, little one."

Korra relaxed even more as the sweet sound of her mother humming met her ears. This was the most relaxed she had been since before the battle with Unalaq and Kuvira. Finally, after an exhausting two days, after months of running, dodging and fighting, Korra was finally home. It didn't matter that she wasn't in the south pole. To her, her mother's embrace would always be home. And right now, it was enough to help Korra rest. She needed it tremendously. Now that she was in one of the two places she truly felt protected, she could finally let it all go. And she did just that. She wasn't even aware she had started to cry until she felt her mother's hand comb through her hair and heard her encouraging her to cry it out. She buried her face in her mother's chest as the tears continued to fall. She didn't know how, but she knew there was something her mother-make that both of her parents weren't telling her. Finally calming down fifteen-minutes later, Korra just tried to rest, comforted by the sound of her mother's steady heartbeat.

"Honey, I have to tell you something," her mother started.

Korra raised her head and locked eyes with her. She noticed her mother's voice had started to shake, which meant whatever she had to tell her was bad.

"What is it?" Korra's voice held the fear she was beginning to feel.

"Little one…" Senna's voice trailed off. This was hard. Taking a shaky breath, she forced herself to continue. She grasped Korra's free hand in hers before continuing to speak. "The poison Unalaq used on you did a lot of damage to your body."

"I-I thought Su got it all out when she forced me to throw it up," Korra said, not understanding where her mother was going with her explanation.

"She got most of it out, " her mother corrected her. "There's still a tiny bit left. The fragments are too small for her to attempt to find. Katara might be able to help with that. But honey…the poison was in your system for at least an hour or two before Su metalbendt it out of you. That means it had time to travel through your blood stream."

"Mom, what are you trying to tell me?" Korra's own voice shook as she spoke.

"Lena came and talked to us before you woke up from surgery. She told us that the poison damaged the nerves and muscles in your legs…" Senna's voice trailed off as she tried to fight back the tears. She had to be strong for Korra. Her little girl needed her now. She could fall apart later.

Korra gasped.

"Are you saying I'm para…paralyzed?" It was hard for her to even think it, let alone say the word aloud.

"Not exactly," her mother hedged. She took a deep breath before continuing to speak. "Lena said that…you won't be able to walk for a while."

Korra was silent at the conclusion of her mother's words. She couldn't believe this! It was all too much. Korra backed up as her mother reached out to comfort her. She had to process the news before she allowed herself to be comforted. But as she gazed into her mother's eyes, she could feel her own welling up. Despite her earlier resistance, as the tears overflowed, she fell into her mother's arms, letting out a heart wrenching sob in the process.

"Shh, shh, little one, it's okay, I'm here. I have you, sweetie. You're not alone. You won't deal with this alone. I promise." Senna planted a kiss on Korra's head as she ran a hand through her hair.

"How long?" Korra whispered.

"I don't know," her mother softly answered. "I wish I had an answer for you, but I don't. I'm so sorry, honey."

Korra just buried her face in her mother's shoulder as the torrent of tears continued to fall. She wasn't even aware when her father joined them. All she felt was extreme pain and fear. All she could do was cry and cling to her mother for the support she needed. Her mother was the only one standing between her and the bottomless abyss of her fears and doubts. Korra soon felt her father's hand come to rest on her shoulder. She let him comfort her, not having the strength to jerk away. As she cried, she listened to her parent's whispered conversation. The sound of their voices calmed her a little, but she was still in a great deal of emotional pain. It was so great, it overrode the physical pain she had been feeling for the past few hours. She could feel her mother's hand combing through her hair while her father rubbed her back in gentle, slow circles. She closed her eyes against another stream of tears as she tried to concentrate on her mother's voice. She was asking her something, but Korra wasn't paying attention. The sensation of something being pressed against her lips brought Korra out of her emotional state for a minute. She sipped at the water as more tears flowed. She was vaguely aware of her father leaving the room. As her breathing started to quicken, she heard her mother coaxing her to take slow, deep breaths. Korra tried, but it was becoming increasingly difficult as her emotions overtook her. She heard her father return a few minutes later. She felt a slight pinch in her left arm just as her world went black...

******

Korra groaned as her eyes opened what felt like hours later. She felt slightly nauseous as she struggled to wake up. The first thing she noticed was the fact that she couldn't stretch out. She felt someone holding her. Realizing she was still with her mother, she let out a breath as she tried to not start crying again.

"Mom?" She whispered.

"Shh, little one, I still have you," her mother assured her. "How do you feel?"

"Tired, nauseous and really sore," Korra answered.

"Okay. The nausea should subside soon. It's from the sedative Lena gave you. You were pretty worked up, honey. And my usual methods of calming you weren't working," Senna explained.

"Uh-huh," Korra swallowed hard as she spoke. She tried to fight the bile inching its way up her throat for as long as she could.

"Asami wants to see you," her mother informed her.

"No," Korra said simply.

"Honey, it might do you some good to see-" her mother started, but Korra cut her off.

"Mom, I said no," she said more adamantly this time.

"Okay, little one. After you get settled for the night, do you want to see Aisha?"

"Yes, please?" Korra replied.

"Okay," Senna planted a kiss on her cheek. "I'm gonna stay with you tonight. Lena said you can go home in a week."

Korra nodded. As she swallowed hard again, she realized she was losing the battle with her stomach.

"Mom, I'm gonna…gonna throw up," she clapped her free hand over her mouth as the sudden urge to heave came over her.

"It's okay, little one," Senna helped her daughter to sit up and placed the basin underneath of her chin. She soothed Korra as she brought up the contents of her stomach twice in a row. Pressing a cup of water to Korra's lips, she encouraged her to sip at it slowly.

"Mom, I wanna lie down," Korra requested.

"Okay, sweetie," with that, Senna helped Korra to lay as comfortably as possible. Landing a kiss to her forehead, she stood. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna get Aisha for you."

"Thanks," Korra whispered. She heaved a sigh as she listened to her mother leave the room. She couldn't wait to see her sweet girl again. It wasn't long before her mother returned. Korra allowed her to help her sit up again. The minute she placed Aisha in her arms, Korra let the tears fall. These tears were different. They weren't ones of fear or pain, but of pure relief.

"Aisha, oh my sweet girl, I'm so glad you're okay. Are you being good for Aunt Jinora and Asami? I love you so much, sweetheart." Korra planted a kiss on Aisha's right cheek and hugged her close. She turned to her own mother. "Mom, do you think Lena would put a crib in here so I can take care of her as much as I can?"

"I don't see why not. I'll go ask her," with that, Senna left the two alone.

Korra managed a small smile for her baby as she glanced down at her.

"It's okay now, sweet girl. We're both safe. Nobody will hurt you ever again. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to protect you, Aisha. Mama's sorry. I hope you can forgive me. I love you," Korra let a few more tears fall as she glanced down at the precious miracle in her arms.

"Lena and your Dad are bringing a crib in now," her mother informed her.

Korra hadn't even noticed she had returned.

"Okay," she replied. She wiped at her eyes with her free hand.

"Korra, you have nothing to feel guilty about," her mother assured her.

"You heard me, huh?" Korra asked.

Senna nodded.

"It wasn't your fault Aisha was taken. The important thing is you went after her."

"But I couldn't protect her. When push came to shove, I couldn't protect her," Korra blinked back more tears.

"Honey, I know exactly how you feel," her mother said softly.

This got Korra's attention.

"You do?"

Senna nodded.

"When Unalaq and his friends tried to kidnap you the first time, I felt so helpless. I felt like I failed you as a mother."

"Mom, you didn't fail me. You're awesome. I love you," Korra managed a small smile for her.

"I love you too, little one. But at the time I felt like I had failed because I couldn't protect you. But I came to realize that I would get another chance to do so. And I did. And so will you. Aisha loves you. She won't remember this. I know you will. But if you choose to learn from it, it'll make you stronger instead of weaker."

Korra nodded. She understood what her mother was saying. That didn't mean it was any easier to do. The sound of the door opening caused Korra to look up. Her father and Lena entered with a crib between them. She thanked them both as they set it up.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Tonraq walked over and kissed her cheek.

"It's my pleasure, Korra," Lena smiled at her. She came over and started examining her.

Korra handed Aisha over to Senna until Lena was finished.

Aisha started to cry the minute she was no longer with her mother.

Senna did her best to comfort her, but Aisha wanted one person and one person only. She quieted down when Senna started to sing, but she was still upset.

"Shh, shh, it's' okay, sweetheart, yeah, you'll be back with your Mama soon," Senna soothed.

"I'm almost done," Lena assured Korra.

"it's okay," Korra assured her. "Aisha's okay. She's just not happy."

"I have a two-year-old at home, so I know exactly what they can be like. I love Kaia beyond belief though."

"I feel the same way about Aisha," Korra agreed.

The minute Lena was done, she left to check on another patient.

"Aw, here you go, sweetie. There's Mama," Senna placed Aisha back in Korra's arms. She made sure Korra had her as securely as she could before letting go.

"Hi, my sweet girl. It's okay. Mama has you now. Shh, shh, oh listen to all that noise you're making," Korra cooed at the two-week-old. "Are you hungry?" with that, she started feeding Aisha. She was relieved when she calmed down a minute later. She asked her mother to burp Aisha since she had the IV in her arm. Her mother was all too willing to help her. Once Aisha was burped, Korra rocked her to sleep and sung to her. She handed her over to Senna so she could tuck her in. It broke Korra's heart not to be able to do it herself, but hopefully in time she would be able to again. Closing her own eyes, Korra fell asleep shortly afterwards. She was completely exhausted. As Korra drifted off into dreamland, she had a feeling she would need all the rest she could get for the days ahead…


	39. Chapter 39

Disc: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with the idea for this story.

Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter-39

Korra's eyes opened suddenly much later that night. Sweat broke out on her forehead as tears of fear streamed down her face.

"Dad!" She screamed. Her scream affectively woke Aisha, who began to wail at being disturbed. The sound of her hospital room door opening made Korra shrink back in fear. It was only when she heard her father's familiar, assuring voice in her ear and felt his arms pull her in for a hug, did her breathing start to slow down.

"Shh, princess, everything's okay. I have you. We're both safe."

Korra just buried her face in her father's chest as more tears came. As she caught her breath she spoke.

"Aisha…she's…crying…"

"Your Mom has her," her father assured her. "Honey, was it another nightmare?"

Korra merely nodded as she let out another sob. She heard her mother speak directly to her a minute later.

"Little one, I'm taking Aisha to the lounge to rock her for a while. We'll be back. You're safe with your Dad. I love you," Senna planted a kiss on Korra's head before leaving the room with her granddaughter. Once she was gone, Tonraq turned his attention to the distraught teenager.

"Korra, was it the same one?" He ran a hand through her hair in an effort to keep her calm.

Uh-huh," Korra whispered as more tears came. She was trying to calm down, but she could feel herself still shaking. She soon felt her father start rubbing calming circles on her back. This familiar motion helped her heartbeat slow down.

"That's my girl," Tonraq held her as he continued to calm her down, "just try to get some more sleep. I'm right here."

"I can't!" Kora cried. She could still see the walls of the stone room she had been trapped in every time she closed her eyes.

"Just try. I'm not going to let you go," her father assured her.

"I love you," Korra whispered as her eyes started to close.

"I love you too, sweetheart," her father replied. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, holding his little girl, but he didn't care how late it was. He was willing to do whatever it took to help her get through this difficult time.

*****

"Is Korra asleep yet?" A soft voice asked from the doorway.

Tonraq glanced up to see his wife standing there. She was holding a fast asleep Aisha in her arms.

"Yeah," he replied, "she fell asleep an hour ago."

"Let me have her," Senna reached out her arms once she had tucked Aisha back in, "you need your rest too."

Tonraq hesitated for a minute before relinquishing their daughter over. He kissed her head and whispered that he loved her the minute the transfer was complete. Standing, he kissed Senna's cheek and the couple exchanged I love you's, before he left to get some sleep in the family room.

Korra stirred as she felt someone else holding her. The minute she heard her mother's soft, gentle voice, she relaxed almost instantly.

"Little one, I'm the one holding you. You're still safe. I have you," her mother assured her.

Korra merely mumbled something unintelligible and fell back to sleep. She was exhausted from the last few days. She thought she heard her mother say she loved her before sleep claimed her for the rest of the night…

******

Korra awoke the next morning to the sound of people talking around her. She recognized her mother as well as Lena's voices. She was too tired to really register what they were saying at first. A few minutes later, she heard her mother address her.

"Little one, you're awake. Are you hungry?" Her mother came over and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"No," Korra replied. She truly wasn't hungry. She didn't feel as nauseous anymore, but she didn't have much of an appetite either.

Senna sighed. She knew she had to walk this line carefully. While she didn't want to push Korra too soon, she also knew there were things her daughter had to do whether she wanted to or not. Deciding to leave the topic of eating alone for the time being, she asked her a different question.

"Are you thirsty?"

"A little," Korra admitted. She accepted the cup of water melon juice her mother offered her and drank half of it in one gulp.

"You need to take it slow," her mother advised.

Korra nodded. She finished the rest of it at a slower pace, earning a smile of approval from Senna. Handing the cup back, she relaxed as she felt her mother comb a hand through her hair.

"Little one, Lena has to do a scan to make sure all of the poison is out," Senna explained.

Korra shook her head, her eyes growing wide with fear.

"I can be there with you or your Dad, whoever you want," her mother comforted, "but it has to be done."

Korra sighed, resigning herself to the procedure.

"You, please," she whispered, matching her mother's tone.

"Okay," her mother kissed her forehead. "You're going to get through this. We're going to help you."

Korra squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to fight back tears. She wasn't looking forward to this at all.

Much sooner than Korra would have liked, she was lying in a bed in another part of the hospital. Her mother was standing next to her, running a hand through her hair and speaking soothingly, trying to keep her distracted.

"I'm not leaving you," Senna assured her.

"I know," Korra said as she tried to fight back another set of tears. She hated this! She had never cried this much except for right after Amman had taken her bending away. She felt as helpless as she had back then and she didn't like it!  
>Lena joined them a minute later. She patted Korra's shoulder and Korra fought against the urge to jerk away. She knew Lena was just doing her job. She also knew the young woman cared about her, but that didn't mean she had to like what was about to happen.<p>

"Korra, do you think you can drink this for me?" Lena held a tiny cup out to the eighteen-year-old.  
>Korra hesitated as she looked at the liquid within. As the smell hit her nose, she suddenly regretted eating that sandwich for lunch an hour or so ago. Despite her reservations, she nodded.<br>"You only have to drink it once," Lena assured her, "it'll help me see the results better."  
>Korra shrugged and drank the liquid in one swallow. She took a few deep breaths to keep from gagging. She had tasted better.<br>"Just try to relax," Lena advised, "the scan itself is painless."  
>"Okay," Korra said. She glanced at her mother.<br>Senna read her daughter immediately.  
>"Little one, we'll go back to your room as soon as this is done," she smoothed a few strands of hair out of Korra's face.<br>Even though a part of Korra was mildly interested in seeing the scan in action, she was feeling too tired to appreciate it. A few minutes after the scan began, she opened her eyes suddenly and grabbed her mother's attention as fast as she could. Senna was in the middle of answering a question Lena had just asked her.

"Ma-Mom," Korra managed to say before clapping a hand over her mouth as she started to heave. Her mother gently tried to pry her hand away as she slipped something underneath of her chin. As Korra threw up the medicine, she could hear her mother encouraging her to get it up and assuring her she would feel better soon. Once her stomach finally calmed down, Korra laid back against the pillow and tried to catch her breath.  
>"Little one, its okay," her mother pressed a cup of water to her lips.<br>Korra shook her head and tried to push it away, but she didn't have the strength.

"Honey, it's just water," her mother told her.  
>Korra finally managed to take a sip or two.<br>"There you go," Senna put the cup down once Korra was done.  
>When Lena returned, Senna told her what had happened.<br>"Okay, it's all right. We were able to finish the scan."  
>"What did you find?" Her best friend inquired.<br>"There's still some poison left," Lena informed them.  
>Korra started to shake with fear at this news. That was the last thing she wanted to hear.<br>"How can you remove it?" Senna asked. She was stroking Korra's hair.  
>"Dr. McKenna is a skilled metal bender," Lena told her, "we need to do an extraction procedure to remove the rest of the poison. You can be there," she assured her.<br>Korra relaxed a little upon hearing this. She didn't know if she could go through it without her mother there to help her.  
>"When does it have to be done?" Senna asked.<br>"As soon as possible would be best," Lena replied. "Probably later today."  
>"Okay."<br>As Lena wheeled Korra back to her room, the teenager's mind was reeling. As much as she wanted to get all the poison out, she didn't like the sound of the extraction procedure at all. She prayed it wasn't as painful as it sounded…


	40. Chapter 40

Disc: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with the idea for this story.

Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter-40

Korra glanced up two hours later as her hospital room door opened and Asami entered. The Avatar turned away, not really in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment. She was still feeling afraid about the upcoming extraction procedure and she just wanted to be left alone.

"Hi," Asami sat in a chair next to Korra's bed.

"Hey," Korra said without much feeling behind it. She kept her gaze trained on the window across the room. She figured if she focused her attention on something else, Asami might get the point and leave. Finally, after a few minutes passed with neither of them saying anything, Korra broke the silence.

"Thanks for taking care of Aisha for me. I really appreciate it," her words were sincere. She prayed they carried over in her voice.

"You're welcome," Asami smiled. She was aware Korra was afraid and she wanted to help her. "No thanks needed. I enjoyed helping out. We're friends. That's what friends do for one another."

Korra nodded. She sighed as a few tears streamed from beneath her eyes despite her effort to hold them back.

"If you want to talk, I'm here," Asami offered.

"Thanks," Korra whispered.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat," Asami stood a few minutes later. She turned back to Korra before leaving, "Do you want anything?"

"I can't eat anything until after this thing is done," Korra informed her friend.

"Okay. Well I'll come see you later then," Asami told her.

"Okay," Korra whispered. She listened to Asami's footsteps get further away before letting the remaining tears fall. That's how her mother found her a few minutes later.

"Honey…" Senna sat on the side of Korra's bed and reached her arms out, pulling her daughter in for a hug.

Korra allowed her mother to comfort her, feeling safe for the first time since that morning.

"It's okay to be scared," her mother assured her, "I'll be there with you. I won't leave you unless Lena tells me I have to."

Korra shuddered at the thought. She relaxed a little as her mother combed a hand through her hair. Closing her eyes against more tears, she was soon fast asleep in her mother's arms.

******

Korra awoke to someone gently shaking her right shoulder. She opened her eyes and locked them with her mother's identical ones.

"Little one, it's almost time for you to go down. Do you want me with you or your Dad?"

It took Korra a minute to comprehend what her mother was talking about. It suddenly all came back to her. She started to shake as her stomach flipped unpleasantly. She reached her hand out towards her mother and Senna took it without hesitation.

"I'll be here when you're done," Tonraq leaned down and kissed Korra on the forehead, "I love you, princess."

"I love you too," Korra said as another shudder coursed through her body. She squeezed her mother's hand as Lena wheeled the gurney down to the procedure room. Once inside, Lena went to get things ready.

"Mom, I…I'm scared!" Korra admitted, tears shining in her eyes.

"Honey, it's okay," her mother comforted. She reached out and stroked her daughter's hair, "I'm not going to leave you."

Korra squeezed her mother's hand to show her she had heard her as a sob escaped her lips.

Senna couldn't help it. She let go of Korra's hand and pulled her into her arms. Kissing the top of her head, she encouraged her to cry as she comforted her, hoping it would be enough.

A few minutes later, Lena returned with Dr. McKenna in toe.

"Korra, honey, we're gonna get started soon," Lena explained.

Korra merely whimpered as she felt her mother help her to lie back down.

"Little one, I'm right here," Senna took her daughter's trembling left hand in hers while she made sure the two doctors had room to work.

"I'm going to give you something to relax you," Lena explained. She came up on Korra's right and prepared to give her a mild sedative.

Korra squeezed her mother's hand even tighter as she felt the medicine go in. As her tense muscles relaxed, she suddenly swallowed hard. She tried to keep it to herself, but her mother was quicker.

"Little one, are you feeling sick to your stomach?"

"Uh-huh," Korra allowed her mother to help her turn on her left side just as she heaved, vomiting into a basin Senna had just placed underneath of her chin. She repeated the action once more before her mother was able to help her lie straight again.

While Lena went to rinse out the basin and bring it back, Dr. McKenna explained the procedure to Korra and Senna.

"We're going to do a scan to see how much poison is left. I'll put the medicine through Korra's IV since the sedative made her nauseous. Once we figure out how much is in there, we'll start the procedure. Halfway through, I'm going to give her something to drink right before I finish the extraction. It's a medication that will help the procedure along. The medicine will help her body do the rest once the extraction has reached a certain point."

"She needs to vomit the rest of it up?" Senna guessed with a frown.

"I'm afraid so," Dr. McKenna sighed.

"Mom, no! Please, don't make me…" Korra's voice trailed off as she locked her fearful eyes with her mother's. She started to cough from working herself up.

Senna gently patted Korra's back.

"Shh, little one, it's going to be okay. It's the only way the poison can be removed," she gently explained.

Korra nodded as a few more tears fell.

It was breaking Senna's heart to see her little girl going through this. She was just relieved she could be there to help her. Turning to Dr. McKenna she asked, "Does the second medication have any side effects?"

"Korra might get sick one more time after the initial procedure. And it could cause stomach pain for a little while," she answered.

"Great," Korra mumbled.

Senna sighed. She didn't have the heart to scold Korra for her attitude.

Lena returned shortly after that. She set the basin down on the table before turning to Korra and Senna.

"Did Dr. McKenna explain everything?"

"Yes," Senna replied.

"Okay. Korra, are you ready?" Lena kindly asked.

Korra shook her head, but something told her she didn't have a choice. She tried to take deep breaths as she felt Dr. McKenna put the medicine from earlier that morning into her IV. She was surprised when the urge to throw it back up didn't come. Trying to relax as best she could, she waited for the procedure to start.

"Korra, I'm gonna start now," Dr. McKenna informed her. "I'll let you know when I'm going to put the other medicine in."

"Okay," Korra said softly. She was starting to feel the sedative now. She wasn't tired exactly, but she did feel a little more relaxed than earlier. As the procedure began, Korra squeezed her mother's hand for dear life while small whimpers escaped her lips.

"Shh, little one, it's okay, I'm right here…" Senna ran her hand through Korra's hair and started to softly sing a lullaby she used to sing to her when she was a little girl.

"Mom, it hurts!" Korra cried, not being able to help herself.

"I know, little one, I know," her mother soothed, "it'll be over soon," Senna fought back tears at her daughter's pain and distress. She would trade places with her in a heartbeat if she could.

After fifteen-minutes that felt like fifteen years to Korra, the pain started to subside a little.

"Korra, honey, I'm gonna give you the medicine I told you about now. Once I do, I'm going to finish the procedure and you can go back to your room and sleep. I'm going to have your Mom put the basin underneath of your chin. If you feel yourself starting to vomit after I give this to you, you need to let it come. Don't fight it. It's the only way the poison will be able to get out."

"Uh-huh," Korra said through her tears as she tried to calm herself down. She soon felt a slight burning sensation go up her right arm as Dr. McKenna injected the medication. She was just lying there, trying to ignore the pain when she suddenly heaved without warning. She felt Lena gently, but quickly help her to roll on her side as her mother slipped the basin underneath of her chin. As she vomited for a second and then a third time, more tears of pain streamed down her face. As she gagged before heaving for a fourth time, she heard her mother's soothing voice encouraging her to let it come and assuring her she would be okay.

"Thatta girl, that's my girl, just get it up, little one. It's okay…" Senna let a few tears fall as she was forced to be a witness to her daughter's pain, but unable to stop it.

Catching her breath five minutes later, Korra was finally able to lie back down. She shook her head as she felt her mother press a cup of water to her lips.

"Mom, I can't. If I drink that, I'll throw up again," she informed her as she felt her stomach gurgle unpleasantly at the thought.

"Okay, little one, it's okay," Senna put the cup down and smoothed Korra's hair off of her face. She turned to Dr. McKenna. Lena had left to inform the others that Korra was done. "Did you get it all?"

"I'm pretty sure we did," she replied. "We need to do another scan tomorrow. We'll know more then. Now, Korra just needs rest. Don't worry if she doesn't eat anything tonight. She's getting the nutrients she needs through her IV for now. She'll be more likely to start eating again tomorrow."

"Okay," Senna sighed.

"Is there something Korra usually takes for pain at home?" Dr. McKenna inquired.

Senna nodded. She told Dr. McKenna the name of the medicine she usually gave Korra for headaches and mild stomachaches.

"I'm going to give her a higher dosage of it just to help her through the night. It won't hurt her," Dr. McKenna assured both of them. With that, she left to retrieve it.

"Mom, it still hurts!" Korra whimpered.

"Sweetie, I know it does. You'll feel better soon. You can sleep when you go back to your room."

"Will you stay, please?" Korra's voice matched her mother's volume and tone, the sedative taking its toll on her.

"Of course I will," she assured her. She leaned down and planted a kiss on Korra's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," Korra mumbled as her eyes closed. She didn't even notice when Lena came back and started wheeling her back to her room as sleep found the eighteen-year-old at last…


	41. Chapter 41

Disc: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with the idea for this story.

Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter-41

Korra's eyes opened sometime later. She groaned as pain ripped through her stomach. She was confused by this for a second. It only took her a few minutes to remember what had happened a few hours ago. Letting out a painful whimper, she soon heard her mother's soothing assurances in her left ear.

"Little one, shh, it's okay. I'm right here. Daddy will be back. He went to rock Aisha for a while."

"Mom, my stomach…hurts!" Korra whimpered through gritted teeth.

"Okay, sweetie. I'll be right back," she was about to leave but was stopped by the sound of Korra heaving suddenly. She managed to help her to turn to her left and slipped the basin underneath of her chin before she actually vomited. It happened once more before Korra found relief. She was still in pain, but the nausea was subsiding slowly.

"Little one…okay, honey, I'll be right back," with that, Senna rinsed the basin out, put it back on the table and went to find Lena. She returned with her best friend a few minutes later.

"This should help you feel better," Lena administered the higher dose of bray zine and left so that Korra could rest.

"I'll stay with you until you're asleep again," Senna sat down next to Korra's bed and started stroking her hair. She hummed softly, hoping it would help Korra calm down.

It took Korra a good fifteen minutes, but she was finally able to fall back to sleep.

"I love you, little one," Senna leaned down and kissed Korra's cheek. Straightening up, she glanced over at the door to see Tonraq enter the room.

"How's Korra doing?" he inquired. He tucked Aisha back in before coming to stand next to his wife.

"She woke up in pain and vomited twice. Lena gave her a higher dose of bray zine to help her through the worst of it. I just sung her back to sleep. Tonraq, it's so hard to see her this way…" Senna's voice trailed off as tears came to her eyes. She let them fall, knowing she had to release her emotions if she was going to help Korra.

"I know," her husband agreed. He pulled her in for a comforting hug, kissing the top of her head. "I feel the same way. Korra's going to be fine. She'll get through this. Most importantly, she'll have us to help her."

Senna nodded in agreement.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Tonraq bent down and captured Senna's lips in a more romantic kiss. Pulling away, he asked, "Did you eat anything since this morning?"

"No," his wife replied.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little," she admitted.

"Let's go get something to eat," he pulled away and reached for her hand.

Senna gave it to him, even as her eyes sought their daughter and a worried frown crossed her pretty features.

"Lena's right outside at the nurse's station. If it'll make you feel better, Asami's in the waiting area. I'm sure she'll sit with Korra until we get back."

"Okay," Senna said after a few minutes of debating in her mind. She really didn't want to leave Korra, but she knew she had to take care of herself. Whispering to Korra that she loved her, she followed Tonraq out of the room. They found Asami reading a book and listening to an old pro-bending match on the radio.

"How's Korra?" she asked the moment she saw the water tribe couple.

"She's sleeping for now," Senna replied. "She's just really having a hard time. Would you mind doing us a favor?"

Asami put the paper down and stood.

"Not at all. What's up?"

Senna smiled gratefully at her.

"Would you mind going to sit with Korra for a little while? Tonraq and I are going to get something to eat and I want to call Tenzin and brief him on what's going on."

"Sure thing," Asami replied. With that, she left in the direction of Korra's room.

"See?" Tonraq gently wrapped an arm around Senna's shoulders, "I told you Asami wouldn't mind."

"She's really a good friend for Korra," Senna observed.

"I definitely agree with you on that," her husband lead the way down to the cafeteria as they continued to talk about Asami and Korra's friendship, along with their daughter's friendship with Bolin.

Meanwhile, Korra's eyes opened a little while after her parents had left. Glancing around the room, she sighed with relief when she saw Aisha sound asleep in her crib. Doing a double take when she saw Asami sitting in the chair her mother had occupied a half an hour ago, Korra raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Your parents went to get something to eat," Asami explained. "They asked me to sit with you so you wouldn't wake up alone."

Korra nodded. She sighed as she tried to get comfortable.

"Are you hungry?" Asami asked.

"Would everyone stop asking me that!" Korra shouted in frustration. Her shout affectively woke Aisha from her slumber. Korra muttered a choice word that she would never utter in front of Senna and berated herself silently for waking her daughter.

"I'll get her," Asami stood and went over to the crib. Picking the infant up, she swayed with her for a minute or so before bringing her over to Korra. She made sure her friend had a good grip on her before sitting back down.

"Thanks," Korra muttered. She blushed as she spoke the next two words. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I…I'm just really…" her voice trailed off as she turned away, feeling tears come to her eyes.

"I know you're having a hard time," Asami said softly, "I want to help you. I don't just mean watching my niece. I mean I want to be there for you. I do care about you, Korra."

"I know," Korra whispered. She wiped at her eyes with her free hand. Bending down, she kissed Aisha's right cheek. "I'm sorry, sweet girl. I didn't mean to wake you up. Mama is so sorry. I love you, honey."

Aisha responded by snuggling into her mother's hold and making a contented noise before grabbing Korra's pinkie with her hand.

"I say she forgives you," Asami smiled at the sight.

Korra managed a small smile of her own. It suddenly turned into a frown of panic as her stomach started to churn. She held Aisha out to Asami while swallowing hard twice in a row.

Asami took the baby and quickly tucked her back in before going to help her friend. Snatching the basin from the bedside table, she slipped it underneath Korra's chin. She spoke gently to her as her friend lost the contents of her stomach.

Once her stomach calmed down, Korra turned and buried her face in Asami's shoulder as tears of frustration cascaded down her cheeks. She hated this! She didn't mind showing her true emotions to her parents and even Tenzin and Katara, but she never wanted Asami to see her this way.

"Shh, Korra, its okay, its okay…you don't have to hide how you're really feeling from me. I can take it. I want to help you through it," Asami hugged her friend as she spoke, hoping Korra would believe her words of truth and open up to her more.

"I…I didn't want you to see me this way!" Korra confessed tearfully.

"Why not?" Asami asked. She gently smoothed a few strands of Korra's hair away from her face as she spoke.

"Ba-because I…I'm sa-supposed to be strong for everyone else," she explained.

"That's not true," Asami countered.

Korra glanced up at her friend as more tears streaked down her face.

"You just went through something horrible. You're allowed to cry, you're allowed to be angry and scared…it's normal," her friend assured her.

"I hate feeling so weak," Korra tearfully confessed. "I want to feel like myself again."

"You will," Asami assured her. She ran a hand through Korra's hair while hugging her. "It's just gonna take time. You can't rush your recovery."

Korra nodded. She let out another sob as her breathing started going back to normal. She was able to calm down a few minutes later.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"No thanks needed," Asami smiled warmly at her, "I'm proud of you for letting me in."

Korra nodded. She had a question for Asami, but she didn't know how to ask it.

"What's up?" Her friend inquired. She knew Korra had something on her mind.

"Would you…would you mind staying with me tonight? My parents need a break. I want to give them one."

"Not at all," Asami grinned.

Korra managed a small smile for her friend.

When Senna and Tonraq got back, Korra suggested the idea to them.

"Little one, I don't know…" her mother frowned.

"That's a lot to ask of Asami," Tonraq brushed some of Korra's hair back and kissed her forehead.

"I really don't mind," Asami told them. "I want to help Korra."

"We know you do, sweetie," Senna turned to the slightly older girl, "but I would feel better if one of us was at least nearby."

"Mom, you've been with me since the third day I was in here," Korra pointed out. "You and Dad need a break. Lena will be here and you know she'll check on me every few hours until she goes home and Ava gets on. Then she'll tell her to do the same thing. I'll be fine. I'll call you guys if I need you."

Senna glanced at her husband. They shared a look before Senna sighed.

"Okay, honey. We'll try it. But on one condition."

"What's that?" Korra asked.

"You let us take Aisha home with us. She needs a break too."

"Deal," Korra relented. She would miss her sweet girl, but she would see her the next day. Besides, she knew her parents would take good care of her. So two hours later, Senna and Tonraq told Korra they loved her, gave her hugs and in Senna's case a tiny lecture on listening to everything Lena told her and get rest and the couple left with Aisha. Once they were gone, Asami turned to Korra.

"So what do you wanna do?"

"Tell me about what you've been doing while I've been in here," Korra requested.

"Well Su wanted me to check out everything on…" Asami's voice trailed off. She didn't want to say Kuvira's name, fearing Korra would have a flashback or it would attribute to her nightmares. "…she wanted me to help her catch her."

Korra nodded.

"What about the boys?"

"Well I talked to Mako yesterday. He told me to tell you he hopes you feel better. Bolin was really upset. He wanted to come and see you, but I managed to persuade him not to until you're back on air Temple Island. When are they going to spring you?"

"Hopefully sometime next week," Korra replied. She yawned, making Asami frown in concern.

"Maybe you should get some sleep," she suggested. "I'll read or something until you wake up."

Korra was about to protest, but decided not to as another yawn escaped. Closing her eyes, she tried her best to get comfortable. As her eyes closed, she was asleep within minutes…

*****

Korra shot up in bed much later that night, crying and shaking. As she tried to get her breathing under control, she screamed in terror. As more tears came, she cried out for the one person she had wanted during the whole incident with Unalaq and Kuvira.

"Dad!"

"Korra, it's okay, you're not alone."

She heard a female voice assuring her, but she wasn't sure who it was at first.

"Ma-Mom?" She asked.

"No," the voice answered.

It was then that Korra remembered the day's events.

"Asami," she said as she choked back another sob.

"Yes," Asami replied. She was next to Korra at this point. She made sure to sit on the left side so that she didn't risk pulling out her friend's IV. "I'm right here." She reached out and laid a hand on the Avatar's trembling shoulder.

"I…I…was back there and Kuvira was…she was poisoning me and…" Korra's voice trailed off as she let out a sob.

"You're safe now," Asami assured her. She gently pulled Korra in for a hug, hoping she could help her feel better.

Korra buried her face in Asami's shoulder as the tears continued to fall.

"Shh, shh, its okay, its okay…I'm here," Asami comforted.

Just then, a doctor with brown hair and green eyes entered.

"Are you girls all right?" She asked kindly.

"Yeah," Asami replied. "Korra just had a nightmare."

The doctor nodded. She frowned when she saw the confused look on Asami's face.

"I'm Ava. I'm a friend of Lena's. She asked me to check on Miss Korra here."

Asami nodded.

"We're okay. I'm just trying to calm her down."

Ava nodded. She made sure Korra's IV wasn't empty and checked a few other things before leaving them alone. She asked Korra if she was in any pain. When the teenager said no, Ava left the two girls alone.

"Asami?" Korra whispered.

"Yeah?" Asami continued rubbing Korra's back.

"Don't leave me, please?"

"You got it," Asami said earnestly. She got as comfortable as she could while maintaining a hold on Korra. She was relieved Korra wasn't pushing her away.

"Try to get some more sleep. I'm right here," Asami leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on Korra's head.

"Okay," Korra whispered. She closed her eyes a minute later and snuggled into her friend's embrace as sleep found her once again. She just prayed it was a peaceful one this time…


	42. Chapter 42

Disc: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with the idea for this story.

Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter-42

Senna rolled over in bed. She felt Tonraq pull her close from behind. She had just finished rocking Aisha to sleep after her midnight feeding. As Senna tried to close her eyes, she heaved a sigh instead.

"Honey, she'll be fine," Tonraq planted a kiss on her right cheek.

"I just hate leaving her there," Senna confessed.

"We'll see Korra tomorrow," her husband reminded her. "Lena or Asami haven't called us since we left. That means things are probably all right."

Senna sighed.

"You're probably right. Let's try to get some sleep. I love you," she yawned as she spoke.

"I love you too," her husband pulled her in for a hug. With that, they both let sleep find them shortly afterwards.

******

Korra's eyes opened the next morning to find a blinding blizzard outside. She quickly shut them again in an attempt to get some more sleep. Opening them quickly a minute later, she almost started to panic when she didn't see Aisha in her crib. Remembering where her daughter was and that she was safe helped Korra calm down. As she tried to move, she found she couldn't. She could feel something soft beneath her head. It felt like another person's arm. Realizing she had fallen asleep in Asami's arms, Korra tried to pull out of the embrace without waking her friend. She was successful until the phone outside her hospital room rang.

Asami's emerald eyes slowly opened. She glanced over at Korra as she watched her lay down on her own.

"Morning," she yawned. "Did you sleep better the second time around?"

"Yeah, I did," Korra realized. She smiled, "Thanks to you."

"No thanks needed," Asami smiled back. She was about to say something else when Lena walked in.

"Hi girls," she greeted. She turned to Korra. "Korra, Senna just called. She and your Dad are going to try their best to get here. But with the ever storm raging out there, she doesn't know when they'll be able to come. She's determined to do it though," Lena rolled her eyes with a smile. Korra managed a tiny giggle.

"If anyone can do it, it's Mom," the teenager said knowingly. "Dad will probably try to use his snowmobile to get them here after lunch."

Lena nodded.

"We need to do another scan to see if there's any more poison left. I was thinking we could get it out of the way before lunch."

"That's fine with me," Korra mumbled. She just wanted it over with.

"All right. I'll be back to get you in a few hours. Your parents already know what's going on," with that, she left.

Korra tried her best not to show her fear, but Asami was too quick for her.

"I'll come with you," she offered.

"You don't have to do that," Korra insisted as she willed herself not to start shaking, "the scan isn't a big deal. I just hope there isn't any more poison left."

"I know I don't have to. I want to," Asami rested a hand on her friend's left shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Korra locked eyes with the older girl.

"I'm positive," Asami replied.

"Thanks," Korra whispered.

"No thanks needed," Asami winked at her.

*****

Sooner than Korra would have liked, she was in the same room waiting for the second scan to begin. True to her word, Asami was standing next to her, trying to help her endure it.

Korra had talked to her parents a half an hour ago. Just as she suspected, her mother had told her they would be there sometime after lunch with the help of her father's snowmobile. Korra assured her parents that Lena was taking good care of her and Asami was keeping her company. She asked about Aisha and her mother assured her she was fine.

Now as Korra lay there, waiting for Lena to give her the medicine, she wished with all her heart that her mother was with her now. While she appreciated Asami's help and knew she cared, Korra missed the comfort and reassurance only her Mom could give her.

"Okay, sweetie, here we go," Lena held the cup out to the eighteen-year-old.

Taking a deep breath, Korra drank it down in one gulp. Just like last time, she had to swallow twice and take a few deep breaths or risk throwing it back up. As her breathing slowed down, she squeezed Asami's hand and closed her eyes.

"It's okay," Asami comforted, "I'm right here."

"What was the worst match you ever saw?" Korra asked in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

Asami caught on and answered the question. She made sure to put as much detail into the story as possible so that it lasted longer than normal.

Ten minutes later, the scan was over.

Korra glanced over at Lena, who was frowning. Her expression made Korra's stomach drop.

"There's more poison left, isn't there?" She softly asked, her tone matching her mother's perfectly.

Lena sighed and nodded.

"I'm afraid so," she replied.

Korra had a feeling she knew what that meant. She prayed with all her heart that her parents were able to get there before Lena and Dr. McKenna had to remove what was hopefully the last of the poison.

"We need to do another extraction," Lena gently explained.

"Can it wait until my Mom gets here?" Korra asked.

Lena sighed.

"It's best if we get it done as soon as possible. Asami can stay, I promise," Lena left the two girls alone and went to get the supplies as well as Dr. McKenna.

Korra tried her best to hold the tears back, but it was hard.

"Korra, it's okay, I'm gonna stay with you," Asami assured her.

"You don't understand," Korra said. She was aware her voice was shaking, but she couldn't help it. "I had to go through one of these yesterday and it was horrible!"

"I'm sorry," Asami frowned.

"It's not your fault," her friend assured her.

A few minutes later, Lena and Dr. McKenna returned.

"Okay, honey, I'm going to give you the same relaxer I gave you before," Lena proceeded to do so as she spoke. She set a basin on the table. "Asami, if Korra starts to throw up, you need to slip that underneath of her chin."

"Okay," Asami agreed.

After the sedative was administered, Lena told Korra there only appeared to be a little more poison left. That meant the extraction would hopefully not be as painful as the first one.

Korra hoped she was right, but something told her it was going to be just as bad. As she swallowed hard from the sedative, she suddenly started to heave. As she felt Asami slip the basin underneath of her chin, she let the tears of fear fall. She just wanted this procedure to be over with. Even more than that, she wanted her Mom there with her.

"There you go, it's okay," Asami soothed as Korra gagged for the second time in five minutes, "just let it come."

Korra caught her breath as her stomach finally calmed down five minutes later. She lay back down, feeling the sedative taking affect almost immediately. She let out a whimper as Dr. McKenna began the procedure. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the pain, but it didn't work.

Halfway through the extraction, Dr. McKenna stopped what she was doing. She came up alongside Korra on her left and handed her a cup.

Korra took a deep breath to keep from gagging as the smell hit her nose. She drank it down, even though she knew it wouldn't stay there for long. Sure enough, a few minutes later she started to heave without warning. By the time she was done, her throat was burning and her whole body ached. She lay back down with Asami's help and closed her eyes. She just wanted to sleep.

"It's okay, just try to rest," Asami encouraged, "I'm not leaving you."

"I want my Mom," Korra whimpered as more pain ripped through her stomach.

"She'll be here soon," Asami soothed. She prayed she was right. She had never seen Korra this upset before and it scared her a little.

Korra let out a small sob as her eyes closed. She soon was asleep, the pain subsiding for the moment…

******

Korra's eyes opened a short time later. She heard a familiar female voice speaking nearby. She soon felt a firm, but gentle hand combing through her hair. Letting her eyes open all the way, she locked them with a set of cobalt ones. She tried to smile at her father, but all she managed was a painful grimace.

"Dad," she whispered. Her throat still hurt from vomiting so much earlier.

"Hey, princess," Tonraq bent down and kissed her forehead. "How do you feel?"

"Terrible!" Korra hissed in pain. Her eyes left her father and searched the room for someone else. When she spotted her mother standing near the door, talking to Lena, she sighed with relief. The relief was short lived as her stomach seared with pain a minute later. "Dad, it really hurts!"

"All right, sweetheart, I'll be right back," with that, he left.

Korra listened to him and Lena talk for a minute. She soon felt Lena put something into her IV. A few minutes later, she relaxed as her mother ran a hand through her hair.

"Hey, little one, I'm sorry we couldn't get here sooner," Senna planted a kiss on Korra's left cheek.

"You're here now," Korra mumbled as she squeezed her eyes shut, "that's all that matters. I love you."

"We love you so much, honey," her mother assured her. "Just try to get some more sleep. We're not leaving you. Aisha is spending time with Katara."

"Okay," Korra whispered. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep once again. She hoped that when she awoke later, the stomach pain would be gone…


	43. Chapter 43

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize as well as the idea for this continuation.

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 43

Korra shot up in her hospital bed a few hours later, shaking and in tears. She hissed as pain ripped through her stomach. Glancing around the room, she discovered she was alone. The logical part of her brain deduced that her parents had probably gone to get something to eat and they would be back if not one of them soon. As she tried to get her breathing under control, she heard the door open. She soon was met by the concerned voice of her mother.

"Sweetie, it's okay, you're not alone. Was it another nightmare?"

Korra merely whimpered in reply. She allowed her mother to pull her in for a hug. Burying her face in her mother's chest, she let the tears fall. She was starting to feel sick, but she ignored it for the time being.

"Honey, shh, shh…" Senna ran a hand through Korra's hair and held her close, trying to bring her a sense of comfort and safety.

"Mom, I wanna go home!" Korra cried.

"I know you do. You'll be able to go home tomorrow. Friday at the latest," she reported. She tried to get comfortable and Korra tightened her grip.

"Mom, don't let go!" She begged.

"I won't," Senna bent down and kissed Korra on the forehead. "Just try to get some more rest. I have you."

Korra tried, but it wasn't easy. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the fact that she was safe. She was in her mother's arms, the safest place she knew next to when her father held her. As she let out another sob, she tried to concentrate on her mother's heartbeat and the sound of her humming. Before Korra knew it, she was fast asleep again.

Senna sighed as she held her daughter in her arms. She just wanted her to feel better and for the nightmares to go away. She knew both would take time. Heaving another sigh, she looked up in time to see her husband join them.

"Did she have another nightmare?" Tonraq frowned down at their daughter.

Senna nodded. She bent down and kissed Korra's right cheek.

"I'll stay with her for a little while. Why don't you go get a cup of tea," Tonraq sat in the chair next to Korra's bed.

Senna hesitated. She thought about it for a few minutes before relenting. Carefully, she laid Korra down. Covering her with a blanket, she whispered to her that she loved her and that she was safe with her Dad. With that, she left to get a cup of tea for herself and one for her husband.

Tonraq sighed as he watched his wife leave. Glancing down at their daughter, he reached out and gently took her left hand in his right one.

"You're going to be okay, sweetheart. Your Mom and I are going to help you through this. I love you, princess," with that, he watched over Korra and waited for her to wake up. He just prayed she was having a semi peaceful sleep this time.

******

The next time Korra opened her eyes it was to find that morning had come. She felt someone holding her hand. Glancing to her left she managed a small smile for her father.

"Hey, Dad," she said softly.

"Hey yourself. How do you feel?"

"Okay," she replied. She prayed her expression supported her lie. She hated to do it, but she was tired of showing weakness. Her father was the last person she wanted to show it to. Realizing he might see through her lie, she tried telling a half truth. "It still hurts a little, but not as badly."

"I'm glad," her father ran a hand through her hair just as Lena joined them.

"Hey, sweetie," she greeted Korra. She acknowledged Tonraq with a small smile. Turning back to Korra she said, "We want to do one more scan to make sure we got all of the poison out this time."

"Okay," Korra took a deep breath. She was used to these scans by now. They were painless. She hated getting sick from the medicine, but that was a minor annoyance compared to the pain of the extraction procedure.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Her father offered.

Korra shook her head.

"That's okay, Dad."

"Princess, are you sure?"

Korra nodded.

"I'm sure. I'll be okay. Lena will be with me."

Lena smiled. She could tell Tonraq was concerned for his daughter. She had heard him call her princess enough times to recognize it as a special name and not as an official title.

"Okay," Tonraq gave her a hug. "I'll go and find your mother and tell her what's going on. We'll both be there when you're done." He hesitated at the door.

Korra gave him a brave smile.

"Dad, I'll be okay," she gently insisted.

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too," Korra assured him.

"Your Dad loves you," Lena assured her as she wheeled her down to the scan room.

"I know," Korra sighed. "I feel bad that I'm causing them to worry so much."

"They're your parents," Lena patted her shoulder affectionately, "it's their job."

Korra nodded in agreement. She just wanted this scan over soon. She prayed all the poison was gone this time.

*******

Meanwhile, Tonraq and Senna were sitting in the waiting room, talking about their daughter.

"I don't understand why she tried to lie to me," Tonraq sighed. "I could tell she was hurting more than she was letting on."

Senna sighed. She reached out and lovingly cupped the side of TOnraq's face in her right hand.

"Honey, Korra thinks she has to be strong for you. She doesn't like to let you see her in pain. She thinks you'll be disappointed in her."

Tonraq shook his head.

"I've never been disappointed in her. She doesn't have to do that. I never told her she had to-"

"I know you didn't," his wife assured him. "You need to talk to her. She needs to hear it from you. She's always been like that."

"I'll talk to her after she gets back from the scan," Tonraq decided.

"Good," Senna let her husband pull her in for a hug, followed by their lips meeting in a romantic kiss. As they pulled away, Senna's thoughts drifted to their daughter. She hoped she was doing okay. "I'm going to call Katara to check on Aisha and then go get lunch for us."

"Okay," Tonraq stood as well. "I'll go wait for Korra to get done. I'll let her know you'll be back soon."

"Just give me an hour or so. I might not even need that long," Senna said.

"Take your time," her husband assured her, "we'll be fine."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too, honey."

Once Senna was gone, Tonraq went back to Korra's room to wait for Lena to bring her back from radiology.

******

Meanwhile, Korra was lying in the scanning room waiting for the results of the scan. She prayed that they were good this time. She had done relatively well without her parents or Asami with her. She had almost thrown up, but the medicine had managed to stay down this time to Korra's surprise. She couldn't wait to get back to her room so she could sleep. She hoped her mother was there this time. Her thoughts were interrupted when Lena came back into the room. The frown on her face made Korra's heart skip a beat. Korra already knew what the result was even before Lena started speaking.

"There's still a little more poison left."

Korra let out a frustrated growl. She tried to calm down so she didn't' accidentally firebend. She wasn't angry with Lena in the least. She just hated the whole situation.

"I know you're tired of going through these, but we need to do another-" Lena started to say, but Korra cut her off.

"Get my Mom, please?" She requested softly.

"Sure," Lena patted her shoulder before leaving the room to find Senna.

Once Lena was gone, Korra let the tears fall. She just prayed this was the last one she would have to endure. She had already been through so much. All she wanted was a break. Was that too much to ask? As more tears fell, she heard Lena return. Turning away, she let another sob escape. But as she heard someone address her, she made an effort to stop crying.

"Princess, it's okay. I'm right here. Your Mom will be back soon. She went to check on Aisha and get something to eat for us," her father explained. He gently brushed a few strands of hair away from Korra's face. Resting a hand on her shoulder, Tonraq frowned when he felt how badly she was shaking.

"Dad, please, don't mention food," Korra pleaded as she felt her stomach start to churn.

"Sorry," he apologized.

Korra shrugged as a few more tears fell despite her efforts to stop them. She felt her father's hand underneath of her chin. As she felt him trying to make her turn to face him she jerked out of his grip.

"Korra, we need to talk," he stated.

"About what?" Korra sniffed back more tears as she spoke.

Tonraq sighed. He knew he had to set things straight with his daughter. The only problem was, he wasn't sure where to start.

"You don't have to stay with me," Korra said, "I'll be okay."

"Sweetheart, I want to stay. You need me and I want to be here for you," Tonraq squeezed her free hand.

"I need Mom," Korra muttered. She prayed her father hadn't heard her.

Tonraq chose to ignore that comment. He knew Korra hadn't meant it as an insult. He was determined to help her through this and show her that she didn't have to hide her fear and pain from him if it was the last thing he did. He just prayed she would let him do so and not fight him too much. As Tonraq heard Korra fighting to stay emotionally strong, he could tell this was going to be more of a challenge than he had anticipated. But he was up for it…


	44. Chapter 44

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I also don't own a few lines of dialogue used in this story. It belongs to Brike as well.

Chapter 44

Korra lay there, trying to ignore the nausea for as long as she could. She had calmed down a little since Lena had administered the mild sedative a few minutes before. She was facing away from her father for the moment. She could feel his hand running through her hair and she relaxed at the comforting touch.

"Korra?" Tonraq started. He was aware that the sedative Lena had given his daughter wouldn't put her to sleep, just relax her so she wasn't so worked up during the procedure.

"Uh-huh," Korra mumbled. She turned to face him, despite how uncomfortable she felt with the IV in her arm.

"I love you," he began.

"I love you too," Korra assured him. She wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"I want you to know you don't have to hide your pain or fear from me. I never wanted you to do that. I want to help you too."

Korra was about to reply when they were joined by Lena and Dr. McKenna.

"Korra, we're going to start in a few minutes," Dr. McKenna said kindly.

"Okay," Korra was aware her voice was shaking, even though she was trying her best to keep it steady.

"Princess, it's okay," her father reached out and took her left hand in his right one.

Korra nodded. She squeezed her father's hand as she tried to hold back tears.

The minute Dr. McKenna started the extraction, Korra started losing the battle with her emotions. She tried her best to keep from crying, but the tears came anyway. Even as she managed to stop crying for the most part, she still whimpered in pain every few minutes.

"Shh, princess, it's okay, it'll be over soon," her father soothed.

Korra nodded as an especially bad stab of pain hit her body. She let out a cry.

"Sweetheart, what can I do to help?" Her father sincerely inquired. He hated seeing his little girl going through this.

"I'll…be…okay…" Korra said through gritted teeth.

"What can I do?" Her father insisted.

Korra chanced a glance at him and realized he was serious. As their eyes locked, the teenager was surprised when she didn't see disappointment in their depths. She saw compassion, love and a willingness to help, but there was no disappointment at all.

"What was the stupidest thing you ever did to get Mom's attention?" Korra asked. The last part of her question came out in a hiss of pain that broke Tonraq's heart.

Tonraq got the hint and thought quickly. When he thought he had the perfect story, he began.

"There was this one time I tried penguin sledding and it didn't go well."

"You didn't know how to…ow! Penguin sled?" Korra asked incredulously in the middle of another bout of pain.

"No," her father replied.

"Did Mom teach you?" His daughter inquired.

"She was going to, but then an emergency came up and the lesson had to be postponed. I tried it on my own and something went wrong. Let's just say I got the craziest penguin in the whole tribe."

Korra rolled her eyes at this declaration.

"He was," her father insisted.

"So what happened?" His daughter whispered.

"I got a broken right wrist for my trouble and a small lecture from your mother."

Korra tried her best not to, but a small laugh that sounded more like a sob escaped her lips at the thought of her mother lecturing her Dad.

"I deserved it," her father went on, "I should have waited for her to show me what to do."

Korra nodded. She was about to ask him to tell her another story when Dr. McKenna came up alongside the bed on her left.

"Korra, honey, we're almost done. You need to drink this," she handed her a familiar small cup.

Korra did so, despite how sick she felt. She had no sooner downed the medicine when she gagged and then started to heave. She felt her father help her to sit up while Lena placed a basin underneath of her chin. She tried to hold them back, but tears soon streamed down her face as she was forced to throw up for what seemed like hours, but was really only five minutes or so. She heard her father's words of comfort and reassurance the whole time as he helped her to endure. When her stomach finally calmed down, Korra went to lie back down. She was gently stopped by her father pulling her in for a comforting hug. She buried her face in his chest as more tears came. She was in pain and tired. She just wanted to sleep.

"Shh, shh, princess, I have you, you're safe…" her father ran a hand through her hair as he continued to hold her. He wanted to do everything he could to help her through this. He was just grateful Korra was letting him do so.

The last thing Korra remembered before sleep claimed her was her father telling her he loved her and just to sleep. Soon after that, she drifted off into dreamland…

*******

"So you straightened things out with her?" Senna was sitting next to Kora's hospital bed, running a hand through her hair while the two waited for her to wake up.

Tonraq nodded.

"She actually let me help her," he revealed to his wife.

"I'm glad," Senna smiled at him. "I told you you two would be okay. Did Lena say they got it all this time?"

"She thinks they did. They won't know until they do one more scan tomorrow," her husband informed her.

"I hope they got all of it. I hate seeing Korra having to go through that," Senna sighed as she gazed down at their sleeping child.

"Me too," Tonraq reached out and squeezed his wife's hand.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of Korra waking up.

"Daddy?" Was the first word out of Korra's mouth as her eyes opened.

"I'm right here, princess," Tonraq assured her. "You're back in your room."

"How do you feel, little one?" Senna inquired.

"Mom…" Korra mumbled as her eyes locked with her mother's identical ones.

"Shh, I'm here, Korra. It's okay," Senna planted a kiss on her cheek.

"My stomach hurts!" She admitted.

"Okay, sweetheart, I'll get Lena to give you something," Senna stood and was about to leave when Korra's voice stopped her.

"Mom?"

"Yes, my little one?" She replied.

"Will you stay with me, please?" Her daughter requested.

"Of course," with that, she left to get Lena.

"Dad?" Korra turned to her father.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being there with me. I Know it wasn't easy for you to see me like that."

"Sweetheart, no thanks needed. I love you. I would do it again in a heartbeat," her father reached out and patted her shoulder.

"Let's hope you don't have to," Korra said before swallowing hard. She accepted her father's offer of help as she started to heave a minute later. Once her stomach calmed down, she lay back down and tried to catch her breath.

It wasn't long before Senna and Lena returned.

Lena gave her the higher dose of braizine and checked a few other things before leaving her to rest.

"Are you thirsty?" Senna asked.

"No," Korra shook her head as she closed her eyes in an effort to fall back to sleep.

Senna frowned in sympathy at her daughter.

"She's exhausted," she combed a hand through the eighteen-year-old's hair as she spoke.

"I'm not surprised," Tonraq glanced up at his wife. "Those procedures take a lot out of her."

Senna nodded in agreement. She sat back down in the chair she had occupied earlier and continued to stroke Korra's hair. She just wanted her to feel better.

"Are you hungry?" Tonraq asked.

"A little," she admitted. "I want to stay with her for a little bit longer. Then we can go get something to eat. I'm sure Lena will keep an eye on her for a half an hour or so."

Tonraq nodded.

Twenty-minutes later, Senna gave Korra a kiss, told her she loved her as did Tonraq and the two left to eat dinner. Stopping by the nurse's station on the way, Senna asked Lena to check on Korra in ten minutes.

"No problem," Lena said. "I'm getting off in the next half an hour. But I'll check on her until then. Before I leave, if you're not back by then, I'll tell Ava to look in on her."

"Thanks, sweetie," Senna gave her friend a hug before following her husband down to the café. She was grateful for everything Lena had done for them in the last few weeks. She was truly an amazing friend.

Reaching the cafeteria, Senna and Tonraq got some food and sat down in a booth near the entrance.

The couple ate in silence for the first few minutes.

"So how's Aisha?" Tonraq asked.

"She's good. She and Katara are getting along well."

Tonraq let a small smile grace his lips.

"She must be so happy to have someone to take care of for a while on a non-medical basis."

Senna nodded in agreement.

"Katara was always good with children, even before she and Aang started a family."

"I believe that," Tonraq took another bite of his sandwich as he spoke.

Senna was halfway done her meal when she glanced up and saw her husband had stopped eating. She was about to ask him what was wrong when she saw him put a hand to his forehead. Jumping up from her chair, she was at his side in seconds.

"Honey, what is it?"

Tonraq shook his head as dizziness swept over him.

"I…I'm not sure. I feel dizzy and a little…" his voice trailed off as he suddenly fell to his knees and threw up on the floor.

Senna soothed her husband as he emptied the contents of his stomach. Once he was done, she jumped to her feet and ran to get help. She found Ava just coming on. She explained what was going on and the doctor followed her over to where Tonraq was still kneeling. With another doctor's help, Ava was able to lift him onto a gurney. Once aboard, Ava and her friend pushed it out of the cafeteria and towards the elevator. Senna went alongside it, holding her husband's right hand and talking to him gently throughout the five minute ride. She just prayed he would be okay. Her family had already been through so much. Once they got to the trauma room, Senna stepped back to let Ava and her friend work on Tonraq. She assured him she was still there and listened as Ava questioned him on what had happened.

"I'm going to have to start an IV to rehydrate you. Then we'll go from there," she explained. She proceeded to do the small procedure as she spoke. Once the IV was started, she rehydrated TOnraq, along with giving him some anti-nausea medication. Once she and Marissa determined he was stable enough, Ava walked over to Senna.

"What happened? Is he going to be okay?" Senna asked.

"He should be," Ava assured her. "We think he might be suffering from a delayed reaction to the mercury Korra was poisoned with. Didn't you tell Lena Tonraq was holding Korra when Su extracted the poison?"

"Yes," Senna replied.

"That's probably when the exposure happened," she deduced.

"But why was the reaction delayed. Wouldn't it have been immediate?"

"It depends on the amount of mercury used and the method of extraction," Ava explained. "Since Korra had a lot more poison left in her than Su was able to extract initially, it took a little longer for the reaction to occur."

Senna nodded.

"Can I stay with him?"

"Of course," Ava conscented. "He'll have to be given antibiotics for the next few days to prevent infection and help the symptoms subside. We're going to put him in a room next to Korra's."

Senna nodded.

"Thank you for everything," she said gratefully.

"You're welcome," Ava replied.

Walking over to her husband's bedside, Senna took his free right hand in hers. She tried not to start crying, but a few tears escaped her eyes before she could stop them. She kissed TOnraq on the cheek and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"You have to stop scaring me like this," she softly chided.

Tonraq tried to smile for her, but grimaced.

"I didn't'…I didn't mean to…" his voice trailed off as he started to cough.

"Shh, shh, I know, honey. Just try to stay quiet and rest. You're going to be okay," Senna pressed a cup of water to her husband's lips. After he took a few sips, she set it down again.

"Korra…" Tonraq said as the coughing fit subsided.

"She's fine," Senna assured him.

"No, go be with her. She needs to know what happened. I don't want her to be alone," he explained.

"I don't want you to be alone either," his wife countered.

"Senna, please…go be with her. She needs you," he insisted.

"So do you," she pointed out.

"You can check on me once they bring me up to my room," he told her.

Senna sighed, but eventually gave in.

"I can never say no to you," she said in an effort to lighten the mood. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said as his eyes closed.

Standing there for another minute or so, Senna finally left the room and headed up to see Korra. Heaving a shaky sigh as she boarded the elevator, she just prayed her family would be okay soon…


	45. Chapter 45

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I also don't own a few lines of dialogue used in this story. It belongs to Brike as well.

Chapter 45

Korra's eyes opened and locked with her mother's identical ones a few hours later. She could feel her combing a hand through her hair. It took the Avatar a minute to realize her mother's hand was shaking.

"Mom?" She said as she tried to get her Barings.

"Hey little one, how do you feel?" Her mother asked.

"I still hurt," Korra replied. She swallowed hard before asking, "What's wrong? And where's Dad?"

Senna sighed. As she heard Korra swallow hard for a second time, she grabbed the basin off the table and held it underneath her daughter's chin.

"Where's Dad?" Korra repeated before heaving unexpectedly. Once her stomach had settled, she sipped gingerly from a cup of water her mother gave her. Locking eyes with her again, she repeated, "Where's Dad?"

"Honey, I need to tell you something," her mother began. She took Korra's hands in hers and gently squeezed them.

"What?" Korra's heart was beating fast now. She knew whatever her mother was about to tell her wouldn't be good.

"Your Dad had to be admitted for a few days."

"Why?"

"He had a delayed reaction to the mercury Su extracted from you," Senna explained.

Korra shook her head. She believed her mother's words. She just couldn't believe how selfish she had been!

"This is my fault," she said softly.

"Korra, no it isn't," her mother gently, but firmly countered. "Your Dad doesn't blame you and neither do I."

"I blame myself!" Korra shouted in frustration. She didn't bother to hold the tears back as they flowed freely down her face. "He insisted on being with me during the last extraction. I tried to convince him I was fine on my own, but he wouldn't listen! I should have tried harder! I should have…I'm so sorry!" With that, she broke down as heart wrenching sobs racked her form. She felt her mother pull her into her arms for a hug. She didn't fight her, even though she didn't feel she deserved one.

"Little one, shh, listen to me, it's not your fault. It isn't. Dad wanted to be there with you. You couldn't have known this was going to happen," Senna planted a kiss on Korra's head as she tried to fight back her own tears. She was starting to feel helpless herself and she didn't like it. She had always been able to help her family feel better in the past. But she couldn't do anything to help them this time and it hurt her more than anything.

"Mom, I'm sorry!" Korra apologized yet again.

"Shh, shh, honey, its okay, its okay…" her mother soothed. She kept up her soothing mantra, hoping it would help Korra calm down. When it didn't appear to be working after five minutes, Senna went to see if Lena could help. Gently laying Korra down, she promised her she would be back. Heading out to the nurse's station, she found Lena getting ready to leave. She hesitated, but Lena got a good look at her expression and was at her side in seconds.

"Senna, what's going on?"

"Can you give Korra something to help her calm down?" Senna requested. "I wouldn't normally ask, but my usual methods aren't working. She's really working herself up."

"Okay. But after I Help Korra calm down, we need to talk," with that, Lena let Senna lead the way back to Korra's room.

Once they got there, Senna pulled Korra into her arms once again. Her daughter was still crying pretty hard.

"Little one, shh, shh, I have you. Lena's going to give you something to help you calm down," she gently explained.

Korra tensed at her mother's words. She expected to feel a needle bite into her skin, but it never came.

"Korra, don't worry," Lena assured her, "this won't hurt at all. I Promise."

Korra soon felt the sensation of a liquid being administered using waterbending. As the sensation continued, Korra suddenly cried out in pain as a flashback hit. She tried to jerk away, but her strength was starting to give out. She thought she heard both her mother and Lena trying to soothe her, but she was too busy trying to pull her mind back to the present to figure it out.

"No! Please, not again! Please, stop!" Korra tearfully begged. She tried to twist in an effort to get away, but someone was holding her tightly.

"Little one, it's okay, you're safe."

Korra heard her mother's voice assuring her, she felt her gentle arms holding her, but she didn't feel safe. She felt the complete opposite. As her mind pulled her back to a time she wanted to forget, she cried out again.

"Aah! Aah! No! Please, stop! Ow!" Korra cried in fear. As she felt the pain spread throughout her body, she let out another painful cry.

"Korra, it's okay, I'm the one holding you."

Korra heard her mother's voice as if it was coming from the end of a tunnel. As she felt another hot wave of pain go through her body, her instincts suddenly took over. She drew upon firebending to protect herself. Extending her right arm, she produced a flame in her hand. Korra heard her mother shout something as she threw the fire, but she didn't care. She wouldn't let anyone hurt her like that again. As the flame left her hand, she fell against her mother's chest, panting from the effort. As her eyes closed, she heard her mother assuring her once again as unconsciousness finally claimed her…

******

The next time Korra's eyes opened, she locked them with her mother's. Turning away, she felt a pang of betrayal in her heart. How could her mother allow Lena to do that to her? Why would she let her be poisoned again?

"Little one, you're awake," Senna reached out and placed her hand on her daughter's right shoulder. She was surprised when Korra jerked away. "Little one? What's wrong?"

"How?" Korra's voice was full of the hurt she felt. She let the tears fall as she continued to speak, "How could you…how could you let her do that to me?"

"Honey, she had to. You weren't calming down for me," her mother explained.

"How could you just sit there and let her…why didn't you protect me?"

Senna felt like Korra had struck her when she heard the pain and betrayal in her voice. It was then that she remembered something that had happened the first or second night after she had arrived to be with Korra.

"Honey, when they poisoned you, did he use waterbending to do it?"

"Yes," Korra whispered as a choked sob escaped her lips.

Senna blinked rapidly to keep from crying herself.

"That's why you reacted the way you did when I offered to…little one…I didn't know. Honey, I'm so sorry, baby…"

"Why didn't you help me?" Korra asked. She didn't jerk away when she felt her mother's hand come to rest on her shoulder for the second time. Nor did she make a move to get closer to her.

"Sweetie, Lena wasn't poisoning you, I promise. I would never let anyone hurt you like that again. She was giving you a sedative to calm you down," her mother explained. "There are two different ways of doing it. It can be given by a needle or through waterbending."

Korra nodded as she let out another sob.

"I was so scared!" She cried. "I…I…I thought she was. And you were just letting her…"

"Never," Senna sat down on the bed next to Korra and wrapped her arm around her. She gently pulled her close, praying her daughter would allow her to comfort her. "Little one, I would never let someone do that to you. I'm so sorry you thought that's what was happening. I'm so sorry that happened to you…" Senna let her own tears fall as she kissed the top of Korra's head. "I love you so much, honey. The last thing I want to do is hurt you or let someone else do it."

Korra buried her face in her mother's chest after a minute as the remaining tears fell.

"I love you too," she whispered. She was about to say something else when she swallowed hard instead.

Senna helped her to sit up and put the basin in place just in time.

"It's okay, that's it, thatta girl, that's my girl, just get it up, it's okay…" she soothed as Korra gagged for the third time.

Once Korra's stomach calmed, she rested her head against her mother's chest once again. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Will Dad be okay?" She quietly asked.

"Yes," her mother replied.

"I'm glad," Korra said. "I actually feel a little bit better."

"I'm so glad," her mother hugged her close. "Why don't you try to get some rest, honey. I'm not going anywhere."

"Go check on Dad," Korra told her.

Senna smiled despite the situation.

"You two think alike, you know that?"

"Uh-huh," Korra replied as her eyes closed. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, my little one," Senna bent down and kissed her daughter's cheek. She stayed with her until she was fast asleep. Gently laying her down, she covered her with a blanket and left the room. As she walked next door, she bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry," she started to apologize.

"Senna, it's okay. Honey, what's wrong?"

Senna glanced up at the sound of Lena's voice and shook her head. She tried to say something, but she was soon overcome by tears.

Lena frowned at the sight of her best friend in so much emotional pain. Reaching out her hand, she took Senna's trembling right one and lead her into the lounge. Once there, she shut the door before giving Senna her full attention. Letting go of her hand, she reached her arms out to her. "Hey, hey, it's okay, Korra's gonna be fine. She's strong. Shh, shh…" she ran a hand through her best friend's hair as Senna let out a sob while burying her face in her shoulder.

"I can't…It's just that first Korra is hurt and now Tonraq's suffering from that delayed reaction…I…I want to help them, but I can't…" her voice trailed off as more tears came.

"Honey, listen to me, you're helping both of them the only way you know how. And believe me when I say it's enough," Lena planted a friendly kiss on Senna's cheek.

"How come it doesn't feel like it?" Senna whispered as more tears came.

"Because you love them so much. They're your family. But you know what?"

Senna shook her head.

"It's enough in their eyes. You were the first person Korra asked for when she woke up here when Tonraq and Tenzin brought her in. That says a lot, honey. You two have a bond that is unbreakable."

"I'm not so sure about that," Senna confessed.

"What do you mean?" Lena inquired.

Senna hesitated as she glanced up and saw the time.

"You need to get home to Kaia," she went to stand, but Lena pulled her back down on to the couch next to her.

"Senna, Kaia is fine. She's with my sister. I want to help you. Talk to me, sweetie."

Senna sighed.

"When you gave Korra the sedative a few hours ago, the reason she fought you so much is because that's how Unalaq…that's how he…he used waterbending to poison her…and when you…she thought she was being poisoned again…" Senna's voice trailed off as a new set of tears came.

"Senna…" Lena reached out and took her friend into her arms again. She stroked her hair and spoke gently to her just like she used to do whenever Senna would have a nightmare about her past back when they were kids and the two would have sleepovers at each other's houses. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to do that. I'll apologize to her when I see her tomorrow before she's discharged."

Senna nodded as she tried to calm down. As her tears subsided a little, something Lena had just said registered in her brain.

"Korra can go home tomorrow?"

"If the next scan checks out," Lena grinned at her friend.

Senna let a tremulous smile form on her lips.

"That's the best news I've heard all day. Thank you so much," she hugged her best friend and received one in return.

"No thanks needed. You know I consider you a part of my family. I love you."

"I love you too," Senna assured her. "Thanks for listening to me."

"That's what friends are for," Lena stood, extending her hand to Senna in the process.

Senna accepted it and stood as well.

"I'm gonna get going and you should go and see your husband. He's probably wondering where you've been all day."

Senna let out a shaky laugh.

"You're probably right. So he'll be able to come home on Monday?"

"If everything checks out," Lena said. "Oh, I know this might be a bigger battle than it needs to be, but see if you can get Korra to eat something either later tonight or tomorrow morning. It'll get her out of here faster."

"Okay," Senna said as she led the way out of the lounge, "I'll try." She thanked Lena one more time before heading towards her husband's hospital room. Entering it a minute later, she sat down in the chair next to his bed and waited for him to wake up. She was glad he was getting rest. She just prayed their family would be able to be together again soon…


	46. Chapter 46

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I just own the storyline for this epic.

Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 46

Senna took her husband's free right hand in hers. She squeezed it gently as she waited for him to wake up. The sound of his voice meeting her ears a few minutes later made her glance down at him.

"Senna?"

"Hey, you," she greeted. She tried to smile, but it faltered as a new set of tears fell instead. At the sight of Tonraq trying to sit up, Senna sat on the edge of the bed and helped him to lie back down.

"You need to rest," she insisted as more tears spilled over her features.

"Senna, what's wrong?" he reached out for her hand and she gave it to him.

"Korra can go home tomorrow," she revealed.

"That's great," he smiled. His smile faded as he saw the tears in her eyes. "Honey, what's the matter?"

Senna sighed. She gathered her thoughts together before telling her husband what had happened.

"I told Korra what happened to you. She got really upset. She blames herself. I tried to tell her it wasn't her fault, but she didn't believe me."

"Why would she blame herself?" Tonraq asked.

Senna shrugged.

"because you were with her during her last extraction procedure. She thought if you hadn't gone with her, you would be okay."

"That's not what caused it," Tonraq assured her.

"I tried to tell her that," Senna explained.

"So then what happened?" Tonraq inquired.

"Lena had to give her a sedative to help her calm down. Only, she did it through waterbending."

"Okay," Tonraq raised his eyebrows.

Senna shook her head.

"That's when everything went wrong. Korra had a flashback and I couldn't bring her out of it. She was so scared, Tonraq. She even firebended to protect herself. I tried to tell her she was safe, but she couldn't connect her mind with my voice. Then when she woke up she…" Senna's voice trailed off as a new set of tears came. She closed her eyes at the unpleasant memory.

"Senna, sweetie, what is it?" Tonraq pulled his hand out of his wife's hold and wrapped an arm around her instead.

"Korra…she…she thought I had let Lena poison her. She asked me why I didn't protect her…Tonraq, she sounded so hurt and betrayed. I…I told her I would never let anyone do that to her again. I explained that Lena was giving her a sedative and the way she had to do it. Korra understood and she let me hold her. She told me that…Una…he used waterbending to administer the poison!" Senna let out a heart wrenching sob as she buried her face in her husband's shoulder.

"Shh, shh, Senna, it's going to be okay. Korra will be fine," Tonraq tried to reassure his wife.

"How could someone do that to her!" Senna sobbed.

"I don't know," Tonraq sighed. "I've been asking myself the same thing ever since it happened to Korra."

"I hate not being able to heal her," Senna confessed.

"Me too," her husband agreed. "But we're doing the best thing we can do by being there for her."

"Why doesn't it feel like enough?" Senna asked.

"Because we love her. There are just some things you can't heal."

Senna let the remaining tears fall as she snuggled into her husband's hold. She needed this time with him and she thanked the spirits above for giving it to her.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Tonraq kissed the top of her head.

"I was so scared I was going to lose you," she admitted.

"Honey, I'm going to be okay. I'll be back home with you and Korra on Monday."

Senna nodded. She rested her head against Tonraq's shoulder as her tears subsided.

"I need to get Korra to eat something by tomorrow," Senna informed her husband. "Lena said it'll get her home quicker."

"Maybe if you tell her that, she'll be more apt to cooperate with you," Tonraq winked.

"Maybe," Senna agreed. She pulled out of the embrace and stood up after a few minutes. "Well, I better get back to her. I'll tell her you said you love her. I love you. I'll come back once she's asleep."

"Okay. I love you both," Tonraq assured her.

Entering Korra's room, Senna found her daughter still fast asleep. Sighing, she steeled herself for the battle ahead. Walking over to Korra's bed, she sat down in the chair next to it. Reaching her right hand out, Senna gently shook Korra's right shoulder.

"Little one, it's time to wake up," she gently whispered.

"Huh?" Korra mumbled.

"Little one, you need to wake up. Come on, honey," Senna coaxed.

Korra slowly opened her eyes and locked them with her mother's for the second time that day.

"Mom?" she mumbled.

"Yeah, little one. I'm back. Listen, Lena said you can go home tomorrow if the scan is clear."

This got Korra to wake up fully. She smiled a little at the news.

"Really?"

"Yes," her mother confirmed.

"All right," she grinned from ear to ear.

"There's something you need to do to help insure you're able to be discharged," her mother started to explain.

Korra narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"What?" she asked.

Senna sighed.

"You need to eat something and keep it down," she replied.

"Mom, I don't know if I can," Korra said honestly.

"Does your stomach hurt anymore?" her mother asked.

"A little, but not much," Korra sighed.

"Do you still feel nauseous?"

"Not really," Korre answered.

"Do you want to try drinking something to start off?" her mother suggested.

"I guess," Korra heaved another sigh. She accepted the cup of water melon juice her mother offered her. She drank it slowly, not wanting it to come back up. "This is good," she announced.

"I'm glad you like it," Senna smiled at her.

"It'll be nice to get back home and see Aisha again. So how long is Katara staying on the island?" she asked.

"Until Monday or Tuesday," her mother replied.

Korra nodded. She finished her juice and gave the cup back. Lying down again, she frowned.

"Mom?"

"Yes, little one?" she reached out and ruffled her hair.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," she looked away in shame.

"Korra, look at me," her mother gently, but firmly requested.

Korra couldn't obey at first. She soon felt her mother's hand lift her chin up. A minute later, they were locking eyes.

"Little one, I know you didn't mean to do it. You're frustrated and afraid. I understand that. I forgive you. I love you," she pulled her daughter in for a hug and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too," Korra whispered. "Mom, I'm still really tired."

"Get some more rest. You need it," her mother encouraged. "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep. Then I'm going to spend some time with your father."

"How's Dad doing?" Korra asked.

"He's feeling a little bit better," her mother reported. "Lena said he'll be able to go home on Monday."

"That's good," Korra smiled a little. She rested her head against her mother's chest and closed her eyes. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

"I love you, little one, sweet dreams," Senna held Korra for an extra fifteen-minutes before tucking her back in bed. She made sure she was warm enough before leaving to see how Tonraq was doing.

*******

The next morning, Korra awoke to the sun streaming into her hospital room window. She was glad the storm had stopped. She wondered how much damage it had done. She tried to sit up, but she couldn't do it on her own just yet. Growling in frustration, she tried again with the same result. She finally used her free left hand to prop some pillows behind herself and forced her body into a sitting position. Despite the pain, she had almost succeeded when her mother entered the room.

"Hey, little one! You're awake," Senna walked over to her daughter and helped her the rest of the way. She gave her a hug and kissed her cheek. "Are you hungry?"

"A little," Korra answered.

Senna smiled. She set a tray across Korra's legs.

Korra glanced down at the food with a frown.

"You don't have to eat all of it," her mother assured her. "Just eat what you can. Do you wanna split it?"

"yeah," Korra agreed.

"Okay," Senna divided the food in half and took a plate for herself. As she started to eat, she watched out of the corner of her eye as Korra picked up the sandwich and took a bite. She smiled encouragingly at her. She encouraged her to take it slow, but to keep eating at the same time. By the time Senna was done her own meal, Korra had eaten one half of the sandwich and drank all of the juice.

"I'm done," Korra announced.

"Okay," her mother picked up the tray and went to throw it away. Getting back to the room, she sat back down in the chair. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," Korra replied.

"Good," her mother patted her shoulder. They talked about this and that for a little over a half an hour. Right when Korra was about to lay down for a little bit, Lena joined them.

"Hey," she greeted them both. She turned to Korra, "Are you ready to get out of here?"

"Am I ever!" Korra shouted.

Senna laughed softly. She hadn't seen Korra this excited about anything in a few days. It was nice to see little glimpses of her daughter's personality surfacing.

"Okay. Let's get that scan done and we'll see what we can do about getting you out of here before lunch," Lena turned to Senna. "Did she eat?"

"Yes," Senna replied. "She had half of a sandwich and drank some water melon juice."

"Great! Okay, ready?"

Korra nodded.

"Little one, do you want me to come with you?" Senna offered.

"I'll be okay," Korra replied. "Go be with Dad."

"Honey, are you sure?" her mother frowned in concern.

"Yes, Mom, I promise," Korra replied. She allowed her mother to hug her before Lena wheeled her down to radiology. When they got there, Korra tried to relax as Lena got things ready. She put the medicine through Korra's IV this time in order to give her a break. It would still work, so it wasn't a problem. Korra prayed to the spirits while the scan was going on that it would be clear.

"Okay, sweetie, you're done," Lena announced.

"How does it look?" Korra was almost afraid to hear the answer.

"We'll know in ten minutes," Lena replied. She paused for a minute, gathering her thoughts. Taking a seat next to Korra's bed, she spoke again. "Korra, I need to apologize to you."

Korra raised her eyebrows at her.

"Why? You've been nothing but nice to me this whole time. Even when I've given you an attitude. I'm the one who needs to apologize to you. I'm sorry. I'm also sorry for firebending at you."

Lena grinned.

"You're forgiven. You felt threatened. I don't blame you for trying to defend yourself. It hit the wall instead. As for your attitude, it wasn't that bad. To tell you the truth, you've been awesome compared to some of the teenagers we get in here, considering everything you've been through in the last week or so. Anyway, Senna told me why you freaked out when I gave you the sedative earlier today. I'm so sorry. I never meant to scare you like that. The reason I had to give it to you through waterbending is because it was a different kind. I want you to know I would never hurt you intentionally."

Korra nodded. She frowned as the events came back to her.

"It's okay. The logical part of my brain knew you weren't hurting me, but my subconscious was a different story."

"That's understandable. You went through a traumatic experience. I just want you to know how much I care about you. I'll never hurt you on purpose."

"I know," Korra managed a tiny smile for her aunt. "I heard you say something to me, but I couldn't connect my mind with it at the time."

Lena nodded. She left for a few minutes and returned shortly.

Korra gave her a hopeful look.

"Well according to the most recent scan, there doesn't seem to be any poison left," Lena reported.

Korra smiled from ear to ear.

"Thank goodness," she breathed.

Lena nodded.

"Now I need to tell you something. These scans aren't 100% guaranteed. There still might be some poison hiding. If that's the case, you'll have to come back for another extraction. Or Su might be able to get it out if she's still staying on air temple island. But as far as this scan shows, you're all clear to go."

"Yes," Korra sighed with relief. She felt a little lighter as Lena took her IV out and then took her back to her room.

"I'll be right back," Lena said. "I'm gonna get Senna."

Korra nodded. As she waited for her mother, she smiled a little. She couldn't wait to go home! As a sudden thought crossed her mind, the smile faded immediately. She knew they wouldn't be going back home to the Southern Water tribe for at least another month. The thought of facing Tenzin and his family as well as Asami and the boys in a wheelchair almost made Korra regret eating anything that morning. Forcing herself to calm down, she took a deep breath. She knew deep down in her heart that neither her friends nor her siblings would treat her any differently just because she still had healing to do. Still, the thought of having to use a wheelchair and having her parents help her with tasks she could do on her own a week ago made her angry. Letting out a frustrated growl, she punched the air with her right hand. A flame appeared. Aiming at the water pitcher on her nightstand, the flame landed inside, turning to steam upon contact.

"Korra!"

Korra whirled her head around to see her mother standing there. Her eyebrows were raised in a questionable expression.

"I…I was just getting some frustration out," Korra admitted.

Senna sighed. She went over and sat across from her daughter.

"Honey, what's wrong? I thought you would be happy about going home."

"I am," Korra assured her. She sighed. "It's just I don't want…Ikki or Jinora to treat me any differently because I have to use…that…" her voice trailed off as she threw a glare at the wheelchair sitting in the corner of her room.

Senna sighed. She rested a hand on Korra's right shoulder.

"Little one, the girls and Meelo won't treat you any differently. They love you. They want to help you get better, just like Daddy and I do."

"I know," Korra blinked to keep the tears of frustration from falling, "I'm just scared."

"And that's okay," her mother reached out and pulled her in for a hug. "But I promise you, we're going to help you through this."

"Thanks," Korra whispered.

Senna kissed Korra's cheek and held her for a few more minutes.

"How about we get you dressed and then I'll call Asami to pick us up," her mother suggested.

"How are we getting to air temple island?" Korra wondered aloud.

"We're taking the ferry," her mother answered.

"Okay," Korra replied. She was silent as her mother dressed her. She had picked out the outfit the night before just in case she was able to go home. Once she was dressed, she let her mother do her hair. She requested her usual style and Senna obliged. Once she was ready, her mother picked her up and set her in her wheelchair. Korra stayed silent as her mother wheeled her into her father's room. She tried to smile for him, but it was hard.

"hey princess, you look beautiful," Tonraq complimented. He wrapped an arm around her once she was close enough to the bed. "are you happy to be going home?"

"Yeah," Korra replied.

"I'm going to call Asami," Senna announced. She left the two of them alone so they could talk.

"Korra?"

Korra glanced up at her father, recognizing the tone he had used.

"Yes?"

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he frowned at her.

"I…I hate this thing!" she blurted out, gesturing with her right arm at the chair.

Tonraq sighed. His heart was breaking for his little girl. He wanted nothing more than to heal her, but he knew he couldn't. Like his wife, it tore him up inside to see Korra suffering and not being able to do anything to take it away.

"I know you do," he gently consoled her. He sat up straighter and patted her shoulder, "but you have to use it for a while. You know what?"

Korra shook her head as a few tears fell from her cyan depths.

"If I know you, you won't need it for long."

Korra managed a small smile, even though she was still crying.

"I love you, Dad," she whispered.

"I love you too, sweetheart," Tonraq hugged her just as Senna rejoined them. "And no matter how long it takes you to recover, I'll be there helping you every step of the way."

"The same goes for me, little one," Senna chimed in. She came up behind Korra and planted a kiss on her head. "We both love you so much."

"I love you guys too," Korra leaned into her mother's gentle embrace while she felt her father rest a hand on her left shoulder. Once the embrace loosened, Korra turned her attention to her mother. "Mom, what did Asami say?"

"She'll be here in an hour," her mother replied.

Korra nodded. Even though she was feeling apprehensive about her siblings and friends seeing her in a wheelchair, she was happy to finally be going home. Little did Korra know how hard and long the road to recovery would be…


	47. Chapter 47

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize.  
>Enjoy!<p>

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 47

A week and a half had passed since Korra had been admitted to the hospital due to the poison Unalaq and Kuvira had forced into her body. She was relieved to be going home to the Southern Water Tribe. She and her parents, along with Aisha were leaving that Friday.

Tonraq had joined them the Monday after Korra had been discharged. He was doing a lot better, which Korra and Senna were both grateful.

Korra sat in her room on air temple island, staring out of the window. She knew her mother would be in to get her ready for the day soon. She didn't mind her mother helping her, but she longed to be able to do every day things for herself again. She had gotten Aisha ready for the day with Jinora's help. The four-week-old was currently in her bassinet, cooing away. The soft sound helped Korra relax, even though she could feel the frustration mounting like a volcano about to irrupt. As her eyes landed on something in the far right corner, she glared daggers at it. She had to restrain herself from engulfing the object in flames. She hated using that darn wheelchair with a passion! Even though her parents and Tenzin had assured her it wouldn't be for long, she still didn't want to use the wheelchair. When Lena had first brought it into the room and Senna had gently explained why they had gotten one for Korra, Korra had turned away and ordered everyone to leave the room. She spent the next half an hour in tears, wondering why this was happening to her. Her mother had come back to check on her soon afterwards and Korra had allowed her to comfort her, but nobody else. Eventually she adjusted as best she could to having to use the chair, but that didn't mean she had to like it.

The Thursday before Korra's departure, Tenzin had a celebration for Jinora's thirteenth birthday. He tried to keep it low key for Korra's sake, but still make it fun for the kids.

Although Korra was still jumpy and on edge from her traumatic experience, she managed to have an okay time. She ate a little, although she was sure her mother wanted her to eat more. She even smiled a little when Jinora opened the gift she had bought her.

"Korra, thank you. It's beautiful!" Jinora ran over and carefully hugged her older sister.

"You're welcome," Korra sincerely replied. "My Mom helped me pick it out."

Jinora gave Senna a hug next.

"I love it! Thank you both so much!"

"You're welcome, honey," Senna hugged back. "Would you like me to put it on for you?"

"Please," Jinora requested.

Senna gently placed the necklace around Jinora's neck and fastened it for her.

"There," she said, admiring her handy work. The necklace had a moon pendant with a wave surrounding it. The band was aqua blue while the pendant was silver and a darker shade of blue.

Jinora gave both Korra and Senna one more hug before leaving to have something to eat with Ikki and Meelo.

Smiling at her niece, Senna's expression turned into a frown when she saw how upset Korra looked. Heaving a sigh, she went over to see if she could help her.

Korra was in her own world as she stared out the window. She could feel sudden tears welling up and let them fall. She was scared of never walking again. She was afraid of being a burden to her family and friends. But most of all, she was afraid of not being able to help anyone ever again.

Feeling that she was no longer alone, Korra recognized the familiar presence in front of her before she looked up and saw who was there. She felt a gentle hand come to rest on her right knee before she heard her mother's voice meet her ears.

"Let's go outside," her mother suggested. She went around back and began pushing Korra out of the hall. The young water tribe woman smiled warmly at her middle niece as they passed, but shook her head when Ikki asked if she could come. Once they reached a walkway near the temple, Senna knelt down in front of Korra. She reached out and gently tucked a few strands of hair away from her daughter's face. She stayed quiet in an effort to give Korra the opportunity to talk if she wanted. She let Korra know she was there for her in her own way.

Korra took a shuddering breath, her chest heaving with the effort of holding more tears back. As her gaze landed on ubay, the breeze blew her hair off of her face. The sensation reminded her of how far away home was. As more tears fell, Korra tried to blink the rest back, but they just kept coming. Before she knew what was happening, she was crying hard, heart wrenching sobs filling the space between her mother and herself. She soon felt a pair of arms reach out towards her. She didn't fight as her mother pulled her into her embrace. She let her hold her, finding comfort in the one place she had missed being able to go to these past few months. Her mother didn't try to get her to stop crying. She merely talked to her gently while stroking her hair and encouraged her to cry. As Korra started to calm down, she heard a familiar male voice address her mother to their left.

"Senna, there you two are. Is everything okay?"

"Korra just needed some fresh air," Senna explained.

"Princess?" Tonraq laid a gentle, firm hand on Korra's right shoulder.

Korra didn't push her father away. She started to lift her head from her mother's chest, but she guided her back down.

"Little one, you're okay with me," she assured her.

"No, I'm not!" Korra whispered as a small sob escaped.

Senna understood the meaning behind her daughter's words, so she didn't question them or try to soothe them away.

"Senna, she's exhausted," Tonraq observed quietly.

Senna nodded in agreement. She glanced down at Korra.

"Little one, do you wanna go back to your room on the island and rest? Daddy and I will stay with you."

"I wanna go home," Korra mumbled.

"What, honey?" Senna gently asked.

"I want to go home," Korra repeated as she sniffed back more tears.

"Sweetheart, we're going home tomorrow," her father reminded her.

Her parents exchanged worried glances.

"Honey, your Dad's gonna lift you and carry you back to your room so you can rest," her mother explained.

"What about the chair?" Korra asked. She really didn't care about it, but she felt she had to ask.

"One of the air acolytes can bring it back," her father assured her. He reached down and gently lifted Korra into his arms. "I've got you, sweetheart," he stood for a second, bent down and planted a kiss on Korra's forehead.

Korra snuggled into her father's hold, burying her face in his chest. She closed her eyes as she felt a new set of tears come. She didn't bother to hold them back as her father carried her towards the docks so they could catch a ferry back to the island. She heard her mother assuring her she was still there as they boarded. Korra continued to cry as her father's hand combed through her hair. He didn't have to say anything. His actions were enough to show how much he loved her. He had proven it in that abandoned building.

The sudden sensation of being lowered onto a soft surface made Korra open her eyes. She went to sit up the minute she was no longer in her father's safe embrace, but found it difficult without help. All she succeeded in doing was falling back on the bed. She gritted her teeth in frustration. One of her parents was saying something, assuring her, but she wasn't paying attention. She was still angry at the fact that she couldn't even sit up on her own. She hated Unalaq for doing this to her! She wished she could have just finished him off in that abandoned building.

"Korra? Sweetheart, you're okay."

There was that voice again. Korra knew who it was, but she wasn't ready to listen yet. She felt a hand on her right shoulder. In pure frustration, she jerked away. She heard someone, she figured it was her mother scold her, but she didn't care. She had the right to push whoever she wanted away right now, didn't she? She had the right not to be touched if she didn't want to be. With her chest heaving from exerting energy and pent up emotion, Korra felt the sudden urge to hit something. Even in her fragile state, she knew she didn't want to hurt anyone, so it had to be an object. But what could she inflict her anger and frustration upon? Without warning, the eighteen-year-old turned on her left side and forced her body in a kneeling position.

"Korra…what are you…" Senna asked. She made sure to keep her voice calm and steady, even though her heart was beating wildly in her chest from anticipation. She knew whatever was about to happen wouldn't be good. She made eye contact with her husband who nodded. He got into position so he could restrain Korra if necessary.

Korra wasn't paying attention to anything going on around her. All she was seeing was the stone room she had been trapped in and where it had gotten her. With surprising strength given her present condition, Korra pulled her right hand back and thrust it towards the wall. She let out a frustrated scream as her hand made contact with the plaster inside the wall itself.


	48. Chapter 48

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize.  
>Enjoy!<p>

"Family Bond"

Chapter 48

For a minute or so, Korra was momentarily surprised when she felt blood and the sensation of being stuck. She tried to move her hand, but her efforts only caused her more pain.

"Korra!"

Senna was at her daughter's side in seconds. She didn't scold her for her outburst or even show any sign of anger. She just concentrated on helping Korra remove her hand from the wall with as little damage to her arm as possible.

Korra could feel tears streaming down her face as the pain grew worse. She kept her mouth shut though. She knew it was her fault.

"Honey, I'm going to help you. I'm going to have to touch you in a place you're not comfortable with right now," her mother explained.

Korra nodded. She gulped as she realized what her mother was talking about. As she felt her gently maneuver her hand right at the spot where the poison had entered, she hissed in pain and forced herself not to strike out.

"Little one, you're safe. It's me,. I'm the one touching you. You're okay…" her mother assured her. She kept repeating the soothing mantra until she had managed to get Korra's hand partway loose. Sighing, she was about to try again when Tonraq returned with a jar of something in his hand.

"Senna, why don't you try this?" He offered the jar of bison butter to her.

Senna looked confused for a second before she realized what her husband was getting at. Taking the object from him, she opened it and walked back over to where Korra was sitting. Working as quickly as she could while still being gentle, she covered Korra's right arm in the substance. With a little more prodding and verbal assurances to her daughter, Senna was able to free Korra's hand from its entrapment. Once it was free, Senna examined it.

"I know, little one, I know," she soothed as she heard Korra choke back a sob.

"Can you heal it?" Tonraq asked. He came and sat down on the bed next to Korra. He gently pulled her against him, trying to bring her some comfort. He could feel her shaking. It broke his heart to see his little girl in so much pain. He would have given anything to be able to take it away.

Korra buried her face in her father's chest as more tears came. As she flashed back to the abandoned building, she could feel the poison entering her body through a method she once viewed as something good. She pulled her mind back to the present as she tried to convince herself of the truth. She was safe with both of her parents. Her mother would never hurt her. She had never hurt her a day in her life. She was the one Korra turned to for healing no matter what the situation was and Senna had always come through for her. But even as this truth entered her mind, banishing the traumatic thoughts for now, she still shook in her father's arms as her mother prepared to heal her self inflicted injury.

"I need to clean it first. There's some splinters imbedded in her skin and blood. I'll be right back." Senna kissed Korra's head and left to get some supplies.

"Don't say it," Korra choked out as they waited for her mother to return.

"What?" her father asked.

"I know it was stupid. I'm paying for my stupidity now, believe me."

"Korra, you're not stupid," her father declared. "Could you have released your anger in a better way, yes, but you're not nor have you ever been stupid. You're frustrated. The important thing is you kept your anger in prospective and hit an object instead of hurting someone you loved."

Korra nodded just as her mother returned.

"I'll be as gentle as I can," she assured her. With that, she took Korra's injured hand in both of hers and laid it on a towel. Using a set of tweezers, Senna started to remove the splinters. Each whimper of pain that issued from Korra's mouth cut into Senna's soul. She knew even though Korra had made a bad choice, the choice had been fueled by anger and fear. Emotions that had been caused by other people's cruel actions.

"It's okay, sweetheart," Tonraq soothed as he felt Korra squeeze his hand tightly. He stroked her hair as she buried her face in his chest, tears wetting his shirt.

"There," Senna declared as she removed the last splinter. "Now I'm gonna clean it and then wrap your wrist."

"Do you think she broke anything?" Tonraq questioned.

"I'm gonna check after I clean it," Senna said. With that, she set Korra's right hand in a bowl of warm water and cleaned the blood off. Once that was done, she gently touched all of Korra's five fingers to see how much pain she was in. When she felt her wince a little, she sighed. Turning to her daughter she asked, "Can you move your wrist at all? Take it slowly."

Korra tried, but stopped as pain shot through her hand.

"Mom, it hurts!" she cried.

"Okay," her mother soothed, "let me see something." With that, Senna dipped her hands in a bowl of water and gently placed them above Korra's injury. She frowned as she let her hands fall to her sides.

Tonraq took that to mean bad news as he saw her shoulders slump.

Senna shook her head at the questioning look on her husband's face.

"It looks like you may have broken your hand," Senna informed Korra. "You need to get it x-rayed."

Korra sighed. She didn't say anything as her father picked her up and carried her out of the room.

On the way out, they ran into Asami. Senna quickly told her that Korra had to be checked out at the clinic for a small emergency. Asami volunteered to watch Aisha. She told Korra she hoped she felt better.

Right as they were leaving, they passed Pema and the kids coming back from the party. Senna explained to Pema exactly what had happened as the kids played a little ways away.

Pema was shocked, but promised to discuss it with Tenzin in private.

When they got to the clinic, Korra opted for her mother to go back with her. She prayed Lena was the one to examine her. She didn't want to answer a stranger's questions. Her prayers were answered when Lena walked through the door.

"Senna, it's so good to see you again!" Lena warmly embraced her friend. Pulling away, she smiled at Korra. "What's going on?"

"Well as you know ,these past few weeks have been more than a little stressful for Korra. It all came to ahead this afternoon and she…well…I think she might have broken her right hand."

Lena frowned. She walked over to Korra and knelt down in front of her.

"Is it okay if I have a look, sweetie?"

Korra hesitated for a second before extending her injured hand towards her mother's best friend.

"How did this happen?" Lena asked.

"I got into a fight with a wall and the wall won," Korra muttered.

"Did you hit your hand against it?" Lena asked. She was doing her best to try and understand the situation without prying too much.

"Something like that, " Senna said evasively.

"I made a stupid decision. I put my hand through a freaken wall, okay? I screwed up!" Korra exclaimed in frustration.

"Korra!" Her mother admonished.

Lena waved it aside.

"Senna, it's okay. I've heard worse. Korra's stressed."

Senna sighed. She let it go for the time being.

"We're going to have to get an x-ray," Lena concluded after examining Korra's right hand.

"That's what I thought," Senna placed a comforting hand on Korra's left shoulder.

"You can come with her, but you can't be there when the x-ray is taken," Lena explained.

"I know," her friend assured her. Senna leaned over and whispered in Korra's ear, "Little one, you need to lose the attitude, please. I know you're hurt and scared, but your father and I raised you better."

"Fine," Korra grumbled.

"Thank you," Senna kissed the top of Korra's head. She followed Korra down to radiology. Once the x-ray was taken, Korra rejoined her.

It didn't take long for Lena to get the results.

"Korra's hand is definitely broken. I'm going to cast it and give her something for the pain. It might put her out for a few hours."

Senna nodded. She trusted her friend, so she let her do what needed to be done. Senna stayed by Korra's side throughout the casting process. She let Korra squeeze her hand when the pain got to be too much. She whispered reassurances in her ear and told her she loved her. Finally, a half an hour after they had arrived, Senna carried Korra back out so they could meet Tonraq.

"Ready to go home, princess?" Tonraq asked.

Korra merely nodded as her eyes started to close. She didn't struggle as her mother transferred her to her father's embrace. She must have fallen asleep because the next thing Korra knew, she felt herself being lifted up.

"Little one, it's okay," her mother's voice met her ears, soothing her instantly, "you're safe. I'm the one holding you. I'm gonna tuck you in."

"I…I'm….sa…sorry. Didn't mean to get an attitude with…" Korra's voice trailed off as her eyes shut once again. She felt her mother plant a kiss on her cheek as she laid her down and covered her with a blanket.

"Shh, just sleep for me little one. I accept your apology. I forgive you," Senna assured her.

"Don't leave," Korra requested just as the pain killer took affect again.

"I won't, honey, I promise," her mother whispered. "I love you."

And with those last words from one of the two people Korra trusted with her life, she drifted into dreamland…

******

Korra's eyes opened sometime later that night. The pain killer that Lena had given her was slowly wearing off. She let out a groan just as a gentle, smaller hand came to rest on her right shoulder.

"Korra, it's okay. You're not alone."

Korra turned her head in the direction of the voice. She managed a small smile for Jinora.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hey," the thirteen year-old replied. She stood from her chair and joined Korra on the bed. "Sorry the party went so long. I was trying to get my Dad to hurry up. You looked tired."

"Don't worry about it," the older girl smiled gently at her.

Jinora looked uncertainly up at her older sister. Her eyes were full of unshed tears. There was also some guilt there as well. Korra could see it.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get to you in time," Jinora whispered.

"Jinora, come here," Korra reached out her good arm and wrapped it around her younger sister. She hugged her close and planted a kiss on her right cheek. "Listen, I am so proud of you. Do you know how much I love you?"

"I love you too," Jinora returned the hug. "That's why I couldn't leave you there."

"You got your tattoos! You deserved them, " Korra said earnestly.

Jinora beamed. The smile faded as a frown took its place. She started to pull away from Korra's one armed embrace.

"It's okay," her older sister assured her. "You don't have to be afraid of me or the wheelchair."

"I'm not," Jinora said truthfully. She hesitated before continuing to speak. "I just don't want to hurt you."

"Young lady, come here," Korra pulled Jinora against her to emphasize her point. "Look at me."

Jinora did so, not sure where her older sister was going with this train of thought.

"You have never hurt me in the whole six years we've known each other. Yeah, I'm bruised up pretty badly and my right hand is broken, but I'll be okay."

"You can't walk anymore," Jinora softly stated the obvious.

"I'll be able to walk again. I have my parents to help me and you and our other siblings. I'll be back on my feet within the next six months according to Katara."

"I hope so," Jinora reached out and squeezed Korra's left hand.

Korra nodded in agreement.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Jinora blushed in embarrassment as the question left her mouth.

"Sure," Korra agreed.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt-" Jinora started to say, but stopped at the look on Korra's face. She smiled as she felt her older sister hug her close.

"I'm more than sure," the eighteen-year-old assured her.

"How did you hurt your hand?" Jinora's question caught Korra off guard for a minute.

"It's a long story," Korra sighed.

Jinora frowned in confusion.

"The short version is I did something stupid and I paid for it."

Jinora nodded.

Just then, they were joined by Ikki. The eight-year-old made herself comfortable on Korra's other side. She gasped when she saw the damage her eldest sister had inflicted upon the wall.

"Wow! Aunt Senna wasn't kidding! That's one big hole!"

Korra blushed before glaring at her little sister.

Sensing Korra's annoyance, Jinora came to her rescue.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for bed?" the teenager asked.

"Not for another twenty-minutes," Ikki stuck her tongue out at Jinora. "I wanted to say good-night to Korra."

Korra's expression softened.

"Thanks, kiddo. Good night. Sweet dreams." She gave Ikki a hug and ruffled her pigtails with her left hand.

"That's a cool cast!" Ikki commented when she caught sight of the aqua blue cast that went from Korra's right hand to all the way up her arm.

Korra laughed a little.

"Can I draw something on it?" Ikki eagerly asked.

"Maybe tomorrow," Korra consented. She yawned just then. Turning to Jinora she suggested, "Why don't you get your pj's on and then you can come back."

"Okay," the teenager agreed. She got off the bed and motioned for Ikki to follow.

As the two left the room, Korra shook her head. There were times the airbender kids drove her nuts, Ikki especially. But she loved her three sisters just the way they were. As far as Korra was concerned, she wouldn't have them any other way. It wasn't long before Jinora returned. She made herself comfortable on Korra's left side before closing her eyes.

Wrapping her uninjured arm around her younger sister, Korra kissed her cheek before letting her own eyes close and joining her younger sister on the trip into dreamland.


	49. Chapter 49

Disc: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with the idea for this story.

Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter-49

Korra opened her eyes a little while later. She hissed in pain as her wrist seared. The pain killer had definitely worn off. Fighting back tears of frustration, Korra realized that she had actually gotten some sleep for the first time in weeks.

Ever since the battle with Unalaq and Kuvira, Korra had been plagued with nightmares, which would cause her to awaken in a cool sweat, tears streaming down her face. The only way she had gotten sleep was when her mother held her. Korra felt bad because it meant Senna had been up with her every few nights for the past two weeks.

Tonraq had volunteered to stay with Korra, so that Senna could get some much needed sleep. At first, Senna had told him she was grateful for the offer, but Korra was both of their responsibility. Finally, Tonraq had convinced her to rest by promising to get her if anything significant good or bad happened. Senna agreed, gave Korra a hug, told her she loved her and left her in her father's capable hands.

Korra was about to call out when a whimper of pain escaped her lips instead. She was still in a great deal of pain due to the poison Unalaq and Kuvira had forced into her body. It had been almost two weeks since the battle. Korra wasn't sure if she would ever be the same. She hardly slept due to nightmares and she hadn't eaten a proper meal since before everything happened. What made matters worse, she was still too weak to walk or use her arms much. Korra was also avoiding physical touch from most of the people in her life. The only exceptions were her parents and Aisha. The teenager couldn't understand why she was avoiding physical contact from her friends and Tenzin. All she knew was she felt jumpy whenever they reached out to her physically. The logical part of her brain knew there wasn't a reason for her to feel that way. They had never hurt her. Her mother explained to her that it was probably due to the fact that the last time she was touched by multiple people, they had hurt her. This made sense to Korra, so she just decided to take it one day at a time. She felt bad for the kids, who seemed disappointed whenever she would flinch at the mere sight of their hands reaching out to pat her shoulder or their arms reaching out for a hug. She knew she had to overcome this and soon. Little did she know the person who was meant to help her do so was someone who had helped her once before.

Korra felt like a burden to everyone now, even though her parents, along with her friends and siblings assured her she was anything but.

"Korra, it's okay, sweetheart. You're not alone."

Korra glanced over to her left to see her father sitting beside her bed. She tried to smile at him, but all she managed was a painful grimace.

"Dad?" she was surprised how scratchy her voice sounded.

"Shh, it's okay, princess. How do you feel?"

Korra raised her eyebrows, causing her father to smile a little.

"I deserved that," he mused.

"I feel like I'm gonna…" Korra's voice trailed off as she suddenly started to heave. She tried to sit up as her stomach lurched. She felt her father's arm steadying her while he slipped something underneath of her chin with the other hand. As the nausea grew, Korra leaned over the basin. As she lost the contents of her stomach, she let the tears fall. Once she was done, she caught her breath as pain shot up her right wrist.

Tonraq's heart was breaking for his little girl. He hated seeing her like this. He had a feeling Korra would need more help if she was going to be able to sleep for the rest of the night.

"I'll be right back," he stood, taking the basin with him.

"Where are you going?" Korra panted.

"To get your Mom," he replied.

"Dad, no! She needs her sleep. I'll be fi…." She was interrupted as she started to heave again. She allowed her father to help her. Once her stomach calmed down, her father helped her to lay back down.

"Sweetheart, your Mom can help you so you can sleep. I can't. It'll be okay," with that, he planted a kiss on her cheek and left the room.

Korra tried to get comfortable while she waited for her father to return. She started feeling guilty that her mother wouldn't be able to get the rest she needed. The guilt only making the nausea worse. She had been laying there for a few minutes when her father returned with her mother right behind him.

"Mom, I'm sorry," Korra apologized the minute she felt her sit down next to her.

"Honey, it's okay. I want to help you," Senna ran a hand through her daughter's hair before concentrating on the problem at hand. She dipped her hands into a bowl of water. Once the water started to glow, she gently touched Korra's right wrist. "How does that feel?"

"Better," Korra said softly. She was trying her best to stop shaking. She knew her mother was the one who had just attempted to heal her wrist. Despite this knowledge, a part of her couldn't help but flashback to what Unalaq had done to her and the method he had used to accomplish it.

"Korra, it's okay," Senna placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder. She frowned when she felt her trembling. "Honey, you're shaking. You're okay. We're both here with you…" she ran a hand through Korra's hair, hoping the soothing technique would calm her.

"I know," Korra shakily replied. She forced herself to make eye contact with her mother. The minute they locked gazes, Korra's breathing started going back to normal.

"That's my girl…" her mother reached out and pulled her in for a hug. She whispered soothing words to her as she held her close.

"Mom, I think I'm gonna…" Korra suddenly clapped a hand over her mouth as she felt her mother help her sit up. She felt her father place the basin underneath of her chin. The minute she was done, she collapsed against her mother and closed her eyes. She was exhausted. But even as she tried to sleep, her wrist stung a little.

Just then, Jinora joined them. She frowned when she saw the tears streaming down her older sister's face. She walked over to the right side of the bed and sat down next to Senna.

"Ant Senna, what's wrong with Korra?"

Senna glanced up and frowned at her niece.

"She's in pain," Senna explained.

"Can I help?"

"Actually, you can," Senna told her.

Jinora reached her hand out slowly. She didn't want to scare Korra.  
>Korra glanced at Jinora's offered hand before her gaze travelled to her face, then back to her hand again. Taking a deep breath, she fought the urge to shake as she tentatively reached her own hand out to meet the teenagers. As the two made contact, Korra felt her breathing ease. Her hand shook a little, but she forced herself to calm down by reminding herself this was Jinora.<br>"It's okay, Korra. I won't hurt you, I promise," Jinora assured her. "Just keep looking at me. Just focus on me and you'll be okay."  
>Korra did so, despite the urge to pull away.<br>"That's it. Good," Jinora smiled at her gently, "see? Everything's okay."  
>Korra nodded in agreement as her breathing evened out. She appreciated Jinora's help more than the thirteen-year-old would ever know.<br>"Thank you," Korra whispered.  
>Just then, Korra sat up quickly. She hated this! She had been comfortable and almost on her way to sleep. She suddenly leaned over the basin and heaved. She repeated the action a second and third time. Tears of frustration streaming down her face as she let out a sob of pain.<p>

"Shh, I know, honey, I know," her mother soothed.

"It's okay, sis," Jinora assured her. "You'll feel better after you're done."

Korra didn't have time to answer before heaving for the fourth time in five minutes. Breathing hard, she straightened up and laid her head against her mother's shoulder.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" her father asked.

"Tired…really tired…" Korra mumbled.

"We know, little one," her mother smoothed a few strands of hair away from her face.

"Is Korra's stomach hurting her?" Jinora asked.

"No," Senna replied. "The pain killer Lena gave her for her wrist wore off. That's why she's in pain. The reason she's throwing up is an after effect of the medicine."

Jinora nodded.

"Do you think she's okay now?" Tonraq asked his wife.

"She should be," Senna combed a hand through their daughter's hair. "Korra, how do you feel?"

"Thirsty," Korra whispered.

"We're going to take this slow," her mother informed her. She took the cup of water her husband had just brought back and gently pressed it to Korra's lips.

Korra took a few sips before lying back against her mother's chest.

"Are you okay?" Senna asked.

"Uh-huh," Korra mumbled. "I just wanna sleep."

"Go ahead," her mother encouraged.

"Mom, you need sleep too," Korra said softly.

"I'll get rest once you're asleep again," her mother kissed her cheek before straightening up.

"I'll let you get some sleep. I love you," Jinora stood to leave, but Korra didn't let go of her hand.

"Jinora, wait, please don't go," Korra requested.

"Are you sure?" Jinora hesitated.

"I'm sure," her older sister smiled at her.

Jinora sat back down. She glanced up at Korra. Before she knew what was happening, she burst into tears. She soon felt a gentle hand come to rest on her left shoulder.

"Jinora…come here…"

Jinora obeyed, even though she had a feeling Korra was still in pain. Once she was close enough, she buried her face in Korra's shoulder as another sob escaped her lips.

"Shh, shh, Jinora, it's okay…I'm gonna be fine. It's gonna take a long time, but I'll be okay," Korra comforted.

"I…I…was afraid I would never see you again!" Jinora whimpered.

"I'm right here," Korra soothed.

"Ba-but you're so…different now and…I want my sister back!" Jinora's voice trailed off as more tears came.

"I'm gonna get better," Korra assured her. "And you know what?"

Jinora shook her head.

"I could use your help. Ikki and Meelo too."

"Wha-what can we do?" Jinora sniffed back more tears.

Korra smiled sincerely for the first time since before the battle with Unalaq and Kuvira.

"Just keep doing what you're doing. Just be here for me. Just be here," she bent and planted a kiss on Jinora's head.

"That's all?" Jinora gazed up and locked eyes with her older sister.

"Uh-huh. And one more thing," Korra added. Her own voice broke on the next words.

"Anything," Jinora said earnestly.

"Don't let me give up," Korra let a few tears fall as the statement left her mouth.

"You got it," Jinora whispered.

"Thank you," Korra tried to hug Jinora in return, but her arms were too weak. She settled for wrapping one of them around the twelve-year-old's shoulders. She closed her eyes and was asleep within minutes.

"You don't have to stay here if you don't want to," Senna told her niece.

Jinora shook her head.

"its' okay, Aunt Senna. I want to be here."

"You're amazing, you know that?" Senna smiled at her.

"So is Korra," Jinora said as a yawn escaped her lips. She snuggled against Korra's right side and closed her eyes. She joined her older sister in dreamland shortly after.

Senna made sure they both were warm enough before settling in the chair next to Korra's bed. She knew her daughter had a long way to go, but something told the older waterbender that Korra was going to make it. And it was all because of the teenager who had promised to stand by Korra through it all. And Senna knew Jinora would keep that promise.


	50. Chapter 50

Disc: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with the idea for this story.

Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter 50

Korra's eyes opened to find sun streaming into the window of her bedroom on air temple island. She was surprised she hadn't heard Ikki at her door, begging her to get up. She guessed Pema or her own mother had discouraged the pattern from continuing. Korra was grateful. As much as she loved the airbender kids, she needed a lot of rest. She was looking forward to going back home to the Southern Water tribe. Their departure had been pushed back to Satruday instead, but Korra didn't mind. One day wouldn't make a difference. She went to stretch before remembering that her arms were still weak. Heaving a frustrated sigh, she nearly jumped when she heard someone address her to her left. She hadn't even noticed anyone was there.

"Morning, princess. How did you sleep?"

Korra smiled a little for her father's benefit.

"Okay," she replied. She returned the kiss and accepted the hug he gave her. Glancing over in the corner, she did a double take when she didn't see Aisha in her crib.

"Your Mom's taking care of her for the morning," her father assured her.

Korra sighed with relief.

"So what do you say I get your Mom to help you get ready and then we go do something," he suggested.

Korra raised her eyebrows in confusion before shaking her head.

"Dad, I don't know if I'm ready to face Republic City like this," she whispered.

Tonraq sighed.

"I need to talk to you about something. After that, I have an idea that might just bring a smile back to that pretty face of yours."

"What do we need to talk about?" Korra inquired.

"I'll explain after breakfast," her father replied.

"Dad, I said I don't want to-" Korra started, but her father cut her off.

"Princess, please, trust me. I'll be right back," with that, he stood and left the room.

Korra sighed. Why didn't anyone seem to get it? She didn't want to be seen by a bunch of people. She definitely didn't want to go out in public. The only adult who seemed to understand her was her mother. She knew both of her parents loved her, but it was easier to talk to her mother than her Dad sometimes. As if on cue, Korra glanced up and sighed with relief when she saw her walk into the room.

"Thank goodness. Can you talk Dad out of whatever idea he has?" she gave her mother a pleading look.

"Little one, I'm sorry, I can't do that," Senna came over and gave her a kiss and hug. She helped her get ready before gently setting Korra in her wheelchair.

Korra glared at her mother.

"Trader," she muttered. She was half teasing and half serious.

Senna sighed.

"Little one, has your father ever let you down before?" Senna knelt down in front of her daughter, placing a gentle hand on her right shoulder.

"No," Korra softly admitted. Once again matching her mother's usual tone perfectly.

"Then trust him," her mother smiled gently at her. She smoothed a few strands of Korra's hair off of her face.

"Fine," Korra grumbled. She followed her mother out of the room. When they reached the stairs, Korra used the ramp that Bolin had set up for her. Reaching the bottom, she followed her mother into the dining room. She parked her wheelchair at the end of the table next to Jinora. As Korra expected, Ikki jumped from her chair the minute she saw her and ran to her side. She was about to hug her when she remembered what her parents and older sister had told her.

"Korra!" she greeted excitedly.

"Hey Ikki," Korra managed a tiny smile for her little sister.

"Is it okay if I Give you a hug?" Ikki felt weird asking. She never had to in the past.

Korra thought about it for a second before nodding.

Ikki was surprisingly careful when she embraced her eldest sister.

Korra forced herself not to push her away as Ikki's arms encircled her. Instead, she hugged back and gave her a kiss on her head.

Just then, Korra felt her mother's hand come to rest on her shoulder.

"Little one, someone wanted to spend some time with you before going down for her nap," with that, Senna gently placed Aisha in Korra's lap. She made sure her daughter had as firm a grip on her as possible before letting go. She stood close by just in case Korra's arms started to shake. That had been happening a lot lately,even though most of the poison had been extracted.

Korra smiled a sincere smile for the first time in two weeks as she glanced down at Aisha. She couldn't believe she was almost five weeks old.

"Hey, sweet girl. I missed you. Are you being a good girl for Grandma-ma? I love you, sweetheart," Korra bent down and kissed Aisha's cheek. She played with her daughter for the next few minutes.

"Aunt Senna?" Ikki glanced over at her.

"Yes, sweetie?" Senna smiled at the little girl.

"Why do you call Korra little one?"

"It's my special name for her," Senna patiently explained. "I've called her it ever since she was born."

Ikki's eyes lit up.

"Like Korra calls me kiddo?"

"Exactly!" Senna encouraged.

Ikki nodded and returned to eating her breakfast.

Meanwhile, Korra was still entertaining her daughter. Suddenly, Aisha started to squirm a little.

"No, sweetie," Korra gently, but firmly said. She tried her best to get a good grip on Aisha, but her arms were starting to give out on her. "Mom!" she cried, her voice verging on panic.

"Honey, it's okay, I've got her," Senna reached out and took her granddaughter into her embrace. She tapped Aisha's nose, making the baby giggle. "And where do you think you're going my little miss?"

Aisha just giggled some more.

Korra meanwhile was blinking hard to keep from crying. She hated this! She couldn't even hold her daughter safely. A gentle voice to her left was what pulled her from her struggle with her emotions.

"You'll get better soon," a gentle hand on her right shoulder accompanied the words.

"Thanks," Korra whispered, realizing it was Jinora who had spoken to her.

"Say night, Mama," Senna brought Aisha back over to Korra so her daughter could kiss her good night.

"Sweet dreams, honey. I love you," Korra planted a kiss on Aisha's cheek and watched her own mother carry her upstairs. The minute Aisha was gone, Korra let the tears fall. She couldn't help it. This wasn't the way things were supposed to be. As she tried to calm down, she felt a gentle, strong hand touch her right cheek. She glanced to her left and saw her father gazing at her in concern. She turned away, embarrassed by her weakness.

"Korra, what happened?" he frowned as he saw the unshed tears in his daughter's cyan eyes.

"Nothing," Korra wiped at her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears.

Tonraq sighed. He knew he had to take this slowly, but he wanted so badly to help her. He hated seeing Korra so broken. He exchanged a worried glance with his wife as Senna returned and walked over to where they were.

"Maybe my idea wasn't such a good one after all," he said so only Senna could hear him.

"Honey, it's a good one. You need to talk to her. Just give Korra time to calm down," with that, she went over and knelt down in front of their daughter. Reaching her arms out, she pulled her in for a hug. She ran a hand through the eighteen-year-old's hair and made calming circles on her back until Korra's tears subsided for the most part.

"Thanks, Mom," Korra whispered.

"Any time," she kissed her on the head before standing once again. She walked over to her husband and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "She needs you now more than ever. Your idea will work, I know it will." With that, she kissed his cheek before leaving the dining room.

Korra managed to get her breathing under control eventually. She suddenly felt someone starting to push her chair out of the room. She knew it was her father, so she didn't bother to look behind her. She trusted him the same way she trusted her mother, so she let her thoughts wander. Finally, after they had been walking, well in her father's case for fifteen minutes, she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Dad, where are we going?"

"You'll see," was all he said.

Korra sighed. She had gained a better handle on her patience since training with Tenzin, but she still didn't like waiting for things. After what seemed like forever, Korra felt her chair stop. Opening her eyes from nearly dozing off, she blinked in confusion when she saw where they were.

"Why did you bring me here?" she accused rather than asked.

Tonraq took it in stride. Kneeling down in front of Korra, he took both of her hands in his. As he gazed into her eyes, he blinked back sudden tears of his own. There was so much he wanted to tell her, but he didn't know where to start.

Korra sensed her father was gearing up to tell her something big, so she stayed quiet. She still wanted to know why he had brought her to the pro bending arena.

"When you were born," Tonraq started, "you were so small. When your mother placed you in my arms, I was so afraid I'd hurt you. I wasn't sure I'd be able to hold you without you breaking. Your mother patiently helped me to realize you needed me as much as you needed her and I wouldn't hurt you just by holding you. I watched you learn to master all four elements. I watched you fight against forces the world couldn't face alone and you won against them. I watched you struggle with losing your bending for a time and then rejoiced with you when it returned. I watched you bring my granddaughter into the world, albeit much earlier than I would have liked, but I'm still proud of you for how brave you were when it happened. And before you say anything, the love I Have for both of you is infinite. When your mother and I First discovered you were the next Avatar, we were terrified. We didn't want to lose you. The night Unalaq tried to kidnap you the first time when you were four, all I wanted to do was protect you. But I couldn't."

"You saved me," Korra reminded him.

"I know. From that moment on, I wanted nothing more than to protect you from anything like that happening again. That had always been my goal as your father since the day you were born. After the first kidnapping attempt, I Redoubled my efforts, your mother did as well. All we wanted to do was keep you safe. But as you know ,we ended up losing you to the White lotus anyway. Korra, if we could have done it differently, we would have kept you with us and trained you in waterbending ourselves. Then called upon masters of the other elements to train you. Unfortunately, Unalaq ruined that for us. Please believe me when I say we never wanted to give you up. Since you were a little girl, I have watched you grow up into an incredibly strong, courageous young woman who I'm proud to call my daughter. I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too," Korra buried her face in her father's chest as she felt his arms wrap around her neck for a hug. She let the tears fall as he ran a hand through her hair. She cried for the time she lost with both of her parents. She cried for the injustice Unalaq and Kuvira had caused her and her family. She cried for the pain she had to endure just to do the simple everyday things she used to take for granted.

"Shh, shh, I know, Korra, I know," Tonraq held his daughter as she sobbed all of her pain and fear out. He knew perfectly well that this was just the tip of the iceberg as far as Korra's healing process went. But at least it had been started.

It took Korra a good twenty-minutes, but she calmed down eventually. She sniffed back more tears as she lifted her face to lock eyes with her father. She could tell there was something else he needed to tell her.

When Tonraq saw that Korra was calming down, he finished what he had to say.

"I owe you an apology," he began.

"For what!" Korra exclaimed. Truly taken aback by her father's words.

"Korra, please, let me finish," her father requested.

"Okay," Korra shut her mouth and waited for her father to continue speaking.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you from what…he did to you. When I got to the Bayfong estate and Su told me you had already left, I was terrified. I took off after you, but I wasn't able to protect you from them. Then when you nearly…" he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, so he moved on. "…I knew I had failed you. The minute I held you in my arms and your eyes closed just as you reached out for me, there wasn't a doubt in my mind I had failed you as your father. I wanted nothing more than to take your pain away when Su pulled the poison out and you were forced to throw it back up. I could feel your whole body shaking and it broke my heart. Princess, I'm so sorry." He turned away as he felt a few tears in his eyes.

"Dad…" Korra reached out as best she could and touched his face much like she had done right before they had brought her to the hospital the night Unalaq and Kuvira had poisoned her. She choked back tears of her own as she spoke. "You didn't fail me. You could never do that. If it wasn't for you, I would never have been able to fight as hard as I did back in that stone room." She stopped speaking as she fought against a new stream of tears. "When I was about to deliver the final blow to Unalaq, I heard your voice telling me no, I listened. I listened to you because you taught me restraint.

You taught me that among a lot of other things. You could never fail me, Daddy. I love you," Korra closed her eyes as she felt the tears fall. She soon felt her father pull her in for another hug.

"I love you too, princess. More than you could ever know. I'm so proud of you. I promise you, I'm gonna help you through your recovery. Your mother and I both will. You're not alone, sweetie."

"Thank you, " Korra whispered as the remaining tears fell. She rested her head against her father's chest as she started calming down.

"Now I'll answer the question you asked me when we first arrived here," her father said after a few minutes of silence had passed. "I brought you here because I wanted to remind you how strong you are."

"I don't' feel very strong anymore," Korra admitted.

"I know. And that's okay. But you are. You always have been. And I know you'll fight to recover, just like you fought to win all of those pro-bending matches. You can do it. I know you can."

Korra managed a small smile for her father. Taking a deep breath, she felt peace settle in her heart. She no longer felt so scared about the long road ahead. It would be hard, but she wouldn't travel it alone. And it was all thanks to her father making a promise to her that Korra knew he would keep, no matter what it took. And it was enough to help her face another day.


	51. Chapter 51

Disc: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with the idea for this story.

Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter-51

Korra's eyes flew open a few hours later. She shot up in bed, shaking and crying. Glancing around the room, she didn't see her parents anywhere. Taking a shaking breath, she heard a younger voice address her to her left.

"Korra, you're okay. You're not alone."

Korra glanced to her left to find Jinora sitting by her bed.

"Jinora," she breathed.

"Was it another nightmare?" the thirteen-year-old asked.

Korra nodded as she choked back another sob.

"Do you want me to get Aunt Senna?" her younger sister offered.

"No. I'm okay," Korra tried to convince her.

"No you're not," Jinora sat down next to her older sister. "It's okay to be scared. I meant what I said yesterday. I'm going to help you."

"Thanks," Korra whispered as she felt Jinora hug her. She allowed her younger sister to comfort her. Pulling away suddenly a few minutes later, she swallowed hard.

"Are you feeling sick again?" Jinora asked.

"No," Korra replied.

Jinora raised her eyebrows.

"Are you sure? You don't have to lie to protect me. I'm not a little kid anymore," she reminded her.

"I feel like I'm gonna throw up," Korra admitted.

"Okay," Jinora got the basin off the table and put it underneath Korra's chin. She wrapped an arm around her to support her.

Korra spent the next few minutes dry heaving with Jinora soothing her as she fought against the nausea.

"After I help you, do you want me to get your Mom?" Jinora offered.

"Uh-huh. That would be great," Korra said as she almost heaved again. After her stomach calmed down, she lay back down and tried her best to sleep. As her eyes closed, she heard Jinora say something to her.

"What?" she mumbled.

"One of your cuts is leaking. Do you want me to put some medicine on it?" Jinora offered.

Korra frowned in hesitation.

"I'll be gentle. I've seen Aunt Senna do it a million times over the last few weeks. You can trust me. I'll be careful," the teenager promised.

Korra smiled despite the pain she was in.

"I do trust you. While I have no doubt you would be both of those things, I'm not sure it's such a good idea," Korra hedged.

"Korra, it looks really bad," Jinora insisted.

Korra sighed.

"Okay," she finally decided.

Jinora got the supplies and started the process.

"Did I tell you how proud I am of you," Korra said as her younger sister continued to clean her cut on her arm.

"Only every day since the ceremony," Jinora smiled up at her.

"It's true. You got your tattoos. You deserved them," Korra smiled with pride at her younger sister.

"Thanks," Jinora said as she finished putting the antibiotic on Korra's cut. "There you go."

"Thanks," Korra shut her eyes. The last thing she heard was Jinora encouraging her to sleep. Before Korra knew it, she was back in dreamland…

****

Jinora sat there, waiting for Korra to wake up. She had pulled a book off the shelf and had started to read it. She was halfway through chapter 4 when someone entered the room. She glanced up to see Senna standing there. She gave her aunt a small smile before it turned into a frown.

"How's Korra doing?" Senna asked her niece. She sat down next to her daughter and ran a hand through her hair.

"She woke up from a nightmare and almost threw up. I helped her and then she went back to sleep. I asked her if she wanted me to get you, but she said no. Her cut started to leak, so I put more medicine on it."

Senna nodded.

"I appreciate you helping her, sweetie. Next time, even if Korra says no, come and get me, please."

"Okay. I'm sorry," Jinora apologized.

"Honey, you're not in trouble," Senna assured her. "You did a good job. I just want to help her until she's able to do a little more for herself again."

"Okay," Jinora agreed. She accepted the hug from her aunt and hugged back. She sat down in her chair and picked up her book, but didn't open it again. "Aunt Senna, why is Korra still throwing up? I thought Su and the doctors at the hospital got all of the poison out."

"They thought they had," Senna corrected with a frown. "The truth is, there still might be some left."

"Is there a way to get it out without her having to throw up?" Jinora frowned in worry.

Senna nodded.

"There's one way. But I really don't want to put Korra through it if I don't have to. She's been through so much already."

"What is it?" Jinora asked.

"It involves a technique I really don't want to have to use on Korra," her aunt replied.

Jinora gasped as a possibility came to her.

"Then again it might be an after effect of everything she's been through," Senna added. "If it gets worse, then Katara's going to have to do it, but I'm hoping it doesn't."

Jinora nodded in agreement.

A few minutes later, Korra started to thrash and cry out in her sleep.

"Shh, shh, little one, it's okay, it's okay. You're okay," her mother soothed.

Korra shot up suddenly, tears streaming down her face.

Senna wasted no time and reached her arms out to her distraught daughter. She stroked her hair and rubbed her back, hoping to bring her a sense of comfort.

"Shh, shh, little one, it's okay. Sweetheart, listen to me, you're safe," Senna soothed, "I have you."

Korra merely buried her face in her mother's chest as more tears came. She let them fall as she felt herself starting to shake.

"Honey, I have to check something. And then I'll hold you again," her mother explained. She gently laid Korra upon the bed. She examined her abdominal area, looking for something specific. She stopped as Korra cried out. She soothed her while pulling her back into her arms.

"Aunt Senna, is it any better?" Jinora asked.

"A little, but not by much," she replied. She was about to say something else when Korra started to heave. She quickly placed the basin underneath her daughter's chin while soothing her.

Korra finally found relief five minutes later. She caught her breath as her mother pressed a cup of water to her lips. She took a few sips before laying her head against her mother's right shoulder.

"Honey, are you okay?" her mother softly asked.

"Yeah," Korra said as she took a deep breath. "Mom, I'm sorry. I should have said something…" her voice trailed off as more tears came.

"Little one, it's okay. It wasn't your fault. Did it come on suddenly?"

"Yeah," Korra replied.

Senna set the cup back down on the table and resumed stroking Korra's hair.

"Can I move the basin?" Senna asked.

"Uh-huh," Korra replied.

"Are you sure?" her mother inquired.

Korra nodded. She let out another sob as more pain ripped through her stomach.

"Shh, shh, I know it hurts, sweetie, I know," her mother soothed. She frowned when she realized how badly Korra was shaking. "You're shaking pretty badly little one. I'm going to give you something to help you calm down."

Korra merely whimpered from pain. She didn't even flinch when she felt the needle bite into her skin. As she felt her body start to relax a little, she closed her eyes, praying sleep would come.

"Mom, it hurts!" Korra cried.

"I know, honey," her mother continued to rub her shoulder, hoping it would help her.

Jinora frowned in worry as she saw the pain Korra was in.

Senna turned her attention to the thirteen-year-old.

"Jinora, can you do me a favor and get Katara?"

"Okay," Jinora said uncertainly. She left the room in search of her grandmother.

Korra tried her best, but she couldn't find relief. She just wanted the pain to stop. Each cry that issued from her mouth broke her mother's heart.

It wasn't long before Katara entered the room.

"Senna, you wanted to see me?" she walked into the room. She frowned when she saw the state Korra was in.

"Yeah I did," Senna heaved a sigh. "I think it's time."

Katara glanced from Senna to Korra and back again.

"Are you sure?" Katara asked.

Senna nodded.

"Korra's in a lot of pain and she can't stop vomiting. I hate to do this to her, but it's the only way to get the remaining poison out. I don't trust anyone else to do it but you. Please, will you help her?"

"You know I will," Katara said earnestly. She placed a gentle hand on Korra's left shoulder. "Korra, honey, I'm going to fix this. I'll be right back," with that, she left to get the supplies. She returned shortly and prepared to do the procedure.

Korra spoke up suddenly. Her voice was so quiet, it matched her mother's tone perfectly.

"Dad…"

"Little one, what did you say?" her mother asked. "It's okay. Just tell me what you need."

"Dad," Korra repeated.

Senna gently laid Korra down on the bed.

"You want Daddy?" her mother asked, making sure she had heard her right.

"Please?" Korra tearfully requested.

"Okay, sweetie. I'll get him. I'll be right back," she kissed Korra on the forehead and stood to leave. Turning back to her daughter she promised, "Katara won't do anything until we get back."

Korra nodded. She knew this full well. She wasn't worried.

Senna left to get Tonraq.

"It's going to be okay, honey," Katara patted Korra's shoulder, "I promise. We'll get you feeling better soon."

Korra merely whimpered as more pain surged through her body. It wasn't long before both of her parents returned. Her mother sat down next to Korra on her left while Tonraq gently pulled her into his lap.

Korra snuggled into her father's embrace immediately as another sob escaped her lips.

"Shh, princess, it's okay, I have you," her father comforted. He ran a hand through her hair once she was secure. "Sweetheart, you're gonna be okay."

Korra relaxed once she was in her father's arms, but she was still in pain.

"We're not going anywhere," Senna assured her. She kissed her cheek and started rubbing her shoulder in a comforting manner.

Katara approached Korra from the right side a minute later.

"Korra, I need to explain something to you," she started. Once she had the young adult's attention, she continued speaking. "I need to put you to sleep for this. I'm going to give you something to make you tired. Don't be afraid. You need to give in," with that, Katara injected the sedative into Korra's right shoulder.

Korra tensed as the needle bit into her arm, but that was it. She closed her eyes as the sedative started taking effect. She suddenly swallowed hard. To her surprise, the nausea didn't increase. She heard her parents encouraging her to sleep and just to relax.

"Dad, don't let go," she mumbled as her eyes closed.

"I won't, princess, I promise you, I won't," Tonraq assured her.

A minute later, Korra was out.

*****

Korra groaned in pain a few hours later. Her cyan eyes opened as she swallowed hard. She was about to call out when she heard a familiar female voice address her from somewhere nearby.

"Little one, it's okay. You're not alone."

"Daddy," Korra mumbled, still out of it from the sedative.

"Little one, it's me," the familiar female voice said again.

"Mom," Korra mumbled as she became alert.

"Yes. It's okay. Daddy will be back. He went to talk to Katara about something," Senna brushed a few strands of Korra's hair away from her face. "How do you feel?"

"Tired, sore. A little nauseous," she answered.

"That's normal," her mother assured her. "I have a basin here. Just let me know if you need it."

"Okay," Korra whispered.

"Are you thirsty?" her mother inquired.

"No," Korra replied.

"Okay. You just need rest. Is the pain any better?" she asked.

"A little," Korra whispered.

"That's good," her mother smiled.

"Where's Jinora?" Korra asked.

"She's in bed. It's late. You were asleep for four hours," her mother informed her. "It's after nine."

"Oh," Korra absently said. She gritted her teeth a minute later. "Mom, I still hurt!"

"I know, honey. Does it hurt as badly as it did before?"

"No," Korra revealed. "Did it work?"

"We'll know in a few hours," her mother replied. "For now just try to get some more rest."

"Okay," Korra mumbled. Her eyes closed a minute later. Opening them again, she requested, "Mom, will you hold me?"

"Of course," her mother gently lifted her into her arms. Once Korra was secure, Senna started stroking her hair and humming, hoping it would help Korra drift off. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Korra whispered. She was about to drift off when her stomach started to churn. Swallowing hard, she tried to sit up. "Ma-Mom, I feel like I'm gonna…" her voice trailed off as she started to heave.

Senna grabbed the basin from earlier off the table and placed it underneath Korra's chin just in time. She soothed her as her daughter lost the contents of her stomach.

"It's okay, honey. It's the sedative," she reminded her.

Korra nodded as she threw up again. Once her stomach calmed, she sipped gingerly from a cup of water before resuming her earlier position. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes again. This time she was able to drift off to sleep without any further problems. She heard her mother encouraging her to rest. She didn't need to be told twice. She was exhausted from the whole experience. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep again.

Senna gazed up at the sound of her husband addressing her from the doorway.

"How is she?" he walked over to where Senna was sitting and sat down next to her. Reaching down he ran a hand through Korra's hair.

"She just fell back to sleep. She woke up in pain and vomited twice from the sedative. She said the pain isn't as bad as it was before. I'm hoping what Katara did worked."

"Me too," Tonraq sighed. "Are you going to stay with her tonight?"

"Yeah. I was thinking we could take turns. I'll stay with her for a little bit and then you can take over around eleven?"

"That's fine," her husband agreed. "She's going to be okay."

"I know," Senna whispered. She blinked back tears as she gazed down at their daughter. "I just wish I could have done more to help her."

"Senna, you're doing everything you can. Korra loves you."

"I love her too," Senna let the tears fall. She allowed Tonraq to pull her in for a hug as she cried her frustration out. The family stayed that way for the next few minutes. Senna pulled away a few minutes later.

"Are you going to be okay?" Tonraq frowned at his wife in concern.

"I'll be fine," Senna replied. "Thanks to you. I love you."

"I love you too," Tonraq planted a kiss on Senna's cheek, stood and left the room.

Glancing down at their daughter, Senna whispered, "I love you, little one. You're going to get through this," with that, she held Korra for the next few hours. All she wanted was for Korra to get better. Senna knew her daughter. She also knew Tonraq was right. Korra was strong. She would recover in time. And Senna would continue to do everything she could to help her get there.

*****

Korra awoke the next morning to find Jinora sitting by her bed. She smiled a little despite the remaining pain she was in.

"Hey kiddo," she greeted.

"Hi," Jinora replied. She closed her book and sat down on the bed next to her sister. "How do you feel?"

"Better," Korra answered.

Jinora smiled.

"I'm glad. Aunt Senna said it would take a few days."

"I know," Korra sat up with some help from her sister. "Jinora, I want to thank you."

"For what?" the thirteen-year-old asked.

"For being here for me. You've helped me since I came home from the hospital. You stood by me even when I wasn't the most pleasant person to be around."

"Korra, you don't have to thank me. We're sisters. I love you. I told you I would help you through this and I meant it."

"And you have," Korra affirmed.

"Do you feel like coming down for breakfast?" Jinora asked. "You don't have to eat if you're not hungry. I know Ikki wants to see you. My Dad and Gran-Gran too."

Korra thought about it for a few minutes before nodding.

"Can you go get my Mom? She needs to help me get ready and put me in my chair."

"I can help you get ready," Jinora offered.

"Okay," Korra agreed. She told Jinora what she wanted to wear and allowed the younger girl to help her get dressed. After that was done, Korra allowed Jinora to do her hair.

"You look awesome!" Jinora declared.

Just then, the door opened and Senna entered. She smiled when she saw Korra awake. She did a double take when she saw she was dressed and ready for the day.

"Morning, little one. How do you feel?" she kissed her cheek and gave her a hug, which Korra tried her best to return.

"Better," Korra said honestly. "I still hurt, but it's not as bad."

"I'm so glad," her mother patted her shoulder. "Do you want to come downstairs?"

"Yeah," Korra replied. "Jinora convinced me to join you guys."

Senna smiled at her niece.

"Aunt Senna, what do you think of Korra's hair?" Jinora asked.

Senna took a look at the half braid wolf tail Jinora had done.

"It's pretty!" she announced. With that, she lifted Korra into her arms and set her in her chair. She lead the way out of the room with Korra following close behind. Jinora had made herself comfortable on Korra's lap for the ride down after gaining her permission.

When they entered the kitchen, Ikki jumped from her chair and raced over to meet them.

"Korra! Hi! You're up! You're up!" she gently gave her eldest sister a hug.

"Hey Ikki," Korra greeted. She parked her chair in between Jinora and Tenzin.

"It's good to see you out and about, Korra," Tenzin patted her shoulder.

Korra nodded in his direction just as someone came up from behind her. She started, but relaxed the minute she felt her father's hand come to rest on her shoulder.

"Morning, princess. Are you feeling better?" he kissed her on the head and gave her a hug.

"A little," Korra replied.

"That's great!" with that, he went to help Senna and Pema bring in the food.

Once the food was served, Ikki said the traditional airbender blessing.

Glancing around at her family as everyone started to eat, Korra smiled. She had a long road ahead of her, but she was going to be okay. As long as she let her family and friends help her, she would overcome the battle she had faced. She was determined to recover, no matter how long it took.


	52. Chapter 52

Disc: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with the idea for this story.

Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter-52

Korra sighed as she watched her element off in the distance. She was sitting on deck of the ship that was taking her and her family back to the Southern Water tribe. She was happy to be going home, but a part of her would miss her friends and siblings on air temple Island. She smiled down at Aisha as she held her daughter in her arms.

"Katara's gonna spoil you rotten when she sees you again," she softly cooed to her little girl. She planted a kiss on Aisha's right cheek before her gaze returned to the ocean. She jumped slightly when another person joined her. She didn't have to look to know who it was.

"We'll be home in twenty-minutes," her mother informed her. She crouched down in front of Korra and rested a hand on her right knee. "Do you want a snack?"

"No thanks," Korra replied. She glanced up at her mother as a sigh escaped her lips.

"What is it, honey?" Senna cupped the side of Korra's face in her hand.

"Mom, I don't know if I can do this," Korra whispered. She could feel the tears come and let them fall. "I hate feeling so helpless!"

"Little one, I know," she leaned forward and gently wrapped her arms around Korra's shoulders. She was careful to avoid her fore arms. As she heard the sob issue from Korra's mouth, she gently pulled back for a minute.

Korra raised her eyebrows in confusion, but caught on when she felt Aisha leaving her arms. She watched as her mother put the three-week-old in her pram before rejoining her. She let her mother hold her as the tears fell in torrents down her cheeks.

"Shh, shh, little one, you're going to get through this. Your father and I will help you. I promise. You're not alone. You're going to get better. I love you so much," she planted a kiss on Korra's head before resuming stroking her hair.

"Mom, I'm scared," Korra whispered. She hadn't admitted that to anyone else since the battle with Unalaq and Kuvira.  
>"That's understandable," her mother started stroking her cheek, "it's okay to be scared. Like I said before, you're not alone."<br>"I know," Korra closed her eyes as she rested her head against her mother's chest.

"Senna, is Korra okay?" Tonraq joined them a few minutes later.  
>"She's getting there," his wife replied. She was about to say something else when Aisha let out an annoyed cry.<br>"Dad, can you get her, please?" Korra requested as she tried to calm down.  
>"Sure thing, princess," Tonraq patted Korra's shoulder before going over and picking Aisha up. He bounced her a little while talking to her gently.<br>As Korra calmed down, she started feeling tired. The combination of letting her emotions out and the soft sound of her mother's voice encouraging her to rest allowed sleep to find her.

****

Later that night, Korra managed a small smile for her mother as Senna tucked her in for the night. She wouldn't admit it aloud, but Korra had missed her mother tucking her in like she used to do when she was little.

"Sweet dreams, little one. I love you, " Senna bent down and planted a kiss on Korra's forehead. She went to place a hand on her daughter's right arm, but stopped herself just in time. She settled on combing a hand through Korra's hair instead.

"I love you too, Mom," Korra said sincerely.

Senna smiled sadly at her. The smile faded a minute later.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?" she asked.

Korra almost said yes, but she would be fine. Her parents were only down the hall from her.

"I'm sure," Korra replied.

Senna saw the uncertainty in her daughter's eyes. It broke her heart to see her little girl going through this.

"Honey, it's okay if you want me to stay. I don't mind. I'll do anything you need me to. Your father and I are here for you."

"I know," Korra whispered. "I'll be fine."

Senna studied her daughter's face for a minute before nodding. She gave Korra a hug, stood and left the room. Before closing the door, she pet Naga's head and whispered in her ear, "Watch over her for us, girl." With that, she was gone.

Korra tried her best to get comfortable as she listened to the sound of her natural element in the distance. She hoped Aisha was having sweet dreams. Her daughter was in the room next to her on the left. She had tucked her in with her mother's help two hours before. The infant had been exhausted and had gone down easily, much to Korra's relief. Korra still couldn't believe they were living in the palace now. She still couldn't get used to it. She wanted quiet and time with her family, not everyone in the tribe knowing her personal business. She also hated the fact that some of the people who lived with them still called her Avatar. She remembered how frustrated she had gotten whenever the white lotus, minus Katara, did that. She was more than just the Avatar. She was Korra first and foremost. She had a feeling that her experience with Unalaq and Kuvira and the aftermath of it was meant to reteach her that lesson.

Tenzin and Jinora had seen Korra and her family off that afternoon. She was grateful to all of them. Asami had even offered to come with her, but Korra had kindly dismissed her offer. She just needed time with her family right now. Sighing heavily, Korra closed her eyes in an attempt to get some sleep. The sound of her natural element helped tremendously. Despite this comfort, she still felt jumpy. Finally, after what seemed like forever, but was really only twenty minutes, the teenager fell into a restless slumber.

****Korra's Nightmare**

Korra could feel the chains around her ankles and arms. She could feel the platinum biting into her skin. She could feel the sudden sensation of poison being waterbended into her body. This couldn't be happening again. Unalaq had died in the explosion back at the abandoned building. Her father had been sure of it as well as Lin's officers. But here he was, trying to poison her like he had done two weeks ago. Korra tried to wrench herself free, but it was no use. The poison was making it harder for her to move as quickly as she usually did. This wasn't good and Korra knew it. She had to think of something and fast!

***Present*****

Korra shot up in bed, letting out a scream of terror. She could feel her body shaking pretty hard as tears streamed down her tan cheeks. She tried to wipe them away, but they just kept coming. The sound of Naga whimpering to her right made Korra glance up. She was about to try to assure her when the sound of footsteps approaching her bedroom door made her gasp. She took a shuddering breath as the footsteps got closer. The sound of the door opening caused Korra to jump. This action caused pain to shoot up her legs, ending in her back. She gritted her teeth just as a familiar female voice met her ears.

"Korra, what happened?" Senna rushed to her daughter's side, sitting down next to her on the bed. She frowned in concern when she saw the tear tracks on the eighteen-year-old's face and the unshed tears in her eyes. "Honey, was it another nightmare?"

Korra could only nod as she choked back a sob.

"Little one…shh, come here," Senna reached out and pulled her daughter into her arms. She made calming circles on the teenager's back before running a hand through her hair.

"Mom, why won't they go away!" Korra whimpered into her mother's chest.

"I wish I could take them away for you," Senna whispered. She kissed the top of Korra's head while hugging her close.

"I hate feeling so scared!" Korra cried in frustration.

Senna's heart was breaking for her.

"Little one, I know. What you're feeling is completely normal given what you went through," she assured her.

"Not for me," Korra protested. She coughed as more tears came.

"Shh, you're safe. I have you," her mother comforted.

"Mom, please, don't let go!" Korra tearfully pleaded.

"I won't, honey, I promise, I won't," Senna started rocking her gently, hoping it would help calm the teenager down. She started humming a lullaby she used to sing to her when Korra was a little girl.

Korra stayed quiet, letting the soothing and familiar melody wash over her. She shut her eyes as the familiar scent of her mother's perfume helped her breathing slow down.

"That's my girl," Senna encouraged, "that's it. I have you, it's okay…." Her voice trailed off as she started to sing the lullaby. She was halfway through when the door to Korra's room opened again.

The sudden noise caused Korra to jump in fright.

"Senna, what happened? Is Korra okay?" Tonraq's voice was full of concern.

"She's getting there," his wife replied. She gave him a pointed look that he didn't miss.

Tonraq walked over to the bed and sat down on Korra's other side.

"Sweetheart, what happened?" he placed his hand on Korra's right forearm in an attempt to comfort her.

Feeling the contact, Korra had a sudden flashback. She felt the poison being applied. As the pain started, she lashed out blindly. She could hear a voice calling to her. It sounded gentle, but firm at the same time. Korra tried her best to connect with it, but it was easier said than done. She was breathing hard now. She could feel her stomach twisting unpleasantly as she fought whoever was trying to hurt her.

"Korra! Little one, come on, you're okay. You're with me. You're safe. Open your eyes."

Korra finally managed to do so a minute later. When she locked onto an identical set of cyan ones, she breathed a sigh of relief. She was still shaking, but she recognized the person holding her.

"Mom?"

"Yes, it's me. Very good little one. I need to lay you down for a minute. I'll be right back. You're safe in your new room in the palace. Your Dad and I are right here with you."

"Okay," Korra tried to get her breathing under control as she felt her mother lay her on the bed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her mother go over to her father and touch a spot just underneath his jaw on the right side. Korra gasped when she saw the burn there.

"Dad, I'm…I'm so sorry!" she turned her face away as tears of shame welled up.

"Princess, I know you didn't mean it," her father assured her. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have touched you there."

Korra shook her head as a choked sob escaped her lips. This was all wrong. This was not how things were supposed to be.

"Korra…" Senna returned to her side and pulled her into her arms once again.

"Mom, I hate this!" she cried. "I knew it was Dad, but when he touched my arm, my mind went back to the…and I…" her voice trailed off as she let the tears fall.

"Sweetheart, I don't blame you," TOnraq came over and sat down in the exact spot he had occupied a few minutes ago. "Come here."

"No!" the eighteen-year-old exclaimed.

"Korra," her mother warned.

"Leave me alone!" Korra suddenly pulled away from her mother's gentle hold and curled up in a ball, facing away from her parents.

"Little one, please…." Senna reached out and placed her hand on their daughter's back. She was surprised when Korra jerked away.

"Senna, we need to respect her space," Tonraq reminded her.

Senna nodded. She blinked back tears as she watched her little girl struggle with her emotions. This was tearing her up inside. She would give anything to heal Korra both emotionally and physically. But Senna knew she couldn't do that. At least not this time.

"Korra, we just want to-" Senna started to say, but her daughter cut her off.

"I said leave me alone!" she pleaded. Her voice was desperate. Both of her parents could hear a hint of more tears to come in her words.

Nodding, Senna stood. Before leaving, she took another chance. Reaching her hand out, she lightly touched Korra's hair.

"Honey, we love you so much. That will never change."

"I love you too," Korra whispered. "Just please, leave."

"If you need us, we're right down the hall," Senna reminded her. She knew Korra already knew this, but she felt the need to remind her anyway. The minute she and Tonraq were back in their room, Senna let her own tears fall. Korra had never shut her out before. She wasn't used to her daughter asking her to leave under any circumstances. Senna let Tonraq pull her in for a comforting hug as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

The minute Korra was sure both of her parents were gone, she let out a sob, followed by another and another. All the while her right arm seared with pain. She would have asked her mother to help ease it, but she didn't deserve it. Especially now. So she just laid there, tears of regret and fear streaming down her face as heart wrenching sobs racked her form. Korra didn't know how long she cried before her eyes closed and she fell asleep for the rest of the night. For now, all Korra wanted was a peaceful, dreamless sleep. She would straighten things out with her parents in the morning. Right now, it was time to sleep.


	53. Chapter 53

Disc: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with the idea for this story.

Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter-53

Senna rolled over in bed. She felt Tonraq pull her close from behind. She snuggled into his embrace, feeling safe instantly. She loved him with all her heart.

"Senna, go check on her," her husband encouraged, "you know as well as I do that you won't get a good night's rest until you know she's okay."

Senna sighed. She knew Tonraq spoke the truth. She also knew their daughter. She didn't want to invade her space.

"Korra made it perfectly clear, she wants to be alone," Senna reminded him.

"What Korra thinks she wants and what she needs are two different things. You know that. While there will be times she wants to be alone and we need to respect that, this isn't one of them. Please," he leaned over and captured his wife's lips in a kiss. Pulling away, he finished speaking, "go and check on her. It'll help both of you."

"You're right," Senna sighed, kissed Tonraq on the cheek and sat up. She let him lift her from under the covers and she stood on her own. Not looking back to see if he was going back to sleep, Senna made her way down the hall to Korra's room. It was a short walk, but Senna had a million thoughts swirling around in her head. She had never been cautious about approaching her daughter in the past. Now was a different story. This was all new territory for the whole family. Taking a deep breath, Senna promised herself that no matter what Korra said, she wouldn't leave again. Slowly and carefully, Senna opened the door to her daughter's new bedroom in the palace. Peeking inside, she saw Naga resting at the foot of Korra's bed. The polarbear dog lifted her head and growled protectively. When she saw Senna, she calmed down.

"Shh, girl, it's okay. I'm just checking on Korra," Senna assured the animal. She moved closer to the bed and reached out to smooth a few strands of Korra's hair away from her face. She sighed when she saw the new tear tracks on the eighteen-year-old's cheeks. Making a split second decision, Senna sat down in the chair next to Korra's bed. She reached her left hand out and laid it beside Korra's right one. She would let Korra make the decision whether to hold it or not if she got scared.

"I love you, little one. I hope you know that. I know you said to leave you alone, but you need us more than you think. I just want you to know I'm here if you need to talk."

*****

Korra tossed and turned a few hours later, trying to escape another nightmare. In this one, she was chained to the same cave wall while Kuvira poisoned her again. She cried out in her sleep. Unbeknownst to her, she had woken her mother. As Korra continued to thrash and twist, she suddenly felt the need to grab a hold of something familiar and safe. Reaching out to her left, she was surprised when her hand came in contact with another person's. She grasped it as though she were drowning. Sitting up quickly a few minutes later, Korra took a shuddering breath as tears streamed down her face. The sensation of someone's hand in hers made the teenager glance over to her left. Korra sighed with relief when she saw her mother sitting there. She didn't make a move to pull away. Even as she tried to calm herself down, she could feel guilt in the pit of her stomach. She knew she owed her Mom an apology for the way she had acted earlier.

"Honey, it's okay. You're not alone. I'm right here," her mother soothed.

"I know," Korra whispered. "Mom, I…I'm sorry…I didn't mean what I said…I just felt guilty for burning Dad and…" her voice trailed off as tears of guilt fell. She suddenly felt the contact with her mother break momentarily. She soon felt her mother pull her in for a hug from behind. Turning around, Korra buried her face in her mother's right shoulder, letting out a sob in the process.

"Shh, shh, little one, listen to me. I know you didn't mean to hurt your Dad. He knows too. He knows you were scared. Your mind was somewhere else."

"I should never have done that!" Korra cried. "You taught me better."

"Little one, you're stressed. You're scared. We understand. We do. You're not going to act like yourself for a while. You have a right to feel that way. We just need to help you so you don't lash out again. But your Dad is taking full responsibility for what happened earlier. He wasn't thinking. He'll be the first one to apologize to you tomorrow."

"Dad has nothing to apologize for. I'm the one who screwed up, not him," Korra declared.

"Korra…" Senna admonished.

"I messed up pretty badly," Korra amended. "I could hear you trying to pull my mind back, but I couldn't connect with your voice for some reason. I wasn't ignoring you, Mom. I promise."

"Sweetie, I know you weren't ignoring me," her mother assured her. "Are you thirsty?"

This question caught Korra off guard for a minute. She thought about it before nodding. She accepted the cup of water her mother handed her. Even as she tried to hold onto the cup, she could feel her hands shaking.

"Little one, I'm going to try and help you stop shaking," Senna gently took the cup from Korra's trembling right hand and set it upon the nightstand. Once that was done, she helped Korra to lay her head in her lap. Once she was comfortable, Senna started to stroke her hair. She started to hum, knowing it would help Korra relax.

Korra closed her eyes the second her mother started combing a hand through her hair. At first, she didn't recognize the song her mother had started humming. It wasn't until her mother started to sing it that Korra relaxed even more. It was the lullaby she used to sing to her when she was little. Senna hadn't sung it since Korra was twelve-years-old. It was nice to hear it again. It didn't take Korra long to fall back to sleep. The combination of her mother's hand combing through her hair and the sound of her singing was enough to help her get there.

"I love you, Mom," Korra mumbled as she let sleep find her.

"I love you so much," her mother whispered. "Sweet dreams." With that, she finished the lullaby. Bending down, she planted a kiss on Korra's right cheek. Straightening up again, Senna got comfortable for the rest of the night. She didn't mind that she probably wouldn't get a lot of sleep. The important thing was that she had helped Korra get the rest she needed.

******

Korra opened her eyes the next morning to find herself back in her bed. Glancing to her left, she found not her mother sitting there, but her father. She averted her gaze as tears pricked at the back of her eyes.

"Korra, it's okay," her father assured her. He reached out and touched the middle of her back. "Your Mom will be back. She went to get us food."

"I'm not hungry," Korra mumbled.

"You need to eat," her father insisted.

Korra sighed. She didn't reply though.

Tonraq broke the silence a minute later.

"Sweetheart, I don't blame you for what happened yesterday. It was my fault. I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing. I should never have touched that part of your arm."

"I forgive you," Korra whispered. "I'm sorry I burned you. I didn't mean to…" her voice trailed off as the tears came.

"Korra…" Tonraq reached out and pulled her into his arms. She struggled at first, but Tonraq held fast. He was being careful this time. This meant Korra was just being stubborn and Tonraq had to hold his ground with her. Finally, after a few minutes, Korra relaxed a little. She let the remaining tears fall as her father stroked her hair while talking to her gently.

"Shh, it's okay, sweetheart. You're safe," he assured her.

"I know. I don't deserve a hug from you. Not after what I did!" Korra tried to pull out of her father's embrace, but he was strong as well.

"Of course you deserve hugs from the people who love you," her father assured her. "I told you I forgive you. I meant it. I love you, sweetheart."

Still, Korra tried to break free. She had almost succeeded when she heard a familiar voice in the doorway.

"Honey, I got all three of us something to-what's going on?"

"I'm trying to prove a point to our daughter," Tonraq answered. "But she's being stubborn."

Senna smiled despite the situation. She set the food on a small table as she closed the door behind her.

"She got her stubbornness from you," she declared. She frowned in concern as she watched Korra trying to pull free of her father's embrace. "What happened?"

As Tonraq went to explain, Korra wrenched herself free with the help of airbending. The only problem was, she was stronger than she realized. This meant the gust of wind that had helped her free herself had also pushed her backwards. Before she knew what was happening, she was falling off the bed!


	54. Chapter 54

Disc: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I do however own anyone you don't recognize, along with the idea for this story.

Enjoy!

"Family Bonds"

Chapter-54

To Korra's surprise, she didn't hit the floor. Instead, she felt a pair of arms grab her at the last second. She tried to struggle free, but her mother was surprisingly strong when she wanted to be. Korra wasn't afraid of her by any means. She just was tired of being held. She was still feeling undeserving of physical affection from her loved ones. To make matters worse, a few scars from the handcuffs and poison were really starting to hurt.

"Little one, you need to settle down. I'm not going to hurt you," her mother assured her. "I'm going to help you back to bed so you can eat breakfast."

"I'm not hungry," Korra informed her.

"That's too bad," Senna replied not unkindly, but with a tone that told the teenager she wasn't going to get her way this time, "we're all eating breakfast." With that, Korra felt her mother lift her up as she stood. The minute Korra felt her mother set her down, she tried to get out of her embrace. But just like her father had done earlier, Senna held fast.

"Mom, please, can you let go?" Korra requested. She made sure her tone was devoid of any attitude.

"I'm sorry, little one, I can't do that right now," her mother replied.

Korra waited a minute before trying to free herself once more.

"Korra…" her mother forewarned. "I wouldn't try that again if I were you."

Korra knew her mother would never hurt her. But there was an underlining warning in her tone. Deciding to play it safe, Korra ceased struggling for now.

"Thank you," her mother kissed her cheek.

Korra huffed.

"Senna, I'll take her while you get the food ready," Tonraq reached out in order to take Korra, but his wife shook her head.

"I have her. We're okay," Senna assured him. "Would you mind getting breakfast ready?"

"Not at all," with that, Tonraq got to work. He listened to Senna talking to Korra as he worked. Her voice was gentle and her words full of love, but there was a firmness to them that Korra needed right now.

"Korra, you're okay. I'll let you go, but not right now. You need to eat and we need to talk."

Korra nodded. She wouldn't admit it aloud, but she felt safe with her mother. Even if she didn't feel like being held at the moment. She relaxed a little as her mother started running a free hand through her hair.

"That's my little one. See? You're okay," her mother planted a soft kiss on Korra's head.

"Here we go," Tonraq set a tray with three plates on a table. He pushed it over to Korra's bed.

"Honey, can you put Korra in her wheelchair?" Senna requested.

Tonraq raised his eyebrows, but complied. He knew whatever his wife's reason was, it was a good one.

"Okay, Princess, up you come," Tonraq reached down and lifted Korra from Senna's arms. He carried her gently while keeping a firm grip on her at the same time. Setting her in her chair, he went back over to sit down. He frowned in confusion when Senna stood and walked over to the doorway. As she lead the way out, he understood.

Korra wheeled herself out into the hallway. She followed her parents to the dining room. She was relieved to find it empty. Wheeling herself to the table, Korra watched her mother set a plate of food down in front of her. She continued to watch as her mother sat down across from her and began to eat her own meal. Korra folded her hands in her lap. She stared at her food as though she was waiting for it to come alive.

Senna glanced up when she didn't hear Korra pick up her chop sticks.

"Little one, are you okay? You're not eating."

Korra shrugged.

"I said I'm not hungry," she reminded her.

"Honey, you need to eat something," her mother insisted.

"No," Korra said simply.

"Excuse me, young lady?" Senna raised her eyebrows at her daughter.

"You heard me," Korra retorted.

Senna sighed.

"Korra, do you need help? Do you want a fork instead?"

"I'm not hungry," she repeated.

"Do you want to split it?" Senna tried.

Korra considered her mother's offer and nodded after a minute.

Senna reached over and divided the food equally. As she started eating her half, she watched Korra to see if she would start eating. She smiled a little when Korra picked up her fork and went to stab at a piece of pancake. The sudden sound of Korra exclaiming in frustration made Senna turn her attention back to her. She and Tonraq had been having a small conversation for the last few minutes. The sight of Korra's frustrated expression broke Senna's heart. She remembered right before Jinora's birthday celebration when her daughter didn't have the physical strength to hug her. That had been one of the most heartbreaking moments for Senna. She hated seeing her little girl in that much pain. Now it looked like Korra's arms were still weakened to an extent even though she was slowly making progress.

"Do you want some help?" Senna offered. She knew this was hard for Korra. It was hard for her and Tonraq to see her go through this knowing they couldn't heal her.

Korra was about to shake her head, but something stopped her. She nodded instead as an embarrassed blush crept up her neck and face. As her mother helped her finish breakfast, Korra blinked back the tears. She hated this! She just wanted to be herself again. She hated feeling so helpless! Most of all, she hated Unalaq and Kuvira for doing this to her! The sound of her mother speaking to her brought Korra out of her thoughts.

"Little one, do you want to go out on the balcony for some fresh air?"

Korra shook her head. She looked away as hot tears spilled over her cheeks. She soon felt a gentle hand underneath her chin. Before she knew it, she was locking eyes with her mother.

"Mom…I…hate this!" With those words, the tears continued to fall.

"Honey…" Senna pulled her daughter to her, wrapping her in a hug of protection and love. "Shh, shh, it's okay, this should never have happened to you," Senna's voice broke a little on the last word.

"Your Mom's right, sweetheart," Tonraq chimed in. He walked over to his wife and daughter and rested his hand on Korra's back. He was relieved when she didn't push him away this time. "But I know you. If anyone can overcome this, you can."

"I'm not so sure," Korra tearfully confessed. She buried her face in her mother's shoulder, breathing in the familiar scent of her perfume. "Maybe it would have been better if Unalaq had just finished-"

"No! It would not have! Korra, don't you ever say something like that again. Do you understand me, young lady?" Senna demanded. The sudden sternness in her voice made Korra jump. Korra regretted her reaction the second she felt pain shoot up her arms and legs, ending in the small of her back. She locked gazes with her mother. She knew it was rare to hear her mother get stern, let alone yell.

"Senna, calm down," Tonraq advised.

Senna sighed as she realized how Korra may have interpreted her outburst in her fragile state.

"Little one, I'm sorry," she softly apologized, "I'm not mad at you. When you said that, it scared me. I love you so much. When I thought I was going to lose you…" Senna's voice trailed off as tears came. "When your father called and told me what happened, my heart stopped. I never wanted you to go through something like this. I would heal you in a heartbeat if I could. It hurts me to see you in so much pain. But I know you. You're stronger than you know. I'm not saying you won't have days like this, but you're going to be fine. I want you to promise me something."

"Anything, " Korra whispered. She felt she owed her mother that much.

"Promise me you'll never give up," Senna planted a kiss on her daughter's head.

"I…I promise, Mom," Korra closed her eyes as the last night and that morning's events started to catch up with her. The last thing she heard was her mother telling her she loved her before sleep found her once again.

Senna turned to her husband once Korra was fast asleep.

"Tonraq, she's so lost. How do we help her find her way again?" Senna was truly at a loss. For the first time in Korra's life, she couldn't make everything better and that scared her more than anything.

Tonraq wrapped an arm around his wife and kissed her temple.

"We just need to be there for her. She needs us now more than ever."

"I know," Senna sighed as she leaned into her husband's embrace. The family stayed like that for the next twenty minutes. Senna broke the silence. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too," her husband agreed.

The sound of Korra's slightly tearful voice diverted the couple's attention.

"Mom?"

"Korra, it's okay. I still have you," her mother assured her.

Korra sucked in a breath as more pain spread throughout her body. She tried to be quiet about it, but her mother was too quick for her.

"Little one, how badly are you hurting right now? And please don't lie to me," Senna locked gazes with the eighteen-year-old.

"A…la…a lot," Korra whispered.

"Can I have a number?" her mother requested.

"Ten," Korra gritted out.

"Okay. Thank you for being honest with me little one," Senna turned to her husband. "Tonraq, can you get me the purple case in my overnight bag, please?"

Tonraq nodded and went to do so. He returned shortly and handed the object to his wife.

"Do you want me to hold her?" Tonraq asked as he watched his wife struggle with opening the case one handed.

"Thanks," she replied. She turned to Korra. "I'll hold you again in a few minutes."

Korra nodded as she felt her father pull her into his lap. She snuggled in immediately.

"Okay, honey, you're gonna feel a slight pinch," her mother warned her.

"Mom, please, make it stop!" Korra whimpered, breaking both of her parent's hearts.

"I'm gonna do my best," her mother assured her. With that, she gave Korra the medicine, praying it would take affect soon. All she wanted was for Korra to find relief. Her prayers were answered a minute later when Korra's eyes started to close and Senna saw her start to relax. She loved Korra with all her heart as did Tonraq. All they wanted was for their daughter to recover. They both knew it was going to take time. It would also take work on all their parts. They were willing to do anything to help Korra through this experience. And if that meant being her shelter in the storm, then that's what they would do. They were determined to help their daughter recover, no matter how long it took.


	55. Chapter 55

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I also don't own a few lines of dialogue used in this story. It belongs to Brike as well.

Chapter 55

Korra shot up in bed for what seemed to be the thousandth time in one night. She and her parents, along with Aisha had been back in the Southern Water tribe now for almost three months. Korra was still trying to get used to living in the palace due to her father's Chief status. She wasn't much for the fancy life style, but she was adjusting to the change slowly.

Korra wiped at her eyes as the tears flowed down her tan cheeks. Trying to get her breathing back under control, Korra glanced over to where her daughter's crib sat. Aisha was fast asleep, oblivious to the emotional battle her mother was suffering. 'At least one of us is getting some sleep tonight,' Korra thought as she wiped at her eyes again. The sound of someone approaching her door made Korra double her efforts to conceal her fear and pain. She didn't mind her parents seeing her at her lowest, but she hated showing her true emotions to strangers.

"Princess Korra?" the sound of a servant's voice met her ears a minute later. "Are you okay, miss?"

"I'm fine," Korra managed to make eye contact with the woman now standing in her doorway.

"Are you sure?" the woman studied Kora with a concerned eye.

Korra nodded. She tried to remember her name, but it alluded her. This woman was one of the more personable servants. She seemed to care about Korra as a person, but she still called her princess Korra and sometimes You're Majesty, even after Korra had told her she could just use her name.

"Okay," with that, the servant left.

Korra sighed with relief. As her gaze travelled away from the door, she felt more tears come. She let them fall, figuring it was safe to do so now that the servant was gone. The sudden sound of someone else approaching her door made Korra growl in frustration. Couldn't she just break down in peace? Was that so much to ask? Without even turning around, she snapped, "I said I'm fine! Just leave me alone!"

The voice that greeted her a minute later made her jerk her head around to face the person it belonged to.

"You could have fooled me, princess."

Korra relaxed as a familiar gentle, strong hand came to rest on her right shoulder.

"Daddy," she breathed, turning to face him. She felt a warm feeling go through her when she heard him call her princess. She had come to associate the name with his love for her, not as an official title.

"Do you wanna talk, sweetheart?" Tonraq reached out and pulled his daughter in for a hug.

Korra buried her face in his shoulder, letting the remaining tears fall.

"I wanna sleep!" she whimpered. "I hate feeling so scared! I just want the nightmares to go away."

"Sweetheart, you'll get better with time," Tonraq planted a kiss on Korra's head. He patted her shoulder in a comforting way and held her close to him.

"Dad?" Korra's voice was barely a whisper. It matched Senna's perfectly.

"yes, sweetie?"

"Can we go on the balcony, please? I need some fresh air."

Tonraq smiled despite the situation.

"I think we can arrange that. Just don't tell your Mom."

"My lips are sealed," Korra sniffed back more tears as she felt her father lift her into his arms. She snuggled in immediately, feeling safer than she had since the whole battle with Unalaq and Kuvira had taken place. She hissed softly as pain ripped through her legs. She just wanted it to stop.

"There you go, sweetheart," Tonraq gently set Korra in her wheelchair. He led the way out onto the balcony with his daughter following close behind him. Thanks to some adjustments Asami had made to the wheelchair before the family had left, Korra could now get to most places on her own.

Tonraq sat across from Korra as she parked her chair near the railing.

"Do you wanna talk?" he offered.

Korra opened her mouth to speak, her fears and questions on the tip of her tongue. But at the last second, she shook her head. She let a few tears fall, but she didn't speak. She wasn't sure why. She trusted her father above anyone else, well except for her mother. But as much as she wanted to unload her burden of emotions on him, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Something was stopping her. When she did open her mouth to speak, only three words came out.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, honey," Tonraq squeezed Korra's knee affectionately. The two sat in silence for the next fifteen minutes. "Okay, princess, I think I need to get you back in bed."

"no," Korra said simply.

Tonraq raised his eyebrows.

"Dad, I want to stay here for a little bit longer. I'll be okay. I can get back in bed on my own. I'll be careful, I promise." Korra made direct eye contact with him so her father would know she was telling the truth.

"Okay. If you're sure," Tonraq stood, walked over to Korra and bent down to kiss her forehead. "Sweet dreams, sweetheart."

"You too," Korra said. She returned the kiss. The minute her father was gone, she let a new set of tears fall. She had wanted to talk to him so badly, but she just couldn't. He wasn't the one she needed right now. There was someone else she needed to confide in. Someone who she had always been able to reveal her vulnerabilities to without fear of being patronized or placated. It was then that Korra realized she wouldn't get to sleep that night until she was able to talk to her. And if she knew this particular person well and she did, she wouldn't have to wait long. It was then that Korra realized she had been waiting for her all along. She just hadn't known it until now.

******

Meanwhile, TOnraq entered the room he shared with Senna. He climbed into bed next to his wife and gently pulled her against him. Kissing her head, he held her close as his eyes closed. The sound of Senna's soft, unusually tired voice met his ears a minute later.

"Tonraq? Honey, is everything okay?"

"Shh, go back to sleep, sweetheart. Everything's fine. I just checked on Korra."

At the mention of their daughter's name, Senna's eyes opened all the way and she sat up.

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Tonraq assured her. "Lay back down. Come on, we both need our rest." He gently guided her to do so, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as she laid her head on his chest. He started running a hand through her hair, hoping the familiar motion would help her drift off again.

"I should go check on her," Senna yawned in between her statement, causing Tonraq to smile a little.

"Senna, I'm telling you, she's fine. We talked a little bit and she's off to sleep now. Which is where we need to be heading," he planted another kiss on her cheek while his hand continued to run through her hair.

"Tonraq, I wish she'd go see Katara. I'm really worried about her," Senna's voice was stronger, a hint of concern in it. "She doesn't eat unless I make her favorite food. And even then she only picks at it. I know she was legitimately sick last week, but she seems to be over that now. She can't sleep because of nightmares. I know it's not her fault. I know there's a lot she's not telling us. I just want her to talk to me."

"Something tells me she'll talk to you before she talks to me," Tonraq mused.

"What makes you say that?" Senna raised her eyebrows at her husband.

"I tried to get her to talk-really talk to me a little while ago and she wouldn't budge. I could tell she wanted to, but something was holding her back. It broke my heart to see her like that. She let me hug her though."

"You were careful of her forearms, weren't you?" Senna asked.

"Yes," Tonraq replied.

"I'll see if I can get her to talk to me tomorrow," Senna tried to fight back another yawn, but wasn't successful. She got comfortable in her husband's embrace and closed her eyes. "I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too, Senna," Tonraq bent down and captured her lips in a kiss. Pulling away a minute later, he resumed stroking her hair. Closing his eyes, he fell asleep shortly afterwards. He just prayed Korra had managed to get some rest of her own.

******

Korra's eyes opened suddenly. Shaking herself awake, she shivered as the wind bit into her skin. She pulled the robe her mother had bought her tightly around herself as another shiver coursed through her body. It was then that she felt it. The sensation of blood trickling down her right leg. She sighed in frustration. She so did NOT need this at the crack of dawn. Gazing around at her surroundings, she realized she was still on the balcony. Well at least she had gotten some rest. This meant she hadn't broken the promise to her Dad after all. As a sharp pain hit her lower abdomen, Korra gritted her teeth. She tried to fight the tears back, but they came steady and fast down her cheeks. She hadn't had a period this bad in a long time. As much as she hated to admit it, she needed help. And not just anyone's help. She needed…

"You can't sleep again?"

Korra let out the breath she had been holding as the familiar soft voice met her ears. She jerked her head around so fast, she felt her neck crack. She shook her head as she watched her mother walk out onto the balcony to join her.

"Mom," Korra managed to say before another bout of pain hit. She hissed right before swallowing hard. This was NOT good."  
>Honey, what's wrong?" Senna crouched down in front of her daughter. She took her hands in hers and locked gazes with her. She could tell something wasn't right. At the moment she wasn't concerned with Korra's insomnia as much as she was with the pained look on her face. Releasing one of her hands, Senna reached out and gently cupped Korra's cheek in her hand. "Little one, please, talk to me. I know you're in pain. I can't help you if I don't know what's going on."<p>

"Mom….I…hurt!" Korra cried as more pain hit her stomach.

"Where?" Senna placed her hand on Korra's knee while still holding her left hand in hers.

"My stomach. I….I think I'm bleeding…." Korra sucked in a breath as more tears came.

"Okay, I'm going to take you to the bathroom so I can examine you," with that, Senna bent down and lifted Korra out of her wheelchair. She tried to be gentle as she held her close. Entering the hallway, she soon heard TOnraq's voice address her from their bedroom door.

"Senna, what's going on?" he was at her side in seconds.

"Korra's stomach's hurting her. I think she might have her period," Senna revealed.

Tonraq nodded. He kissed kora on the cheek, told Senna to get him if she needed back up and went back to bed. There were just some things his wife was better equipped to handle when it came to their daughter.

Entering the bathroom, Senna placed Korra down on a towel. Sitting down beside her, she dipped her hands in some water in the sink and waited for it to glow. Once it did, she gently placed her hands on Korra's lower abdomen.

"Little one, is that where it's hurting?"  
>"Uh-huh," Korra breathed as she swallowed hard. "Mom…I…I think I'm gonna…" Korra's voice trailed off as she turned the other way and heaved. She felt her mother place something underneath of her chin just as she lost the contents of her stomach for the second time. Breathing hard, she laid back down with her mother's help.<br>"My poor Korra. I'm sorry you're not feeling good," Senna placed the back of her hand against the eighteen-year-old's forehead. She frowned when she felt the heat emanating off of her. "You definitely have a fever. Do you think you can keep some fever reducer down?"

"No," Korra replied just as she hissed in pain again.  
>"Okay, sweetie. I'll see if I can use waterbending to bring your fever down. I'm going to take your temperature to see what we're dealing with," Senna stood and went to the cabinet. She got the instrument out and slipped it underneath Korra's tongue. She stroked her daughter's hair while they waited for the thermometer to beep. Once it did, Senna took it out. She frowned as she read the results.<p>

"How bad is it?" Korra ventured.  
>"It's up there, but it's not too high. 101.3 degrees."<br>Korra nodded.  
>"Mom?"<br>"Yeah, little one?" Senna turned her attention to Korra.  
>"I have to go to the bathroom, " Korra blushed furiously. She hated having to get help with this particular task. She was used to having privacy, especially when it came to her period.<br>"Okay, here we go," with that, Senna gently lifted Korra off the ground and placed her on the toilet. "Do you want me to wait outside?"  
>"Please?" Korra requested.<br>"Okay," Senna left the room, standing just outside the door. She sighed. She wanted nothing more than to heal Korra's pain, but she knew she couldn't. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Korra calling for her. Her voice sounded panicked, which worried the older waterbender.  
>"Mom!"<br>Senna pushed open the door and was at Korra's side in seconds. She placed the basin underneath of her chin when she saw how Korra was breathing and her hand clapped over her mouth. She soothed her as Korra threw up for the second time in fifteen minutes.  
>"Mom, I…I'm…" Korra started to say but was interrupted as she heaved again.<br>"Shh, little one, just get it up. It's okay. let's take care of one thing at a time," her mother gently advised.  
>Korra obeyed. Sitting up again, she managed to get her breathing back under control.<br>"Thatta girl. Now what were you trying to tell me," Senna gently pressed a cup of water to Korra's lips.  
>Korra took a few sips before speaking.<br>"I'm bleeding," she revealed.  
>"Okay, is it okay if I have a look?" her mother asked.<p>

Korra nodded.  
>Senna sighed as she examined the spot Korra had indicated.<br>"You definitely have your period, sweetie," she concluded. She helped Korra clean up before carrying her back to bed. She tucked her in before sitting next to her. Reaching out, she ran a hand through Korra's hair. Taking a deep breath, she began to speak. "Honey, your father and I have tried to give you as much space as you need, but we're worried. It's been four weeks. Will you please go see Katara?"  
>Korra heaved a sigh as she felt more tears come. She let them fall, feeling safe enough to show her true emotions now that her mother was with her.<br>"All right," she whispered, "I'll go."  
>"You're going to get through this," Senna pulled Korra in for a hug, kissing the top of her head. "I love you so much, my little one."<br>"I love you too," Korra whispered as she let out a sob. She buried her face in her mother's chest as more sobs racked her form.  
>"Shh, shh, that's it, sweetie, that's it. Just let it out. I have you. You're safe, little one. Just cry it out. That's my girl…." Senna continued to soothe Korra as her daughter let all of her emotions go.<br>"Is she okay?"  
>Senna looked up to see Tonraq standing in the doorway.<br>"She will be, " Senna said. She shook her head as she watched her husband come closer. She gently guided Korra's head back to her chest as her daughter lifted it to see who had joined them. "Korra, it's okay, you're all right. Lay back down for me, sweetheart."  
>Too exhausted to protest, Korra obeyed. She let the remaining tears fall as she closed her eyes. The soothing motion of her mother stroking her hair and her soothing voice encouraging her to sleep, helped her relax enough to get there. And as Korra drifted off, she realized her mother was who she had needed all along. It had taken Senna's unconditional love and understanding to help kora through this difficult night. As Korra drifted off to sleep, she had a feeling it would be the most restful one she had had since the battle and her mother was who had made it possible. And right now, Korra couldn't think of anywhere she would rather be than in her mother's safe embrace.<p> 


	56. Chapter 56

DISC: I DO NOT own any of the characters from LOK. They belong to Brike. I also don't own a few lines of dialogue used in this story. It belongs to Brike as well.

Chapter 56

A few nights later, Senna sighed as she heard the toilet flushing for the fourth time in one hour. This had been going on for at least an hour after she had tucked Korra in bed for the night. She wanted to go to Korra so badly, but she knew her daughter needed her space. Still, it was hard for Senna not to be able to go and check on her when it was apparent the eighteen-year-old was still having trouble due to the poisoning by Kuvira and Unalaq. What made this situation worse was the fact that Senna was used to helping Korra when she was sick. She had almost always been there to help Korra whenever her daughter came down with a stomach bug, ear infection or just a cold when she was a kid. Even though Senna and TOnraq hadn't been able to raise their daughter like they should have, Senna insisted on being there when Korra really needed her.

Heaving a sigh, Senna couldn't stand it anymore. Sitting up in bed, she stood and went to tend to her sick child. Instead of going to the bathroom, Senna went to get some supplies and entered Korra's bedroom. Putting the things down, she waited for her daughter to join her.

******

Meanwhile, Korra hissed in pain as she took a deep breath to try and calm her stomach down. She just wanted to sleep. Standing on shaky legs, Korra made the short trek back to her bedroom. She almost made a wrong turn, still consumed by pain and residual nausea. Entering her room, she made her way to her bed. A soft, gentle female voice addressing her made the young adult look up.

"You're still not feeling good?" her mother's voice held concern and sympathy and Korra detected it immediately.

Korra's reply was a hiss of pain right before swallowing hard. She accepted her mother's assistance getting back into bed. She wasn't surprised when her mother slid in behind her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Mom, I don't get it! I thought Su got all of the poison out, then Lena and Dr. McKenna finished the job in the hospital. They did all those scans and…" her voice trailed off as another hiss of pain escaped her lips. She buried her face in her mother's chest.

"Honey, remember what Lena said. Those scans aren't 100% guaranteed. The amount of poison they used, some still might be hiding. How long have you been throwing up?"

Korra sighed tiredly.

"For the past two hours," she revealed.

"Honey, why didn't you come and get me?" Senna started stroking Korra's hair.

"I didn't want to bother you," Korra sighed. "You and Dad need your rest."

"Little one, you're not a bother. We love you. We want to help you. We need to know when something's wrong, " her mother gently chided. "Please promise me you'll come tell me the next time."

"Mom, I can take care of…" Korra started to say, but stopped at the expression on her mother's face.

"I know you can take care of yourself," her mother assured her. She paused as she tried to fight back tears. "It's just that your father and I didn't get a chance to take care of you like we should have been able to. We lost so much time with you. After everything with Unalaq and Kuvira happened, I was so afraid I was going to lose you," she drew calming circles on Korra's back.

"Mom, I'm gonna be okay," Korra assured her.

"I know. It's just hard for your father and me to see you this way. We love you so much…" Senna's voice trailed off as a few tears fell despite her willingness to hold them back. "I wanted to heal you so badly when I arrived at the hospital the night after the battle, but I knew I couldn't this time."

Korra suddenly glanced up at her mother's words as a possibility came to her. She stared at her mother, hope in her identical cyan eyes.

"Why are you staring at me, little one?" Senna softly asked.

"Could you do it?" Korra's voice was so soft, it matched Senna's exactly.

"Could I do what?" Senna let a gentle smile cross her lips despite the situation. "I'm going to need a little elaboration my little one," she requested.

"See if there's any more poison hiding and help me get it out," Korra explained.

"I could check," her mother hedged, "but I'm not sure about getting it out."

"Mom, please," Korra's voice was desperate, breaking her mother's heart.

"Okay, sweetie, I'll try. You need to lie down if I'm going to check anything," Senna gently helped Korra to lie in bed, making sure she was laying straight. "Okay, here we go." With that, Senna dipped her hands in a bowl of water on Korra's nightstand. Once the water started to glow, she placed her hands a few inches away from Korra's legs. Moving her hands upward, she frowned when the water tried to enter Korra's body.

"Mom?" Korra asked.

"There's definitely a little more poison in there," Senna concluded. She sighed. She was hoping for a better outcome.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Korra raised her eyebrows. She blushed when she her mother gave her a pointed look. "I'm sorry, Mom. Can you get it out?"

"Honey, I don't know…I don't want to hurt you," Senna frowned. She rested a hand on Korra's right leg.

"Mom, please. I Trust you more than I trust anyone else, even Katara. You have to help me…"

"Okay," Senna sighed. "I'll try on one condition."

Korra waited for her mother to continue.

"If it gets to be too much, you need to tell me and we'll try again tomorrow," her mother's voice held a stern note to it that Korra rarely heard.

"Okay," Korra agreed.

"I'm serious," her mother insisted.

"I know, " Korra locked gazes with her, her eyes earnest.

Taking a deep breath, Senna started the process.

As Korra felt the water enter her body and locate the poison still inside, she took a deep breath to keep from shaking. This was her mother. Senna had never hurt her a day in her life. Feeling the remaining poison moving through her body, she squeezed her eyes shut and breathed deeply again. She was starting to have a flashback and she couldn't let it pull her in. But the more she tried to focus, the more difficult it became to stay in the present. She suddenly felt the cuffs digging into her skin before she felt the poison being applied through the same healing technique her mother was using on her now. Korra suddenly heard her mother's voice assuring her through the haze. It felt like soothing warm water she might apply to an injury after too much bending practice.

"Little one, it's okay. You're safe. You're in your room and I'm right here with you," Senna assured her, "Little one look at me. Come on, open your eyes and you'll see you're okay."

Korra did so a minute later. She locked gazes with her mother as a shudder coursed through her body. It took her a minute to realize she had curled into a fetal position. Bringing her legs down once again, she shook her head as frustrated tears gathered in the corner of her eyes.

"Korra…" Senna sat down next to her and gently placed her hand on her right shoulder. "Honey, your body's reaction to me trying to extract the rest of the poison is understandable. But like I told you a few minutes ago, you're safe. I would never hurt you."

"I know," Korra whispered as the tears came.

Senna pulled her daughter into her arms and rubbed her back in slow circles.

"Shh, I have you, little one, you're safe…" Senna continued to make calming circles on Korra's back before stroking her hair.

"Mom, I'm sorry," Korra whispered. "I asked you to help me and I'm acting like a baby."

"No you're not," Senna firmly insisted. "You're scared and you have every right to be. I'm going to try something before I attempt a second time. Are you ready or do you want to stay with me for a few more minutes?"

Korra took another shuddering breath as a few more tears fell. She buried her face in her mother's chest as she choked back another sob.

"Is it okay if I stay with you a little longer?"

"Of course. It's more than okay," Senna kissed the top of Korra's head. "I love you so much little one."

"I love you too," Korra snuggled into her mother's embrace.

A few minutes later, Senna helped her daughter to lie back down. Before she tried again, she had Korra focus on her and then close her eyes. As Senna started, she continued to talk to Korra in an attempt to keep her mind in the present. This time, it worked until the second the poison was about to leave Korra's body.

"Little one, its okay. You're safe, honey," Senna assured her.

As Korra fought against the urge to curl in a ball, she heard her mother's voice through the fog of flashbacks invading her mind. Fighting with all her inner strength, Korra managed to pull her mind back to the present. Opening her eyes, she saw her mother glancing down at her in concern. Her hands were poised above her chest. Korra could feel the remaining poison somewhere in the middle of her body. She knew what she had to do. It was her turn to finish the job. Taking a deep breath, Korra closed her eyes and cleared her mind. It wasn't easy, but she did it. Finding the remaining poison, she concentrated harder than she had in a long time. Directing it upward, she stopped as she felt the shreds of metal at the back of her throat. She suddenly felt like she had to either gag or vomit.

"Mom?" She said as the feeling grew.

"Little one, its okay, I'm right here. You're almost done," she comforted.

"Mom, I'm…I feel like I have to…" Korra clapped a hand over her mouth as the metal continued to ascend upward. As it did, the nausea intensified.

"Korra, no," Senna gently reached down and pulled her hand away. She set a basin next to her. "I'm going to help you sit up in a minute. If you feel yourself starting to vomit, don't fight it. It's the only way the rest of the poison will be fully out of your system."

Korra groaned even though it sounded more like a whimper as she fought against the urge to heave right then.

"Shh, I know, honey, I know," Senna soothed. She smoothed a few strands of Korra's hair away from her face before finishing the process.

Korra suddenly heaved before starting to cough hard. She felt her mother steadying her as she slipped the basin underneath of her chin. Korra leaned over as she continued to cough. Without warning, she gagged in the middle of coughing. This resulted in her throwing up once. For a minute or two, she felt as bad as she had right after the battle with Unalaq and Kuvira when Su initially extracted the poison from her. She leaned over again as she started to heave for a second time. She could hear her mother assuring her as her body worked to expel the rest of the mercury. Breathing hard, Korra let the tears fall as she tried to catch her breath. She let her mother guide her head towards her lap as she finally found rest. Taking a steadying breath, Korra suddenly felt more relaxed. She also felt freer than she had in months. Her stomach no longer hurt and the nausea was all but gone. Heaving a sigh of relief, Korra relaxed as her mother's hand combed through her hair.

"Shh, you're okay, little one, that's it…that's my girl…just rest for me."

Korra heard her mother dump the basin's contents into the trash can and place the object on the table before adjusting her position on the bed.

"Mom?" Korra whispered. Her voice sounded hoarse to her own ears. She matched her mother's usual tone as she spoke the next words. "Thank you."

"Honey, you don't have to thank me. I'm just glad it worked," Senna planted a kiss on the top of Korra's head. "I love you. Just try to sleep. You should be okay by tomorrow."

Just then, Korra yawned, suddenly unable to keep her eyes open.

"Tired, really tired," Korra mumbled as her eyes closed.

"I know you are, sweetie. Try to sleep," her mother coaxed.

"I love you, " Korra whispered as her eyes closed.

"I love you so much," Senna ran a hand through Korra's hair as she watched her struggle to keep her eyes open. "Close your eyes for me, " she gently instructed.

Korra did so a minute later. She hadn't felt so content or safe in a few months. And as she let sleep find her, she promised herself she would take full advantage of it. Even though she knew she still had ways to go before she was fully recovered, Korra knew she had truly started tonight. And that was all that mattered to her at the moment.

THE END


End file.
